


Tontos Como Yo

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Big Mutant Family (Smallville), Bisexuality, Crossover, Electrokinesis, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, Het and Slash, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Level 33.1, M/M, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Mistery, Mutant Hate, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Man, Platonic Relationship, Psychic Bond, Season/Series 04 - Teen Titans, Season/Series 06 - Smallville, Team Dynamics, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Terrakinesis/Geokinesis, The Wall Of Weird, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 111,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent, en consecuencia de un incidente al estilo Smallville, es obligado a unirse al núcleo directivo de su vieja preparatoria, como el Consejero Escolar. ¿Lo que gana por ello? Una gran familia de mutantes adolescentes. Para empeorar las cosas, su vida amorosa flota dividida entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Triángulo Lex/Clark/Oliver & Raven/Richard. [Edit: Este fic está siendo re-editado. Se le han agregado escenas, así como se le han eliminado y remoldado otras.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. love was, surely, made for fools like me

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que, aunque la línea del tiempo de este fic está basada en la temporada 6 de SV, eso no significa que tomaré en cuenta mucho de los hechos que se conllevan en tal escenario. Muy, pero muy, ligeramente este fic estará basado en los acontecimientos originales y solamente tomaré detalles que me agraden y que me ayuden con mi propia trama. Dicho eso, en ésta realidad alterna:
> 
> a) Lex no está construyendo ningún ejército de meta-humanos, aunque si existe el nivel 33.1.  
> b) Su relación y su compromiso con Lana son legítimos; nadie la está obligando, y su embarazo es real.  
> c) Aunque Lex esté relacionado con unos cuantos nefarios proyectos involucrando los meteoritos, éstos no tendrán mucho que ver con Clark, Oliver, Chloe, o Bart Allen.  
> d) No habrá clones de ningún tipo.  
> e) No Liga de la Justicia a mando de Green Arrow.  
> f) Poco después del episodio del Día de Acción de Gracias la relación de Ollie y Lois terminó.  
> g) Chloe no tiene poderes.  
> h) No hay Proyecto Ares, ni Bizarro, ni Veritas y mucho menos habrá una Kara. Porque yo lo digo.  
> i) Lionel sigue pudriéndose en la cárcel por el asesinato de sus padres.  
> j) Por último: aunque trataré de hacer mi propia versión de las biografías de Raven y Richard, mi mayor base será la serie animada de Teen Titans, no los cómics. Por ahora, por lo menos.  
> k) Si leíste todo esto: ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! Dejé de ver Smallville formalmente a la mitad de la cuarta temporada y sólo estuve echando vistazos (procurando los epis donde Ollie predominara), de vez en cuando; es por eso que hice tantos cambios. Para re-capturar información leí las bios en wikipedia y sv_wiki. Porque no volví a ver Smallville, con excepción del regreso de Lex en el episodio final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark recibe las herramientas para cambiar al Destino. Coquetea con Oliver, hace enojar a Lex, y conoce tres nuevos personajes que cambiarán su vida típica en Smallville. [ **Capitulo Editado:** _Ahora con más Clollie sexy times_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **nota i:** ya ni recuerdo que le sucedió al director terrence reynolds, pero en mi mente, sigue vivito y coleando en “smallville high”, ¿okis?  
>  **nota ii:** este capítulo ha sido re-editado. se le han agregado escenas, así como se le han eliminado y remoldado otras. se recomienda volver a leer la historia, desde el inicio, para apreciar mejor este fic en su totalidad. * _wink-wink_ *

 

 

 

 

> **1.- "love was surely made for fools like me.." -lisa loeb.**
> 
> * * *

 

 

* * *

 

Clark arregló su corbata por séptima vez, —sí, estaba contando— el vapor de su respiración opacando su reflejo en la ventana. No estaba seguro si era el indicado para esto. Más bien, _sabía_ que estaba cometiendo un grave error, a pesar de las protestas de Oliver, Chloe y de su madre, de lo contrario.

"Clark, lo juro por Dios. Te mueves un centímetro más y flecharé tu trasero al asiento."

Clark empequeñeció su mirada, retando al conductor. "Me gustaría verte hacer el intento."

Ollie le regaló un guiño en respuesta, por fin, estacionando su auto frente a la preparatoria que había sido testigo de desastres físicos, y además emocionales, en la vida de muchos habitantes de Smallville. Definitivamente, varios cambios se moldeaban en la infraestructura de la cárcel de ladrillo, después de la destrucción de la última lluvia de meteoros.

Ah, _ahí_ venía la culpa de nuevo. "Tengo que hacer esto." Clark susurró a su persona.

Tenía que ser responsable de sus actos. Aunque había tratado de hacer lo correcto, al rescatar a aquella porrista de las manos del viejo Consejero Escolar, quien había resultado ser ( _Oh, sorpresa_ ) otro mutante, las consecuencias no habían dejado de ser nefastas. Tanto para las diferentes partes de anatomía del cuerpo del Ex-Consejero, regadas por todo el gimnasio, como para la gran parte de las aulas de la preparatoria. El Director Terrence Reynolds había estado furioso con el resultado de la batalla entre Clark y Robert Milles, más preocupado por las manchas de sangre sobre la cera de las canchas, que por la escena criminal con la que se había tropezado. Reynolds era un sabueso, además. Así que, desde que había dirigido su olfato en Clark, difícilmente había podido encontrar escapatoria, a los planes que el Director había tenido para él.

La única razón por la que Clark había tirado la toalla, y aceptado el puesto como nuevo Consejero, había sido simple: con tal sólo Reynolds acusarle que, tal acto de vandalismo, le recordaba a cierto ex-estudiante de Excelsior de apellido Luthor—Clark había estado empeñado en demostrarle todo lo contrario.

_-Y henos aquí. Yo tratando de no hiperventilar, aun cuando sé que no es posible. Todo, porque el orgullo Kent no puede cerrar la boca._

"Vamos, _Sr. Kent_ , siempre se estás quejando de ser el paño de lágrimas de todo el mundo. Ahora, por lo menos, podrá ganarse un cheque por la paciencia." Oliver estiró su brazo, por encima de Clark, para abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Clark trató de esconder su refunfuño de irritación, ante _tanto_ entusiasmo.

"Lo que hago por salvar mi honor." Primero una pierna, luego un brazo. Sí, Clark podía hacer esto. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser sentarse en una oficina, escuchando por ocho horas, a miserables adolescentes quejándose, sobre qué tan horrible era ser virgen? ¡Había obtenido _tanta_ practica con Pete! Además, el dinero no le caería nada mal. "Gracias por el aventón, no tenías que moles—"

"No quería ver este lujoso traje destruido con este clima." Oliver, tan suavemente sutil  como siempre, le interrumpió con una sonrisa. Una sutileza que Clark no podía evitar comparar con la de Lex. En _aquellos_ buenos tiempos, claro. Cuando Lex todavía se había molestado por ser sutil. "Ya en serio, Clark, eres perfecto para el trabajo, deja de preocuparte, ¿está bien? ¿Traes tu paraguas? ¿Dinero para el almuerzo?"

Clark _sabía_ que se estaba sonrojando, desde antes de sentir sangre fluir en la zona de sus mejillas. "No, madre mía." Con la brisa de lluvia acercándose, Clark se dispuso a cerrar la puerta—Pero no, Oliver tenía que decir algo _más_ mientras un grupo de jugadores de fútbol americano, precisamente, transitaban cerca de ellos.

"¿A qué hora paso por ti, cariño? ¿Y qué pasó con mi beso de despedida? Bien dicen ahora, que el romance ha muerto—"

"Estaré bien, Oliver. ¡Desaparece!"

 

* * *

 

"Oye, yo conozco a ése tipo..."

Lex mordió sus labios. Se tragó el “Yo también” de regreso a su garganta, observando como Clark se introducía a Smallville High, siendo una criatura de otra especie completamente diferente. El traje grisáceo tornasol, escrupulosamente ajustado a su marco, lo hizo lucir como cualquier otro maestro de la institución. Hasta mejor.

- _Huh, seguramente un regalo de su nuevo mejor amigo, Oliver Queen_ … Lex estaba seguro que su úlcera, solamente, empeoraría esta mañana.

“Bruce tiene una foto de él, en su escritorio."

Y acaso, ¿era coincidencia que Queen también tuviera en su posesión un Porsche? ¿Qué no sabía, el tarado, el significado de originalidad? Maldito hijo _—¿_ Qué _?_

"¿Qué?" Lex sabía que no tendría que exigir más explicación, porque su expresión de terror, debía ser más clara que el agua. La sonrisa malvada de Dick Grayson se lo estaba confirmando. "¿Por qué demonios Bruce tendría una foto de Clark en su maldito escritorio?"

Grayson ignoró la creciente alarma de su voz, adoptando un aire casual y despreocupado. Se encogió de hombros, haciéndose del rogar. Era todo un malcriado. Este era el último favor que le hacía a Bruce. "No me mires a mí, sólo sé que su retrato se encuentra a lado del de la Srta. Dawes. Oye, se me hará tarde, así que—" Y tuvo la osadía de voltear hacia a Lex, con ojos llenos de expectación, como si estuviera esperando por su permiso para irse, o algo por el estilo.

Decir que Lex había perdido toda la paciencia del mundo, era poco. "¿Ahora, _qué_? ¿Qué quieres?"

Dick frunció su ceño. "Mi dinero para el almuerzo, _baka_." Y para demostrar su punto, estiró su mano, sus dedos moviéndose con demanda. Lex miró rojo, y hasta bufó como toro.

"Sólo para futuras referencias,  te dejo saber que hablo más de cinco idiomas, incluido el japonés, Richard Grayson. Y sólo por _eso_ , vas a morirte de hambre el resto de la mañana. Ahora, sal de mi auto."

 

* * *

 

Una sardina tenía más espacio que él. Reynolds le había otorgado la bienvenida con tres casos esperando a ser resueltos, incluido el de la porrista a la que le había salvado la vida. Clark solamente estaba esperando a que el jarrón de café estuviera listo, para entrar en acción.

Con excepción, de que no tenía idea de dónde _coloca_ r los tres gigantescos fólderes y su taza para el café en el espacio que, se suponía, debía ser un escritorio de oficina, no uno de kindergarten. "Em. Sr. Reynolds."

"Es temporal, Clark. Tu oficina se encuentra en reparaciones, como ya debes de recordar." Vaya que el hombre era experto en instalar culpa en otros. Era su don. Y tenía muy bien aprendido los talones de Aquiles de Clark Kent. "Sin embargo, para la semana entrante ya debe estar lista. Deja de hacer esa cara, Kent. Este es uno de los cubículos reservados para maestros, y por ser el menos deseado, era el único libre. Ahora supéralo."

Superarlo. Claro.

Cielos, solamente medio cuerpo de Reynolds cabía en el umbral de la puerta. Clark no tuvo alternativa más que eliminar altura de su silla, hasta casi tocar el suelo. Cruzó sus piernas al estilo indio. Ollie se iba a enfurecer al ver como terminaría su regalo de Navidad. Por cada arruga habría una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos. Clark lo podía ver claramente en su mente. Sería el perfecto karma para Queen, después de sus ocurrencias en el estacionamiento. En lugar de sentirse _más_ culpable, una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó el rostro de Clark.

Tan maliciosa, que hasta Reynolds lo contempló, un minuto, con sospecha. Las 8:00 am chillaron en la cafetera. Ah. Ahora era oficial. Era el Consejero Escolar de Smallville High. Aunque, demonios. No había azúcar, ni leche (ni siquiera en _polvo_ ) para acompañar su combustible matutino. Vaya forma de comenzar su primer día de labor. Reynolds fue listo, antes de que fuera el blanco de peticiones de Clark, se escurrió fuera del cubículo.

Sin embargo, su huida duró poco. "¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! Kent, todavía no te pongas tan cómodo.  Acompáñame a la Dirección, tengo a alguien que presentarte."

"Sí, señor...” Clark contempló el cubículo. ¿Ponerse cómodo? ¿En esta caja? “En cuanto pueda salir de aquí, lo alcanzo."

Un suspiro de exasperación se escuchó del pasillo. Luego, una mano morena se asomó por la entrada, ofreciéndole apoyo para levantarse. A pesar de que no la necesitaba, Clark la aceptó, sonriente. Bajo su coraza de mal humor, Reynolds tenía un corazón. "Espero ese que sea el último comentario sabiondo que salga de esa boca, ¿entendido, Kent?"

 

* * *

 

Richard no pensaba que su situación fuera tan mala.

Cierto. El pueblo Smallville (como el nombre lo indicaba) podía ser algo asfixiante, sí, pero la enorme mansión de Lex lo compensaba. Y la preparatoria no lucía de tan baja monta. De hecho, Dick había estado inscrito en peores. Todo apuntaba a que a Bruce se le olvidaba de dónde Dick _provenía,_ la mayoría del tiempo (se le olvidaban muchas cosas cuando involucraban a Dick, al parecer). Richard había visitado miles de pueblos como este durante su infancia en el circo, y a cambio de ello, había adquirido cierta facilidad para socializar con completos extraños. Sin olvidar, que sus encantos heredados de su padre, no lastimaban. Dick era adaptable.

Y Bruce sabía a la perfección, que tan _adaptable_ Dick era.

Así que, con estos hechos clarificados, Richard no podía evitar pensar, que Bruce lo había mandado a Smallville por razones, enteramente, alternas a las indicadas oficialmente.

Dick no dudaba que se, _sí_ , todo siguiera siendo un _castigo_ , pero…

…también un _caso_. Una misión exclusiva para él.

Una _prueba_. Un nuevo acertijo que debía resolver, si es que deseaba volver a Ciudad Gótica.

Y su primera pista estaba entrando, en ese preciso instante, al lado del Director Reynolds. Aunque Dick había actuado indiferente ante Lex, la sorpresa y curiosidad por saber quién, exactamente, era este hombre—para ganarse un lugar en el escritorio de Bruce—también estaba matándolo, por dentro. El hecho de haber visto tal fotografía en primer lugar, debió de haber sido un movimiento deliberado de Bruce, Richard lo podía jurar. Había sido el _punto_ de partida.

La carrera había comenzado. El reloj estaba avanzando las manecillas, libres de piedad. Todo lo que Dick debía hacer ahora, era mantener el ritmo.

"Este es el nuevo Consejero Escolar, Clark Kent. Clark, te presento a Richard Grayson, nuestro nuevo alumno de 3er. grado. Deseaba que ambos se conocieran, antes de presentar al joven Grayson frente a sus clases. Por una simple razón. Lex Luthor."

Pista núm. dos.

Dick alzó su ceja, poniéndose de pie y registrando la figura galán de Clark Kent, el elegante poliéster separándolo—radicalmente—de la persona plasmada en papel fotográfico, vistiendo franela y jeans sucios. Dick ofreció su mano. Aunque Clark había fruncido su rostro con la mera mención de Luthor, aceptó la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón (de vil granjero), antes de dejarlo ir. Ambos pares de ojos se intercalaron con una intensidad, que no pasó desapercibida por Reynolds.

"Lex Luthor se ha convertido el representante legal del Sr. Grayson durante su estancia en Smallville, y estará a tu cargo dentro de esta instalación escolar, hasta el día que se gradúe, Sr. Kent."

Ojos verde-azules se engrandecieron, aterrados. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" _¿Qué hice para merecerlo?_ casi se pintaba en la frente del Consejero. Dick no pudo evitar sentir un poco compasión por él. Seguramente, Bruce había tenido algo que ver con esto. No había coincidencias en el universo de Bruce Wayne.

"Mejor que nadie, tú sabes _por qué,_ Clark. Cualquiera involucrado con un Luthor merece cercana inspección."

"Creo que está exagerando, señor—"

"Además, que su propio padre en Cd. Gótica nos ha enviado reportes de un pasado muy… violento, entre otros aspectos, del Sr. Grayson y nos ha recomendado tratarlo con cuidado." Bingo. Dick lo sabía. Este juego se estaba volviendo algo predecible. "A decir verdad, su visita en Smallville es un castigo." Y para agregar más drama al completo discurso, Reynolds tomó los hombros de Clark, solemnemente. "Estoy contando contigo, Kent. Ahora hazme el favor de llevarlo a su salón, y presentarlo ante la clase. Tu trabajo comienza desde este instante."

"Pero. Pensé—" Pero, Reynolds ya se estaba dirigiendo a su oficina, saludando a las secretarias, aceptando un café de la más joven de ellas, y viviendo su estereotipo de tipo duro, al mil. "Pensé..."

Pobre Clark. "No se preocupe, Sr. Kent. Prometo no asaltarlo en el camino." Dick se colocó su mochila. Se sentía emocionado. Listo para comenzar. Y luego parpadeó, al percatarse de, cómo mejillas bronceadas, se colorearon de carmín. Clark aclaró su garganta un—no, tres veces, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, para dos minutos después, sacarlas, y proseguir con tomar a Dick del hombro más cercano.

"Oye, lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso. Reynolds tiene esta mala costumbre de juzgar, antes de conocer a la gente—Y creo que esta será tu primera lección, _no_ juzgues. Yo no lo haré, tampoco. No importa de dónde... provengas, o de quién seas pariente. Sé quién realmente te crio. De mí no escucharás insultos hacia quien te brinda un hogar en estos momentos... aunque se trate de Lex Luthor."

Dick no creyó que el mismo Clark había reconocido su resbalón de lengua. Conque conocía quien lo había criado, ¿eh? Interesante. Información clave, que le sería útil después. Pero, no ahora. Solamente inclinó su cabeza ante las palabras del nervioso consejero, como el buen muchacho que no era, y lo dejó guiarlo fuera de la Dirección Escolar.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

Tras regresar a su lata de sardinas, Clark decidió "Al diablo con esto". Viajó hasta la granja por azúcar, leche _fresca_ , un paquete de galletas, una rebanada de pay (para el almuerzo), y por un radio, que su mamá raramente usaba. En el total de 15 minutos. Y pudo haber sido en menos tiempo, si Clark no hubiera tenido que detenerse en el sanitario, antes de regresar. Estar con sus piernas cruzabas, por más de dos horas, parecía no agradarle a su vejiga.

"Aaaah, ahora sí, luce habitable." Para un Kent, por lo menos. Justamente cuando estaba bien acomodado, con el primer archivo abierto en su regazo, una taza con café de buena calidad en su mano libre, y " _Smiley Faces_ " tocando apaciblemente en la radio, su teléfono celular vibró sobre la caja-mesa-escritorio.

"¿Cómo se siente ser parte del Sistema Americano de Educación Superior, Sr. Kent? ¿Cuántos alumnos lleva reportados? Cuente, cuente, ¿ha surgió alguna pelea que haya necesitado su intervención?"

"Oh, no, Chloe. Tengo algo mucho más _emocionante_ que eso. Y solamente te daré una pista, antes de colgarte por mi _exceso_ de trabajo: Bruce Wayne." Clark vivió las próximas horas de su vida sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cantando al ritmo de Gwen Stefani.

Apuntó citas para las 11:30 am y 1 pm, interesado en platicar con Daisy Tyler, la porrista que lo había metido en este enredo, y quien seguía presentando problemas para adaptarse a sus clases; y con Rachel Roth, quien según su archivo, poseía problemas de ira mal controlada, anti-socialismo, síntomas de anemia... y recientemente se le había encontrado flotando un par de libros en las profundidades de la biblioteca, cuando se le había creído estar desierta. Un alumno la había visto en plena acción, y ante la fobia creada por otros mutantes dentro de la escuela, había acudido directo al Director.

Quien le estaba dando el mando a Clark Kent, experto en relaciones ultra-mutantes desde los quince años, para manejar el problema.

El tiempo se sintió como si se hubiera detenido para Clark, al entender—así como aceptar— _por fin,_ que este trabajo parecía ser lo mejor le había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Tantos años sintiéndose responsable por todos estos mutantes, por sus muertes, por la falta de ayuda que Clark simplemente no había sabido brindar, y ahora la oportunidad de poder cambiar el rumbo de otras vidas (destruidas por su culpa, en primer lugar), de ayudar antes de ser demasiado tarde—se le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata.

Diablos. El mundo se le puso de cabeza, con las posibilidades que se le abrieron enfrente.

Alicia cruzó su mente, lo suficientemente rápida para no lastimar con su recuerdo. Aunque, suficientemente prolongada, para darle a Clark el empuje que necesitaba.

" _Las cosas suelen pasar por una razón, hijo_." Jonathan le había asegurado, en numerosas ocasiones. Hasta ahora, Clark lo comenzaba a creer.

Clark cerró los archivos, llamó a la oficina de Reynolds para confirmar las citas, y tras ser aceptadas, tomó su almuerzo para darse una vuelta por el Gimnasio. Donde Reynolds le había sutilmente mencionado, estaría Grayson en clase de Educación Física, antes de colgar.

 

* * *

 

Había dos opciones: Richard Grayson había resultado ser un chico en verdadera _necesidad_ de atención. O se encontraba obedeciendo estrictas órdenes de Lex, para matar a Clark de la vergüenza, frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

Richard anotó otra canasta. Todos enloquecieron. Clark no supo a donde dirigir su mirada, al ser víctima del guiño coqueto del joven, junto a un saludo de su mano, que asemejaba tremendamente a un beso lanzado en el aire.

Cielos, si esta era obra de Lex…

Las porristas brincaron, gritaron, hicieron piruetas que Clark no había creído físicamente posibles, y al lograr su objetivo de atraer la atención de Grayson, comenzaron a reír entre ellas, con sus mejillas rosadas y pompones cayendo al suelo.

Clark roló sus ojos. Vaya que la adolescencia era una patética etapa de la vida. Una cabellera rubia, con ojos grandes y azules, capturó su mirada, sin embargo. Clark hizo una nota mental de acorralar a Daisy antes de que el receso comenzara. Había algo, que sobresalía de su personalidad. En la manera que sus ojos viajaban a sus extremos, antes de dirigirle la palabra a alguien. En como su mirada se mantuvo en el suelo cuando Grayson recogió su pompón rechazado, para ofrecérselo con una sensual sonrisa. Clark tenía el presentimiento, que las manifestaciones de timidez que Daisy expresaba para el beneficio de los demás, no eran del todo verdaderas.

Clark frunció su ceño.

Había sido su imaginación, o en verdad había sentido un leve temblor en... ¿el _suelo_? Tan rápido como había llegado, se había extinguido. Pero, Clark sabía que _sí_ había sucedido, sus oídos atrapando el crujido del suelo encerado, chillando como un minino atrapado en un árbol. Clark ya estaba acostumbrado a captar sutiles llantos de la naturaleza, debido a su necesidad de estar al pendiente de la amenaza de tornados, cuando la temporada llegaba. No había manera que ahora, los instintos de Clark le estuvieran fallando. Jonathan lo había entrenado mejor que eso.

Conque temblores. Como los que había creído, también sentir, durante su confrontación con Robert Milles, y cual fenómeno Clark lo había achacado a los poderes del mutante. Nunca le había pasado por su mente que Daisy, tal vez, había sido la responsable.

"Si sigue mirándola de esa manera, terminará mirándola detrás de las barras de una celda, Sr. Kent." La banca rechinó con el peso de Richard. Inmediatamente, Clark sintió su extremo derecho aceptar la calidez del otro cuerpo. Y vaya que la adrenalina del muchacho, ofrecía mucha de ella.

"¿En serio? Creí que esa era _tu_ fin, considerando el número de partidos que anunciaste a todo el mundo, dedicabas para mí, como regalo de bienvenida." No, no podía estarse sonrojando. No podía, Clark ya era un _adulto_. Ni siquiera, era virgen ya. ¿Cómo podría ser posible? ¡Oh, demonios!

Sí. Se estaba sonrojando. Clark no comprendía su maldita fisiología kriptoniana. ¿No se sonrojaba cuando Lois se paseaba en toalla por su casa, pero sí ante los inmaduros flirteos de un niño?

La sonrisa de Grayson le causó escalofríos. Ciertamente, no ayudó en nada, con el problema "Lo crea o no, Sr. Kent—"

"Clark."

"—usted es bastante famoso entre el público masculino de mi clase. El hecho de estar bajo su custodia, me ha ofrecido una instantánea oportunidad para ser aceptado entre ellos."

Como si Clark se fuera a creer esa locura. Si no había sido famoso cuando había estado cursando la preparatoria, muchos menos tendrían admiradores ahora. "Me estás tomando el pelo, ya en el primer día juntos, ¿Grayson?"

"Para nada, _Clark_ , eres casi considerado un héroe, por estos rumbos. Creo que vi, unas cuantas chicas, llorando de la felicidad, cuando les dije que eras el nuevo consejero escolar. Me invitaron a donar una hebra de cabello suyo, al altar que tienen en el sótano. Como rito de iniciación, por supuesto."

" _Ahora_ sí, estoy seguro que me estás tomando el pelo."

Grayson retiró sudor de su frente con su mano, peinando su fleco castaño hacia atrás. "Totalmente."

Clark torció sus ojos al cielo, en vehemente súplica por paciencia. Este chico estaba lleno de personalidad. Su estómago estaba gruñendo, así que, Clark sacó su trozo de pay del bolsillo. Sin embargo, conforme desenvolvía el postre del plástico, sintió la atención de Grayson caer inminentemente en el almuerzo, junto con su propia banda sonora de gruñidos. Clark sintió la venganza venir. "¿No tienes dinero para comer?"

Grayson tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto. Después, frunció su cejo, cruzando sus brazos. "Aparentemente, el nuevo pasatiempo de Lex, es matarme de hambre."

El nudo en su garganta fue instantáneo. Era como si viniera con sus propias instrucciones: en lugar del clásico “ _Sólo agregue agua”_ , para Clark funcionaba de la manera “ _Sólo agregue Lex”_. No supo qué decir, o qué no decir. Sólo se le ocurrió _hacer_ una cosa.

Richard lució como si le hubieran ofrecido a Megan Fox, envuelta en chocolate. "No, no se preocupe, señor Kent—"

" _Clark_. Y tómalo. Mi apetito se ha ido. Además, juro que casi desapareces frente a mis ojos, mientras jugabas, ¿tampoco desayunaste o qué?"

Richard no necesitó más convencimiento. Arrancó a Megan de sus manos y la devoró. "Me levanté tarde. Además, la nueva Sra. Luthor parece odiar cualquier olor a comida por las mañanas, así que... no. En cuanto bajé de mi habitación, Lex ya tenía el auto listo para irnos, y con sus quejas de llegar tarde y las quejas de esa mujer unidas al coro—Bueno, ¿a quién no se le iría el hambre? Juro que esa tal Lana va dar a luz al Depredador, versión calva."

No, Clark no se iba a reír. Era cruel y Lana no tenía la culpa…

La carcajada resonó, por casi todo el gimnasio.

Y más carcajadas le siguieron, una vez que Grayson se le unió.

Wow. Clark esperó por el remordimiento y éste nunca llegó. Todo lo contrario. Clark se sintió refrescado, y la manera simpática en la que Richard sonrió, lo hizo sentir diez veces más libre… de todo. De lazos que, ni siquiera Clark se había percatado, existían en su pecho.

Parecía que, un nuevo ciclo en su vida estaba comenzando.

"En ese caso, más vale que le adviertas a tu tutor, que mañana tienes que llegar con un par de kilos extras, o pronto recibirá una llamada muy especial de Servicios Sociales." Clark cruzó una pierna sobre otra, recargando sus brazos a lo largo de la banca de atrás, sintiéndose superior a todos los mocosos de alrededor.

Richard lo miró, con ojos intuitivos, midiendo la veracidad de su advertencia. "No te atreverías…"

"Claro que sí, eres mi responsabilidad ahora también, ¿recuerdas? Cuidar que no te dé algún tipo de desorden alimenticio, ahora es parte de mi trabajo. Estoy en todo mi derecho de exigirle a Luthor, que deje de preocuparse sólo por Lana y su persona. Sino, entonces ¿para qué aceptó cuidar de ti?"

"No puedo esperar a ver la expresión en su rostro cuando le diga esto."

Clark abrió su boca para responder que _él tampoco_ , cuando percibió un dedo picar su hombro, por detrás. Daisy le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa al conectarse sus miradas, manos delgadas regresando su regazo.

"Daisy, hola." Clark puso en acción con su voz más gentil, a conjunto con la sonrisa que Chloe juraba derretía hasta las defensas de Lois, de vez en cuando. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Daisy pareció regresar a la vida, al tan solamente escucharlo. Sus grandes ojos resplandecieron, como si también estuvieran sonriendo. Ignorando, completamente, la presencia de Richard, Daisy se agachó para hablar mejor con Clark. "¿Es verdad que eres el nuevo Consejero Escolar?"

"Sí, ¿qué te parece la idea?"

"¿La verdad? ¡Me parece grandioso!" Y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, en consecuencia de algo _más_ , que los ejercicios diseñados para las porristas. Oh. Clark tragó saliva, de repente, muy consciente de la poca distancia separándolos. Se apresuró a regresar a su lugar, y terminó golpeando a una chica sentada a su costado, por el espontaneo movimiento. Miró de reojo a Richard reírse del espectáculo, entre sorbos que tomaba de su bote con agua. Ugh, ¿cómo se suponía que Clark _debía_ comportarse? No quería saltar a conclusiones. Tal vez, Daisy sólo trataba de ser amistosa con él por haberla rescatado de Milles. Aunque, Clark no podía darse el lujo de hacerse el tonto. Reynolds lo castraría si le llegaran rumores de enamoramientos entre porristas menores de edad y consejeros escolares. Lana y Jason habían dejado a Smallville High totalmente paranoicos, al respecto.

Sin embargo, Clark no podía rechazarla de forma rotunda. No si quería averiguar las verdaderas probabilidades de que Daisy fuera otro mutante. Si perdía la confianza de Daisy ahora, tal vez nunca más, la volvería a obtener.

Clark respiró hondo. Todo o nada. Sonrió. "Creo que, sólo dices eso por haberte salvado de aquel hombre."

Los ojos de Daisy se engrandecieron con fingido escándalo. "¿Cómo crees? ¡Digo la verdad! Ese pervertido del Sr. Milles sólo se preocupaba por ver debajo de nuestras faldas en las prácticas, y del cheque que recibía cada viernes. En cambio, tú Clark, pareces perfecto para el trabajo. ¿Es cierto, que una vez peleaste con un alumno que se podía convertir en torbellinos de polvo?"

 _"Mataste a Alicia... la amaba y te la llevaste de mi lado."_ Clark apenas y pudo asentir al entusiasmo de Daisy, su aliento atorando en su pecho ante la horrible remembranza. "Sí, hace un par de años."

"Wow, creo que..." Daisy comenzó a articular. Luego pausó. Le indicó con un dedo que Clark se acercase.  Cuando el consejero lo hizo, Daisy le sonrió con gratitud. “Creo que por primera vez, desde que me mude a este pueblo, podré sentirme segura." Y pestañas rubias parpadearon, dulcemente.

Primero, Clark se sintió humilde ante la confesión. Después, su sentido común le preguntó si deseaba ir a hacerle compañía a Lionel por esto.

A su lado, Grayson _continuó_ ahogándose con su agua. Huh. Una idea comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Clark, su mirada viajando de Daisy, hasta el muchacho entrometido. "Me alegra escucharlo. En serio.” Clark apretó un hombro de la porrista fugazmente, ofreciendo apoyo, pero con cuidado de no levantar intrigas. “ _E_ h, Daisy, por cierto, me he enterado que tienes problemas con algunas materias, ¿necesitas alguna ayuda?"

Daisy, seguramente imaginando que Clark sería el proveedor de tal ayuda, movió su mentón en acuerdo, de arriba a abajo, uno de sus dedos alejando medio mechón dorado de su cara. "Historia y Química."

Clark aclaró su garganta. Jaló a Richard del brazo. "Aquí, este apuesto joven puede ayudarte. Es excelente en Química, y parece haber ganado un par de concursos de Historia Internacional en su otro Colegio—"

Eran ridículamente graciosas las expresiones en el rostro pálido de Daisy, y en el arrogante de Richard, decepción haciendo contraste con espanto. "Y tú, Grayson, pareces tener problemas con Literatura—"

"Sí, pero Lex—" 

"Donde Daisy parece sacarse puras A, sin ningún esfuerzo. Creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro, ¿ustedes no?" Grayson liberó su brazo, murmurando que Lex no le daría permiso de invitar a alguien a la mansión, con la omnipotente presencia de Lana Lang exigiendo silencio, a toda hora.

Entonces, Clark volvió a sonreír, ahora con una chispa perversa invadiendo sus intenciones. 

"No se preocupen, pueden estudiar en mi casa. Estoy seguro que mis apuntes les pueden ayudar mucho, y no creo que al padre de Daisy le moleste, después de todo, mi madre es la nueva Senadora. Puede confiar en mí. Vamos, necesitan mejorar esas calificaciones, y no volveré a ofrecerme, si me rechazan ahora..." Táctica llamada "Ojos de Borrego a Medio Morir" fue todo un éxito con una embelesada Daisy. Pero, Grayson continuó musitando protestas.

"Grayson, no sabía que Lex te asustara tanto."

Furia vibró en los ojos de Richard, y Clark supo que había dado en el blanco. La técnica de Reynolds era tremendamente eficaz. "¿A qué horas nos vemos?"

Clark se levantó de las gradas, estirando sus brazos, para la delicia de varias adolescentes, quienes parecían tragárselo vivo con sus miradas— _Ahora,_ fue el turno de Clark para sentirse como víctima de depredadores. Quién lo diría, Richard no había andado tan errado. "Pueden comenzar mañana, después de la hora de comer. Creo que tendrán más compañía, porque el Director Reynolds me entregó una larga lista de pobres almas que no pueden acreditar Literatura e Historia. Ése tal Sr. Milles, en verdad, no movió un dedo para ayudarlos. Tengo muchas espaldas que enderezar, por así decirlo." Les guiñó un poco, y con esa nota, Clark se despidió, rozando por segundos, a la alarma del final del receso. Mentalmente, canceló su cita con Daisy previamente planeada, pero aún, permaneció preocupado por la chica de nombre Rachel Roth. Así también, como por todos los expedientes que le faltaba leer.

Cuando llegó a su cubículo, la radio que Clark había olvidado apagar, estaba haciendo eco con una canción, que Clark había creído olvidada.

 

 

 

 

> _"C'est le malaise du moment… L'épidémie qui s'étend."_

 

Protège moi.

Lex la había considerado un himno.

La nostalgia lo atrapó. 

Tantos viajes en su Ferrari escuchando esa canción, los ojos de Lex brillando con tristeza, y otros sentimientos que Clark nunca había podido interpretar. Tantas visitas a la granja con los versos " _Sommes nous les jouets du destin/Souviens toi des moments divins/Planants, éclatés au matin/Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_ " escapándose al ambiente. Un ambiente especial, que Lex siempre había atrapado en sus autos, antes de apagar el motor y dirigirse a Clark con una sonrisa _aún_ sincera, con verdaderas ganas de ver a su mejor amigo.

Clark no entendía por qué nunca se había molestado en buscar la traducción de la canción, y por qué la curiosidad lo estaba matando, ahora. Tal vez, había temido averiguar lo que esos versos encerraban, y sobre cómo éstos hacían resonancia en la vida de Lex en aquellos tiempos.

O tal vez, había temido de lo que " _protégeme de lo que quiero_ " en realidad, había significado para Lex, respecto a su relación con Clark.

Clark tampoco entendía por qué hasta ahora, con Lana embarazada y comprometida con Lex, se dada el tiempo de reflexionar sobre sí había existido un giro más profundo en los sentimientos que Lex siempre había expresado, directo en la cara de Clark. Todas esas pláticas del destino y leyendas, de amigos y enemigos.

De amores y desamores.

¿Habían preservado un significado más profundo?

Clark cerró sus ojos. Era demasiado tarde.

Era demasiado tarde para _ellos_.

Clark apagó la radio.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Oliver Queen era, probablemente, la razón de su repentino interés por leer entre líneas. Con sus sonrisas llenas de admiración, que cada vez se vestían con más desfachatez, e insinuaciones que gradualmente, poseían más verdadero interés en la vida de Clark. Su mirada parecía resaltar con un _¿Cuándo te vas a atrever, Kent?_ cada vez, que ambos se encontraban, y Clark no sabía qué hacer. El amorío con Lois se había desvanecido en cuestión de meses, el Día de Acción de Gracias marcando el principio del fin, para ellos. Y Lois ya hasta se encontraba saliendo con otro hombre.

Pero, aun así, Clark…

… No se podía _atrever_.

Y Oliver parecía haberse cansado de esperar.

"¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo, mañana por la noche?"

Clark, quien acababa de cerrar la puerta del auto deportivo, tomó la palanca en pánico, al escuchar la casual pregunta.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprenderte, fue lo que se escapó de los labios de Clark, en replica:

"Um. Seguro. ¿A dónde?"

Silencio.

Obviamente, Ollie estaba _tan_ estupefacto como él, con la respuesta.

Clark abrió su boca para disculparse, aunque nada fuera su culpa, cuando escuchó la bocina del auto de detrás de ellos, quejarse. Clark cerró su boca con un fuerte _click,_ todo su valentía yéndose al caño. El escándalo provenía de Lex y su Lamborghini plateado… y de un sonriente Richard Grayson— _saludándolo_ —por lo que podía Clark admirar en el retrovisor.

El malcriado.

Lex, en cambio, era una _muy_ diferente historia. No saludos de su parte, oh no.

"Creo, que te quiere decir que te apures." - _Por favor, por favor, hazme caso, Oliver_.

"Tiene suficiente espacio para rebasarme, si tiene tanta prisa." Para probar su punto, Oliver apagó el auto, por completo. Clark vio con consternación, como Oliver bajó su asiento, hasta acostarse, manos detrás de su nuca, una atractiva sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Oliver se convirtió en la vil imagen de tentación encarnada, el caramelo de su mirada llamando por Clark, pícaramente. Santo cielo. ¿En serio, este adonis de hombre quería salir a cenar con _él_?

Lex pitó de nuevo. Clark parpadeó, sacudido fuera de sus flagelaciones.

Oliver ni se inmutó. "Ignóralo, Clark.” Ojala. “Ah, ¿dónde estábamos?"

"Um—Ollie."

"¡Ah! Sí, es un restaurante donde mis padres solían ir en Ciudad Edge—"

"Oh, rayos. ¡Se está bajando del auto!" El día había avanzado con tan buenas vibras. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a él? Clark prefería un round con mutantes en este instante, que ha ser sometido a un encuentro con Lex Luthor. - _Dios, por favor, por favor, por favor, que llegue a la ventana de Oliver, por favor. Juro que no volveré a quejarme del nido que me tocó de oficina pero, por fa_ …

La cara de Lex apareció en _su_ ventana, tan repentinamente, que Clark saltó del susto, pegándose en la cabeza. "Genial, Oliver. Olvídate de esa cita." Clark presionó el botón para bajar el vidrio, aventando una de sus mejores practicadas miradas asesinadas, en dirección del rubio. Por lo menos, Oliver lució honestamente arrepentido. Lo que Clark no esperó, fue como la mano de Lex se introdujo al auto, en cuanto existió el espacio suficiente para ésta. Sucedió velozmente, Clark apenas reaccionando a la invasión.

"¡Oye! Lex, ¿qué haces?"

"Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora, Clark." Y cuando su nombre acarició la lengua del billonario, _otra_ mano voló hacia una pierna de Clark, al mismo tiempo que Lex lograba abrir la puerta del Porsche—Ah, para eso había metido la mano. Para hostigar a Clark directo a la cara.

La mano de Oliver se encajó en su rodilla. "Luthor, ¿no tienes otras almas que atormentar?"

Lex no despegó su atención del consejero. "Clark. _Ahora_."

"No, Clark, cierra la puerta e ignóralo. ¿Por qué tienes que obedecerlo, cuando ni siquiera puedes acercarte a su propiedad? Estamos en un área pública. ¿Sí conoces el significado de esa palabra, cierto Luthor? ¿PÚ-BLI-CO? O sea: ¿no perteneciente a LuthorCorp? Agrégalo a tu diccionario—"

“Oh, tengo otras cuantas palabras que me encantaría agregar a _tu_ diccionario, Queen—”

"Oliver, regresaré en—" Clark comenzó a levantarse, estaba condicionado a hacerlo, ¿cuánta sangre correría si no cortaba este intercambio de veneno? ¡Había amas de casa alrededor! Pero, entonces. Entonces… vio la sonrisa fría, cruel, dibujándose en el rostro de Lex, cuando procesó que Clark lo estaba obedeciendo. Vio el gesto altanero, el centello de satisfacción en sus ojos. Vio que tan supremo Lex se creyó ser, sujetando la puerta abierta, una mano en su cintura, y la otra en la correa invisible alrededor del cuello de Clark.

"Vamos, Clark, no tenemos todo el día, tengo una prometida a la cual regresar."

Bastardo. Maldito bastardo. Clark detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo. "¿Sabes qué? Lo que tengas que decir—Hazlo rápido." No fue difícil extraer de su propia persona una sonrisa, similarmente desalmada, a la de Lex, aunque no fuera el estilo de Clark. Pocas personas lo sacaban de sus cabales lo suficiente para rebajarse a su nivel, pero sí existían. Y si detonaban ciertos gatillos en él, Clark podía actuar como si estuviera bajo la influencia de meteoritos rojos, sin necesidad de éstos. Desafortunadamente, Lex siempre había estado en el principio de la lista de sus gatillos, desde ya hacía un buen rato.

Lex se agachó ligeramente, mirando a Clark en silencio. Clark notó los nudillos de la mano sujetando la puerta, hacerse blancos, con el esfuerzo que estaban sufriendo. Irónicamente, también los nudillos de Oliver resaltaban sobre la rodilla de Clark, sujetos como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

Finalmente, un suspiro salió de Lex. Cuando habló, su voz fue plana.

" _Pobre_ de ti que llames a Servicios Sociales."

"Quiero al muchacho alimentado _tres_ veces al día, y no solamente con paquetes de comida china."

Lo plano se fue al demonio con eso. Lex hizo toda la denotación por Clark. El hombre explotó por todas partes. "¡Deberías adoptarlo tú, entonces! No es como si estuvieras haciendo algo productivo de tu vida, ¡estoy seguro que tienes el suficiente tiempo libre para jugar al mentor!" Y el portazo pareció retumbar por todo el estacionamiento, donde prácticamente, toda la escuela estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

Clark suspiró.

"Dramático." Y todavía un experto en flechar donde a Clark le dolía. Su abandono de MetU no era uno de sus fracasos favoritos. Jonathan Kent debía estar retorciéndose en su ataúd, puesto que había sido muy importante para él que Clark asistiera a la universidad. Lo había querido fuera de Smallville, haciendo cosas grandiosas. No todavía atascado, demasiado apegado al pasado, y a sus raíces.

Oliver relajó sus dedos. Sobó su muslo gentilmente, como si estuviera leyendo sus patéticos pensamientos. "¿A qué se refería con Servicios Sociales?"

Clark bufó aire por su nariz. "Larga historia. Ahora, ¿qué tal si hablamos de esa cena?" Y Clark no supo que lo estimuló, pero su mano, en minutos, procedió a entrelazarse con la de Ollie. El Porsche volvió a la vida, justamente cuando el Lamborghini de Lex los rebasó. Oliver movió su mano, desnudando su palma, tomando sus dedos entre los de Clark.

Una bella sonrisa levantó las líneas de sus labios. Clark quedo hipnotizado. Tenía tejida algo de vulnerabilidad en ella; poseyó más sabor humano y menos plasticidad, que todas las sonrisas que Ollie había, anteriormente, arrojado en su dirección. Su expresión facial fue una conmovedora mezcla de timidez y triunfo.

Clark quería trazar sus facciones con sus yemas, averiguar qué tan suaves eran sus labios. Quería compararlos con los de Lana.

Vaya. Tal vez, esto de “atreverse” no era tan descabellado.

 

* * *

 

"Te lo dije. Eres el adecuado para el puesto."

Clark roló sus ojos. Estaba harto de escuchar esa cantaleta. Reynolds, posiblemente, lo despediría mañana por el altercado en el estacionamiento. El hombre estaba obsesionado con buenas reputaciones. Tomó otro pedazo de pizza, chupando el queso que restaba de sus dedos. Mientras jugaba con su comida, Oliver aprovechó para quitarle el control remoto, activando la función de _Repetir_ para la escena de amor de Inframundo 2, por tercera ocasión. Clark no pudo más, gruñó en protesta, a pesar de estar hasta la nariz, de queso y masa.

"¡Basta! Parece como, si nunca en tu vida, hubieras visto a una mujer desnuda."

"No a Kate Beckinsale."

"Ni siquiera está _completamente_ desnuda, Oliver. Y hasta yo creo que Lois tiene mejor cuerpo que ella." Lois definitivamente tenía mejores pechos. Clark no la tocaría, aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra, pero no estaba ciego.

Oliver escondió su rostro entre los cojines del sofá. "¿Podemos no hablar de Lois mientras veo a Kate Beckinsale? ¿Por favor? Estás arruinando la atmósfera..."

Clark retomó asiento en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el sofá. Mantuvo su distancia. Se ocupó de darle un largo sorbo a su refresco, tratando de fingir que no sentía la mirada de Oliver, en cada parte de su cuerpo. Todo indicó que Oliver esperaba una respuesta.

"¿Cuál atmósfera, retardado?" En el momento que las palabras salieron, Clark supo que había dicho lo incorrecto. Ahora, Oliver sabría que Clark _sabía,_ y ya no podrían pretender que _no_ sabían… y la tensión impalpable entre los dos, tendría que ser puestos en palabras.

"Me encanta cuando me hablas con tanta ternura, Clark. Me derrites." Oliver fue rápido en captar el cambio. Fue como obtener permiso, para él. "¿Y cómo que ‘¿qué atmósfera?’, idiota? Todos mis esfuerzos en vano..."

"Oliver." De repente, las siluetas de Selina y Michael sí resultaban ser interesantes. En verdad, eran actores de buen calibre, porque el amor se podía sentir, a pesar que ninguno de los dos lo habían puesto en palabras desde la primera película. Sólo habían sido miradas, caricias, acciones, y dos besos. Y eso había más que suficiente para ellos, a pesar de sus diferencias y de tanta destrucción dejada en su camino. Selina y Michael sólo confiaban el uno en el otro, solamente se apoyaban mutuamente. No tenían espacio para nada más. Su amor era un secreto, que solamente ellos comprendían...

Clark los envidiaba.

Envidiaba esa clase de… amor.

Creyó haberlo encontrado una vez. Pero, había estado tan equivocado. Nunca había sentido esa clase de amor. Nunca. Ni con Lana, ni con Alicia, ni con Chloe.

"Oliver."

"¿Mmm?"

Clark no estaba seguro de cuando habían comenzado con este peculiar cortejo. Clark no había querido tener nada con Oliver Queen, desde un principio. Lo había rechazado repetidamente. Pero, Oliver era tan testarudo como él. Había peleado por tener un lugar en la vida de Clark. Después de su ruptura con Lois, el hombre se había empeñado, aún más, en él. Había comenzado con visitas diarias a la granja, luego patrullajes compartidos por Metrópolis, conversaciones serias en la Fortaleza, a pesar de la renuencia de Clark. Y después de eso, las líneas se habían vuelto borrosas. Había sido evolutivo. Clark había tenido tiempo, para acostumbrarse al hambre que había ido creciendo en los ojos de Oliver; Clark había caído en cuenta, progresivamente, del deseo que había estado despertando en el arquero. Y Clark no había hecho mucho por detenerlo. Alentar esa clase de atención, no se había sentido incorrecto como con Chloe.

"En verdad, ¿crees que esta atmósfera es romántica, del todo? Porque, sí es así, estás más retardado de lo que pensé—¡Ummm!"

Bueno, alguien ya había estado en el filo de la impaciencia.

Besos.

Palabras siendo devoradas.

Su espalda chocó con el suelo, su regazo completamente invadido. Por _Oliver_. Manos se enredaron en sus cabellos, susurros que Clark no podía entender, pero sí _sentir_ su significado. Clark grabó en su memoria sobrehumana el sonido de los latidos de Oliver, añadiéndolo a su colección. Catalogó su aroma. Su verdadero aroma, el que descansaba bajo las capas de colonia y de sudor.

Labios húmedos, no tan delicados como los de Lana. Tan insaciables, como nunca Clark había imaginado ser posibles. Más ambiciosos que los besos de Alicia. Clark gimió, sus manos tomando las caderas poderosas de Oliver, que tenían su propio cuerpo clavado al suelo. Clark no había esperado la fortaleza de otro cuerpo, luchando contra él. Había esperado curvas suaves, fundiéndose debajo de _su_ cuerpo. Clark no había tenido idea, de que tan bien besar a un hombre, se sentiría. No había imaginado, que tanto había estado Oliver reteniendo por él... De que tanto lo había estado deseando.

Lentamente, la urgencia se desvaneció, hasta ser sólo existentes gentiles succiones, caricias de labios contra labios. Los inicios de una ligera barba rozaron con su mentón, y Clark contó otra diferencia en su cabeza. El contorno del rostro de Oliver era un marco de hueso rígido, Clark se cercioró de su fuerza escondida, delineándolo con sus dedos. Oliver parecía estar enamorado de su cabello, despeinándolo con largas caricias, casi como un niño haciendo una travesura. A pesar de las aprehensiones de Clark, en sí, no tuvieron dificultad para acomodar sus bocas. Ni sus dientes, ni sus narices, terminaron obstaculizándose mutuamente. Fue algo natural. No el desastre que Clark había estado temiendo.

Sabiendo que el rubio tenía que respirar, Clark le dio un instante para recuperar su aliento, moviendo su boca por el resto del rostro de Oliver, decidido a conocerlo de esta nueva manera. Empezó con un lunar, que yacía cerca de la nariz de Ollie, succionándolo con ternura. Después, midió la longitud de un pómulo con la punta de nariz, impresionado con la finura de su piel dorada. Oliver sonrió durante todo el asalto, acariciando todo el rostro posible de Clark, con el mismo nivel de entusiasmo. "¿Cómo alguien tuvo la _voluntad_ de dejarte ir, así nada más?"

Clark hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ollie. No había sido un asunto de _Dejarlo ir_ , sino más bien, un asunto donde el mismo Clark se había encargado de correrlos de su vida. Había empujado a Lana directo a los brazos de Lex. Y con cada mentira, había ido abriendo un sumidero en su amistad con Lex. Pero, Oliver no lo sabía. Todavía no.

Clark no quería pensar en Lana o Lex. Quería seguir perdiéndose en este nuevo torbellino que Oliver representaba—Quería aprovechar la oportunidad de que no había secretos entre los dos, al máximo. Deseaba explotar este nuevo sentimiento de libertad, con él. Así que, se alojó en aquel cuello que rogaba por marcas de posesión. Lo besó, lo mordisqueó, lo lamió, y lo marcó como suyo. No se limitó, no se frenó. Grabó su dentadura en piel frágilmente humana, y la conquistó. El regazo de Oliver buscó fricción en el suyo, reaccionando al ataque a su cuello con una llovizna de gemidos.

"Siempre tú, Clark.” Oliver jaló de su cabello, jadeando directo en su oído. “Cuando estaba con ella… Sólo podía pensar en ti."

Un inmenso disparo de adrenalina corrió por todo su ser, al escuchar tal cosa. ¿Clark había reemplazo a Lois Lane en las fantasías de Oliver? Diablos. Ahora fue Clark el que buscó por alivio, sus caderas chocando con las de Oliver, mezclilla rozando con tela formal. La boca de Clark amplió su objetivo, descendiendo del cuello hasta la clavícula a su disposición. Si unos cuantos botones se reventaron ante su insistencia, no fue culpa de Clark. Que fuera ésta una lección para Oliver, de hoy en adelante, para utilizar más camisetas informales, como cualquier otra persona normal. ¿Qué había de malo con una simple camisa de mangas cortas? Mejor aún, ¿por qué usar camisetas del todo?

"Me van a odiar tanto por esto. _Oh_ , sí. Me aborrecerán…” Queen tomó las manos de Clark entre las suyas, y para su gran sorpresa, las posó sobre sus glúteos, dándole permiso de manosear donde le diera la gana. Instintivamente, los dedos de Clark se apretaron, apreciando la ofrenda, sin pensarlo dos veces. Dios. Esta clase de pasión era nueva para Clark. Nunca se había sentido tan consumido. “Clark. Te he deseado tanto, todo este tiempo, que resulta ridículo—Pienso en ti… Todo el tiempo, pienso en ti…”

“Oliver…” Conmovido, Clark se tomó una pausa, descansando su frente en la calidez de un pectoral.

Pero, Oliver no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse. Aventajándose del cuerpo inerte bajo el suyo, Queen elevó su torso, sentándose sobre Clark, sus pupilas dilatadas examinando a su presa con hambre. Sus dedos se adueñaron de la camiseta de franela de Clark, y la comenzaron a desabrochar. Clark lo observó atentamente, dejando a Oliver acabar con la mitad de los botones. Sin embargo, las voces  de la televisión comenzaron a filtrarse a sus oídos—el mundo real, comenzó a filtrarse a sus oídos.

Una ráfaga de aire fresca rozó su pecho desnudo. Clark tragó saliva. Demonios. ¿Cómo podía concentrase? Palmas cálidas recorrieron  el territorio de sus pezones. Oliver se agachó, obvio en su intención de reemplazar sus dedos con sus labios. "Eres… magnífico, cielo santo…"

Pero, Clark lo detuvo con una mano sobre su pecho. “Espera. Espera un momento. No—No hay prisa." Palabras. Clark podía utilizar palabras. Eso era un buen primer paso.

Oliver armó su mejor máscara de incredulidad. "¿No hay prisa? ¿Estás bromeando?”

Clark alzó sus cejas. "No puedo seguir haciendo… esto, _aquí_. No en la sala de mis padres.” Las fotografías familiares, repentinamente, parecieron dirigirse a Clark con acusación. Si había un infierno para kriptonianos, Clark se iría directo a él. “Además, no sé qué ha escuchado, Sr. Queen…” Fue empujando a Ollie en sentido contrario, con cuidado, hasta que Clark estuviera sentado y Oliver estuviera cautivo en sus brazos. “… pero, no soy de la clase que se deja seducir en la primera cita—Oh, espera, eso es mañana, ¿verdad? Lástima, tendrá que esperar hasta entonces."                   

“Maldito.” Pero, Oliver estaba sonriendo. “Tan fácil para ti decirlo." Y caló su punto con una última embestida de sus regazos. Clark se apresuró a inmovilizar las caderas del rubio con su fuerza sobrehumana, no apreciando las maniobras poco honorificas de Queen.

“Haz esperado por mi todos estos meses, un día más no te matará.” Clark besó la punta de su nariz, engañando a Oliver en una falsa red de seguridad, antes de continuar con su propia maniobra sucia: tumbó a un paralizado Ollie hacia un lado, como si fuera un costal de patatas. Se apresuró a levantarse con ayuda de la mesa, no esperando por las represalias. Su camisa se permaneció abierta, su piel sudada, _rosada,_ y obviamente, una _tortura_ viviente, para los ojos de Oliver.

Quien seguía mirándolo, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

Clark hizo su mejor imitación de inocencia, mientras ajustaba sus jeans y pensaba en Pete, para bajar su temperatura corporal. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

Había saliva secándose en el cuello de Ollie. Clark apartó su mirada, con mucha dificultad. "Estoy impresionado con el nuevo lado sádico que estoy presenciando de ti—No me imaginé que lo tuvieras en ti, maldito hijo de perra."

Clark le sacó su lengua. "Más vale que ya vaya dirigiéndose a su torre, Sr. Queen. Metrópolis no está tan cerca que digamos, y yo no pienso darle un aventón."

Oliver sacó su propia lengua, acompañado de su dedo medio, levantándose obscenamente. “Que terrible anfitrión eres, ¿qué pasó con aquellos modales Kent, del que he escuchado maravillas?”

“Pensé que no te gustaba cuando me comportaba como chico bueno.” Clark le dio una patada juguetona y suave. “Levántate, ¿quieres?”

Oliver se acostó, aún más, exageradamente sobre el piso, modelando para Clark como el mes de Julio en un calendario para adultos. “¿O qué? ¿Me levantarás?”

“Ah, créeme, habrá algo de _levantamiento_ involucrado, aunque no aseguro que de la forma que quieres—”

Pero, el intercambio se enfrió rotundamente, cuando la voz de Martha Kent resonó por la entrada de la casa, acompañada con el choque de la puerta de _spring_. "¡Clark, ya llegué! Pude librarme de la junta más temprano de lo pensado." Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas de completo pánico—y hasta el mismo Clark, sintió su corazón salirle de su pecho—¡el cual seguía descubierto!

Ni contando con su súper-velocidad Clark pudo re-abotonar la maldita camiseta correctamente, como se evidenció en un botón sobrando de más. Oliver, apenas, logró fajarse en tiempo record. No necesitó más aliento para levantarse del piso, y se plantó en el sofá, cubriendo cierto bulto de su regazo, con uno de los cojines del sofá. Para cuando Martha Kent asomó su cara exhausta en la escena, Olive ya tenía una sonrisa llena de encanto, para ella.

Su madre pausó al contar dos cabezas, en lugar de una. "¡Oh, Oliver! Hola, qué sorpresa. No tenía idea que Clark tendría compañía esta noche."

“Bueno, Clark y yo solamente festejábamos su primer día de trabajo. Nada especial.” Oliver era un excelente actor cuando se lo proponía. Clark rehuyó de los ojos ávidos de su madre, sin embargo, concentrándose en apagar la televisión y el reproductor de DVD. Clark no era un actor, menos aún enfrente a Martha Kent. Esa mujer lo conocía de adentro hacia afuera.

"A decir verdad, Oliver ya se estaba marchando, mamá. El camino a Metrópolis puede ser muy cansado, y ya se está haciendo tarde."

Martha había estado en el proceso de retirar sus tacones altos, apoyándose del respaldo del sofá. Levantó una fina ceja pelirroja, al escucharlo. "Pero, seguramente puedes... ¿darle un aventón, no? Quiero decir, no se preocupen por mí, muchachos. Tan siquiera terminen de ver la película." Oh, su madre, y su corazón tan noble. Afortunadamente, Oliver se puso de pie con aire de determinación.

"No, Clark tiene razón. Ha sido un largo día. Además, ya tenemos planes para mañana, ¿verdad?" Justo cuando Clark había pensado estar fuera de peligro, Oliver lo jaló de vuelta a las trincheras. El maldito se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo _frente_ a su madre, la insinuación en su voz tan clara, que Clark miró un tono rosa pintar las mejillas de Martha.

Pero, eso no fue lo peor. Clark cubrió su rostro con sus manos, al notar que _también_ el mapa de moretones en el cuello de Ollie estaba al descubierto. Y guiándose por la sonrisa estúpida de Queen, ¡había sido una acción completamente deliberada!

"Mejor, vete ya." Clark gimió petrificado. Para su humillación, una grata risa salió de los labios de Martha. "¡Por dios, mamá, date la vuelta!"

La risa avanzó a ser una oleada de carcajeos. “Oh, Clark, tranquilízate. No estoy, exactamente, asombrada. Oliver no se ha molestado en ser muy sutil con sus intenciones, desde el comienzo.”

“Por favor, mamá, detente justo ahí. Si en realidad me aprecias, date la vuelta y déjanos solos para no hacerte cómplice en el homicidio que está a punto de llevarse a cabo.”

“¡Bien, bien! Me voy. Conduce con cuidado, Oliver, están anunciadas lluvias para esta noche. Espero verte pronto.” Clark se asomó por entre sus dedos, justo a tiempo para atestiguar los dedos de Martha apretar un hombro de Oliver en despedida, antes de ser fiel a sus palabras, y dejarlos solos, sus zapatillas colgado de una de sus manos. Oliver lucía tan abochornado como él, probablemente por haber descubierto que nadie engañaba a Martha Kent, por más desapercibas que las tácticas fueran (y especialmente cuando andaban tras los huesos de su hijo).  

Clark caminó hacia Oliver y le golpeó un antebrazo. "Te odio."

"Y del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso." Con la elegancia de una gacela silenciosa, Ollie estaba frente a él en un segundo, robando de sus labios un último beso. Sin preparación para el contra-ataque, Clark tuvo dificultad para aferrarse a sus deseos homicidas. Hizo un intento por mantenerse frígido, pero… Pero _…_ Después Oliver mordió su labio superior, e introdujo su lengua por los rincones de su paladar, y Clark perdió el duelo. Capturó el cuello del rubio, y no quiso soltarlo por nada del mundo, inclusive cuando el mismo Queen lo empujó del pecho, con gentileza.

Sus frente terminaron juntas, cada una buscando apoyo en la otra. Clark se perdió en ojos marrones, mientras Oliver acarició su pómulo con su pulgar. "Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Ponte guapo para mí, ¿mm?" Otro beso. Pequeño. Clark gruñó, y fue su turno de morder un labio. Oliver gimió con fragilidad, pero mostró tener mayor voluntad, al final del intercambio. "Tengo que irme, Clark. O nunca podré…"

¿Por qué Clark había querido correr a Oliver, en primer lugar? Ya no podía recordar la razón. Lo volvió a callar, apagando las protestas débiles del otro con una vengativa succión de su lengua, y en este turno, no se separaron hasta que Oliver necesitó respirar. "Clark, me estás matando—” Oliver tenía la camisa de Clark torcida en sus puños. Cuando dejó caer su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, una ternura nació en Clark, y sus manos masajearon la espalda de Ollie, ayudándolo a re-encontrar su cordura. “Tengo que irme. Realmente, _tengo_ que irme.”

Clark suspiró. “Lo sé.”

Ambos guardaron un momento de silencio, absorbiendo la nueva sensación de calma que se apoderó de ellos. Oliver respiro hondo, y cuando hizo otro intento por separarse, Clark se lo permitió. Oliver le regaló otra, de aquellas sonrisas especiales. Vulnerable y tímida. “Adiós."

"Bye, Ollie." Clark no perdió de vista como sus manos fueron rompiendo contacto, conforme Oliver se fue alejando. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza, apretándose por un milisegundo, antes de despegarse. Clark lo siguió hasta la entrada principal del hogar Kent. "¿A qué horas te espero?"

"Alrededor de las siete." Ollie se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con repentina seriedad. "Ten cuidado con ese joven, Clark. Ambos sabemos, que Bruce no lo mandó aquí, por el agradable clima."

Clark asintió. "No te preocupes. Y también ten cuidado.” Sonrió, al recordar ciertos acontecimientos. “Nunca sabes cómo Lex se vaya a vengar por lo de hoy. Puede que tu auto amanezca sin llantas, o quien sabe, hasta demolido. Puedo verlo suceder." Lex era creativo para sus venganzas. Hasta podía colocarle un moño de regalo encima, para terminar de hervirle la sangre a su archirrival.

Las carcajadas de Oliver fueron música para sus oídos, pero luego, el humor se desvaneció del rubio. Sus pensamientos parecieron conectarse con los de Clark, calculando que tan cierta podría llegar a ser la advertencia. Oliver terminó asintiendo, pensativo, y tras una última mirada, Queen se dirigió a su Porsche con una nueva posesividad.

Clark esperó hasta que el auto deportivo saliera de la granja. Después, regresó a la sala para apagar las luces y dirigirse a las escaleras. Ahí, se congeló, al ver a su mamá esperándolo, cubierta con su bata de dormir.

“Lo siento, mamá. Te juro que no fue mi intención que nos encontrarás… en esa clase… de situación… No lo tenía planeado…”

“Clark, deja de lucir tan asustado. No estoy molesta.” Sin embargo, la expresión en la mujer era totalmente severa. Las arrugas de su rostro estaban resaltadas con preocupación. “No estoy diciendo que, si hubiera sido Jonathan interrumpiéndolos, las cosas no hubieran proseguido de manera diferente.” Genial, otra razón para que su padre estuviera revolcándose en su tumba. “Pero, lo que intento decir, hijo… Es que estoy feliz por ti.”

La madera del barandal crujió, bajo la fuerza inyectada por de sus dedos.

Martha miró el barandal un momento. Luego, directo a la cara de Clark. “Eres un adulto. No interferiré en tus decisiones, o me entrometeré en tus… relaciones. Seré honesta, Clark: Desde que Lana y tú se separaron, he estado muy preocupada por ti. Cambiaste, desde la muerte de tu padre, y no para bien. Después, solamente empeoraste desde que supiste del compromiso de Lana con Lex. Dejaste de sonreír, dejaste tus estudios, dejaste de tener ambición por tu futuro. Parecías estar en el limbo. Excepto, cuando te he visto en compañía de Oliver. Él parece sentarte bien. Él te empuja a realizar cosas, te incita a salir de la granja ocasionalmente, para distraerte. Patrullan juntos, así que no tienes que ocultarte de él. Y sé, que _tanto_ significa para ti, el no tener que mentirle a un ser querido, sobre tus orígenes.” Tras su largo desahogo, su madre se encogió de hombros. “¿Qué más puedo pedir en una persona, aparte de que no te lastime? Si te hace feliz, es lo único que me importa.”

“Mamá…” Mudo para más palabras, Clark subió los escalones que restaban, para envolver a su madre en un abrazo.  No había estado consciente de cuanto había necesitado escuchar aprobación, de parte de su madre, hasta este momento.  Y no podía negarse a sí mismo, que había tenido miedo de la reacción de su madre, ante esta nueva extensión de su amistad con Oliver. La opinión de Martha Kent lo valía todo.

Aunque, Clark dudaba que si su madre no hubiera visto con buenos ojos esta relación, Clark hubiera podido detenerse. No después de haber conocido el sabor de los labios de Oliver. Clark no habría podido renunciar a él. Y tenía el presentimiento, que Oliver hubiera valido la rebelión.

“Ahora.” Martha los separó, besó la frente de su hijo, y sonrió con profundo cariño. “¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu día como Consejero?”

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

Rachel Roth. Cabello teñido con un tono indeciso entre azul y violeta. Ojos oscuros. Con piel pálida, y cuerpo tan esbelto, que Clark no podía evitar pensar que la chica se iría a desmayar, en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo —de sus jeans con agujeros, suéter desaliñado, ojos con demasiado delineador y una pañoleta negra cubriendo su frente— Roth no era otra cosa, más que la vil representación de serenidad. Su mera estancia en el mesa-banco, piernas cruzadas, exigía respeto. Aunque, también miedo. No le sorprendía a Clark que la chica no tuviera amigos en ninguna clase. Según su expediente, Roth ni siquiera tenía camaradas de lectura, como tan siquiera Clark, había tenido durante la secundaria y preparatoria.

La maestra de Matemáticas, de tercer año respectivamente, Claudia Stevens, le sonrió a Clark con orgullo. Parecía impresionada con el nuevo puesto llenado por uno de sus graduados. Tras escuchar su petición en la privacidad del pasillo, la mujer se re-introdujo al salón de clases, con sus manos en la cintura. Calló al grupo, con tan sólo un par de aplausos. "Rachel, podrías acompañar al Sr. Kent a su oficina, ¿por favor?"

Sin decir nada, ni expresar su curiosidad por ser llamaba, Rachel se levantó con gallardía. Sus pasos no titubearon cuando se abrió camino hasta él. Clark sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda, todo sus instintos kriptonianos y pseudo-humanos encendiéndose con alarma.

Ésta chica era algo especial. No había duda. Se necesitaba de mucho para poner en guardia hasta a su naturaleza alienígena.

"Por aquí, por favor, Srta. Roth. ¿Puedo llamarte Rachel?" Para su sorpresa Rachel asintió. Juntos, caminaron por los pasillos vacíos, hasta llegar al Cubículo del Infierno. Una vez ahí, Clark se miró obligado a ofrecer su silla y mantenerse de pie. A diferencia de su persona, Rachel fue de tamaño adecuado, ceñida al mueble como mano en un guante. Para ganar tiempo, Clark le ofreció una gaseosa a la joven.

Rachel se negó- "No, gracias." -con una voz monótona, que parecía ser la última pieza, que hacía juego con su personalidad. Clark tragó saliva. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

"Así que, Rachel, cuéntame... ¿te gusta esta preparatoria?"

Rachel bajó su mirada. "Cumple con su cometido."

Directa. Clark respiró hondo. "Pero, ¿te _gusta_?"

"A nadie le gusta asistir a la escuela, que yo sepa, Sr. Kent."

"Clark.” Corrigió automáticamente, abriendo una gaseosa para sí. “Tienes razón, yo nunca fui gran fan. Aunque, admito me que gustaba involucrarme en La Antorcha. Y ser parte de los Crows. Eso fue divertido… mientras duró.” Sonrió con cautela, tratando de lucir indefenso. Rachel siguió observando el anillo de una de sus manos, como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo guardados. Clark siguió insistiendo. "Lindo anillo. ¿Qué clase de gema es?"

"Ojo de tigre." Huh, como la canción. Clark abrió su boca—"¿Es verdad que usted mató al Sr. Milles?"

Mierda.

 _Demasiado_ directa.

Con su boca todavía abierta Clark pensó en un millón de otras maneras de cambiar el tema. Sin embargo, obligó al pánico a retroceder. Se recordó de la razón por la que había citado a Rachel, pensó en su expediente. Clark estaba empeñado en un nuevo comienzo. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que comenzar desde cero, tenía que reinventar su manera de resolver sus conflictos. Y para tener éxito en su plan...

"Era él, o el resto de la preparatoria. Sus poderes, brindados por la radiación de meteorito, estaban fuera de control. Lastimó a una alumna, y aunque traté de razonar con él en primera instancia, no funcionó. No me dejó otra opción."

… tenía que dejar de mentir.

No entró en más detalles sobre como Milles había terminado explotando en mil pedazos. Todavía le daba pesadillas a Clark, el recuerdo.

Pero, aflorar la pesadilla pareció dar resultados. Rachel, por fin, lo miró a la cara. "La vida está llena de decisiones."

No estuvo claro si eso fue una pregunta, una amarga afirmación, o una peligrosa advertencia de dejar a la chica en paz. "Supongo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo en Smallville, Rachel?"

"Un año, cuatro meses."

"¿Por qué elegiste Smallville?" No preguntó de dónde provenía. El expediente había revelado Ciudad Jump, San Francisco, como lugar de nacimiento. Roth había viajado una larga distancia para llegar a Kansas.

Sus ojos bajaron de nuevo, distantes. Rachel le dio vuelta a su anillo. Su pecho se infló ligeramente, indicando que estaba respirando con profundidad. Clark sabía que la joven estaba decidiendo, en silencio, si responderle con la verdad o mentirle directo a la cara.

"… ¿Quién dijo que había sido mi decisión?"

 

* * *

 

Clark era impaciente. Había sido criado con la mentalidad de actuar primero, pensar después. Pero, estaba aprendiendo a captar cuando debía retroceder. Así que, cesando sus preguntas, Clark terminó su cita con Roth, con una última orden de unirse al grupo de asesorías que estaba armando.

"Serás bienvenida esta tarde, después de la hora de salida. Y no te molestes en mentirme, sé perfectamente que tienes muchas dificultades con Física."

"Está bien, pero no podré asistir hoy. Trabajo." Con eso, Rachel se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Sus zapatillas crearon un juguetón sonido de tic-tac-tic, sobre el tile azulado.

"Clark."

"¿Sí, Rachel?" Clark abortó sus intenciones de sentarse, para regresar su atención a la silueta de la joven. Aún con la artificialidad de la luz eléctrica, cabellos azul-violetas parecieron rodear el rostro de una divinidad. Una divinidad perdida, en un lugar a donde no pertenecía.

A un mundo donde no pertenecía.

"¿Crees acaso en el destino, Clark Kent?"

El oxígeno lo abandonó. Clark sintió todo su cuerpo llenarse de tensión.

 

 

 

 

> _-“¿Crees que un hombre puede volar, Clark?”_

 

"No, Rachel. Tal vez antes… Pero, ya no."

 

 

 

 

> _-“Domínalos con fuerza, Kal-El.”_

Un gesto, lo más aproximado a una sonrisa, le mostró a Clark, esos labios pálidos en una nueva dimensión. "Yo tampoco."

Entonces, Clark se encontró a solas, sus recuerdos y pesadillas, actuando como la única sinfonía para sus oídos aquella mañana.

 

 

 

 

> _-“Nuestra amistad será una cosa de leyendas, Clark._

 

 

No. Clark, definitivamente, ya no creía en leyendas, destinos, o cualquier otro producto fantasioso. Era hora de crecer. Jor-El no tenía influencia sobre él; Lex había tomado sus propias decisiones, a pesar de saber que había estado haciendo lo incorrecto, y su padre estaba _muerto_. Clark no podía seguir siendo regido por los fantasmas de su pasado. Su madre tenía razón, Clark había estado en el limbo, esperando que las cosas volvieran a hacer como antes, por acto de magia. Había estado amargado, a pesar de ser el único culpable de su rompimiento con Lana. Había estado celoso del éxito de Chloe en MetU, y había estado sobreponiendo las sombras de su amistad con Lex, en sus interacciones con Oliver, prejuzgándolo de asuntos que habían estado fuera de su control.

Ya no más.

Era hora de salir del purgatorio de su propia creación. Era hora de regresar a _vivir_.

 

* * *

  

**[fin de parte 1]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que les interesa leer con más sazón, durante escribía, escuchaba:
> 
>  **01\. tema principal:** “fools like me”; por lisa loeb. [clark kent]  
>  02\. “precious", "a pain that I'm used to"; por depeche mode. [pasado clana + recuerdos de jonathan kent]  
> 03\. "protege moi", "protect me from what I want", "meds", "song to say goodbye", "special needs"; por placebo. [pasado de clark & lex]  
> 04\. "communication", "junk of the hearts"; por the cardigans. [caracterización de rachel roth]  
> 05\. "not an addict"; k's choice. [caracterización de richard grayson; referido a su personalidad obsesiva con resolver misterios/casos]  
> 06\. "destination vertical"; masha qrella. [clollie sexy-times] 
> 
> **[traducciones]:**  
>  \+ _C'est le malaise du momento. L'épidémie qui s'étend:_ Es el malestar del momento  
>  La epidemia que se extiende.  
> \+ _Sommes nous les jouets du destin. Souviens toi des moments divins. Planants, éclatés au matin. Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul:_ Somos juguetes del destino. Recuerda esos momentos divinos. Aplastados, destrozado por la mañana. Y ahora estamos totalmente solos.


	2. a. maybe we're victims of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Clark y Oliver tienen, su tan ansiada, cita [Edit: ahora, alargada y mejorada], Daisy empieza a mostrar sus verdaderos colores, Rachel y Richard se (re)conocen. Un nuevo personaje es introducido, para darle una sazón italiana a este drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **(¡) nota especial (!):** este capítulo ha sido re-editado. se le han agregado escenas, así como se le han eliminado y remoldado otras. se recomienda volver a leer la historia, desde el inicio, para apreciar mejor este fic en su totalidad. *wink-wink*
> 
>  **spoilers:** mención ligera de ciertos personajes del fandom _the dark knight_.
> 
>  **nota sobre la continuidad de este capítulo:** para evitar confusión con las siguientes escenas, los flashbacks que se presentarán involucrando a lex y clark, son una combinación de diferentes momentos importantes que tuvieron durante su amistad, (ej. cuando lex le platicó a clark sobre julian y la muerte de su madre, así como, muchas de las veces donde Clark se desahogaba de sus problemas amorosos con lana o chloe, etc.); el último flashback, específicamente, es de **5X02 "mortal"**. lex es confrontado por un furioso clark, después de que el joven luthor mete la pata al arriesgar la vida de los kent y lana, en un intento de revelar los poderes de clark. no recuerdo mucho ya del episodio, sólo que clark temporalmente no tenía sus habilidades, por castigo de jor-el. al final del episodio, clark y lex tienen un duro enfrentamiento y se agarran a golpes en la mansión. lex se queda perplejo al ver a clark sangrando.

**2-a. "maybe we're victims of fate" -placebo.**

* * *

 

No recordaba que hubiera estado involucrado fuego, en la noche que sus padres habían fallecido. Ni lluvia, ni sol, ni luna. Para él había sido una noche libre de todo sonido o color, como un hoyo negro en la que su ser se había hundido en shock. En agonía. En tragedia.

Sin embargo, en este semi-nuevo escenario que su subconsciente estaba creando,  _sí_  había fuego. Sonido. Y gritos. Muchos gritos. Había figuras escalofriantes que no tomaban perfil definitivo. Criaturas hechas de humo, con rubíes como ojos, y miserables parodias de alas de murciélagos, en sus espaldas. Alas de ángeles caídos.

De repente, se podía sentir como su persona caía en piso helado y húmedo, manos desfiguradas jalando de sus piernas, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Gruñidos salvajes era todo lo que podía escuchar, justo al filo de sus tímpanos, haciendo un grotesco coro con sus propios llamados de auxilio. Auxilio de sus padres.

Quienes no vendrían.

Y ésa era la peor parte de este sueño. Porque era en ese instante—cuando en su corazón y mente, se daba cuenta que estaba completamente solo—que él decidía rendirse. Permitía que terror lo paralizara, en vez de escuchar sus bien-entrenados instintos. Les otorgaba permiso, a los demonios sobre su cuerpo, tocar sus adentros, rasguñando más allá de su piel, robando más que su respiración, y su voluntad. Ensuciando su alma.

Pero, en vez de dolor y el dulce olvido que tanto ansiaba, una fuente de calidez interrumpió todo seguimiento lógico del sueño. Una calidez, que nunca antes, había hecho acto de presencia en las obras teatrales de su subconsciente. Una calidez, a la que sólo pudo aferrarse con sus manos ensangrentadas, la raíz de tan dulce analgésico naciendo desde su corazón.

Llamas de fuego se extinguieron, gritos se volvieron susurros, demonios se exorcizaron, y ni la luna ni el sol tuvieron oportunidad de escapar de esta nueva fuerza. De esta nueva presencia.

A pesar de saber que siempre su antifaz lo protegía hasta en sus sueños, cuando Robin se aventuró a abrir sus ojos, claramente sintió las caricias de una brisa marina haciendo bailar minúsculamente sus pestañas. Sobre él, justo sobre donde sus manos apretaban su pecho—

—un cuervo posaba, sus alas estiradas listas para despegar—

Richard despertó, su caída contra el suelo robándole el aliento, las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas. Tocó su pecho frenéticamente, tratando inútilmente de tomar su corazón en su puño, para detener todas las volteretas que hacía dentro. El amanecer estaba apenas apareciendo. En poco tiempo llegaría la hora de arreglarse, para asistir a  _Smallville High_.

Richard, sin embargo, solamente podía concentrarse en su sueño. En las palabras que no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, desde que había regresado al mundo real:

"¿Qué demonios... fue eso?"

 

* * *

 

Con pasos livianos, fue como Richard se acercó a la persona sumergida en el escritorio, después de salir de la escuela y de concluir la primera sesión de asesorías en el hogar Kent, junto con Daisy. Había sido un día completamente extraño. Estragos de su sueño no lo habían dejado tranquilo durante todo el día, y a causa de ello, su cerebro no había dejado de estar atando cabos. O de encontrar pistas sobre por qué el sueño, de cierta forma, le resultaba tan familiar.

Lex estaba escribiendo algo por medio del teclado, su ceño relajado, pero sus ojos intensamente concentrados. Richard alzó su ceja con curiosidad, aunque sus labios se mantuvieron sellados, inclusive minutos después de que tomara asiento en el sofá. El material de piel estaba tibio, con la compañía de la chimenea.

Dick, de repente, se sintió como un invasor. No solamente en la oficina de Lex, pero además en toda la mansión. A pesar de sus intentos de convencerse a sí mismo, que la Mansión Luthor era otro mausoleo semejante a la reconstruida Mansión Wayne, Dick no podía asentar bien su presencia en la propiedad. Había explorado los pasillos durante tiempos libres, en busca de conexión, de alguna atadura con el lugar. Pero, la Mansión Luthor parecía ser una centinela muy caprichosa. Cecilia, la chef, había sido la única persona que genuinamente le había ofrecido una bienvenida, y con ella, habían venido incluidas vibras positivas en el área del comedor. Sin embargo, una vez que salía de ahí, Richard re-caía en el frío ambiente de piedra escocesa.

Bueno. Por lo menos, la oficina se sentía más cálida que el resto. Todo indicada que era el corazón del castillo, donde el trono de su rey descansaba. De reojo, observó a Lex, preguntándose como el hombre podía soportar estar solo en este gigantesco hogar. Y decía  _solo_ , porque Dick apenas contaba la presencia de Lana Lang. La mujer era prácticamente inexistente. Según Cecilia, la mujer nunca se miraba compartiendo tiempo con Lex, como al principio de su noviazgo; nunca comía en el comedor, nunca bajaba del segundo piso, y si lo hacía, sólo traía consigo un aura de insatisfacción que resultaba insultante para los empleados. " _Nada que ver con el joven Clark y sus antiguas visitas_ ", había suspirado la mujer con una entrañable nostalgia. Había sido principalmente, por ella, que Dick había succionado detalles de la antigua amistad entre Lex y el consejero. Para su buena fortuna, Cecilia no se había frenado en información, puesto que durante mucho tiempo, no había tenido a alguien con quien desahogar su desaprobación por la ausencia del joven Kent. Dick le debía una enorme caja de chocolates franceses por su ayuda.

Dick se re-acomodó en el sofá, la incomodidad viviendo bajo su piel, llegando a niveles perturbadores. El frio se había marchado, pero Richard había estado equivocado en pensar que el calor ayudaría. La textura capturada por sus dedos, piel con plástico y sudor propio, comenzó a sofocarlo, su cerebro llenándose de imágenes que Dick no lograba comprender…

>   
> _Sonrisas de labios rojos, ojos brillando acogedoramente_.

Dick apretó sus parpados caídos. Conocía  _esa_  sonrisa.

>   
> _Palabras de aliento. Anécdotas de una madre víctima de locura. Confesiones de un joven, sobre su amor no correspondido_.

Richard saltó del mueble, como si lo hubiera intentando devorar vivo... ¿Y quién podía cerciorarse de lo contrario? Tal vez, tal ejemplo no estaba tan alejado de la verdad. Richard no había probado ninguna pastilla mágica últimamente, así que podía descartar alucinaciones. Aunque, quizás había inhalado algún toxico por accidente. Smallville High estaba rodeaba de materiales de construcción en estos momentos. Fácilmente, algo había podido colarse a la cocina de los comedores públicos—Porque  _esos_  no habían podido ser recuerdos. Dick era un ser científico, realista. Aquellas palabras, que había escuchado hacer eco en su cabeza, no habían podido tratarse de  _verdaderas_  palabras, intercambiadas entre Lex y—

"¿No deberías estar, todavía, en la casa de Clark?"

La voz de Lex lo jaló al presente. Literalmente. Richard todavía se sintió conmocionado, pero volteó su cuerpo hacia el escritorio. Lex había levantado su vista de la laptop. Dick parpadeó, percibiendo que no estaba viendo, por medio de sus propios ojos, sino de los ojos de un fantasma. Dick no había estado enterado de que Lex practicara esgrima, sin embargo, en un momentáneo ataque al ojo de su mente, Dick pudo verlo perfectamente: Lex terminando un duelo entre las cuatro paredes del estudio, renegando por otra derrota a manos de Heike—

—No. No podía ser  _posible_. Dick sacudió su cabeza. ¿Sentir todos esos recuerdos, como si fueran suyos? Richard había estado enterado de la invasión de fenómenos sobrenaturales en la que el pueblo estaba sumergido… Pero, conocerlos y  _experimentarlos,_  eran dos conceptos drásticamente diferentes. Su corazón no podía detener su acelerado ritmo, impactado, justo como lo había estado durante la mañana.

Richard aclaró su garganta. "Clark... tenía un asunto pendiente. Continuaremos mañana." Buscó por una distracción y se dirigió a una de las ventanas, ricas en colores. Lex lo siguió, con sus ojos precavidos. Dick sintió su dedicación y contó los segundos que transcurrieron, esperando a que Lex juntara las agallas para hacer su siguiente pregunta.

"¿ _Qué_  asunto?"

Richard roló sus ojos para sí. Esos dos eran tan  _obvios_. Parecía que Lex tenía la idea, de que Dick estaba en la mansión, para ser su espía. Y tal vez, si no fuera tan divertido, Dick se rehusaría a serlo.

"Una cita, creo."

Lex cerró su laptop. Su mirada lo abandonó y Dick se re-dirigió en su dirección. El hombre estaba sobando su mentón, su cuerpo dejándose caer hacia atrás, seguro en el abrazo de su silla. Una expresión vacante suavizó sus facciones, su mente persiguiendo un sendero más allá de lo físico. Dick tenía la sospecha de que Lex estaba meditando en una manera de arruinarle la tarde a Clark Kent.

"Que poco profesional de su parte." Dio su veredicto, finalmente.

Tal vez era por la jaqueca, pero Richard se sintió valiente. "A ti, ¿qué te importa lo que haga Clark con su tiempo? Estaba bajo la impresión de que lo odiabas. Además, el hombre hizo su trabajo. No puedo sentir mi mano, de tantos estúpidos ensayos que escribí..." Estúpida literatura. Y estúpido Lex, por mofarse de su sufrimiento. "Y... ¿dónde está tu adorable prometida? Si se puede saber…"

Fue instantáneo. La sonrisa se borró, por completo, de la cara del cuestionado. Y ahora fue turno de Dick, para cantar victoria. Lex suspiró fingidamente, no dando ninguna clase de réplica. Se levantó para servirse otro trago de scotch—

> — _el aire fue robado de Lex, su cabeza girando a un lado, como un muñeco de trapo. Cuando sus sentidos se recuperaron lo suficiente, una línea carmín escapaba de sus labios, y venganza brillaba en su mirada. Su puño se levantó, aprovechando el elemento de sorpresa_ …

"No te pongas tan cómodo, Grayson. Lana estará de vuelta en un par de días."

> …"¿Satisfecho?"  _Había tanto significado en esa simple cuestión, tantos sentimientos en los ojos de Clark, que Dick imaginaba que ni con una vida entera, lograría descifrarlos. La sangre en su rostro parecía firmar un contrato mortal. Uno que marcaría una nueva Era para Lex y él. Aunque, no una Dorada_ —

"¿Richard?" Dick no se percató de que sus piernas habían querido darse por vencidas, y que estaba robando apoyo del maldito escritorio de cristal que Lex adoraba tanto, hasta que las manos del mencionado se apretaron en sus codos. Fue, sorprendentemente delicado, buscando por entablar conexión ocular con Richard. "¿Qué demonios tienes? Te ves pálido."

"…Nada." - _Tú estúpida casa, eso es lo que está endemoniado_. "No es nada. Creo... que me quiere dar gripe, con eso que es temporada..." Dick se liberó del soporte del otro hombre, quien seguía viéndolo con verdadera consternación. Una consternación que Richard no tuvo idea de cómo recibir. Esta era la primera ocasión, en la que Lex demostraba, por qué era posible que Bruce fuera su amigo. Decidió que necesitaba una larga caminata. Necesita  _salir_  de aquí. "Pero, agradezco tu preocupación, Lex, me siento halagado."

Por un momento, Richard dudó que Lex fuera a seguir con el usual intercambio de insultos. A pesar de haberlo soltado, sus manos permanecían aún en el aire, estiradas en caso de una recaída de parte de su protegido. "Todo por mantener esta dulzura", Lex señaló hacia el preciado escritorio con su mentón, "libre de tus tripas queriendo encontrar un nuevo dueño, Grayson."

Dick suspiró, agradecido. Lex le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad de pretender que todo estaba bien. Pero, el ceño fruncido del rostro de Luthor, contaba que ésta sería la única ocasión que lo dejaría pasar. Dick sobó su estómago y fingió unos cuantos tosidos. Cuando Lex le indicó que le pidiera medicamento a Cecilia, Dick asintió, aprovechando la excusa para salir del estudio.

Irónicamente, en su búsqueda por soledad, Richard terminó en los jardines. El territorio de la futura Sra. Luthor. Era algo bueno que la mujer estuviera fuera de la casa, si es que Lex estaba contando la verdad. Richard no tenía ansias por tener un encuentro con la propietaria, aún si estuviera sano y de mejor humor. Sólo había conocido a Lana Lang en una ocasión, el día de su llegada a Smallville, y con eso había suficiente. La Srta. Lang no se había molestado en enmascarar su descontento por su estancia, su delicado rostro de muñeca torcido en un entrecejo caprichoso. Así que, Richard había devuelto el favor de su desprecio, sin titubear. Después de todo, el trato que había involucrado el destino de Dick, había sido entablado entre Bruce y Lex. La mansión era de Lex, los autos, el dinero, el  _bebé_  que pronto nacería…  _Todo_  de Lex. ¿Por qué la opinión de esa mujer iría a contar?

Más importante aún, ¿por qué Richard estaba teniendo éstas visiones del pasado? O… al menos, eso Dick pensaba. ¿De qué más podían ser? Porque, ¿Clark y Lex siendo mejores amigos y confidentes? Definitivamente algo del pasado. Maldición. Richard no podía creer que lo estuviera considerando. Sentándose en una de las bancas de mármol, Dick suspiró con cansancio. ¿Debería llamar a Bruce? Sí, claro. Esa conversación tendría una final  _tan_  feliz. Bruce lo sacaría de Smallville, únicamente para enredarlo en una camisa de fuerza, y mandarlo directo a Arkham. Bueno, quizás no sería tan drástico—Alfred no se lo permitiría, después de todo—Pero, el hecho seguía de pie: Dick tendría que encargarse de este problemita, él solo.

Claro, en cuando descifrara qué  _clase_  de problema este era.

Dick aspiró el aroma de distintas flores, demandando calma del templo lleno de vitalidad. Absorbió el sonido de los grillos, tronando con el nacimiento del atardecer. Podía entender el apego de Lang por este rincón. Era realmente hermoso, cuando uno lo inspeccionaba más de cerca. Dejó sus pensamientos divagar, admirando los reflejos del vidrio del invernadero.

> _-Clark y Lex, sangrando, odiándose, temiéndose, jadeando de coraje y adrenalina_ -

Richard había estado sorprendido al enterarse de la profundidad que había, previamente, unido a su tutor con el Consejero Escolar. Por la reacción de Lex, el primer día de clases, había sospechado una rivalidad entre los dos, pero una nacida a partir de los rumores románticos de Lana Lang con el granjero. Diferentes facetas de aquel triangulo, habían sido publicadas en periódicos amarillentos por todo Metrópolis. No era un secreto que Lana Lang había sido el hueso codiciado entre la riña. Dick no se había sentido culpable al leer tales artículos en línea, durante los ratos aburridos que se estancaban entre clases. Había sido parte de su investigación.

Pero, Cecilia había cambiado su perspectiva,  _completamente_.

Ahora, Richard no estaba tan seguro que Lana fuera la proverbial manzana de la tentación, dentro del tercio. ¿Dick mencionaba a Lex frente a Clark? El consejero se retorcía, como si le hubiera arrojado limón en los ojos. A pesar de armar un buen teatro de odiar al granjero, ¿lo primero que Lex preguntaba, al ver a Dick en su oficina? Sobre los planes personales de Clark.

Inspiración, comenzó a tejerse en su mente. Dick sonrió.

Este problema no era del interés de Richard. No era de su incumbencia. Así que, no veía por qué tenía que ser  _él,_  el encargado de resolverlo. Lo único que Dick podía hacer, era dar un empujón en la dirección adecuada, a los verdaderos involucrados en el embrollo.

 

* * *

 

Oliver se había lucido con su elección de restaurante. Clark nunca visitado uno como éste. Aunque no era fan de lo elegante, Clark no se sintió incomodo ante la impecable arquitectura del establecimiento. Había sido un manojo de nervios durante toda la tarde, cambiándose de ropa en múltiples ocasiones, hasta terminar rompiendo dos pares de pantalones de vestir y cinco corbatas. Martha Kent había sido su fuente de razón, al final. La mujer había escogido su atuendo para la noche, y había sonreído con orgullo al ver el producto concluyente. Así que, por lo menos, Clark podía estar seguro que tenía ese punto a su favor.

Oliver le dio un sorbo a su copa con vino. La iluminación le sentaba de maravilla. Su resplandecía cabello como oro. "No puedo creer esa locura. Me quieres ver la cara de idiota, ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa fue instantánea en Clark. En su intento por hacer plática, mientras traían sus platillos, lo primero que había salido de su boca había sido una tonta anécdota digna de la Pared de lo Extraño. Primero, se había arrepentido por el tema, pero cuando Oliver se había enganchado con honesto interés, los nervios se habían ido apaciguando. A veces, Clark olvidada que Oliver podía llegar a ser tan infantil como él. Pete y él, se hubieran llevado bien. "No te estoy mintiendo. ¡Era un cerdo que podía volar!"

"Mm." Oliver musitó, todavía escéptico, pero con sus comisuras curveándose en contra de su voluntad. "¿Qué hiciste con él?"

Clark redujo su sonrisa. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por inyectar seriedad a su expresión facial. "A decir verdad, la historia no tiene un final feliz. El cerdo no podía seguir comiéndose a los gatos de los vecinos, así que... mi padre le tuvo que disparar con la escopeta."

Los ojos de Ollie se engrandecieron, por el desenlace tan abrupto. "Porque no podías acercártele."

"Exactamente." Clark asintió, todavía sobrio. "Pero, tengo que admitirlo, era un cerdo muy peculiar."

Oliver lo miró. Clark lo miró de vuelta.

Una pausa.

Luego, ambos explotaron en carcajadas incrédulas.

"¡Oh, te creo! Un cerdo verde, volador, ¡y que comía gatos! Definitivamente, era peculiar." Oliver limpió uno de sus ojos, la fuerza de sus risas trayendo lágrimas de humor a ellos. Clark se sintió triunfante por haber rompido con el hielo. Esto de tener citas, no era tan intimidante como había creído. Ollie recargó su mentón en su mano izquierda, tras encontrar calma, la otra muy ocupaba girando su copa de vino. Lució pensativo. "No sé cómo puedes seguir viviendo en Smallville, después de todo lo que me has contado. Tantas personas a las que te has enfrentado..."

Clark presionó sus labios, jugando con su vaso de agua mineral. "Traté de irme muchas ocasiones. En ninguna funcionó como lo esperaba."

"He oído sobre tus… huidas. Pero, admito que las especulaciones sobre tus partidas son demasiado descabelladas para ser creíbles." Oliver dejó la invitación abierta, sin colocar presión. Clark tragó saliva.

"La primera vez, estaba en el peor momento posible de mi vida. Muchas cosas horribles sucedieron. Mi mamá… Pocas personas saben esto, pero durante mi segundo año de preparatoria, mi mamá salió embarazada." Oliver dejó caer su mano ante la potente revelación. "… pero, luego, lo perdió. Y fue por mi culpa."

"Clark—"

"No, lo fue." Clark enfatizó, acercando sus rostros unos centímetros más. Oliver no tardó en imitarlo. "Hubo un accidente que involucró mi nave especial—Oh, sí, tuve una, ¿cómo crees que llegué, tonto?—Pero, en resumidas cuentas, hice algo que específicamente, mis padres me habían prohibido hacer… y después, todo se fue al diablo en consecuencia." Era sorprendente que Clark todavía no podía llegar a contar detalles sobre los sucesos. Era increíble que todavía dolieran tanto los recuerdos. "Nunca había visto a mi padre tan furioso conmigo. No pude lidiar con todo ello, así que—robé un anillo con roca de meteorito rojo y me largué."

Oliver sacudió su cabeza, pasmado. "Dios."

Confiando que este era un restaurante prudente, Clark colocó uno de sus dedos sobre la muñeca de Oliver, acariciando sus vellos rubios. "Pasé todo ese verano perdido en Metrópolis, haciendo cosas que… Trabajé con personas de reputación dudosa, lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia." Pensar en Edge, irremediablemente lo obligaba a recordar a otra persona. "Además de la pérdida del bebé, ese mismo verano fue cuando se creyó muerto a Lex, tras su matrimonio con la Dra. Bryce. No puede parecerlo ahora, pero en esos días, ese fue un golpe duro para mí. Todavía éramos buenos amigos… en aquel entonces." Cielos, había estado tan  _feliz_ , cuando había visto a Lex parado en el patio de la granja Kent, bronceado, pero  _vivo_.

Clark aclaró su garganta. Oliver lo estaba analizando con ojos intuitivos. Clark soltó su muñeca. "Otra de mis huidas memorables involucró Las Vegas, y yo contrayendo matrimonio con una chica, de la que tan solo tuve una cita."

Las cejas casi volaron fuera de la cara de Oliver. "Oh. Así que, ese rumor si fue cierto." Sin más, el rubio se sirvió más vino, de pasmado a aturdido. Clark sonrió, de oreja a oreja. Tras un largo trago, Oliver suspiró dramáticamente. "Bueno, ¿cómo ves las probabilidades para esta noche? Tú, yo, el PALMS y la suite de Luna de Miel, ¿cómo suena?"

Si Oliver supiera… Clark le retiró la copa de su mano, robándole un trago de la bebida alcohólica, nunca separando la unión de sus miradas. "Quien sabe. Juega para ganar, y puede que me convenzas." Clark humedeció sus labios, interpretando el sabor del vino como amargo, pero agradable. "Pero, pase lo que pase, no tomaré tu apellido. Te lo advierto."

Oliver le rindió homenaje a su condición, levantando su mano en un saludo militar. "No hay problema, como Kent me conquistaste, como Kent me quedaré, hasta que la muerte nos separe."

"Payaso." Maldito, tierno, y  _grandioso_  payaso.

Con un perfecto sentido del tiempo, el camarero escogió ese instante para llegar con la cena. La plática disminuyó debido a ello, ambos siendo muy indulgentes en disfrutar el simple placer de comer, pero Oliver no dejó de ser atento. Dobló la servilleta de Clark, antes de ofrecérsela. Pidió más agua mineral para su beneficio, y preguntó su opinión sobre la comida, interesado en saber si había sido de su agrado. Sin embargo, Clark no soporto mucho tiempo estar en el papel de la dama. Pateó a Oliver por debajo de la mesa, la próxima vez que el hombre quiso tratarlo como una mujer, ganándose unas patadas de su parte. El postre fue servido por una diminuta jovencita, de sonrisa demasiada energética y caderas muy coquetas, algo que Oliver y Clark no perdieron de vista. Interesante. Compartieron una sonrisa secreta, en cuanto estuvieron solos.

"Dime, ¿cómo te fue con los chicos esta tarde? Confío en que Lex no haya hecho otra dramática aparición."

Clark negó con su cabeza. "Ninguna visita sorpresa, no. Grayson se comportó, razonablemente, bien, supongo. Andaba algo distraído. Creo que se enfermará. Aunque eso no detuvo a su boca. Siguió diciendo calamidades, en el momento menos oportuno. Para mi sorpresa, Daisy no se dejó ser opacada. Realmente salió de su caparazón, el día de hoy." Clark deslizó su tenedor por el trozo de pastel de chocolate, consciente de la fija atención de su acompañante. Clark introdujo la rebanada de postre celestial a su boca, lentamente, encargándose de lamer todo resto de dulce espuma del utensilio. "Mmm.  _Delicioso_. ¿Cómo está tu pastel de cereza?"

Oliver hizo una representación, muy creíble, de reacomodarse en su asiento. Bueno, creíble para el resto del restaurante. "No creo estar de humor para cereza, ahora mismo, Clark." Para el postre, Ollie había pedido dos tazas de café. Clark le dio un sorbo al suyo –todavía negro- para bañar su paladar de tanta azúcar. Oliver empujó su plato en dirección de su cita. "Puedes tenerlo también, si quieres."

Doble espectáculo. Vaya que Oliver era listo. "Vamos, tan siquiera dale un mordida." Y antes de recibir una protesta, Clark partió una fracción del pastel de cereza con su propio tenedor. Oliver no tuvo otra opción, más que aceptar la ofrenda, sus labios retirando el tesoro con la mera habilidad de sus labios. Ahora fue el turno de Clark de quedar estupefacto. "… Tenías razón." Oliver mordió su labio inferior, dando su veredicto con fuego en su mirada. "Estuvo delicioso."

Santo cielo. ¿A dónde irían a parar si no se frenaban? Estaban en pleno campo abierto, a la completa disposición de los juicios ajenos. Clark ignoró su café, en favor de más agua mineral. Realmente necesitaba  _agua_ , para refrescarse. Para recordarse, que alguna vez, había sido un chico torpe y sin una onza de seductor en él. ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso?

Oliver aclaró su garganta, murmurando sobre mandar empaquetar los pasteles, para después llevárselos consigo. Clark asintió. "Ah, se me había olvidado contártelo. Esta mañana recibí una llamada del mismo Bruce Wayne, en persona."

Su vaso con agua fue plantado, con más fuerza de la necesaria, en la mesa. Clark frunció su ceño. "¿Oh, sí? Que coincidencia… Debió de haber sentido sus orejas quemarse."

"Su fiesta de cumpleaños es en un par de semanas. Me llamó para invitarme. Será un gran evento, según oigo." Oliver lo describió todo con una simple escogida de sus hombros.

"No suenas muy convencido."

"No estoy convencido. Creo que era una excusa para tratar de averiguar mi reacción sobre la llegada de Grayson. No preguntó directamente por él, o por Lex. Pero, hubo unas pausas, donde parecía estar esperando… por algo de mi parte. Esperaba a que le preguntara algo sobre el asunto, supongo." Oliver comenzó a preparar el café de Clark, pero fue como acción subconsciente, como si Oliver tuviera que estar haciendo algo con sus manos, mientras hablaba de la experiencia. Solamente por eso, Clark se lo permitió. Por única ocasión. "Fue de lo más raro. Teníamos años sin hablar. Ya ni recordada el sonido de su voz. En fin, no creo asistir al gran festejo, de todas formas."

Clark no supo que lo impulso a decir lo siguiente: "Creo que deberías ir. Sería una buena oportunidad para reconectarse con él. Tal vez, hasta podrían llegar a ser amigos, de nuevo." Probó la obra maestra de Oliver, y no estuvo nada mal. Y decían que Clark sería la esposa en esta relación.

El mencionado hizo una mueca de rechazo, ante la noción planteada por Clark. "Nunca fuimos amigos, exactamente. Colegas, podrías decir. Pero, nunca amigos. Bruce Wayne  _no_  tiene amigos."

Clark, en verdad, pensaba todo lo contrario. Tenía evidencia de que Bruce tenía un círculo de amigos cercanos, pero eran pocos. Porque era peligroso para él, tener más. "¿Todos ustedes… asistieron juntos a Excelsior? ¿Bruce, Lex y tú?"

Oliver asintió. "Así es. Bruce es el mayor. Nos rebasaba por dos grados. Lo conocí por medio del club de ajedrez, ¿puedes creerlo? Hasta en un juego, ya rivalizábamos. Yo no le agradaba mucho en esa época. Dios, ni  _yo_  mismo me agradaba en esa época." Oliver pausó entonces, tan sólo por un parpadeo. Luego, levantó su mirada de las penumbras de su café negro. "Por un año, Lex y él compartieron dormitorio. Fue así, como se conocieron mejor."

Oh.

Clark tomó otro sorbo de su café. Así que, así había sido, como esos dos habían formado un vínculo.

Pensar en su propia primera impresión de Bruce, fue algo inevitable, entonces. Crear un lazo con Wayne había sucedido bajo circunstancias muy distintas. Irónicamente, solamente a Lana, Clark le había confesado la aventura involucrando al empresario y su verano fuera de Smallville. La versión corta, claro, pero aun así, Clark había compartido algo muy personal. Y como Lana era fanática de confesiones personales, había estado extasiada al escucharlo. ¿Se lo habría contado a Lex?

Era triste contemplarlo, pero Clark dudaba que Lana le fuera fiel hasta en eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría más sentido el comportamiento dramático de Lex, si su suposición fuera verdad. Lex Luthor era celoso. Posesivo hasta de sus enemigos. Si estaba enterado de que Clark y Bruce se conocían, sin su participación… No que su relación con Bruce fuera un tema digno de escándalo, o de una naturaleza controversial.

Sencillamente, era algo  _privado_. Entre Bruce y Clark. Y ninguno de los dos tenían la necesidad de hacer pública su… asociación.

Bruce Wayne lo había sacado de un apuro y Clark siempre le estaría agradecido. Y si en algunas ocasiones, alguno de los dos necesitaba un hombro en donde apoyarse, pues, Clark no mirada nada malo en ello. No, exactamente, platicaban como gente normal cuando se re-encontraban. Lejos de eso. Lo que los unía, no era nada más que un intercambio de ideas sobre lo que estuviera en sus cabezas, proseguido de un intercambio aún más intenso: el resto de la noche solían vivirla en golpes. Así de llano. Pruebas de resistencia, consistentes en patadas, puños chocando contra el punto más débil del contrincante…

No era algo que Clark se permitía llamar "entrenamiento." Era un ejercicio más agudo, con más significado para ambos. Bruce necesitaba desahogar su furia con el mundo, por no tener a la persona que tanto añorada. Clark no podía ser lastimado, pero necesitaba sentirse inferior al nivel de los humanos, de vez en cuando. Era un arreglo perfecto para dos sujetos imperfectos. Forasteros de este mundo que los rechazaba, día tras día.

Además, Bruce era un caso perdido para lidiar con sus conflictos románticos tanto como Clark. Resultaban más que patéticos, en ocasiones. Aunque, Clark suponía que de eso se trataba tener un amigo, ¿cierto? ¿Para ser patéticos juntos? Porque, vaya que Pete y Clark habían llenado su cuota.

"Clark."

El aclamado parpadeó. Luego se percató de su horrible escape de la realidad, perdiéndose en su cabeza. Demonios. "Cielos—Lo siento, no fue mi intención—"

Para su buena suerte, Oliver estaba sonriendo. No aparentaba estar ofendido. "¿Hay algo que debería saber…?"

Clark no comprendió. "¿Sobre…?"

Oliver alzó sus cejas. "Bruce y tú. Me has contado que ustedes dos… Se conocen."

"Sí." Clark torció su entrecejo, todavía no viendo el rumbo al que Oliver llevaba la conversación.

Oliver rascó su sien, ligeramente. Luego bufó, escandalosamente, por su boca, su paciencia colmada. "Mira, yo sería la última persona que juzgaría a alguien más por su fila de exes…"

¿Exes? Clark casi se ahogó con su saliva. "¿Qué dices? No. ¡No! Bruce y yo no fuimos—Quiero decir—¡No!" Muy aparte de que Clark había tenido, apenas, dieciséis años cuando se habían conocido, Bruce Wayne era demasiado…  _Demasiado_  para Clark. El hombre tenía tantos líos emocionales, que hasta Clark no quería enredarse con ellos. Ya tenía suficiente, con los billonarios trastornados que tenía en casa. "¡Saca tu cabeza de las alcantarillas, Queen!"

"¡Está bien, está bien! Lo siento." Ollie levantó sus palmas en muestra de paz. Pero, Clark siguió sufriendo de escalofríos. "Solamente daba una revisión a mi posible competencia…"

Clark dejó escapar una ráfaga de carcajadas incrédulas. "¿Competencia?"

"No te rías, es una razón justificable—"

El humor de Clark, entonces tomó un giro por lo perverso. Clark asintió energéticamente. "No, no. Tienes razón. Hablemos de exes…"

"Ah." El mentón de Queen se paralizó entreabierto, por un momento. "Pensándolo bien. ¿Qué tal si pedimos la cuenta?"

"No, no. Quiero saber. ¿Con quién comenzamos? ¿Lois? ¿Miss Universo 2005?"

Oliver no podía agitar su brazo con más entusiasmo, aun si lo deseara. Casi se levantada, para traer arrastrando al mesero, él mismo. "Bien, bien. Ya capté, Clark. Lección aprendida. Nunca abrir mi boca sino quiero devolver el favor."

Clark gozó de su victoria con otra mordida de su pastel, despidiéndose de él, antes de ser empacado. Oliver pidió la cuenta, sus orejas coloradas. El mesero se llevó los pasteles, después de recibir la tarjeta de crédito de su cliente, prometiendo regresar pronto. Clark lo observó irse. Cuando retornó su atención a la mesa, Oliver había enlazado sus manos con aire absorto, sus ojos también clavados en la trayectoria del mesero.

"Deberías saber, Clark. Que esto… entre nosotros. Es serio. Para mí, quiero decir." Él mismo hizo una mueca de insatisfacción. "Rayos. Eso fue horrible. ¿A dónde se ha ido mi labiosidad?"

"Lo es, para mí también, Ollie."

Era nuevo, y Clark no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Pero. Oliver significaba mucho para él. Tomó las manos del rubio entre sus propios puños, sobando los dedos expertos en arquería con suavidad. Dejó sus ojos reflejarán lo que sentía por dentro, incapaz de explicar sus emociones verbalmente, en esta ocasión. Si Oliver se creía terrible en esa área, Clark era mil veces peor.

Las líneas de expresión en el rostro de Oliver se suavizaron, después de encontrar lo que buscaba en la de Clark. Su mentón se inclinó, concordando con lo no-dicho en voz alta. Cuando el mesero regresó, estaban listos para marcharse. Clark cargó con la bolsa de plástico, mientras salían del restaurante, un brazo de Oliver entremetiéndose con el suyo. Casi no hablaron, ocasionalmente arrojando alguna trivialidad sin importancia, pero la atmosfera estaba cargada. Las trivialidades parecían fundirse ante el peso de ella.

Oliver condujo de regreso a Metrópolis, directo a la Torre, la radio ocupándose de llenar el silencio. Clark escurrió una de sus manos en el volante, demandado una del conductor. Oliver sonrió, pero nunca desvió su mirada del frente.

La torre estaba cubierta solo con el resplandor azulado del reloj. Clark relamió sus labios, dejando la bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa del bar. Oliver se entretuvo con la seguridad de la puerta, asegurándose de que estuvieran solos. Sin interrupciones. Clark repasó sus palmas contra el material de sus pantalones. ¿Cuántas personas habían paseado por la Torre Queen, antes que él? ¿Había estado Lois, así de nerviosa? Dudoso.

Oliver se quitó su chaqueta, quedando en su camisa oscura. Clark decidió imitarlo, retirando su abrigo, y abriendo los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

Oliver caminó hacia él, mordiendo su labio. Tomó el abrigo de Clark… y luego lo dejó caer en el piso. Clark no tuvo interés en su destino, su mirada posada en ojos marrones, igual de nerviosos que los latidos de su corazón. Las manos de Ollie se alzaron para colocarse en su pecho. Clark las sintió como tatuajes sobre su persona. Sus rostros se acercaron, sin prisas, conscientes del enorme acontecimiento que se avecinaba. Esta noche, todo estaría por cambiar sobre su relación. No habría vuelta atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

"Clark." El aliento de Ollie acarició su rostro. Sus narices casi se tocaban. Hasta esa mísera distancia era insoportable. "… ¿Puedo  _tenerte_ , ahora, Clark?"

Clark lo besó. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con cada onza de vida residiendo en su alma.

Esa noche, no regresó a Smallville.

 

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente, Rachel estaba esperando por él, cuando Clark entró a su oficina. Estaba sentada con brazos cruzados. Mentón en alto.

"Buenos días, Clark." Pero, muy atenta de sus buenos modales.

El susodicho había despertado distraído. Así que, cuando Clark asintió, seguía todavía distraído. "¿Qué necesitas, Rachel? ¿Estás en problemas?"

Raven se puso de pie. "No tengo clases hasta el tercer período." Como si eso respondiera a todas a sus dudas. "Y el Director Reynolds me envío para avisarle que su nueva oficina está lista. Puede mover sus pertenencias desde hoy."

Clark tiró el periódico de esa mañana en su escritorio, en muestra de sorpresa. Hizo un sonido de complacencia. "¿Por qué te envió a ti?"

Rachel mordió su labio, ante la detenida inspección. "Mala suerte, supongo. Me vio perdiendo el tiempo en los pasillos, y antes de poder llegar a la biblioteca desapercibida, me atrapó."

Clark entendía el dilema. Asintió desatento. Su piel todavía seguía estremeciéndose debajo de sus ropas. Ligeros cosquilleos  _todavía_  brotaban, como ligeros besos de una brisa cálida. Y en esa brisa era en lo único, en lo que Clark podía concentrarse.

Así como en el calor, que todavía latía con vida, por sus mejillas.

Había sido un verdadero sacrificio asistir al trabajo esa mañana.

Pero, a pesar de su deseo por lo contrario, dos factores habían influido en su escapada victoriosa: el hecho de que Clark había despertado primero que Oliver, y su súper-velocidad. Los primeros brotes de luz habían estado luchando por liberarse en el cielo, para cuando Clark se había permitido, por sólo un par de segundos, disfrutar la imagen de un Ollie profundamente dormido. Rosados labios habían descansado entre abiertos, perdidos en lejanos sueños. Húmedos cabellos dorados habían estado despeinados, y delicados parpados habían estado laxos, sin ninguna preocupación por el mundo—Clark había absorbido, cada uno de esos elementos, hipnotizado.

Vulnerabilidad y fortaleza. Dos aspectos entrelazados y contrastándose como el Yin-Yang, por aquella fracción de minuto del amanecer, reencarnados en aquel hombre.

Un hombre que Clark había jurado grabar en su memoria, hasta el día en que dejara de existir. Porque, para Clark, belleza era más que una palabra que abordaba el aspecto físico. Belleza era la voz varonil de Ollie, quebrándose en pleno momento de pasión, con la única silaba de su nombre partiendo de sus labios; belleza abarcaba profundos escalofríos, de un cuerpo que Clark había acogido en sus brazos, toda la noche. Con dicho acto, también bella, había sido la confianza que Oliver había demostrado, al haberse aferrado a Clark, recíprocamente.

Belleza no podía ser solamente una palabra. Belleza no podía siquiera ser una persona. No para Clark. Eran ojos almendrados brillando con dulzura, como los de Lana en su primera mañana juntos, así como esas risitas que la chica nunca había podido resistir, cuando Clark besaba su ombligo. Belleza eran las manos trabajadoras de su madre, y su valor por tomar el lugar de Jonathan Kent en el senado. Belleza era la mente brillante de Chloe, cuando perseguía una nueva historia.

 _Belleza_  era un mapa, que Clark estaba decidido a formar lentamente en su imaginación, por todo el resto de su larga existencia.

Cada pieza, y nueva ruta, serían conservadas como preciosas gemas brillando en la oscuridad de la materia gris de su cerebro, para que persistentemente le recordaran a Clark, que amar siempre valdría la pena. Por más doloroso que fueran las futuras, e inevitables, despedidas.

Jor-El nunca le había aclarado cuando tiempo de vida su raza poseía. Y Clark nunca había preguntado directamente. Con tan sólo tener la noción de que superaría a casi todos sus seres queridos, era más que suficiente para él.

Maldición.

Ahora recordaba Clark por qué amar, para él, solía ser  _tan_  difícil.

Si Rachel notó su humor, tan diferente al de su primer encuentro, fue lo suficientemente discreta para no mencionarlo. Hasta lo tomó desprevenido, al ofrecer su ayuda con el cambio de oficina. Mayormente en silencio, ambos trabajaron armónicamente. Acarrearon las pocas cosas personales de Clark, como su radio, su laptop y su cafetera; unos cuantos libros y todos los fólderes de papeleo que Reynolds hasta ahora, le había estado entregando. En menos de una hora Clark—lo cual no era tan sorprendente, considerando el diminuto lugar que lo había estado alojando—estuvo tomando asiento en su nueva oficina. Estaba ubicada en la Dirección, justo al lado de la oficina de Terrence Reynolds. Para su enorme gusto, Clark descubrió que ambas se asimilaban en tamaño. Siempre podía contar en Reynolds para ser justo.

Después de durar más de quince minutos dando vueltas en su silla, extasiado con todo el espacio libre, Clark se permitió un momento de ridiculez, dándose vueltas en su silla como niño. Cuando Roth no salió corriendo ante eso, Clark le ofreció una taza de café como agradecimiento. Rachel declinó, pero en favor de un té de manzanilla.

"Ése es un buen libro." Rachel murmuró, entre un sobro de su bebida, señalando con su fino mentón, hacia el nuevo escritorio de Clark. Hacia el pequeño libro negro, adornado de letras rojas, y un corazón bajo candado, en la portada. "O por lo menos, las veinte primeras páginas que leí, me parecieron interesantes."

Clark recogió el libro en sus manos, algo que había comprado en impulso. Era increíble que con cada página devorada, estaba aprendiendo más de su ser, que de parte de su padre biológico. Increíble y deprimente. "Te lo puedo prestar cuando lo termine, si lo deseas, Rachel."

Los ojos de Rachel permanecieron en la taza, su mente luciendo a millones de km. de allí, un indiferente sonido de aprobación saliendo de sus labios. Clark respiró hondo, dejando el libro sobre su montaña de papeleo. Estiró sus piernas sobre un extremo del escritorio, tratando de crear una atmósfera de lo más relajada, por si Rachel deseaba platicarle algo privado sobre su persona, o sobre los motivos de su estancia en Smallville.

Encendió su laptop y no apartó su atención de la pantalla, con la intención de no intimidarla. Inclusive si la chica no se sentía todavía lista, por lo menos Clark quería hacerla sentir cómoda.

"Me preguntaba, si podía darme su dirección. Para asistir a sus asesorías la tarde de hoy." Rachel deliberó, acurrucando la taza entre sus dos pálidas manos. Clark la miró a los ojos un momento, tratando de esconder la victoria que sintió, al escucharla. Sin gastar saliva, escribió la dirección de la granja Kent en un pedazo de hoja, arrancado de su agenda. Lo deslizó frente a Rachel.

Y sonrió, de oreja a oreja.

Para su sorpresa, Rachel giró sus ojos al techo, no impresionada con su entusiasmo. "No luzcas tan satisfecho, Clark. ¿Son las 4, una hora adecuada?" Siempre tan educada esta jovencita, Clark casi se sentía, como si estuviera tratando con la realeza. Claro, si los miembros de la realeza se tiñeran su cabello violeta, tuvieran sus orejas repletas de perforaciones, y cambiaran de pupi-lentes tan seguido como zapatos. Hoy, los ojos de Roth eran negros, ayer habían sido azul-violetas, mañana seguramente serían amarillos.

Clark admiraba su originalidad, pero un día de estos, temía verse obligado a intervenir, antes de que más alumnos creyeran que Rachel era una satánica, y trataran algo primitivo, como quemarla en una hoguera en el medio del patio. No era una idea tan exagerada. Después de todo, Whitney había crucificado a Clark, por tan sólo tartamudear un saludo en la dirección de Lana.

"A las 4 está bien. Hoy me llevaré, directo de la salida, a Richard Grayson y a Daisy Tyler, ¿no quieres un aventón, también?" Clark deslizó sus dedos, ágilmente, por el mouse-pad de su laptop. En menos de tres segundos después, los versos de  _Walking on the sun_  le dieron ánimo a su recién-estrenada oficina, distrayéndolo un poco de la respuesta de Rachel.

"Hoy no, tengo que hacer unos encargos primero. Pero, gracias." Con una mueca de concentración, Rachel miró su muñeca para revisar la hora, como si estuviera desde ahorita, haciendo planes invisibles sobre su día.

Clark frunció su entrecejo, bajando el volumen para evitar regaños de su vecino. Su curiosidad fue pinchada de nuevo. "¿No trabajarás el día de hoy? ¿O es tu día libre?"

Terminando con su bebida, Rachel dejó su taza en el escritorio. "Ya hablé con mi jefe y me permitió llegar más tarde, después de salir de clases. No es problema para él, porque le conseguí un remplazo por mi ausencia."

Clark mordió su labio, en leve consternación. "Lo lamento si te causé conflictos con tus horarios. Si quieres, puedo cambiar—"

Rachel lo volvió a tomar desprevenido. Negó con su cabeza, energéticamente, el principio del ofrecimiento, apresurándose a tranquilizar la incertidumbre del consejero. "No te preocupes, ya no hay ningún inconveniente, Clark. Además…" Reconociendo como un gesto nervioso, la repentina necesidad de Rachel de pasar sus dedos por sus cabellos violeta, Clark esperó. "… en verdad, quiero asistir."

Clark respiró hondo. Paulatinamente, su plan estaba entrando en acción. Su paciencia estaba rindiendo frutos. Le ofreció a Rachel de sus galletas, echas en casa, acercando su Tupperware. Eran de canela, con trozos de almendra. Imposibles de resistir.

Aunque, Rachel trató de disimular su pequeña sonrisa bajo una mordida, Clark la pudo detectar. Los ojos camaleónicos de Roth destellaron como las estrellas que, de noche, solían ser las más fieles confidentes de Clark. Eso cementó, aún más, el jalón que el consejero sentía por la chica.

 

* * *

 

Chloe fue la segunda visita de la mañana, a pocas horas de haber mandado a Rachel de vuelta a sus clases. Clark no estaba listo. Un minuto estaba leyendo otra página de su libro, y en el siguiente, la cabeza rubia de su amiga se estaba entremetiendo a su oficina. Del sobresalto, el libro de Clark terminó en el suelo, y por poco, su laptop también.

No era posible que Chloe no fuera una meta-humana, porque la facilidad con la que mujer pudo leer la cara de Clark, estrujando toda la historia, tenía que ser un súper-poder. "Oh, Clark." Su amiga pausó por un instante, congelada con lo que encontró. Después, explotó con energía, brincando, y tapando su boca, con incredulidad. " _Oh_ ,  _no_ , ¡Por todos los cielos! Clark, ¡dime que no lo hiciste!"

Clark sólo pudo escupir saliva. "Chloe—"

"—Oh, dios mío,  _totalmente_  lo hiciste, ¿no es cierto? Clark, ¡apenas era la primera cita!"

Clark gruñó avergonzado, dejando caer todo el peso de su humillación contra el escritorio. Su frente creó una hendidura en la madera, en consecuencia. Vaya alivio, no poder sentir dolor. "¡Lo sé, lo sé!"

Pero, Chloe apenas estaba comenzando a calentar motores. "Clark, eres la última persona de la que pensaría… Quiero decir… Entiendo que Queen puede tentar hasta las monjas, pero aun así…" Sus ojos estaban tan grandes como monedas, y un sospechoso tono carmín coloreó su cuello, y rostro. La luz que entraba por la única ventana de la oficina, iluminó sus mechones amarillos como mazorcas. Clark, en verdad, esperaba que Chloe no estuviera imaginándolos en su sucia cabeza, porque... Demasiado tarde, la maldita lo  _estaba_  haciendo, totalmente _._  No había duda alguna. "Clark, digo esto como tu amiga: ¡eres un facilón! Con un demonio. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te acostaste con el ex de Lois!" Una traicionera carcajada salió de sus rosados labios. "Clark, famosamente conocido por su timidez de ingenuo granjero, y de estar chapado a la antigua—"

"Chloe, cierra—"

"Quien necesitó que le explicaran con manzanas, naranjas y plátanos, cómo era que su mejor amiga, quería intercambiar saliva con él—"

"—la boca."

La fina falda negra de Chloe se acomodó a su costado, su compacto cuerpo sentándose sobre el escritorio. A pesar de odiarla profundamente por el momento, Clark no gastó tiempo en acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de la fiel aliada-recién-convertida-en-torturadora. Chloe continuó riéndose pícaramente, hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos de Clark, con familiaridad. "Aaaw, Clark. Estás en graves problemas. Sólo espero que lo sepas."

Clark recordó— _sudor facilitando el camino por una bestial espalda bronceada; las caderas de Oliver ondulándose con propósito, gimiendo en el oído de Clark, narrando sobre qué tan exquisito se sentía estar dentro de él_ ,  _pidiendo ser el único con el derecho_ —Sí, Clark estaba consciente, de que graves, eran sus problemas.

"Me siento... extraño." Estaba en la punta de su lengua dejar salir que, con Lana, nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Pero, se tragó de vuelta las palabras, justo a tiempo. Clark tenía mucho miedo de éste tremendo sentimiento de elación, que tan sólo pensar en Oliver, le estaba otorgando.

Porque, estar con Lana había sido como tener a la felicidad neta entre sus manos, como tener todos sus anhelos fusionados en algo tangible. Y todo había terminado en desastre. Amarse no había resuelto nada.

Clark no quería lastimar a Oliver, no deseaba dañarlo de la misma, e irremediablemente forma, en la que Clark había dañado a Lana y a Lex.

Los dedos de Chloe se detuvieron por un instante, continuando con sus caricias después de parecer meditar, en lo que iba a decir. "Te seré honesta, Clark. Puedo pensar, en unas cuantas personitas, que no estarán contentas con estas noticias. Ya puedo ver un par de bombas ACME caerle a Oliver, por su gran audacia. Sin embargo…"

Chloe levantó su cabeza de su regazo, para hablarle directo a la cara. Su amiga esperó, hasta tener la completa atención de Clark, concentrándose en su persona. Le regaló una tierna sonrisa. "¿Sabes qué? También estoy segura, de que Oliver Queen, estará dispuesto a aguantar lo que se atreviese en su camino. Por ti, Clark. En especial, porque se trata de ti. Y ese, mi querido amigo, es un hombre que no se deja ir."

Clark parpadeó. Había una basura en su ojo, maldita sea. "¿En serio lo crees?"

"Absolutamente." Chloe asintió, firmemente. "¿Y sabes, otra cosa más?"

"¿Qué?" Clark sintió su voz quebrarse. Primero su madre, y ahora Chloe. No se creía capaz de sobrevivir otra conversación, tan emocionalmente intensa, con una persona más. Si se llegaba a encontrar a Lois con ojos lagrimosos, dentro de las siguientes 24 horas, correría hasta el otro lado de los Estados Unidos.

"Clark. Mereces tener esto. Mereces ser feliz también. Sin necesidad de sentirte culpable por ello. Lana tomó su decisión. Ya es hora, de que realmente, la dejes lidiar con las consecuencias de su elección. Sigue adelante. Deja de preocuparte tanto por ella. Sé egoísta. Preocúpate por ti, y solamente por ti, Clark." Chloe lo soltó. Se puso de pie súbitamente, como si ni ella pudiera soportar el gran poder de su consejo. Únicamente regresó a Clark, para darle un beso en la frente. "Así que, por el amor de dios, Clark. No te  _atontes_."

 _-Claro, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_. Clark pensó, una vez que se vio a solas en su oficina, la marea de energía llamada Chloe Sullivan, dejándolo más conmocionado que antes.

Sobre su escritorio, su teléfono móvil vibró con una llamada entrante, el nombre  _Oliver Queen,_  parpadeando en la pantalla.

Clark la dejó irse al correo de voz.

 

* * *

 

Richard mordió su labio, al ver como la pelota de baloncesto se desviaba de la canasta. Brian -de su clase de Química- y Alan –un chico de primer año, que se había querido unir al juego, a última hora- gruñeron junto con él, al ver la pelota rebotar lejos de la cancha, huyendo sin dignidad. Los de tercer año, que constituían el equipo opuesto, chiflaron con victoria, y festejaron con señas vulgares hacia Dick y su equipo, mostrando su gran madurez de estudiantes, a punto de entrar a la universidad.

Dick mordió ahora el interior de su mejilla. Frenó sus ganas de querer regresarles, cordialmente, la señal que involucraba  _cierto_  dedo. Se dio la media vuelta, ignorando los llamados de sus compañeros por otro juego. Le urgía un baño. Y odiaba perder.

"Aw, Richard, no hagas pucheros." Una chillona voz apareció a sus espaldas cuando se tomó un momento para descansar en las gradas. Para su sorpresa, el ruborizado rostro de Daisy le guiñó, al voltear hacia atrás. La rubia vestía su festivo uniforme de los Crows, renovado con más escote, según la opinión de Clark. Para la satisfacción, de casi toda, la populación masculina de la preparatoria. El día de hoy largos rizos caían, como cascadas, por los hombros de Daisy, remplazando los mechones lacios, con los que Dick la había conocido.

Y como Richard era un adolescente, no un eunuco como Bruce creía pensar, él sí sabía apreciar una buena obra de arte, cuando la encontraba. Le permitió a su mirada, deliberadamente, seguir el largo camino de piernas bronceadas y talones carmines, antes de llegar a sombreados ojos azules. Sonrió mentalmente, al presenciar un ligero temblor, estremecer el cuerpo de la porrista.

Lástima que Richard estuviera en tan horrendo y negro humor, como para animarse a explorar el coqueto brillo de los ojos de la rubia—porque  _vaya,_  que en verdad, le serviría la distracción en estos momentos. Apenas podía recordar, la última vez que había besado a una chica.  _Cielos._ Había obtenido algo de diversión en Excelsior, antes de su expulsión. Pero, ¿tiempo de calidad con una chica? Para nada. Las echaba de menos.

Aunque el sueño perturbador no se había repetido de nuevo, Dick apenas había alcanzado más de tres horas de descanso. Un nudo de ansiedad, junto otras sensaciones que no podía todavía descifrar, se habían anidado en lo profundo de sus entrañas, en cuanto había amanecido. Sin olvidarse de sus oídos. Por dios. Sus  _pobres_  oídos no habían parado de zumbar, desde su llegada a la escuela.

"Daisy, ¿dejaste tu pudor en tu otro bolso?" - _¿O también es otro de tus actos?_  El personaje de víctima podría engañar a Clark, cada vez que Daisy lo ponía en acción. Pero, Dick había logrado ver más allá de su cortina de humo, en un santiamén.

Daisy se encogió sus hombros, inocentemente. Sin elaborar más, retornó su mirada a la cancha. "¿Asistirás a la granja Kent hoy?"

"Es lo más seguro." Todo por no estar, más de lo necesario, en la mansión. "¿Tú?"

"Aaa-já." Daisy saludó a su grupo de amigas a la distancia, las cuales parecían estarle haciendo burla, por la compañía con la que contaba en el momento. Richard no pudo evitar compararlas a un grupo de gallinas entusiasmadas. "Oye, habrá una fogata este sábado por la noche en el Lago Gulliver, por si te interesa."

Ahora, fue el turno de Dick de encogerse de hombros. "Quizás." Con eso, se puso de pie. "Te veo luego."

Después de ducharse en las regaderas del gimnasio, y examinarse en el espejo por más de cinco minutos, Richard se apresuró por los pasillos coloridos, hasta encontrar su casillero. Al fijarse en la hora, y ver que todavía contaba con tiempo para arribar a su clase, cerró su casillero. Respiró profundo, permitiendo que todo el escándalo estudiantil que lo rodeaba, lo bañara con su descontrolado ritmo.

- _Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._

Había tomado tres tabletas paracetamol de 300 mg esta mañana, para encargarse de su jaqueca (probablemente hubiera tomado hasta cinco, si Lex no le hubiera arrebatado el frasco). Sin embargo, las manos invisibles apachurrando su cerebro, no se daban por vencidas. Durante el partido de básquetbol la adrenalina, y las endorfinas, se habían encargado de alejar su dolor por un rato. Aunque su ducha había relajado sus músculos maravillosamente, el dolor parecía regresar en ese momento, con venganza.

La siguiente clase sería  _Contabilidad_ , una de sus clases optativas que se le había obligado a 'escoger', por problemas de cupo. Con dos clases ya atendidas, Dick había calificado a la maestra de buena calidad. Sin olvidar, que la mujer tenía un vivaz, y sarcástico, sentido del humor.

Le recordaba a cierto Comisionado, que Dick conocía muy bien.

El hecho de que la maestra lo manejaba como cualquier otro mocoso de su clase, a pesar de conocer el par de apellidos que -directa e indirectamente- se encontraban dándole de comer, era un gran bono.

Justo cuando llegaba a la entrada del salón correspondiente, Richard sintió otro cuerpo chocar contra su costado, sin aviso alguno. Casi lo enterró en el umbral de metal, con tal inesperada fuerza. Automáticamente, una disculpa comenzó a formarse en los labios de Richard, a pesar de saber que no había sido responsable del impacto. A duras penas, logró sujetarse del marco, con su mano libre.

"Lo siento—"

"No hay problema." Dick se apresuró a asegurar, sin pensar primero. Sin embargo, al posar sus ojos sobre la responsable, no más palabras, quisieron escaparse de su tonta boca.

Ojos negros se clavaron sobre los suyos, con un fino ceño fruncido acompañándolos. Una seria expresión se contradecía con la sincera disculpa, de hacía unos segundos. Dick absorbió, con sus sentidos analíticos, bien entrenados, el cabello pintado de atrevido violeta, el redondo rostro pálido, y el  _petite_  cuerpo—antes de que la chica lo dejara ahí parado, sin gastar más saliva, y sin volver a prestarle atención, por el resto de las dos horas de clase.

¿Y lo más extraño de todo?

La jaqueca lo abandonó, en cuanto tomó asiento en su mesa-banco.

 

* * *

 

Clark los recogió en la entrada de la preparatoria, en su gigante pick-up rojo. Daisy no esperó por el lunático de Richard, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del copiloto. Deseó que no hubiera espacio suficiente para tres personas, para que así, Dick fuera obligado a viajar en la parte de atrás. Quizás así, se le bajaba lo antipático.

Clark estaba hablando por su teléfono-celular, pero le sonrió a Daisy cálidamente, mientras chillaba "Chloeeee", como si le estuviera ordenando a un perro que se sentara, sin obtener éxito. Daisy le sonrió de vuelta, deslizándose lo más posible a su firme cuerpo, con la excusa de hacerle espacio a Dick. Abrazó su mochila sobre su regazo.

La puerta se cerró. Clark arrancó.

Y un incómodo silencio se formó, en cuanto la llamada de Clark terminó.

Dick se dedicó a ver por la ventana, maizal-tras maizal-tras maizal, sin incluirse en ningún intento de conversación. Su mirada estaba tan ida que parecía estar viviendo en otra galaxia. Clark intentó llamar su atención, sólo en dos ocasiones. Después se dio por vencido, con una sonrisa que demostraba que no se estaba tomando la repentina apatía del chico, como vendetta personal. Para la tremenda frustración de Daisy.

Aunque, por lo menos, la exclusión de Dick le dejaba la atención de Clark, toda para ella.

Platicaron sobre la nueva ubicación de la oficina del Consejero, y las clases de Daisy, por un rato. Clark le preguntó sobre sus padres, según él creyéndose sutilidad. Daisy le dio las respuestas que lo dejarían conforme, su sonrisa nunca fallando. Después de eso, la conversación tomó ruta hacia los clubes que se estaban ofertando este semestre, y para su mutua sorpresa, Richard pareció revivir de la ultra-tumba entonces. Anunció su indecisión entre natación y fotografía.

"Pues, apresúrate a escoger. El viernes es el último día que Reynolds me permitió, para dejarte escoger." Clark aflojó su corbata, sus ojos nunca desviándose de enfrente. "Aunque me sorprende que no te llamara la atención unirte a  _La Antorcha_. Sé que hay, unos cuantos puestos, desocupados..."

Richard hizo una mueca de disgusto, con cada oración, vida regresando a su semblante. "Ser reportero no es lo mío."

Clark bajó un poco de velocidad, al entrar en el terreno de la granja Kent. "Bueno, hay el puesto de asistente de editor, y creo que el de fotógrafo también. ¿Qué te parecen? Así tomarías fotos con un propósito más entretenido. Porque te advierto, que en Smallville, no hay mucho que fotografiar más que vacas y maíz. Te aburrirás fácilmente." Clark habló como si conociera, perfectamente, los gustos de Richard. A pesar de haberlo recién conocido. Daisy guardó ese detalle, tan delatador, en su cabeza _._

Los tres se apresuraron a bajarse del pick-up, en cuanto el motor estuvo fuera de servicio. Vagamente se escuchó el "Lo pensaré" de Richard, a coro con las vacas y los ladridos de bienvenida de Gloria, la perra guardiana que salía del granero, moviendo su cola. Estaba siendo perseguida por sus tres lindos cachorros.

Aunque el día anterior se había aguantado las ganas, esta vez Daisy no pudo evitarlo. Se fue corriendo con los cachorros, tomando uno entre sus brazos, sin importarle si ensuciaba su uniforme. Gloria se dejó ir sobre Clark, completamente entusiasmada, apenas dejándolo abrir la puerta. Daisy presenció la escena con una sonrisa, que raramente podía sentir de manera genuina. Regresó a la entrada de la residencia, introduciéndose al hogar Kent con el cachorro todavía en sus brazos. Rio con los besos, que un pequeño hocico, le estaba brindando por toda su cara.

Nunca había tenido una mascota.

Nunca había tenido el suficiente control para permitirse tener una.

 

* * *

 

Su celular vibró, de nuevo, en su bolsillo. Otra llamada entrante. De nueva cuenta, Clark la dejó irse al correo de voz.

"Haber si me quedó claro: este tal Hitler era el que tenía un bigotito que parecía oruga, ¿verdad?"

Como las cinco veces anteriores, el nombre de  _Oliver Queen_  parpadeó en la pantalla, cuando Clark sacó su celular. Lo colocó en la barra. - _Eres un cobarde, Kent._

"Vamos Daisy, ya no estamos con tus amigos cerebros de globos, puedes dejar de pretender que eres una estúpida."

Clark no tenía idea de donde Richard había obtenido sus técnicas de enseñanza, pero estaba seguro, que Bruce le había enseñado la importancia de tener paciencia. Desde la estufa, podía ver una placentera sonrisa, dibujarse con lipgloss cereza, en los luminosos labios de Daisy. Como si Richard le hubiera recitado odas a sus ojos azules. Sus dedos jugaban con uno de sus rizos rubios. Estaba sentada en el comedor, frente a un frustrado Richard. El escote de su uniforme de porrista la hacía aparentar a un tiburón en asecho. Clark sintió sus instintos activarse, de nuevo. Daisy no era lo que aparentaba, y hasta Richard parecía estar detectándolo.

"Pero, es  _tan_  divertido." Con un tono coqueto, la porrista acomodó su mentón sobre una de sus manos, su codo apoyado en la mesa. Ignoró completamente los libros, y el cuaderno abierto frente a ella. "Y pensé, que así, era como te gustaban las chicas." Sus ojos parecían devorar cada detalle del muchacho frente a ella, a pesar del rotundo desinterés que estaba recibiendo. Al sentir el silencio de su compañero, con un puchero Daisy, se re-acomodó en la silla. "No entiendo porque mejor no me dejas memorizar el cuestionario, y ya."

Richard pasó su mano por su cabello—lo único que Clark podía divisar desde la cocina—exasperado.

El chico, en verdad, no andaba de buen humor este día. Todo su carisma, y su actitud de  _soy lo máximo, todo lo puedo_  estaban completamente ausentes, incluyendo de lo poco que había compartido en el camino a la granja.

Con voz enfadada, Richard se dedicó a explicar (por tercera vez) como el cerebro de Daisy no recordaría la información, una vez que hiciera el examen de mañana, porque memorizar era correspondiente a un cerebro mecanizado. El cual no servía de nada, si en realidad, querías aprender algo en la vida.

"Lo mejor es leer y comprender la Historia, como mejor puedas. No te concentres en las fechas o en los nombres, sólo trata de entender las situaciones. El secreto es no saturar tu cabeza, Barbie. Probablemente, la hagas explotar."

"Que original, Grayson. Bromas de Mattel. ¿Éso es lo mejor que tienes?" Daisy le sacó la punta, de su rosada, lengua. "No recuerdo haberme comportado de forma tan amargada, cuando te ayude a hacer tus ensayos del día de ayer."

"¿Oh, sí? Te refieres a los ensayos que  _Clark_  me ayudó a realizar, ¿mientras tú chateabas en su laptop? ¿A  _esos_  te refieres?" Richard se levantó de la mesa, aventando el libro de  _Historia II_  a la mesa. Se dirigió a la cocina con Clark, sin esperar por una respuesta. Clark terminó de cortar la mitad de un sándwich, justo a tiempo para entregárselo al dramático adolescente. Grayson gruñó alguna obscenidad, entre dientes, al aceptar el plato. Se situó al costado de Clark, comenzado a comer en completo silencio, todavía de pie.

Era más que innegable, que actualmente, odiaba al mundo, como el buen adolescente que era.

Clark había estado a punto de preguntarle sobre quién había orinado en sus corn-flakes esa mañana, cuando el delicado golpecito a la puerta frontal de la casa, llegó. Rápidamente, Clark miró el reloj de la cocina (3:57 PM), impresionado con la puntualidad. Otro rasgo de Rachel para agregar a la lista. Con sus manos ocupadas, espió a una distraída Daisy, y giró sus ojos, al sorprenderla viéndose en el espejo de su polvo compacto. "Daisy, me harías el favor de recibir a Rachel, ¿por favor?"

La rubia saltó como resorte ante la petición, los talones de su uniforme danzando juguetonamente, todo el camino hasta el recibidor. Desapareció de la cocina, con pasos que asimilaban a brincos de conejo.

Regresando su atención al trío de jamones, que chillaban ante el calor del sartén, Clark agudizó su sentido de audición. Escuchó cómo Rachel saludó educadamente a Daisy, tono seco de voz intacto, y cómo posteriormente, dos pares de zapatos hicieron su camino hacia la cocina.

Clark chupó su dedo embarrado de mostaza. Apuntó en la dirección de Dick con su espátula, para advertirle que se comportara decentemente por primera vez en su vida. Pero, para su confusión, se encontró al muchacho sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, como si una intensa jaqueca lo hubiera atacado, de repente.

Rachel hizo su entrada tan discreta como un ratón. Su mochila cruzaba la superficie de su torso, el cual se encontraba vistiendo una camiseta negra, estampada de rosas rojas. Era combinada con jeans grises, y unos zapatos converse carmines—calcando un radical contraste, con el chiché americano andante, que era Daisy.

Clark parpadeó. Y parpadeó.

Y parpadeó.

"Te cortaste tu cabello."

Rachel elevó sus cejas, como atreviéndole que escupiera un comentario más, para patearle el trasero.

Clark aclaró su garganta. "Te ves bien." Trató de comunicar toda su sinceridad, con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Aunque era radical el cambio de apariencia, Rachel lograba lucir su nueva cabeza pelona, con tanta naturalidad, que impresionaba. Clark no perdió de vista, que el tinte violeta de previos mechones de cabello, había sido remplazado por una negro rotundo. Además, Rachel optó por menos delineador, en esta ocasión. Aparentaba ser, aún más joven, que sus diecisiete años.

"Clark, creo que algo se quema, a tus espaldas." Rachel le indicó con su dedo. Clark salió de su trance.

Sus jamones se habían convertido en chicharrones. Ups.

Daisy comenzó a reírse de su fracaso como cocinero, aunque no tardó en ofrecer su auxilio. Sacó jamón nuevo del refrigerador y utilizó un trapo de cocina, para librarse del humo, que había comenzado a impregnar la cocina. Clark no tuvo otra alternativa, más que reírse con ella, porque debían de lucir ridículos. Su madre lo iba a matar, cuando inspeccionara lo que Clark le había hecho a su cocina.

En cuanto el nuevo jamón estuvo en el sartén, Clark se volvió a asomar al comedor.

Donde Rachel había tomado el asiento de Daisy, y estaba pretendiendo que Richard no la observaba, embelesado, desde su propia silla.

Clark frunció su ceño.

Dick lucía como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Seguía deteniendo su cabeza, como si ésta estuviera a punto de explotar. "¿Richard, te sientes bien?" Los hombros del mencionado saltaron, al escucharlo. Tan inmerso había estado, en su misión por incomodar a la pobre de Rachel.

Pues estaba loco, si creía que Clark le permitiría desquitar su horrible humor, ahora en su invitada. "Oye, Richard. ¿Richard?" Tomó un hombro del joven. Al ser ignorado, lo sacudió, sin mucha piedad. Dick murmuró algo sobre una jaqueca, su enfado por la interrupción siendo obvio en el caprichoso tono de voz. Clark estuvo muy tentado, a encargarse del chico, con su espátula.

Aguantándose un suspiro, Clark dirigió su atención de vuelta a Rachel.

Pequeña, e intensa, Rachel.

Sus brazos entrelazados, y la rigidez de sus hombros, comunicaban que tan a la defensiva, la conducta de Dick la estaba haciendo sentir. Aunque, su rostro de porcelana, permanecía indiferente. "¿Tienes hambre, Rachel? ¿Quieres un emparedado?"

"Ya comí." Fue la cortada respuesta. Una pausa. "Pero, gracias." Una, casi identificable, curva levantó una punta de los labios de Rachel. El ejercicio facial le causó tristeza a Clark. Parecía, que el caso de Rachel, no consistía en no desear expresar gestos como éstos. Sino, simplemente, la chica no indicaba estar acostumbrada.

Richard aclaró su garganta. Su mirada se enfocó. Ahora más lúcido, el muchacho se giró hacia el consejero, tratando de transmitirle un desconocido mensaje.

Clark le envió su mejor mirada asesina, para callarlo. La advertencia fue clara:  _Pórtate bien._

Richard realzó sus labios, haciendo un puchero que no debía irle tan a juego.

"Clark, ¡alguien viene!" Daisy exclamó, desde la cocina.

Automáticamente, Clark analizó el ronroneo del motor del auto en aproximación. Al no encontrarlo conocido, fue cautivo de una emoción dúa: alivio y decepción.

Abandonó a la pareja de adolescentes a su suerte. Rachel podía cuidarse sola. Ya había demostrado ser independiente. Y no creía, realmente, que Dick fuera a ser cruel con ella. Clark se dirigió directamente a la puerta principal.

Una Caravan estaba invitándose a la granja, justo frente a la entrada de la casa, abordada por el muchacho de nombre Eliot. Clark reconoció al joven, porque lo había visitado en su salón de clases, él mismo, durante el último periodo. Una mujer pelirroja, que Clark podía suponer como su madre, se encargaba del volante.

Cuando la Caravan se estacionó, a menos de un metro de distancia del porche, Clark respiró hondo. Era hora de enfrentar uno de los aspectos, más difíciles, de su nuevo trabajo.

Convencer a un padre que confiara en él, para cuidar de su más preciado, ser querido.

 

* * *

 

A pesar de que su boca se abrió, Dick no sabía qué demonios iba a decir. Todas sus intuiciones le señalaban a proseguir con cautela. Sus corazonadas le aconsejaban, que no permitiera que sus impulsos le ganaran a su lógica. Sin embargo, fue difícil hacer caso. La chica llamada  _Rachel,_  lo retaba con su fija mirada, analizándolo. Para ella, fue obvio, que Richard no representaba más que un bicho excéntrico, en necesidad de desaparecer.

Rachel colocó sus brazos en la plana superficie frente a ella. Una larga espiración rompió con el silencio, que se había creado con la salida de Clark. Richard observó, cómo los rasgos del pálido rostro de su acompañante, parecieron afilarse. Sus ojos penumbrosos se despegaron de los suyos, brevemente.

"Nunca fue mi intención, causarte más inconvenientes." Un monótono susurro lo atrapó. Dick fue la proverbial presa atrapada en la telaraña.

"Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Sólo escúchame." Rachel se acercó lo más posible, aplastando los cuadernos de Daisy en su camino. Inconscientemente, Richard se dio cuenta que estaba imitándola, la curiosidad ahora matándolo. "No lo recuerdas, pero ya nos hemos conocido antes. Y no me refiero a esta mañana."

Richard tragó saliva. Un susurro nunca se había sentido tan imponente.

Se mordió su lengua—Todavía procesando—Dándole vueltas a su mente, buscando por pistas— _Respira, Dick. Piensa. Une las piezas._  Extraños sueños. Surreales visiones. Terribles dolores de cabeza. Los cuales, habían desaparecido justamente, al tropezarse con esta joven— _No existen coincidencias en este mundo_ —Bruce se lo había demostrado.

"Las jaquecas. Son tu culpa, ¿cierto?" Devolvió el susurro con otro propio, no deseando que Daisy los escuchara. Al oírlo, Rachel finalmente bajó su penetrante mirada. Hacia sus pequeñas manos. Fue un movimiento tan sutil, que Richard lo supo interpretar como un gesto de culpa. Demonios, ¿quién era esta chica? Los sentidos de Dick parecían estar agudizándose con su presencia, como si la reconocieran; su corazón estaba comenzando a latir con anticipación.

Todo  _debía_  estar conectado con la muchacha, Richard podía sentirlo hasta la médula.

Rachel asintió. "Tu dolor físico, y cualquier otra extraña sensación, que te haya abordado desde tu llegada a Smallville, pueden ser achacadas a mí, Richard. Lo siento. No sabía que te sucedería esto..." Su mirada se elevó otra vez. "Nunca pensé que me encontraría, de nuevo, contigo."

Claro que fue ése, el preludio perfecto para que Daisy regresara. La rubia se detuvo en seco, en cuanto les prestó atención, arrugando su entrecejo. Un pequeño trozo, de lo que había sido su sándwich, se suspendía en una de sus manos, entre su pulgar y dedo índice. Los miró con una mueca. Sus ojos viajaron de una persona a la otra, dando la impresión de estar midiendo la poca distancia, que separaba a Richard de Roth. Richard imaginaba, que debían de verse de lo más sospechosos, pero Rachel no hizo ningún intento por rectificar su compostura. Así que, Richard tampoco lo hizo.

Daisy podía pensar, lo que le diera la gana.

"No se preocupen, Pinky y Cerebro, sólo vengo por esto. Continúen con sus planes de conquistar al mundo." Apuntando hacia un extremo de la mesa, donde la laptop de Clark posaba en hibernación, Daisy se apresuró a desconectarla de su cargador. Devoró su último bocado, mientras lo hacía. Pidió por el cuaderno que Rachel había estado aplastando. Dick zafó el objeto rápidamente, para después ofrecerlo con su mano. Solamente quería que las rubia los dejara a solas, lo más rápido posible.

Sin más, la porrista se retiró. Seguramente, a la sala para chatear a su antojo.

Para cuando se logró sentir, que Daisy estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Richard ya estaba a punto de explotar. "¿De dónde te conozco? ¿Y por qué, aparentemente, te me borraste de la memoria?" Trató de escucharse lo más aplacado posible, de no permitirle a su impaciencia, colarse por su voz. "¿O también eres la responsable de eso?"

"Sí, fui yo." Rachel respiró profundo, pausando por un segundo, antes de enfrentarlo con valentía. "No podemos hablar aquí. No es seguro."

Richard hizo un espectáculo de ver sus alrededores, sus cejas alzadas con incredulidad. La casa Kent lucía imposible de ser un lugar peligroso. Sin embargo, Richard, desde hacía mucho tiempo, había aprendido su lección de que las apariencias engañaban. "De acuerdo. Después de irnos de aquí. Ni una hora más, ni una hora menos. Y más te vale tener una buena explicación, para este episodio de la  _Dimensión Desconocida_  en el que me has metido... Rachel Roth." Dick se ganó una amenazadora mirada, por su tono mandón.

"—estamos preparándonos para un show de la semana que entra. Tocaremos en un club de Ciudad Star. Consistirá en sólo covers de  _Imogen Heap_ —"

"Ah, un par de amigas mías adoran a ese grupo, tal vez las lleve un rato. ¿A qué hora comenzará?"

"Buno, oficialmente está anunciado a las ocho de la noche. Pero, ya sabe, siempre se alargan los conciertos hasta a tres horas—"

Primero se escucharon las voces, la varonil de Clark mezclándose con otra más chillona. Probablemente, la voz que debía de permanecerle al nuevo integrante de su  _Comunidad de Burros Anónimos_. Posteriormente, los dueños de las voces entraron en escena. Un chico, más bajo en altura que Dick, venía platicando con Clark. Traía consigo una enorme sonrisa, rizos locos moviéndose, mientras hablaba a mil por hora. Cuando llegaron al comedor, el chico se auto-interrumpió al verlos. Se dirigió rectamente con Rachel—

—para besarla en la mejilla.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo, Rae? Genial corte. Muy  _Cranberries_."

"Eliot."

"Mppt." Clark pareció estar tragándose su propia lengua, al presenciar el intercambio. "¿Se conocen?"

Richard todavía no podía estar seguro. Pero, ciertas señas estaban afirmando sus sospechas: Kent jugaba a tener  _favoritos_ , y Rachel tenía todas las de ganar para convertirse en la principal. Si es que, el comportamiento sobre-protector del consejero, podía tomarse en cuenta.

Le recordaba, inquietantemente, a la relación que Jim Gordon mantenía con Jimmy. El predominante cariño que el Comisionado poseía por su hijo mayor, era tan obvio como la fuerza de la gravedad. Jimmy era los ojos, y el oxígeno que Gordon respiraba. Después del divorcio, su predilección solamente se había asentado con más firmeza. Peculiarmente, el enorme afecto era mutuo. Jimmy había hecho todo en su poder, para quedarse a vivir con su padre, de manera definitiva.

 _Eliot_  se quitó su mochila, y su sudadera. Giró sus ojos ante la cuestión de Clark. "No. Sólo tengo la mala costumbre de saludar a perfectas extrañas, en comedores de casas de desconocidos, porque estoy desesperado." Tomó asiento a la izquierda de Rachel. "Claro que la conozco, Sr. Kent, es mi mejor amiga."

"Por última vez:  _no_  soy tu mejor amiga, Eliot." Rachel le rectificó, con un nivel afectuoso, comparable a una recitación de las leyes de tránsito.

"Todo depende de la perspectiva que tomes." Eliot no se dio por vencido, llegando tan lejos como chocar su hombro con el de Rachel, juguetón. Una sonrisa tímida moldeó su boca. Sus ojos, Dick notó al instante, nunca se atrevieron a encarar a Rachel, directamente. "Para ti soy una pulga, de la que no te has podido deshacer. En cuanto a mí, eres la única chica en Smallville a la que le gusta nuestra música, lo cual te convierte en mi mejor amiga."

"Una canción, Eliot. Solamente me gustó  _una_  canción." Rachel suspiró, como si estuviera reconociendo el peor error de su vida. "Y ni siquiera es suya."

Dick estaba cansado de ser excluido. "¿Qué clase de música tocas?"

Clark tomó asiento a la cabeza del comedor, observándolos interactuar, con el mismo interés que le dedicabas a un especial televisivo de  _Discovery Channel_.

Eliot parpadeó desprevenido por la interrupción de Grayson, seguramente ni tomando su existencia en cuenta, hasta que había escuchado su voz. Dick estiró su mano. "Soy Richard, por cierto."

"¡Oh! Ups. Sí, he oído que habías ingresado a... Bueno. Esos eran rumores, no estaba seguro. Eh." Aceptó la mano de Dick, nerviosamente, interrumpiendo su monologo para estrecharla. Su comportamiento cambió, como si le hubieran jalado un switch secreto. Toda la seguridad, con la que había abierto conversación, se evaporó. "Eliot—Soy Eliot. Montani."

Pobre, y eso que le faltaba conocer a Daisy, la bipolar.

Y hablando de Daisy. "¿Qué le pasó a mi laptop?" Clark murmuró, exasperado, desde su asiento. El triste cable del cargador, suspendía de su mano.

 

* * *

 

Eliot Montani no había sido el único muchacho al que Clark había invitado a su oficina aquella mañana. Pero, sí había sido el único dispuesto a aceptar la oferta de Clark. El único que, con una curiosa sonrisa, había confiado en Clark para relatarle su vida en el pueblo de Smallville. A primera impresión, Eliot transmitía un aire incómodo alrededor de su persona, como si no estuviera a gusto en su propia piel. Tartamudeaba, antes de entrar en calor en alguna conversación, sus manierismos formando parte clave en su manera de expresarse. No solía mirarte directamente a la cara, mientras hablaba. O por lo menos, no hasta que se sintiera en más confianza. Clark lo había escuchado atentamente.

Eliot Montani le había platicado sobre su madre, Drita, quien lo había criado por su cuenta, debido a la prematura muerte de su padre. El hombre había fallecido a causa de cáncer de páncreas. Durante el acontecimiento, Eliot no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, pues todavía no había tenido, ni para salir del vientre. Su madre tenía, más de una década, siendo enfermera en  _Smallville Medic Center_ , así que había resultado casi cliché, como ambos padres se había conocido. No mucho tiempo después, se habían enamorado, a pesar de las circunstancias poco ideales.

Durante su crecimiento, Eliot había dividido sus vacaciones entre Kansas y Nueva York, la ciudad natal de su madre. Por una temporada, Eliot hasta había prologado sus visitas a estancias de años completos. En especial, cuando la situación económica había estado bajo presión. Los abuelos de Eliot, siempre, habían estado más que extasiados, en hospedarlo. Y por el brillo en sus ojos, fue obvio para Clark, que el chico prefería vivir del otro lado del estado, también.

Aunque no lo había dicho, Clark había adivinado que, lo que solía jalar a Montani de vuelta a Smallville, era la conexión genética con su padre.

Clark había respondido a todas las interrogantes de la Sra. Montani, con la esperanza de dejar a la mujer satisfecha. Había compartido información sobre el trabajo de su propia madre, para explicar sus largas ausencias, así como también, había revelado los nombres de los demás alumnos que estarían a su cuidado. Con ojo crítico, la Sra. Montani se lo había  _tragado_  vivo. Quizás consistía en el sexto sentido de las madres, pero la mujer había dejado claro, que estaba al tanto, del abismo más allá de la verdad, que Clark escondía detrás de su cara bonita.

Sin embargo, aun así, a pesar de su desconfianza y reservas, Drita Montani había decidido darle el beneficio de la duda a Clark Kent. Aparentemente, por el respeto que tenía la mujer por Martha, y el difunto Jonathan.

Por  _ahora_ , al menos.

Únicamente, cuando su madre se lo había señalado, había Eliot descendido de la camioneta, y con esa acción, Clark tuvo una medida de que tan estricta era la mujer. Clark había aprendido mucho de observar la relación de Lionel y Lex, y ningún padre de estos jóvenes lo engañaría, tan fácilmente. Un tieso beso en la frente había sido plantado en un retraído Eliot, y en cuanto la Caravan había arrancado, un torrente de palabras se habían liberado del pobre del chico. Dio la impresión de que no le dejaban, ni murmurar, en su casa.

Tres horas después del interesante encuentro, (y después de haber rescatado su laptop) Clark se preguntaba si la Sra. Montani conocía sobre el 'teórico' secreto de su hijo. Quizás esa era la verdadera causa de su sobreprotección y de su antipatía por extraños. No que Clark, todavía, tuviera la certeza del lado muta-humano de Eliot Montani. Su expediente había consistido en una lista de suposiciones y sospechas, que iban desde una 'fantasma' habilidad de leer mentes, hasta la 'amenaza' de invadir sueños. Reynolds no había especificado de dónde tales afirmaciones habían salido, o de cuáles testigos había exprimido la información, dejando a Clark en la perturbadora oscuridad.

Hasta ahora, no había encontrado pistas de ninguna actitud paranormal en el chico. Ciertamente, no parecía estar leyendo la mente de Richard, mientras le contaba sobre su banda, su rol de baterista, y sobre la próxima apertura del primer club juvenil en Smallville. Un club, del cual el representante de Eliot— _Whoa_. Esperen un momento. ¿ _Qué_? ¿Un  _club_  juvenil?

¿En  _Smallville_ , Kansas?

Las noticias del nuevo establecimiento, lo tomaron por completa sorpresa. No recordó haber escuchado nada sobre ello, hasta ahora. De la boca de Montani. Clark agudizó su oído, absorbiendo toda la información disponible. ¿Podía ser posible que Chloe se lo hubiera mencionado, sin él recordarlo? Oh, sí. Muy posiblemente. Clark solía ser despistado con los temas que no le interesaban directamente. Tenía la mala costumbre de poner la voz de Chloe en sonido de fondo, en muchas ocasiones. Bueno, ahora estaba pagando por ello.

Clark podía imaginar, como la construcción de un sitio de tal  _naturaleza_ , debería estar haciendo revuelo por todo Smallville. Debía de estar dejando a los padres de familia, sin dormir. Clark sonrió, pensando que en sus años de menor, Jonathan lo hubiera encadenado a la cama, a pesar de su inutilidad. Lex, seguramente, se hubiera ofrecido de chaperón, con tal de husmear por el lugar con su compañía.

Si Clark siguiera en su nube de aflicción, el consejero admitía que hubiera estado menos entusiasmado con la idea, a comparación de ahora. Pero, resultaba  _emocionante_  la noción. El Talón era, difícilmente, el lugar para mantener entretenidos a los adolescentes del pueblo las 24 horas del día.

Esta sería una gran oportunidad, para que Smallville comenzara a abrir sus horizontes. Tan siquiera un poco.

La banda en la que Eliot pertenecía, según sus palabras, todavía no encontraba su categoría definida; todavía indecisa entre música rock, pop, instrumental, metal, y miles más. Su diversidad se reflejaría en los diversos  _covers,_  que estrenarían en la noche de apertura del club. Los demás integrantes de la banda no eran provenientes de Smallville, ni siquiera de Kansas, pero la vocalista, era prima maternal de Montani. El mayor propulsor del proyecto del club, así como también su representante, era el propio padre del tecladista. Eliot lo descubrió como un inversionista extranjero, completamente desconocido para los ojos del espectáculo. Clark sospechaba, que el hombre había pagado a la gente correcta, para poder abrir el establecimiento en un pueblo tan remoto y… Bueno, aburrido.

Lo que sí era seguro: ese famoso club estaba a punto de convertirse en el foco de atención de todos. Clark tendría que estar al pendiente.

Le echo un vistazo a Montani, considerándolo cuidadosamente.

Que fortuna para Clark, que entonces tuviera en su alcance, a uno de los principales actores de la escena, trabajando desde el interior de la bestia.

* * *

**[fin de parte 2-a.]**

* * *

 

 **[fun fact]:**  sé en el canon del cómic, clark no debería  _sudar_. pero, en smallville, tom welling ha sido visto sudado. y me  _gusta_  un tom welling sudado. así que, pongámosle que clark kent todavía no tiene desarrollada esa característica. o que sólo puede hacerlo mientras tiene relaciones sexuales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[aclaración]:** eliot NO es garfield/chico bestia. es un personaje original. sólo quiero dejarlo claro. tampoco tengo planes de agregar a víctor stone/cyborg.


	3. it's time to surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot Montani es tan sobre-protector como su madre, Oliver es el novio perfecto y Richard recuerda a _Raven_. Ah, y Lex hace una visita. [Edit: Ahora con Daisy, reluciendo sus habilidades como artesana]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **spoilers:**  
>  a) menciones importantes de _batman begins/the dark knight._ especialmente, hay spoilers de la primera, si no haz visto la película… ¡bueno, ve a verla! en este capitulo hay una fuerte conexión entre el universo de nolan y el richard de éste fic.
> 
> b) de _teen titans_ ; de la 4ta temporada, en especial de **"haunted"** , aunque muy ligeramente. de nuevo, si no has visto ese episodio, no estoy segura si entenderás este capitulo.

 

**  
2b-. "it's time to surrender" -blake lewis.**

 

* * *

 

Su pulgar acarició la tecla, una y otra vez, vacilante. Clark estaba consciente, que utilizar un mensaje de texto, era la manera más cobarde de dar una respuesta. Después de la interminable lista de llamadas sin responder, lo menos que Clark podría hacer, sería viajar a Metrópolis para dar la cara. O como mínimo, devolver la llamada… Sin embargo, Clark no sabía si podría controlarse, si llegaba a  _escuchar_  la voz de Oliver. La voz de ese hombre, no distaba mucho, de funcionar como el llamado de una sirena.

Y con la casa Kent, actualmente repleta de adolescentes, tal opción no le convenía.

 

> _Lo siento. Estoy bien. Mamá está en Topeka esta noche, dejaré la puerta abierta._
> 
>  

Era directo. Breve. El mensaje que Clark, por fin, había elegido. Había durado media hora editándolo, sin parar, hasta que Clark había jurado ver humo salir de sus dedos.

Clark respiró hondo, y guiándose por sus impulsos, presionó  _Enviar._  Estaba harto de más vueltas al asunto. Oliver vendría, así estuviera molesto por ser ignorado, preocupado, u ofendido. ¿Renunciar a Clark, después de haber estado acechándolo tanto tiempo? Sería totalmente inaceptable para él. Tan siquiera para pedir explicaciones, o para patearle el trasero, Ollie vendría.

¿Cierto?

Cierto.

"Vendrá." Clark se aseguró, cerrando su puño alrededor de su teléfono-móvil. "Y ésta vez, no meteré la pata." Rogaría perdón de rodillas, si llegara a ser necesario.

Había sido fácil dejarse llevar por la corriente de su trabajo, esconderse bajo la excusa de sus responsabilidades con Richard y compañía. Tan fácil, que poner sus pensamientos de Oliver en pausa, había sido pan comido. Clark era un graduado de la escuela de la Negación, no en vano. Cada vez, que el celular había anunciado un nuevo intento de Ollie por contactarlo, su cobardía le había ganado; pretextos habían circulado su cabeza, conforme había permitido que el buzón de voz se saturara. Clark no se había atrevido a escuchar ningún mensaje.

Aunque, había tenido la certeza de que, una vez que se encontrara solo, con una granja completamente vacía, a excepción de él y los animales, toda la culpa retrasada le caería encima. Culpa, por hacer exactamente, lo que Chloe le había amenazado no hacer.

Clark reemplazó su traje de trabajo con camiseta blanca, jeans y botas. A la distancia, la voz de Daisy subió de volumen desde el primer piso, junto con unas risas que debían de pertenecerle a Eliot. Había sido un alivio descubrir, que esos dos, también ya estaban algo familiarizados, uno con el otro. Parecía ser que Daisy era fan de la banda de Montani, desde hacía un rato. Eliot la había reconocido de inmediato, debido a las fieles asistencias de Daisy a los shows del grupo musical.

Clark estaba disfrutando—demasiado, algunos dirían—su miseria personal, dentro de la protección de su recamara, como para unírseles. En teoría, Clark los había dejado a la merced de su propia suerte, con un objetivo, recompensándolos con una película por su trabajo duro. Pero, Clark dudaba que estuvieran siguiendo sus reglas, al pie de la letra. El cuarteto estaba haciendo más escándalo que la televisión.

Sin dificultad, Clark los podía imaginar, en su cabeza, perdiendo el tiempo: Richard y Daisy debían de estar peleándose por el control remoto, sus personalidades de alfa combatiendo por dominio; Eliot, más confortable con un papel secundario, debía estar riéndose de sus locuras, siendo el único realmente interesado en la película. Por su parte, Clark apostaba todos sus ahorros, a que Rachel Roth se encontraba justo como Clark la había dejado: sentada de piernas cruzadas, en la esquina más lejana de todos ellos, ipod encendido y conectado a sus oídos. Contando los minutos para marcharse.

Era alarmante, la rapidez con la que Clark se estaba acostumbrando a ellos.

No estaba seguro, si también, debía agregar "preocupante".

"Ese es un peculiar zoológico, el que tienes en la sala."

Clark cerró su cajón, bruscamente. Ahí iba otro mueble más, victima a sus pulverizaciones accidentales. Se tornó en la orientación de la puerta, confundido. ¿Había estado demasiado distraído lamiendo sus propias heridas, que ni la había escuchado ser abierta? La figura en su umbral, indicada que  _sí_.

Con las manos guardadas en sus bolsillos, Oliver lo inspeccionaba desde su posición, recargado en el marco de madera. Sus cejas estaban preparadas para la batalla, elevadas en desafío. No estaba sonriendo, pero tampoco lucía al filo de la cólera. Al igual que Clark, Ollie venía con pantalones de mezclilla, aunque combinados con su chaqueta de cuero, y con un par de botas de motociclista, que Clark nunca había visto antes. Con cierto aire engreído, Oliver parecía tener la intención de tirarle a la cara, lo que había estado rechazando todo el día.

Porque era, justamente, el tipo de acción que Ollie escogería para hacerlo pagar.

Una onda de fervor arrasó con Clark—naciendo desde las profundidades de su abdomen, hasta llegar a cada poro—al registrar la silueta del hombre frente a él. Clark tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos, para no terminar prendiendo en llamas, la mitad de la casa.

Bien. Esto era inesperado. Demasiado apresurado, para el gusto de Clark. Había pensado que tendría más tiempo para prepararse.

O para escribir un buen discurso.

"Oliver."

"Clark." Oliver asintió, un tono falso en el saludo que salió de su boca. "Recibí tu mensaje."

"Oh. Que rápido. Lo acabo de mandar."

"Ya estaba en el vecindario." Oliver subió y bajo sobre las puntas de sus pies. "En las escaleras, para ser precisos."

Al recibir, sólo más silencio, después de aquel intercambio, Ollie pareció tener suficiente; se aventuró a la habitación vertiginosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Clark tragó saliva, inhalando hondo, y en consecuencia, capturando la marina esencia de la colonia de Oliver. Cara, lujosa. Proveniente de un frasco, que debía de valer más, que toda la maquinaria de la granja.

"Lo siento. Entré en pánico." Clark decidió ser honesto. Atacar la raíz del problema, de una vez por todas. Sin anestesia. Hasta Ollie aparentó sentirte sorprendido, al oírlo tomar un enfoque tan directo. Esperó a que Clark continuara, sus cejas todavía levantadas con expectativa. "Me asusté... A decir verdad,  _sigo_  asustado."

Las cejas se convirtieron en un ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué?" Oliver liberó sus manos, solamente para proceder a cruzar sus brazos, colocándose a la defensiva, sin percatarme al completo de ello.

"No quiero lastimarte." Clark podía  _sentir_ , lo equivocada que era la distancia que los separaba. Pero, aun así, decidió tomar asiento en la esquina de su cama, en lugar de dejarse atraer a la órbita de Oliver. Tenía cosas importantes que decir, primero. "Ya sea, porque soy un torpe cuando se trata de relacionarme con alguien que quiero, o por alguna nueva locura que... mi condición... suele sacar a la luz."

"Clark, sabes que me da igual, éste aspecto de ti―"

"Lo sé, lo sé." Clark buscó las palabras correctas. Nunca había sido bueno, para actuar bajo presión. "Pero, tengo que darte tan siquiera la elección. Y antes de que lo hagas, tengo que advertirte, que soy un completo desastre. Toda mi vida, me la he pasado viviendo en miedo de ser descubierto. Inclusive, cuando todavía no conocía mis verdaderos orígenes. Lo primero que mis padres me enseñaron, después de hablar, fue  _mentir_  por mi propio bien, y gracias a eso... Perdí a un gran amigo. Porque decidí ser un cobarde, en vez de hacer lo correcto." Belle Reeve siempre sería un fantasma imposible de exorcizar, una pesadilla que siempre mantendría a Clark velando, más de una noche. Porque no toda la culpa era de Lex; porque Clark sabía que las cosas hubieran podido tomar otro rumbo, si no hubiera huido aquel día. Si hubiera sacado a Lex del asilo un día antes. Si no hubiera abandonado a su mejor amigo en la merced de Lionel, en primer lugar.

Había muchos hubieras, cuando Lex estaba involucrado.

"Alejé a Lana por mi secreto, pero desde años atrás, mis mentiras habían estado deteriorando nuestra relación. Sin olvidar a Chloe, a quien probablemente no le hubiera confesado nada, si ella no lo hubiera averiguado por su cuenta―"

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu punto, Clark? Sé tu secreto, no tenemos esa barrera. ¿A qué quieres llegar?"

Clark no podía retenerse más. Se puso de pie, tomando los antebrazos de Ollie entre sus manos, en cuanto los centímetros entre los dos se desvanecieron. "Supongo... que ese el problema. No estoy acostumbrado a que  _no_  esté esa barrera." A pesar de la máscara de indiferencia, que los ojos de Oliver quisieron recrear ante su cercanía, en el instante en que sus miradas se re-encontraron, una inmensa añoranza irradió de la mirada del billonario. "Todo este día, estuve preparado para que algo saliera mal... Pero, ya no quiero tener miedo, Oliver."

De un momento a otro, Clark sintió unas conocidas manos rodear su rostro. "A veces, está bien tener miedo, Clark. A veces, nos ayuda a sobrevivir."

"Pero, en otras ocasiones te ciega tanto, que crees que siempre estarás solo." Clark levantó una de las manos, para hospedarla en el cuello del rubio, su intenso pulso vibrando bajo las yemas de Clark.

"Clark." El aliento de Oliver acarició sus labios, en una parodia estremecedora de la noche anterior.

"¿Mm?"

"No fuiste el único entrando en pánico."

Se besaron lentamente. Oliver llevó el mando con una meticulosa atención, atrapando los labios de Clark con pequeñas mordidas; sonriendo con victoria, al oírlo gruñir.

"¿Así de fácil?" Con su hálito robado, a Clark apenas le fue posible articular su incredulidad. Porque, la vida no podía ser tan buena.

"Bueno…" Otra mordida. Otra sonrisa. "…admito que las advertencias de Chloe, sirvieron mucho para ablandar mi simpatía. Me contó todo, sobre tu talentoso don de complicarte la vida."

Ésa Chloe. Clark le debía—

—¡ _CRASH_!

Al escuchar el estruendo del piso inferior, Clark concluyó el beso, haciendo una mueca. "Más vale, que ese no haya sido uno de los floreros de mi madre."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Daisy Tyler fue la primera en marcharse, consigo llevándose los pedazos rotos del florero de la Sra. Kent, prometiendo pegarlas en su casa.

Eliot no podía presumir de conocerla muy a fondo. Sin embargo, mucha experiencia no había sido necesaria, para notar la incomodidad de la chica, por la llegada del hombre llamado Oliver Queen a la granja Kent. No en vano, el florero había sufrido un triste final. Afuera, apenas comenzaba a atardecer, el cielo pintado con roces púrpuras, naranjas y rojas. Rachel recogía sus pertenencias, guardando su ipod en su mochila. Miraba su reloj cada cinco minutos, como si estuviera esperando a que una bomba cayera del cielo, en cualquier momento.

Eliot estaba preocupada por ella. Desde el inicio de la semana, su amiga había sufrido un tremendo cambio en su personalidad. Se había estado aislado más que lo acostumbrado. Era obvio que lo había estado evitando, y cuando Eliot la había buscado en los lugares que solía frecuentar, no le había encontrado a Rachel, ni la sombra. Usualmente, después de salir de la escuela, Eliot la acompañaba a la joyería donde trabajaba, para después partir caminos. Sin embargo, ni un solo día de esta semana, había Rachel estado esperando por él, en los escalones de la entrada de la preparatoria.

Richard volvió del baño, sacudiendo humedad de sus manos. Su cabello había regresado a la normalidad, al contrario de la bola esponjada de cabellos, que sus peleas con Daisy habían causado. Bueno, podías llamarlo  _peleas_ , si querías jugar al ciego, pero Eliot las había titulado en su mente  _flirteo de primer grado_. Verlos pelear sobre el sofá, por la dominancia del control remoto había sido divertido. Primero. Luego, cuando a las peleas se les habían agregado sudor, jadeos y pequeños gemidos (supuestamente, causados por el esfuerzo), la confrontación había subido de nivel. Mirarlos con sus rostros sonrojados, y sonrisas maníacas, se había convertido en lo más incómodo que Eliot había presenciado, en un largo tiempo.

"¿Lista?" Richard preguntó repentinamente, después de colocarse su sudadera, su mochila en uno de sus hombros. Eliot frunció su ceño, confundido tremendamente ante la pregunta. No fue hasta que Rachel surgió de las espaldas del propio Eliot, tan silenciosa como siempre, y lista para irse, que Eliot obtuvo su respuesta.

Con Richard.

 _-Qué rayos_... Eliot sintió su mentón comenzar a imitar a un neurótico Nemo, mirando entre los dos sospechosos. Rachel no había mostrado ninguna señal, en toda la tarde, de conocer al tal Grayson, ¿y ahora se iba con él, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo? Eliot, ni siquiera, ¡los había visto dirigirse la palabra!

Para su mala suerte, antes de poder darle rienda suelta a su gran boca, las escaleras del segundo piso rechinaron, anunciado la llegada de un sonriente Sr. Kent. Y de un sonriente Sr. Queen. Otro par de de sospechosos. Eliot y los demás habían acordado no mencionar el florero, pero el Sr. Kent no pareció haberse dado cuenta. "¿Necesitan un aventón? Eliot, ¿tu madre vendrá por ti?" El consejero preguntó, ya camino a la puerta, poniéndose su propia chaqueta.

"Um, no. Tiene que trabajar. Aceptó su noble oferta."

La sonrisa de Clark ganó más brillo.

Sin tener otra opción, Eliot preparó sus pertenencias también. Trató, en vano, de atrapar la mirada de Rachel con la suya. Vagamente, escuchó al Sr. Queen conversando con Richard, mientras el Sr. Kent buscaba por sus llaves. Después, hubo un intenso debate de cuál auto utilizar, el delicioso Ferrari del Sr. Queen, o el amplio pick-up del Sr. Kent. Al final, por culpa del espacio, el pick-up ganó.

"Como quieras. Pero, yo conduciré." El Sr. Queen le arrebató las llaves al Sr. Kent, quien hizo una  _excelente_  imitación de un teatral escalofrío, recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Que Dios nos agarre confesados."

"¿Por qué esa cara, Clark? ¡Conduzco,  _perfectamente,_  bien!"

"Depende de los estándares de tus pasajeros, Ollie."

"Si te estás refiriendo a aquella ocasión donde Chloe vomitó, no fue a causa de mis habilidades como conductor, Clark. Para tu información, ella ya se sentía mal, desde antes de subirse a mi auto."

"Que coincidencia que lo mismo le haya sucedido a Lois, días después, también…"

"Dos coincidencias, que le costaron caro al interior de mi Porsche…" Queen refunfuñó, camino al vestíbulo.

El Consejero se encargó de asegurar la casa, mientras los demás se dirigieron al pick-up, siendo el último en treparse con un petulante Sr. Queen. Porque hoy era una tarde llena de sorpresas, Rachel escogió irse en la parte de atrás.

Con Richard.

Hasta el Sr. Kent se mostró tomado desprevenido, con la elección.

Mientras Grayson auxilió, caballerosamente, a Rachel a subirse a la cola del pick-up, le pidió a "Clark," dejarlos en el centro del pueblo ("Dijiste que lo visitara. Y me dijiste que socializara. ¡Sólo intento complacerte!"), cerca del Talón.

El Sr. Kent, de hecho, no lució  _complacido_  con las nuevas indicaciones, aunque murmuró unas palabras de acuerdo. Eliot, por lo menos, se sintió aliviado de tener un aliado en esta locura.

El alivio no duró mucho, sin embargo.

Una vez en camino, Kent siendo el relleno entre el emparedado que Eliot y el Sr. Queen formaban dentro de la cabina, todos pensamientos negativos parecieron perder importancia para el consejero. Ante la cercana presencia del Sr. Queen, Kent colocó en segundo plano la situación extraña con Grayson y Roth.

Si Eliot había pensado que los tontos flirteos de Daisy y Richard habían sido incómodos, el universo se esforzó por demostrarle a Eliot, que las cosas podían ponerse peores, aunque no lo creyeras posible.

No que Eliot fuera una persona con prejuicios perteneciente a la época de las cavernas. No era un homofóbico. Podía ser que había crecido en Smallville, pero la madre de Eliot, así como sus abuelos, tenían sangre de Nueva York corriendo por sus venas. Las doctrinas que le habían inculcado, eran un mundo de diferencia, a las de Kansas. La preferencia sexual del Sr. Kent no era la raíz del problema.

El problema fue soportar las miradas, llenas de miel, con chispas de chocolate encima, que la pareja estuvo compartiendo durante el viaje. Eliot desafiaba a cualquier a no desarrollar caries, después de ser testigos de tanto empalagamiento no-verbal. En más de una ocasión, Eliot consideró abrir la puerta del pick-up, para probar su suerte con el cruel camino.

 _-Hipócrita. Solamente porque todavía no has tenido una novia seria, no garantiza que no te comportarás igual que ellos._ Conociéndose _,_ Eliot podía imaginarse haciendo peores espectáculos. Cielos, Eliot podía sentir las miles de canciones cursis ya brotando de sus dedos. Sin olvidar la traumática plática sobre conservativos, a la que Drita Montani lo sometería. - _Detente ahí, cerebro._ Su madre disfrutaría, demasiado, infligir ese particular trauma.

"¿Dónde te dejamos, Eliot?"

¿Eh? "¿Huh?" Eliot parpadeó. Luego se percató que el pick-up se había detenido. El largo rótulo, de letras doradas escribiendo TALON, se podía divisar desde su ubicación. De inmediato, Eliot volteó hacia la ventanilla trasera, justo a tiempo, para ver a dos figuras brincar fuera del vehículo, cada una circulando por los lados opuestos del Ford. "Bueno…"

El rostro de Richard se asomó por su ventana. Eliot estuvo tentado a darle un codazo a su cara bonita. Estúpida cara bonita. Estúpido Richard Grayson-a-quien-Eliot-no-podía-odiar-porque-Richard-había-demostrado-ser-buena-onda. Casi todo el vidrio de la ventanilla se encontraba abajo, y Richard se recargó levemente sobre el marco de la puerta, ignorante al remolino dentro de Eliot. "Deja de lucir tan preocupado, Clark. Llamaré a Lex para que me recoja, en cuando Rachel y yo acabemos con nuestros frappuccinos. Lo prometo."

 _-A Rachel no le gustan los frappuccino._  Eliot mordió su lengua, recordando el disgusto que su amiga guardaba por las bebidas con tanta azúcar y cafeína. Casi había vomitado la semana pasada, cuando Eliot la había obligado a tomar una probada.

"¿Qué hay de Rachel, inconsiderado?" El Sr. Kent se estiró lo más que pudo, aplastando a Eliot, e ignorando las consecuentes risas de la boca del Sr. Queen.

Esta vez, la ayuda provino de la misma mencionada. Un cabecita oscura se asomó detrás del hombro de Richard. "No te preocupes, Clark, vivo a una cuadra de aquí."

Con eso, todo argumento fue mudo.

O tal vez no. "¡No creas que no noté la desaparición del florero de mi madre, Grayson! ¡Más te vale, repararlo!"

"¡Yo no fui!" Dick chilló, en pleno acto de abrir la puerta del establecimiento. "¿Por qué siempre asumen que es mi culpa?"

"Es tu cara." El Sr. Queen declaró, incluyéndose en la plática, por primera ocasión. "Hay algo en tu cara, que solamente no comunica que eres de fiar."

Grayson tuvo una única contestación para eso: les mostró el dedo medio.

El Sr. Kent subió la ventanilla, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por pretender que no conocía al muchacho. Queen, por su cuenta, golpeó el volante ante la potencia de sus carcajadas. Diablos, hasta Eliot se rio, por la desfachatez de Grayson. Además, le admiró su lealtad hacia Daisy.

Posteriormente, el Sr. Kent le exprimió a Eliot su dirección, decidido en dejarlo directo en la puerta de su casa. Eliot pudo comprender su dedicación. Una vez, que alguien conocía a la madre de Eliot, nadie quería terminar en su lado menos grato. Durante el camino, Kent intentó sacarle la sopa sobre lo sucedido con el florero, pero Eliot se mantuvo firme. Si Grayson había aguantado, él también podría—aunque más le valía a Tyler, poseer habilidades artesanales sobrenaturales, bajo sus pompones.

En menos de media hora, Eliot se encontró en casa, siendo recibido por su gato Jack. Era blanco en su totalidad, en posesión de unos hermosos ojos azules. Eliot se había encariñado de él, desde el momento que lo había encontrado fuera del  _Smallville Medical Center_ , asustado por las ambulancias, y maullando con hambre. Había sido una pequeña alimaña en aquel entonces.

Ahora, era todo un felino que prefería buscar peleas con el chihuahua de su vecino, que dormir todo el día. A pesar de su linda nariz rosada, Jack no era un gato agradable. No confiaba en extraños, y aruñaba con precisión. Eliot sonrió para sí. Le recordaba a Rachel, en algunos aspectos.

A excepción de ellos dos, la casa permaneció completamente desierta.

Entonces, Eliot recordó. Su madre tenía una  _cita,_  esta noche. Llegaría tarde.

Genial.

Hasta su  _madre_  tenía mejor suerte que él.

Con un suspiro, Eliot terminó de acariciar la pelusa de Jack, quien estaba muy ocupado atragantándose con croquetas, como para apreciar la atención.

Bueno, era hora de desahogar sus frustraciones en su leal batería. Ella nunca le fallaba.

Eliot tronó sus dedos.

 

 

* * *

  **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Habían esperado a que Richard recibiera su infame frappuccino de la linda barista, antes de continuar con su predeterminada trayectoria.

Roth vivía en un complejo de apartamentos, que había tenido mejores días. En el tercer piso, para ser exactos. No había elevador, así que subieron los viejos escalones, sin ninguna otra alternativa. La puerta de Roth tenía la cifra 13-C marcada en su superficie.

Mientras observó a la chica sacar sus llaves, Dick divagó mentalmente.

No estaba seguro, si había sido por una pizca de confianza en ella, que Richard había aceptado seguirla hasta aquí. O si todo, había sido una enorme muestra de fe. No habían hablado durante el camino, y aunque Richard odiaba admitirlo, nervios comenzaban a tomar efecto. Ansias.

"Necesito que te relajes." Rachel le indicó, después de invitarlo a su hogar, y cerrar la puerta detrás de ambos. Richard no tuvo tiempo, ni de revisar sus alrededores, cuando Rachel ya estuvo sobre él―Ah, está bien, no exactamente  _sobre_  él—sujetándolo de los hombros, firmemente—empujándolo hacia el único sofá, que servía de representación para su diminuta sala. "Será más doloroso para ti, si no lo estás."

Richard sacudió su cabeza, no creyendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Otro acto de fe. "Sólo hazlo... Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo." Richard dejó su frappuccino en el suelo. Después de colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Richard comenzó a controlar su respiración. Roth fue útil mientras Dick se concentraba, acomodando las pertenencias del chico en el piso. Al terminar con la tarea, simplemente se arrodilló frente a él, sobre la alfombra.

Dick tragó saliva. "¿Necesito cerrar mis ojos, o algo por el estilo?"

Azabaches ojos atraparon los suyos, intensos. Casi infinitos. "No. Pero, puedes hacerlo si lo deseas." La joven cruzó sus piernas, erguió su espalda, y en pocos minutos, el ritmo de su respiración iba, casi pareja, con la de Richard. "Estoy lista, cuando tú lo estés."

En respuesta, Richard cerró sus ojos.

 

 

* * *

  **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

En una surreal noche, de la cual ya cinco años habían transcurrido, había sucedido algo que hasta el día de hoy, Richard no había logrado comprender.

No se refería al bio-ataque terrorista, que Ras' Al' Ghul había instrumentado aquella noche, por Cd. Gótica, no. Las maquinaciones detrás de ese acontecimiento ya eran conocidas para Richard, gracias a la información que Bruce y Fox le habían brindado. Ni tampoco le resultaban confusas, las circunstancias que habían dictado la presencia de Richard y de su familia en Gótica, por aquella época. No había sido fuera de lo normal ampliar las fechas de las presentaciones del circo, para incluir una visita a la famosa ciudad. Aunque los Grayson sólo habían estado hospedados una semana, con eso había sido suficiente.

Suficiente para involucrarse en el caos, que había enterrado sus garras durante aquella noche, tomando posesión de todo lo que la ciudad le había podido ofrecer.

Específicamente, del área de Los Estrechos.

Richard, desde entonces, había sido demasiado curioso para su propio bien. Incluso desde aquel entonces, Dick había estado consciente de que dicho rasgo de su personalidad, lo metía en más problemas de los que eran necesarios.

Richard podía evocar, perfectamente, como sus pasos lo habían llevado cerca del puente. Durante aquella noche, el único combustible de Richard había consistido en un ingenuo y estúpido deseo por capturar—tan siquiera un vistazo—del nuevo vigilante nocturno. Un vigilante que, según rumores, había nacido de las sombras.

Había sido entonces, entre haberse escurrido entre los policías para cruzar el puente, y camuflajearse entre sombras, que las cosas se habían vuelto nebulosas para Richard.

Vagos ecos de dolor por todo su cuerpo, era lo único que Dick podía, hasta el día hoy, asegurar haber sentido. Después de eso, el resto de la noche se bloquearía de su mente, inesperadamente.

Lo único, que la memoria de Richard se limitaría a soltar a su consciencia, sería despertar, horas después. Sucio. Con lodo de pies a cabeza, empapado de sudor, y completamente exhausto. Richard podría contarte como a la distancia, sirenas, llantos de shock y terror, habían estado estremeciendo la ciudad. Policías habían estado corriendo por todos lados. Richard, con dificultad, había podido detectar que el puente ya había sido cerrado, y re-abierto de vuelta, sólo conmoción respirándose en la atmósfera. Se había levantado con piernas temblorosas, inspeccionando el callejón, al cual no había recordado haber llegado. Richard podría describirte su explosiva jaqueca, mientras se había aventurado al mundo exterior, apenas procesando que sus padres lo estarían buscando. Porque, cuando Richard se había marchado de su tráiler, apenas había estado anocheciendo, y a ésas alturas, los primeros toques del alba habían estado asomándose.

Aquella noche había sido surreal, porque Richard no podía recordar  _nada_  de ella.

Actualmente, podías interrogarlo, a partir de lo sucedido después de despertar. Podías sacarle todos los detalles sobre el atardecer que había iniciado su aventura. Pero, no podías preguntar sobre el gran espacio en blanco, que pertenecía entre aquellos dos capítulos.

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, Richard había sido interceptado por un paramédico, en su camino de regreso al circo, y había sido mandado al hospital para un chequeo de sangre, por razones que le habían parecido confusas, en el momento.

Pero, era entonces, que aparecía un giro aún más inquietante, en esta historia: rastros de la toxina alucinógena, con la que Ducard había sometido a la gente de Cd. Gótica, habían aparecido en sus resultados médicos.

Claro, en aquel entonces, el doctor había estado más confundido que Richard y sus padres (quienes habían sido llamados, desde el instante que Dick había pisado la sala de Emergencias). Al estar en la completa oscuridad de los hechos reales, el doctor sólo había achacado el raro compuesto químico, como una nueva droga, que ya había estado de salida de su sistema.

Un año después, sus padres habían sido asesinados. Así que, Dick no había tenido tiempo, para obsesionarse con aquel par de misterios de su pasado.

Venganza había sido lo único, consumiéndolo. Y lo había hecho, por un largo periodo.

Richard había perdido interés en revivir sus memorias, de una época perteneciente a los Grayson Voladores, por más efímeras que éstas fueran. El dolor de la perdida de sus padres nunca había parecido cesar, las heridas nunca habían dejado de sentirse frescas.

Sin embargo, el planteamiento del problema y las interrogantes, siempre habían estado ahí: Si Richard había sido afectado por el alucinógeno de Ras' Al Ghul, si había entrado en pánico como las demás víctimas y los demás paciente de Arkham—al meter sus narices dónde no lo habían llamado—¿Qué lo había salvado? ¿Qué lo había curado?

No había sido Batman. De eso, tenía pruebas.

¿Quién más había podido tener un antídoto, cuando Fox sólo lo había producido para Gordon y la Srta. Dawes durante esa noche? ¿Cómo había sido que, milagrosamente, había llegado a las manos de Richard, justo cuando lo había necesitado?

 

 

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**  

* * *

 

 

 

Ahora Richard tenía su respuesta.

Una sola, para  _todas_  sus preguntas.

 

 

* * *

  **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Dick abrió sus ojos, la luz era demasiada fuerte para sus pupilas sensibles. Los volvió a cerrar.

"Me salvaste." Richard respiró hondo, el trance dificultosamente dejándolo volver a la realidad. Ahora que la verdad estaba fluyendo por su mente, como desbordantes corrientes, no sabía por dónde comenzar. No sabía cuales fragmentos, de sus nuevos recuerdos, escoger para saborear, y colocar bajo la lupa. Rachel lo había salvado aquella noche. Había aparecido de las sombras—Justo como Batman—Pero, en vez de ser el héroe que Richard había estado esperando, había sido ésta tímida forastera que, por algún motivo, había sido atraída por la angustia de un simple humano. Con un amenazante capuchón escondiendo su pequeño rostro, Rachel había escogido acercársele, en vez de seguir escondida.

Lo había acogido entre sus delgados brazos, en vez de ignorarlo.

Lo había envuelto en penumbras, cuando los gritos de Richard habían sido demasiado agudos; cuando los monstruos se habían sentido, tan reales como de carne y hueso, cortesía del alucinógeno, Rachel lo había mantenido atado a la realidad. Cuando la adrenalina, había sido demasiada peligrosa para los epilépticos movimientos del cuerpo de Richard—Cuando su corazón se había sentido al filo de explotar como supernova, dentro de su pecho—Cuando Richard había estado a punto de morir…

… Una niña, llamada Rachel, le había susurrado que "todo estaría bien". Y sucumbido en su demencia, Richard le había creído, cada palabra.

"¿Qué, exactamente,  _fue_  lo que hiciste?"

Con sus párpados caídos todavía, pudo sentir la presencia de Rachel moverse más cerca de su cabeza. "Me introduje a tu mente, para bloquear los efectos del alucinógeno. Y ayudé a tu cuerpo a desechar la toxina, más rápido de lo normal." La luz de la habitación murió, silenciosamente. A salvo, con la completa oscuridad, Richard se atrevió a volver a abrir sus ojos. Primero, parpadeó confundido, dándose cuenta que estaba acostado sobre el sofá, y ya no simplemente sentado.

Aparentemente, el trance había sido más potente, a lo que Richard había estado preparado.

A su lado, un largo suspiro atrajo su atención. Rachel.

 _Raven_ ―Una voz corrigió en su mente.

Raven _._

"Sin embargo… Era muy joven, e inexperta. En el momento no supe, exactamente, qué estaba haciendo. No tomé en cuenta, ninguna de las consecuencias, que se ocasionarían al… unirme a tu mente." La voz de Rav— _Rachel,_  se escuchaba ahogada en culpa. Una parte de Dick sintió satisfacción, al distinguirla.

Porque, demonios… Su mente era  _su_  mente.  _Nadie_  debería estar invadiéndola—en, especial de esa manera—sin permiso. Ni siquiera,  _aun_  con permiso.

"¿Y éstas consecuencias son…?" Richard murmuró. Después, un nudo se hizo en la boca de estómago. "Acaso, ¿viste más de lo que debiste, ahí dentro? ¿Justo ahora?"

El silencio que prosiguió, fue más que respuesta suficiente.

"Lo siento. Richard… Para lograr arreglar ésta conexión, era necesario unirme a tu mente, de nuevo."

Richard quería preguntar muchas cosas. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué él, cuando Rachel había podido salvar a otra persona? ¿Por qué escogerlo a  _él_? Sin embargo, hubo una razón para frenarse. Una razón muy interesante.

Podía ser que Rachel, ahora supiera todo de Richard. Pero, Richard descubrió que él también guardaba conocimiento de la vida de Roth, que no había estado alojada ahí, previamente. Sabía cosas de ésta chica, que  _ninguna_  otra persona jamás, tendría el privilegio de conocer. Su fusión de mentes había trabajado en ambas direcciones. Así como Rachel, debía conocer su gusto por las películas de Clint Eastwood, Richard estaba al tanto del miedo de Roth, por las cucarachas.

Sólo  _eso_ lo detuvo. Sólo por  _ese_  saber, Richard frenó su ira, e indignación. "¿Y las demás consecuencias? ¿Qué hay del sueño, que tuve el otro día? ¿Los dolores de cabeza?" Richard recordó el incidente en la oficina de Lex. Por supuesto. Richard había estado seguro que no se trataban de ridículas visiones. Y había estado en lo cierto. "¿Las… alucinaciones?"

"Fueron efectos secundarios, causados por la repentina cercanía de nuestras mentes. Después de estar tanto tiempo separadas, fue como un corto circuito para ambas. Además, puede que hayas recibido ligeros ecos de mis… De lo que puedo hacer." Doblemente, interesante. "Como dije antes, era muy inexperta con mis poderes en aquel entonces. No fue hasta ahora, que me di cuenta del mal trabajo que hice, en cerrar mi conexión contigo." Una pausa. "Pero, ya todo está bien. Ya no tendrás más molestias. Lo arreglé todo."

Como si Richard fuera un robot, que sólo había necesitado un chequeo de aceite. Así de fácil.

Richard abrió su boca. La volvió a cerrar. Había estado a punto de preguntar por qué Rachel había bloqueado sus recuerdos de aquella noche. Pero, perturbadoramente, Richard ya tenía su respuesta: Rachel lo había hecho, porque no había querido atraer la atención de nadie. Había recién llegado a este mundo. Debido a su naturaleza, Rachel en verdad, no había necesitado la atención.

Había actuado para protegerse.

Adicionalmente, Richard ahora tenía consciencia, de que su cerebro habría podido terminar en peor estado. Rachel habría podido borrar sus recuerdos. De forma definitiva. Sin embargo, la chica había tomado otra elección. Había optado por bloquear los recuerdos traumáticos, y había colocado un delicado velo sobre ellos. De esa forma, cada vez que Richard había querido acercarse al acertijo de aquella noche—determinado en resolverlo—su atención había sido nublaba del blanco, y re-dirigida a otro objeto donde concentrarse.

En otras palabras, Roth había creado una desviación. Incluso si lo hubiera deseado, Richard nunca hubiera descubierto la verdad. Todo intento, hubiera sido inútil.

Mierda. Richard no podía creer  _todo_  lo que su cerebro, ahora almacenaba. Todo lo que  _ahora,_  sabía de esta mujer.

A partir de hoy, no solamente acarrearía con sus propios secretos, sino con los de esta joven _._ Una joven que, ni siquiera era completamente  _humana_ —Y vaya, si ésa no era otra lata de gusanos, esperando a ser abierta. Richard no podía ignorar el gran peligro que Rachel representaba. Al haberse introducido a la mente de Dick, por segunda ocasión, la chica debía de haberse tropezado con  _nuevos_  secretos. Secretos ajenos.

Nombres. Lugares. Nuevos recuerdos. Nuevos rostros. Nuevos acontecimientos en la vida de Dick, que había cambiado su vida.

"No me siento muy bien." A duras penas, Richard logró sentarse sobre el sofá, revolviendo sus cabellos con impacientes dedos. "¿Podrías…?" ― _llevarme a casa?_  Aunque sonara demente, Richard sabía que Rachel  _podía_  hacerlo. Los podía tener en la mansión de Lex, en la duración de un parpadeo.

"Por supuesto." Rachel se dirigió, con voz más indiferente, que antes. Como si esto, tan sólo fuera el siguiente paso, en el manual de  _'Como lidiar con la víctima con la que haz unido tu mente_.' "Tendrás que tomar mi mano."

Richard levantó su mirada, distinguiendo lentamente la silueta de Rachel, entre la oscuridad. Buscó por sus ojos.

Cuando sus miradas se unieron, fue eléctrico.

Richard se levantó. Tomó la fría mano que se le ofreció, entre la suya.

Ráfagas negras los envolvieron en un cálido capullo.

Y en menos de dos minutos, Richard y Rachel aparecieron en el jardín de la Mansión Luthor. Los omnipresentes cantos de los grillos, y las fragancias de las gardenias, les recibieron. La mochila descartada de Dick chocó contra sus propias rodillas, en el momento que… Bueno, en el momento que aterrizaron.

Si es que, se le podía llamar de esa forma.

Dick respiró profundamente.

Fue irreal. Dick, seguramente, estaba cruzando nuevos horizontes de locura al pensarlo, puesto que—a pesar de todo, de lo conmocionado que se sentía, de lo fuerte que su corazón palpitaba, de la confusión que su propio cerebro estaba sufriendo, de la bola de diferentes emociones que estaban haciendo una revolución dentro de él—A pesar de todo eso—Richard no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente:

"Eso fue  _genial_."

Y genial le venía corto.

Si Rachel reaccionó al escucharlo, el invernadero se encargó de ocultar el rostro de la joven entre tallos, pétalos y sombras, creadas por la luz de la luna llena. Un pesado silencio reinó entre los dos, por un largo tiempo. Se sintió como un receso, robado de este mundo, que se movía a la velocidad de un vuelo de mariposa. Fue un preciado momento, dónde ambos podían inhalar profundo, antes de enfrentar el mundo, mañana.

Cuando, finalmente, Richard logró despegar sus vans del suelo, su coordinación todavía algo desequilibrada, un suave susurró lo detuvo, a meros centímetros de la salida del jardín.

"Puedes estar tranquilo, Richard Grayson. Tus secretos están a salvo." Fue con tanta voluntad, que las palabras resonaron contra sus oídos, que Richard  _casi_  pudo creer lo que éstas proclamaron.

Tal vez mañana, Richard podría.

Aunque, posiblemente, no. Porque Richard, no tenía límites para su paranoia.

Sin retroceder su mirada a sus espaldas, para cerciorarse de la partida de su acompañante, Richard se dirigió directo a su habitación. Por primera, estuvo agradecido por el silencio, y por la tranquilidad, de los melancólicos pasillos de la mansión.

 

 

* * *

  **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

A Oliver le agradaba ver el show de Conan O' Brian, antes de irse a dormir. O por lo menos, cuando tenía la oportunidad, los ánimos, y si sus patrullajes terminaban temprano.

Gracias a la invaluable asistencia de Clark, durante el patrullaje de hoy, ésta noche sería una de ésas pocas, en las que Oliver podría entregarse al raro placer.

Clark aprovechó los sesenta minutos del programa televisivo, para chatear con Chloe, continuando con el terco argumento, que habían tenido a lo largo de todo el día. Chloe se creía lo suficiente capaz para investigar las verdaderas razones que tenían a Richard Grayson en Smallville. Clark no estaba tan seguro. No fue hasta que Chloe llegó tan lejos, como amenazar visitar a unos contactos que tenía en Ciudad Gótica, que Clark comenzó a preocuparse. Clark, simplemente, no entendía cuál era la obsesión. Y además, estaba más que seguro, que de Bruce Wayne, Chloe lograría ni extraerle la hora. Tal punto de su defensa, Chloe lo había desmeritado con una fuerte insinuación, de que Clark le pidiera un favor, a cierto novio que tenía.

A lo cual, dicho novio, había respondido con un rotundo  _No_. Porque, primero llegaba el Apocalipsis, antes del día en que Oliver Queen estuviera en deuda con Bruce Wayne. Citando sus propias palabras: "Averiguar este misterio con Grayson no vale tanto la pena, Clark. Estoy seguro que, poco a poco, todo saldrá a la luz. Por su propia cuenta."

Chloe no había estado nada contenta, con el inexistente apoyo que ambos le estaban ofreciendo. Pero, a veces, Chloe tenía que aprender a no meter sus narices, donde no pertenecían.

Suspirando, Clark cerró sesión sin despedirse, harto de todas las mismas vueltas al asunto, que Chloe no paraba de repetir. La paciencia de Clark se había colmado, al leer palabras como 'conspiración' y 'espía'.

- _Allá ella, que choque con todas las paredes que Bruce le va a plantar en sus narices._

Buscó entre sus documentos, accesando a la carpeta que había creado, especialmente, para sus archivos confidenciales de Smallville High. Había convencido a Reynolds de manejar la información por computadora, en vez de gastar tanto papel, y matar tantos árboles. Antes de retirarse de la dirección, esa tarde Clark había platicado con la secretaria encargada de los primeros años, dándole su correo electrónico para que le mandara toda la información, que Reynolds le señalara vital. Más nombres se estaban apilando en la lista de alumnos considerados especiales, y Clark estaba comenzando a dudar, de que podría lidiar con  _todos_  ellos.

No con todos los alumnos, era tan fácil conectarse emocionalmente, como con Daisy, Rachel y Eliot. A decir verdad, Clark estaba consciente de su suerte con ese trío. Prueba de ello siendo, como de los cinco alumnos que Clark había entrevistado por la mañana, solamente  _uno_  había respondido positivamente a sus tácticas.

No todos los adolescentes querrían de su ayuda. Mucho menos con la famosa reputación que Clark tenía, sobre "noquear primero y preguntar después", cuando había tenido que detener a un mutante fuera de control. ¿Cómo demonios iban a confiar en él, después de saber que Clark era responsable de mandar a tantos jóvenes a Belle Reeve? ¿Cómo iban a tener la seguridad de que Clark no los mataría, en cuanto le dieran la espalda?

Era amarga y cruda, pero no dejaba ésa, de ser la verdad.

La mayoría de ellos no confiarían en Clark. Y necesitarían  _más_  que su palabra, para creer en sus sinceras ofertas de ayuda.

Clark necesitaba un plan. Uno, bien hecho.

Chloe se había burlado de la pseudo-familia que se estaba creando, murmurando sobre Freud, y como Clark debería preocuparse más por lo que Lex Luthor debería estar planeando, en vez de andar trabajando de niñero. Su veredicto en el asunto, había sido uno sin esperanza. Según ella, el problema de los mutantes, no solamente era psicológico en muchos de los casos, sino biológico. A veces, el cuerpo humano simplemente perdía control, con la radiación de la kriptonita invadiendo su sistema, por más que la víctima deseara lo contrario.

 _-Ya pensaré en algo._  Clark pasó su mano por su rostro, cerrando su laptop, resignado. A su lado en la cama, Oliver estaba pretendiendo que no estaba a punto de caer dormido, con las noticias locales puestas en volumen bajo. Imágenes de un desaventurado aterrizaje forzoso en Hong Kong, se proyectaron sobre la arrugada superficie de las sábanas, escurriéndose entre sus piernas. Clark sonrió, al ver los párpados de Ollie casi cerrados, llevando una pelea en vano, con su cansancio. Después de colocar su laptop en el piso alfombrado, Clark retiró el control remoto de una relajada mano, para apagar el televisor.

Besó el cuello de Oliver, lentamente, una vez que la oscuridad, reinó por su habitación.

La pareja apenas cabía en su antigua cama, pero a Clark le encantaba la excusa, para sujetarse del cuerpo de Ollie, con más fuerza. Rodeando el pecho del rubio con uno de sus brazos, Clark acurrucó su rostro en su cuello. Disfrutaba la manera en la que la cabeza de Ollie se recargaba contra la suya, con toda la confianza del mundo, ambos exhaustos en cuerpo y mente. Respirando profundo, ambos pechos se elevaron en ritmos opuestos, labios buscándose a ciegas, para desearse  _Buenas Noches_ , sin la necesidad de hablar.

Con una caricia sobre su antebrazo, Ollie liberó un enorme bostezo en pleno beso, cayendo profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo, menos de dos minutos después. Clark permaneció más tiempo alerta, pensando y pensando. Planeando sigilosamente, desempolvando nombres de posibles aliados, de su mente.

Lamentablemente, era una lista tristemente corta.

Era patético, que el primer nombre que le venía a la mente—todavía—resultaba ser el de Lex. Un agridulce hábito, Clark suponía. O tal vez un subconsciente, y desesperante deseo, de que las circunstancias fueran aún iguales, entre los dos. Aunque, era aún peor, que el segundo lugar de su lista, fuera ocupado por el hombre en sus brazos. Clark sabía que si lo pedía, Oliver le fundaría toda la ayuda que fuera necesaria. Pero, Clark no quería desvaluar, de tal manera, el inicio de la relación que apenas construían. Sería poner un precio a lo que tenían…

Sería estar en deuda con Oliver por el resto de su vida―En convertir su relación en una transacción―y Clark sintió escalofríos, con tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad.

No. No lo haría de nuevo. Se había jurado a sí mismo, no volver a cometer tan grave error. No usaría a un amigo de esa manera. No como lo había hecho con Lex.

Clark tendría que encontrar otro medio de ayuda.

Lo cual lo llevaba a su tercer lugar, la opción auto-desechándose, en cuanto Clark contempló el nombre en su mente: con Bruce sería el mismo dilema. Además, Clark no lo conocía tan bien como para pedir tan enorme favor; o como para  _confiar_  en él, a tal extensión. Todavía no, por lo menos.

Lana nunca había mostrado un interés por ayudar a los mutantes. Aun cuando, éstos fueran conocidos sujetos de su propia escuela. Lo cual podía ser comprensible, porque casi todos ellos, la habían querido muerta. - _Pero…_  Clark no podía evitar pensar, - _tal vez, si alguna vez Lana hubiera intentado relacionarse con ellos…_  Si hubiera intentado hallar la razón del obsesivo descontento, que algunos mutantes habían mostrado por su existencia, tal vez… Eso hubiera causado una diferencia. Ciertamente, tacharlos públicamente de parias, había sido la peor táctica empleada de parte de Lana. Y no solamente de parte de ella, sino también de Chloe, Lois, y de casi todo el pueblo.

_-Muchos hubieras y muy pocos resultados, Kent._

Repentinamente, Ollie se re-acomodó entre sus brazos, volteándose hasta terminar cara a cara con él. Jaló la cintura de Clark con uno de sus brazos, adormilado. Con un ligero suspiro, se cercioró de que no espacio existiera entre los dos. Sin saberlo, proveyéndole una necesitada interrupción al cerebro ocupado de Clark, con sus ágiles movimientos, bajo las sábanas.

Clark sonrió, sus narices rozando.

El aliento de Oliver, olía a queso.

 

* * *

 

"Una vez, me dijiste que no tenía el privilegio de esperar a que la gente viniera a pedirme ayuda."

Las manos de Oliver abortaron su intento de arreglar su corbata, sus ojos conectándose con los de Clark, por medio del espejo. "Cierto." Se dio la media vuelta, al notar la incertidumbre, que parecía tener presa la estancia de Clark. "También recuerdo haberte dicho que vinieras a mi, cuando quisieras hacer algo al respecto."

Clark lució atrapado en su propio juego, como si no hubiera esperado que Oliver le siguiera la corriente tan rápido, o como si Oliver le hubiera cambiado las cartas en el asunto. "¿Qué piensas de lo que estoy haciendo?"

Oliver colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, su mirada viajando del rostro de Clark a la camisa, todavía sin abotonar, que había escogido para llevarse a trabajar. "Eso depende. ¿Qué exactamente estás haciendo?" Entonces, Oliver pensó más detenidamente... "¿O qué planeas hacer?"

Clark giró sus ojos. "No me veas como si estuviera loco, Oliver."

"No lo estoy haciendo, Clark. Pero, lo que estoy viendo en tu cara me está preocupando. Sé que la culpa que sientes por lo ocurrido con los mutantes de este pueblo, es más grande que la Antártida... Que te sientes responsable por ellos." Caminó hasta Clark, nunca rompiendo el contacto entre sus miradas. Supo que había dado en el blanco, cuando el consejero tragó saliva, culposamente. Con una gentileza, que ni el propio Oliver sabía que poseía, se encargó de abotonar la camisa azul claro. Acarició la superficie de algodón de la blanca wife-beater, conforme avanzaba en su tarea. "Y comprendo que este trabajo te está ayudando a encontrar paz con ese conflicto, Clark. En verdad lo entiendo. Pero, no quiero que tomes decisiones precipitadas, con la intención de ayudar a estos chicos. Decisiones, de las cuales te vayas a arrepentir después." Terminando con la camisa, Oliver tomó la corbata azul-rey de la cama. Rodeó el cuello de Clark con ella, no pudiendo resistir capturar en un pequeño beso, el labio superior del granjero. "Porque, no todos ellos te van a agradecer el sacrificio que estés dispuesto a hacer por ellos, Clark." - _No quiero que termines más lastimado que todos ellos, Clark._  Fue lo que Oliver no pudo sacar a la superficie. Sin embargo, Clark pareció escucharlo directo de su mente, si la tierna sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, pudo tomarse como evidencia.

Oliver terminó de hacerle el nudo correctamente a la corbata; no colocando impedimento, cuando los brazos de Clark, rodearon su cintura.

Tener este nivel de cercanía con Clark era tan diferente a la intimidad, que Oliver había compartido alguna vez con Tess, o con Lois. Aunque ya había quedado, más que claro, su intensa atracción por este hombre, Oliver todavía no se atrevía a identificar a  _cierta otra_  subyacente adicción, que estaba desarrollando por Clark―Una adicción, que se sentía como una embriagadora balada pulsando bajo su piel, cantando versos que Oliver todavía no podía descifrar.

Para empezar, besarlo... sencillamente, le exprimía a Oliver toda cordura; de una manera que nunca había experimentado con otra pareja. Y Oliver tenía un vasto repertorio de previas experiencias, con las cuales compararla.

Ciertamente, la raíz del fenómeno, tenía que ver mucho con el hecho de que nadie, jamás, lo había besado como Clark lo hacía.

Como si la boca de Oliver fuera algo,  _infinitamente_ , fascinante.

Oliver chocó juguetonamente sus frentes, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando las mejillas de Clark. Formó una prisión con sus manos, casi completamente, enjaulando el rostro de su mejor amigo. No se besaron, sus labios con un centímetro de distancia, separándolos.

"Habla." Oliver ordenó.

Clark apretó sus puños, ligeramente, sobre las caderas de Oliver. "Necesito que confíen en mi. Por lo menos, un poco."

Oliver había estado en lo correcto con lo que sus instintos le habían advertido, entonces. "Creo que primero, necesitas lidiar con los tres mosqueteros que ya tienes. El hecho que te hayan seguido la corriente hasta ahorita, no significa que será suficiente. Necesitas decirles para qué, realmente, los haz reunido. Mentirles en su cara, o por omisión, no te ayudará para nada."

Clark asintió, remordimiento ya siendo una expresión, que a Oliver le resultaba fácil leer. "Pero, ya sabes que esa no será la parte más difícil." Clark agachó su rostro, en respuesta. "Querrán saber por qué estás tan interesado en ayudarlos, el por qué de la responsabilidad que sientes por ellos."

Oliver sabía que Clark, ya debería de haber meditado en esa delicada cláusula, del trato que estaba a punto de firmar con el Diablo. Pero, por alguna razón, Clark primero había necesitado oírla, por otra persona. Antes de tomar el bolígrafo, e imprimir su nombre en la línea punteada.

"Si lo hago…" Clark susurró, sus párpados cayendo al sentir las yemas de Oliver masajear sus sienes, suavemente. "... si les digo parte de la verdad, ¿qué crees que suceda?"

Oliver sonrió con el tinte de tristeza, y resignación, que sentía. Odió ser tan inútil con su respuesta, aunque ésta fuera la pura verdad. "No tengo la menor idea, Clark. Sólo puedo prometerte que estaré contigo, si las circunstancias cambian para lo peor. Me encargaré de cualquier peligro que pueda surgir, de cualquiera de ellos." O de todos ellos, Oliver temía. A Clark, claramente, no le gustó escuchar lo último, sus aceleradamente-crecidos instintos sobre-protectores, manifestándose en un pequeña mueca. Oliver suspiró. "Tenemos que ser realistas, Clark. Especialmente, si decides divulgar tan valiosa información a Grayson—"

"Richard no me preocupa." Clark le interrumpió con una ligera sacudida de su cabeza, ganándose una incrédula ceja alzada. "Ese chico es demasiado inteligente. Aunque no se lo diga, Richard no tardará mucho tiempo en averiguar la verdad sobre mí."

"¿Y eso no te preocupa? El chico vive con _Lex_. Ese hecho, por sí solo, significa inminente peligro." Una risa ácida salió de su boca, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Clark abrió su boca, y duró unos minutos sin encontrar su voz. Oliver no titubeó en mostrar su desaprobación por la actitud tan descuidada, detestando el beneficio de la duda que Clark siempre le obsequiaba a Lex, hasta inconscientemente. Oliver no era ningún idiota. Sin ningún esfuerzo, podía ver más allá de la pantalla de humo, que Clark siempre proyectaba alrededor de Lex. Incluso cuando toda evidencia se mostraba en contra de Luthor.

"Necesito un aliado, Oliver." Finalmente Clark deliberó, su terquedad Kent enmarcando su postura con una nueva determinación. "Una conexión entre ellos y yo. Un puente, por así decirlo."

Oliver mordió su labio inferior.

"Créeme. Sé que esto es… extremadamente, arriesgado." Clark se echó para atrás, liberándose de toda atadura, que lo uniera al cuerpo de Oliver. "Hacer esto va en contra de todo… lo que soy. Pero, tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que dejar de esconderme." Había una nueva convicción brillando, desde el alma de Clark, esta mañana. Una madura perspectiva. Una nueva meta. " _Necesito_  atreverme a hacer esto."

Una renacida pasión. Una, de la que Oliver solamente había escuchado en forma de mito, de la boca de Chloe. Una pasión que Clark había perdido con el paso del tiempo, poco después de conocer a Luthor, y ante el inicio del caos de sus habilidades. Antes de que la muerte tocara a su puerta, y antes de que su corazón fuera desilusionado, una y otra vez.

Oliver suspiró, profundamente. ¿Cómo podía interponerse en el camino de tan vital desarrollo, que la adoptada humanidad de Clark estaba sufriendo?

Asintió lentamente su cabeza, aceptando las condiciones del contrato, que Clark le estaba rogando firmar junto con él.

Alivio relajó cada línea de expresión del rostro, y la postura de su novio; En un pestañeo, Oliver se vio rodeado por súper-fuertes brazos, un apasionado asalto a sus labios provocándole gruñir posesivamente. Encerró el magnífico cuerpo—que apenas estaba aprendiendo a memorizar—contra el suyo. Clark susurró contra su boca tontería y media, palabras incoherentes con gratitud, pero ardientes con adrenalina, haciendo la cabeza de Oliver girar, y girar.

 _-Santo cielo_. Definidamente, no existía comparación. Clark pertenecía completamente a otro nivel. Uno que sus pasados amores, no habían si quiera rozado.

Oliver sabía que éste era apenas el comienzo, que la magia de los primeros días iría cambiando, y evolucionando; que sus personalidades, ambas testarudas e increíblemente dominantes, chocarían tiranamente a la primera oportunidad. Sabía que se aproximaban miles de argumentos más, peleas (con y sin puños) en un futuro muy cercano, y que ésta sería la relación más difícil que Oliver tendría, en toda su vida.

Esta sería la guerra culminante, de todas sus pasadas batallas.

Y Oliver sólo pedía lograr sobrevivirla.

 

 

* * *

  **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando llegó el viernes, Clark tenía, más o menos, un pequeño plan formado. Era algo sencillo, nada extravagante. El primer paso a un plan mucho mayor, pero uno que tenía que ser efectuado con tanta delicadeza, como cualquiera de los otros procedimientos que Clark pondría en práctica.

Había dejado el resto de la semana libre de sesiones, para los mosqueteros y para Richard, ordenándoles que regresaran hasta la semana siguiente. Aunque eso no les había impedido visitarlo, a distintas horas de la mañana: Daisy, para retornar su florero, pegado tan meticulosamente de vuelta a su estado original, que Clark había sentido una conmovedora sonrisa nacer en sus labios; Eliot, para entregarle un par de entradas para el concierto de inauguración del club ("El Ankh", según ya había investigado Clark); Richard, para enfadarlo un rato, acosándolo con su nueva cámara fotográfica que recién estrenaba, y para exigirle una disculpa, por sus adelantadas acusaciones. En última instancia: Rachel, para prestarle una copia de una novela, escrita por un tal _Paulo Coelho_ (haciéndolo jurar que primero leería la novela, y luego vería las diferentes adaptaciones de cine).

Fue gracias a esas singulares visitas, que Clark había encontrado las agallas que le habían faltado, para proseguir con sus planes. Estos adolescentes eran buenos muchachos, y necesitaban ayuda. Clark podía ver, que todos ellos, estaban guardando un secreto, y les estaba comiendo por dentro, guardarlo. En especial, en los casos de Daisy y Rachel.

Cuando estaba en su presencia, Clark podía sentir… Bueno, no sabía todavía como definir la sensación, pero no era nada buena.

El punto era, que esas dos, tenían  _sobrenatural_  sellado en sus frentes. Eliot permanecía elusivo, y con signos de interrogación, respecto a su habilidad especial. Richard…

Clark sabía, que tenía que hablar primero con él, antes de comenzar con todo lo demás. Clark lo haría. En serio. No se estaba escondiendo.

En cuanto supiera por dónde comenzar, Clark  _hablaría_  con él.

"Clark, no se te olvide pasar conmigo, antes de irte. Tienes que firmar tu nómina." La Srta. Sato le avisó desde su escritorio, sus vivaces ojos nunca despegándose del monitor de su computadora.

Clark continuó sacando copias, de los avisos para la próxima Junta de Padres de Familia de los terceros años, la copiadora situada exactamente frente a Sato. Murmuró un distraído "Mm-hmm", presionando repetidamente, el botón verde de la máquina. De la computadora de Sato una suave melodía les hacía compañía. Únicamente ellos dos compartían este sub-nivel de la Dirección, las demás secretarías y el restante cuerpo administrativo, situados en otro piso. Reynolds solamente había querido a los empleados en los que más confiaba, cerca de su oficina.

Clark todavía no podía decidir, si sentirse alagado o intimidado, al respecto. Hasta ahora, intimidado estaba ganando.

Una majestuosa pieza de piano le estaba dando clímax a la melodía, una ronca voz femenina cantando sobre como necesitaba de la oscuridad, de la dulzura, de la tristeza y de la debilidad― _When is it dark enough, can you see? Do you want me? Can you reach me?_ ―acompañándose delicadamente, de unas bellas notas de violín. La melancolía de la canción, quedo perfecta con el día nublado y gris, que les había tocado hoy.

Clark frunció su ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente habían estado compartiendo muchos días con nubes grises, y amenazas de lluvia. No era temporada.

Pensar en clima nublado, lo llevó irremediablemente a pensar en Oliver Queen. Clark acababa de finalizar una llamada con él, pero no habían compartido noticias muy alegres. Ollie le había avisado que estaría de viaje en Londres, durante el resto del fin de semana. Pero, había prometido recogerlo del trabajo en unas cuantas horas, para que les fuera posible despedirse, de una manera más… formal.

Por su parte, Chloe había permanecido en el área de lo desapercibido el resto de la semana. Clark tenía la sospecha que Lois se le estaba uniendo, y se encontraba alimentándole a Chloe, su hiperactiva paranoia. Esas dos no tenían remedio. Clark en verdad, compadecía al pobre de Olsen.

Rotundamente, la balada fue seguida por un acelerado ritmo rockero, causándole a Clark sonreír. Los gustos de Sato estaban demostrando ser muy diversos. La mujer no aparentaba, para nada, ser fan de _Muse_. Clark acomodó su montón de copias, después de apagar la máquina, oyendo el murmullo de Sato, sobre la inutilidad de las secretarias del otro piso. Con un gruñido de frustración, Clark la miró ponerse de pie con una memoria USB en una de sus manos. Sus lentes dejaban ver el disgusto, de sus pequeños ojos chocolate. Sato gruñó que regresaría enseguida, que solamente iría a romper unos cuantos cuellos―"¿Quieres algo de la cafetería? Me daré una vuelta, ya que estoy por ahí."―Al recibir una negativa, las agujas de sus tacones marcaron su partida sobre el laminado, dejando a Clark completamente solo. Reynolds todavía estaba en su hora de (mañanero) almuerzo.

Clark suspiró al ver la hora, notando que faltaban todavía tres horas para el término de labores. Tendría que viajar a los terceros años él mismo, para entregar los avisos a los maestros de cada grupo, para que éstos a su vez, los repartieran entre los alumnos. Dejó las copias en el escritorio de Sato por un momento, lo necesario para echarse una visita por su propia oficina. Checó su correo electrónico, y mandó un mensaje a Chloe, para ver en qué asunto andaba enredada.

Diez minutos después, Clark salió de su oficina.

Para encontrarse con un visitante.

Uno, totalmente, inesperado.

Clark sintió… muchas cosas, al ver a Lex.

Y no tuvo la fortaleza necesaria en su ser, para nombrar alguna de ellas.

Recargado sobre la orilla del escritorio de Sato, pretendiendo leer uno de los avisos, Lex comunicaba su usual aura de seguridad y superioridad. Rasgos tan innatos en un Luthor, como su arrogancia y su colección de autos deportivos. Sus ojos azules viajaron hacia Clark, en cuanto lo sintió volver, calculadores y acechantes.

"Clark."

Una sola palabra. Y siempre había existido algo singular, en la forma que Lex usaba su nombre. Le otorgaba capas de diferentes significados, más de lo que era necesario, a un ordinario nombre.

Atacado por una intensa incomodidad, los pies de Clark permanecieron indecisos entre si avanzar o retroceder. Sus manos echas puño, a sus costados, no brindaron ninguna clase de equilibrio. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Lex, por fuerza de hábito, más que por otra razón. Clark respiró hondo, al no ver hostilidad en ese rostro (a comparación con la última vez, que habían cruzado caminos).

Clark decidió ser profesional.

"Hola, Lex." Lex era demasiado valiente, o demasiado estúpido, para atreverse a entrar a la guarida del león―Reynolds―y esperar salir con vida. Debió de haberse asegurado que Clark estaría solo. Lo cual… Clark no quería pensar en cómo Lex lo había averiguado. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo con Dick?"

Lex frunció su ceño, confusión marcando su expresión. "Tenía entendido, que eras tú el que quería hablar conmigo."

Clark parpadeó. Luego, giró sus ojos. Unió las piezas del rompecabezas, de inmediato. "Richard." Ese chico entrometido. ¿Qué había querido lograr con esta trampa? ¿Comenzar la tercera guerra mundial entre Lex y Reynolds?

Lex arregló su compostura, introduciendo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, una fría tensión alargándose entre los dos, como el Océano Pacífico. Aunque no en silencio, porque el Winamp de Sato seguía escupiendo música.

Clark aclaró su garganta. Inevitablemente, había notado como los ojos hundidos de Lex, no hacían un contraste muy agradable con el atuendo oscuro del billonario. Se percató de las nuevas líneas de expresión, que habían aparecido en el pálido rostro, desde la última vez que Clark lo había tenido lo suficientemente cerca, para notarlo. Lex lucía exhausto, de una manera que Clark nunca había presenciado. Ni siquiera cuando Lex había estado trabajando con el FBI para encarcelar a su padre, o después de la posesión de Zod.

Quizás… Dick había tenido razones válidas, para mandar a Lex en su dirección.

"Bueno, ya que estás aquí, sirve que firmas unos documentos que se me han estado olvidando mandar con Dick." Con su mentón, Clark señaló hacia su oficina, no esperando a ver la reacción de Lex, ante la invitación. Dejó la puerta de su oficina abierta de par en par, levantando el monitor de su laptop, para buscar el permiso que Clark necesitaba que Lex firmara.

Casi cómicamente, Lex apareció en el umbral con toda la cautela del mundo, como si el cúbico espacio se lo fuera a devorar vivo, en cualquier momento. Clark volvió a señalar hacia el asiento frente a su escritorio. Trató de fingir, lo mejor posible, su aire de despreocupación.

Lex pausó un momento.

El hombre volteó a ver hacia las dos direcciones que podía tomar: fuera de aquí, o al corazón de la bestia, y con un ligero suspiro, Lex se introdujo a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tomó asiento, con toda la gracia de gacela que, en otros tiempos, había sido producto de pacífica burla entre los dos. Clark mandó a imprimir el permiso, así como otras formas, necesarias para dar de alta a Grayson en el Seguro Médico Escolar.

"¿Quieres café?" Clark se aventuró.

Lex levantó su ceja dudosamente, pero asintió, lentamente. La impresora vibró y zumbó con vida. Clark se levantó para servirle una taza, recordando justamente como a Lex le agradaba. Secretamente, el hombre tenía una debilidad por lo dulce. Durante la entera preparación, percibió la mirada penetrante de Lex sobre él. Extrañamente, la atmósfera se fue transformando, a una menos sofocante. Los tacones de Sato hicieron un lejano eco, más allá de la puerta, anunciando su regreso.

Lex volvió a suspirar.

Clark colocó la taza de café frente a él, mordiéndose una sorprendida sonrisa, al descubrir que Lex estaba hojeando la novela de Rachel. La batalla con su curiosidad de nuevo ganaba, en favor de descubrir nuevos territorios. "Todavía no la he comenzado."

"La recomiendo." Fue el único comentario del visitante. Con sus ojos sobre los párrafos, Lex llevó el café a sus labios, nunca perdiendo naturalidad, o el estilo. "Mm. Veronika. No se me había ocurrido ese nombre." Un suave murmullo salió de boca, sus ojos clavados en una línea específica de la página, casi al final del libro. El resto del mundo aparentó desaparecer para él, en ese lapso. Aunque, Clark lo conocía lo suficiente, para saber que el brillante cerebro de Lex, siempre estaba alerta de cada detalle de sus alrededores.

Descansando su mentón sobre su mano, Clark no tuvo dificultades para reconocer las razones del pequeño, y pensativo, murmullo. "¿Ya saben, si será niña o niño?"

Lex cerró la novela al escucharlo, rompiendo con su propio trance. "Lana lo sabe. Aunque, le pedí que no me lo revelara."

Clark asintió, no sabiendo ni por qué. De todos los temas, ¿porqué escoger éste, idiota? ¿Por qué le seguía la corriente? "¿Cómo está Lana?" ¿Por qué no se callaba?

"Estresada, pero en buena salud." Sorprendentemente, la respuesta resonó con sinceridad, y sin ni una sola onza, de malicia. "¿Cómo está tu madre?"

Clark no escondió su sonrisa, esta vez. Lex nunca perdería su adoración por Martha Kent, sucediera lo que sucediera. "Trabajando. Y trabajando más. Pero, muy feliz por sentirse productiva. Todavía no ha regresado de Topeka." Clark no podía creer que estuvieran manteniendo una conversación civil. Recogió los documentos de la bandeja de la impresora, cuidadosamente, colocándose el sello de validez de la preparatoria, antes de pasárselos a Lex. Le explicó brevemente sobre la necesidad del Seguro Escolar, aunque Richard ya contara con uno cien veces mejor. Le escribió una lista de los requisitos que Richard necesitaría traer la siguiente semana, y Lex firmó los documentos necesarios, sin expresar mucho descontento.

No fue hasta que Lex llegó al último documento, que el hombre expresó curiosidad por lo que estaba a punto de firmar. "¿A dónde los piensas llevar?" Con su ceño fruncido, Lex atrapó la atención de Clark.

"A un lugar donde mi padre me solía llevar a acampar." Clark se encogió de hombros. "Es una área segura, si eso es lo que te preocupa." Y más importante que todo, era una anormal área que no había sido tocada, por ninguna de las dos tormentas de meteoritos. Sí, se tardaba casi todo un día en llegar al profundo corazón de ese bosque. Pero, una vez que llegabas ahí, nunca deseabas irte.

"Tres días en compañía de un montón de adolescentes, controlados por sus hormonas, completamente alejados de la civilización: estoy más preocupado por tu cordura, que por su seguridad, Clark." Por ese instante, era como si los años no hubieran transcurrido, y lo único que transpirada entre los dos eran los frescos inicios de una in-convencional amistad. Lex le regaló una pequeña curva de sus labios, una sonrisa que había dejado de aparecer, desde hacía un par de años.

Clark intentó hablar, a través del repentino nudo en su garganta.

"Clark, estás loco si crees que me haré cargo de esta montaña de papeles en mi escritorio, ¡ven por ellos!" La voz de la Sargento (un sobrenombre, obviamente, muy bien ganado) Remy Sato los hizo brincar, inesperadamente. El momento fue interrumpido con el estruendo de los nudillos de la secretaría, chocando contra el vidrio de la puerta. "Reynolds no tarda en llegar. ¡Te regresará a tu cubículo infernal, si se da cuenta que todavía no los haz repartido!"

Las mejillas de Clark se llenaron de calor, el consejero nunca deseando tanto que la tierra se lo tragara, como en ese momento. "¡Estoy ocupado, Remy!" Dos podían jugar el mismo partido. Sato apenas lo estaba conociendo, y había estado confundiendo su cortesía por docilidad. Clark tendría que demostrarle que tan equivocada estaba. "Ponles el sello escolar, ¡y en un momento paso por ellos!"

Lex continuó tomando su café, como si estas ocurrencias fueran de lo más normal, para él.

Clark aclaró su garganta, por lo que se sentía la millonésima vez. "Lo siento."

Los hombros de Lex se encogieron minúsculamente, en respuesta. Clark estaba comenzando a sentirse extrañado, por la tranquila faceta que el hombre había estado vistiendo desde su llegada. Era todo lo contrario, a la criatura furiosa y caprichosa, que le había ordenado salir del Porsche de Ollie. ¿Estaba Lex fingiendo? ¿O se sentía más cansado, de lo que aparentaba? Quizás era la mera presencia de Oliver cerca de Clark, lo que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Ciertamente, Lex había mostrado, una y otra vez, su naturaleza celosa y posesiva— _obsesiva_ —cuando se trataba de Clark. O de Lana.

"¿Estás bien, Lex?"

Lex colocó su taza sobre el escritorio, sus ojos evadiendo la mirada de Clark. "Éste puesto parece estar ajustándose bien a ti, Clark." Evasión. Táctica clásica de un Luthor. O tal vez una advertencia, de que Clark ya no tenía derecho a husmear a un nivel tan personal.

"Me gusta." Clark imitó una indiferente encogida de hombros, por dentro comenzando a sentir la lava del enojo, que solamente Lex podía avivar en él. Peor aún, saber que ni a enojarse Clark tenía ya derecho, solamente magnificó el sentimiento.

Como intervención divina, antes de que Clark abriera su boca y escupiera algo de lo que se arrepentiría, el celular de Lex cortó la nueva tensión, con filosa precisión. En cuanto Lex respondió, y su máscara de profesionalismo apareció, Clark supo que el final a esta peculiar reunión había llegado. Predeciblemente, Lex terminó la llamada con unas firmes órdenes de esperar por él, y se puso de pie. Asintió un adiós a Clark, sin molestarse en usar palabras, ignorante a la fuerza con la que Clark estaba haciendo puños sus manos.

¿Por qué interactuar con Lex, siempre lo dejaba con la sensación de haberse montado en una montaña rusa? Lo exprimía de energía tan siquiera estar cerca de él, sintiendo su mutuo pasado pisándoles los talones, casi burlándose de ellos.

"Creo que, Veronika sería una excelente opción."

Con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta, la silueta de su visitante se congeló, por un momento. Curveó su cabeza, para ver a Clark con cejas elevadas, retando sus repentinas predicciones del futuro. Clark le sonrió, empujando su enojo de regreso a su prisión mental.

"Y algo me dice, que lograrás ponerla en buen uso, Lex."  _Algo_  llamado rayos-x. Los cuales Clark había utilizado, la última que se había encontrado a Lana en el Talón, su agrandado y bello estómago de ocho meses, despertando su curiosidad. A pesar, que ninguno de los dos, se habían dirigido la palabra.

Lex lo miró fijamente unos minutos, que se sintieron horas, analizándolo de una manera que Clark había extrañado (que difícil era admitirlo).

Y sonrió, vida regresando a sus claros ojos. "Te veo luego, Clark."

 

* * *

 

  **[fin de parte 2b]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aquellos que no les quedó claro los orígenes, de la conexión entre Richard y Raven, porque no son fans del show:
> 
> (!) En el cartoon de Teen Titans, 4ta. temporada, Robin es sometido a un polvo alucinógeno que Slade (su archi-enemigo) le deja como trampa después de su muerte, orillando a Robin a un mortal paranoia, que casi lo mata. Raven, para salvarlo de las alucinaciones de su propia mente, introduce su alma a la mente del mencionado, presenciando muchos de los recuerdos de Robin (incluida la muerte de sus padres, su verdadera identidad como Richard Grayson, y su entrenamiento con Batman). En episodios posteriores, se deja claro que los dos tienen una conexión/lazo mental que quedó como consecuencia; y el cual resulta un factor importante en la fuerte amistad que forjan, a lo largo de esa temporada.
> 
> Con decir, que Robin llega tan lejos, como viajar al Infierno mismo, para salvar a Raven, al final de dicha temporada. En sólo compañía de su resucitado némesis, Slade.
> 
> En lo personal, desde que supe de la conexión, me enamoré totalmente de ella. Amo leer fics que se dedican a explorar las infinitas profundidades que podrían existir debido a ella, y como éstas impactan directamente la relación entre Raven y Robin. Cuando se me antojó hacer este fic, tocar el tema de su conexión fue una de las principales razones por las que hice el crossover de Smallville con Teen Titans. No me importa que no sea muy original, nunca aclamé serlo XD. Lo que me fue muy trabajoso fue unir ese tema con el fondo del personaje de Richard, al colocarlo a éste en el universo de Nolan. Porque, al tomar esta acción, inevitablemente tuve que irme por el camino menos fantasioso posible, y apegarme a lo más realista (una de las principales características de la saga de BB/TDK). No sé si lo logré.
> 
> ii. Soundtrack:
> 
> Tema Principal: Blake Lewis - "Surrender" [Clark, Oliver, Rachel, Richard]
> 
> .01.: The Notwist - "Consequence" [Lex]
> 
> .02.: Safetysuit - "Find A Way"
> 
> .03.: Natalie Merchant - "My Skin" [Lex]
> 
> .04.: Wintersleep - "Fog" [Lex&Clark]
> 
> .05.: Mecano - "El Cine"
> 
> .06.: Dave Matthew's Band - "When The World Ends" [Richard&Rachel]
> 
> .07.: Imogen Heap - "Come Here, Boy" [Clark&Oliver]
> 
> .08.: Ane Brun - "Such A Common Bird" [Rachel(Raven)]


	4. pausa 01. and I set fire to our bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preludio a una pérdida [Edit: Lex se arrepentirá de no haberle prestarle atención a esos síntomas extraños en Lana].

**pausa #1.**

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

  _"and I set fire to our bed"_

\- florence + the machine.

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Lana era su última oportunidad.

Lex lo sabía, a la perfección. Con cada oleada de la fragancia a frambuesa, que Lex respiraba de su delicado cuello; con la suavidad en que sus cabellos chocolate se sentían contra su rostro cuando dormían juntos; con cada caricia que Lex utilizaba para trazar el recuerdo de su diminuto rostro de muñeca. Con cada beso, con cada abrazo, con cada mes que transcurría y ese vientre aumentaba de tamaño; Lex lo sabía.

Lana era su última oportunidad.

No había sido una recompensa justa, ni ganada limpiamente, no. Lex la había jalado en el momento más vulnerable, en el instante en que sus trampas habían surgido efecto—y no la había soltado desde entonces. Celosamente, la había mantenido escondida en un abstracto castillo de cristal, atrayéndola con promesas que hablaban de completa confianza entre los dos, de eterna lealtad, de libertad nunca obstruida... de eterno amor. Para mantenerla cerca y complacida, Lex le había bajado el cielo, las estrellas, todos los tesoros del mundo, y todo lo que Lex había logrado ofrecer.

Desde su corazón y sus pulmones, hasta la última moneda de su riqueza.

Y Lana lo había aceptado _todo_. Extasiada. Con ojos llenos de ambición. Con emoción, anticipante a colocarse la corona de “Sra. Luthor” alrededor de su estereotipado halo. Con satisfacción, por finalmente ser tratada como ella pensaba que merecía. Lana había escogido _poder_ , al contrario, de la sobrevalorada inocencia que nunca la había llevado a ningún lugar.

Le había respondido con noches y dulces amaneceres, donde hacían el amor sin el nombre de Clark en sus cabezas, y con la posibilidad de crear una familia para los dos.

Era por eso que, ahora, Lex no comprendía que demonios sucedía con ella.

"¿Dónde haz estado?"

Lana le estaba mostrando las espaldas, desde su lugar frente a la cuna de tonos dorados, que recién habían comprado después de varios meses de indecisión. Lex se acomodó sobre el marco de la puerta, disfrutando de la imagen que el vientre de Lana creaba, bajo el satín púrpura de su bata de dormir. Aunque era más tarde que el medio día, Lana ya difícilmente se sentía con ánimos de cambiarse de ropa, o salir de la mansión. Estaba consciente, que en cuestión de días, el parto llegaría inadvertidamente.

"Tuve que ir a arreglar unos asuntos de Richard." Lex no quería mencionar a Clark, pero resultaba inútil, sabiendo que Lana ya había sido informada del nuevo empleo que su ex había recién aceptado. La lengua de Chloe Sullivan trabajaba como locomotora, después de todo. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" Desde que Lex se había enterado del embarazo, no había transcurrido un día en que Lex no realizara tal pregunta, y cada vez que lo hacía, Lana rolaba sus ojos, frustrada e impaciente.

En esta ocasión, Lana no gastó energías en responderle. Sólo se encogió de hombros, después de darse la media vuelta, sus largos mechones recogidos en un elegante chongo. Sintiendo una opresión de deseo y adoración en su pecho, Lex se dejó guiar hasta los brazos de su prometida, abrazándola con delicadeza.

Lana tembló ligeramente, en la protección de sus brazos.

Lex conocía de su temor, de sus inseguridades, de la melancolía que la había atrapado desde los últimos dos meses de embarazo. Lex no era ciego, ni tonto, ni mucho menos, ingenuo. Lana estaba sintiendo una aglomeración de emociones que la habían tomado por completa sorpresa; rotundamente, con la guardia baja.

Había días en que Lana extrañaba a Clark. En que extrañaba su vieja vida.

Otros días la odiaba. Otros días odiaba a Lex.

Otros días, Lana hasta odiaba el recuerdo de sus padres.

Y otros días, por más doloroso que fuera darse cuenta de ello, Lex sabía que Lana odiaba a su bebé.

"... Pero, la angustia de perderte acaba en la inmensa ternura de tu abrazo.(1)" Ésta era una mentira que Lex había susurrado durante la primera noche que habían compartido; más siendo un desesperado deseo de su inconsciente corazón, que un hecho verídico. Una mentira que, aunque en un principio había guardado un sabor dulce y prometedor, sus labios en este momento la habían liberado con acidez.

Porque actualmente, al tener a Lana en sus brazos, se sentía más como un sueño escurriéndose por entre sus dedos, que una angustia siendo embalsamada.

Lana rió sin humor contra su pecho, al reconocer la línea poética, liberándose de sus brazos momentos después. Su pequeño ceño se frunció, en cuanto su mirada se concentró en el rostro de Lex, sorpresa con sospecha, brillando de sus grandes ojos almendrados. "Luces... diferente."

Lex se _sentía_ diferente. No lo podía negar.

"¿Por qué no debería? Todo será diferente en cualquier día de éstos." Siempre que posaba su mano sobre el hogar que abrigaba a su futura heredera (¿por qué creía tanto en Clark, _todavía_?), una energética patadita le respondía, y ésta vez no fue la excepción. Hasta Lana sonrió, al sentir a su bebé jugar con su padre, chocando su cabeza de un lado a otro, con ternura. "Nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar por completo, Lana."

Lana colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, su mirada bajando hasta la altura del pecho de Lex. "No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes, Lex."

Lex suspiró. Sabía a qué Lana le estaba dando efusión. Sin embargo, Lex no cedió ante sus demandas de sinceridad—No sería la primera vez—Porque este recuerdo, éste _momento_ que había compartido con Clark hacía unas horas, le pertenecía solamente a él; cada molécula de su ser se rebelaba contra la noción de confesarle a Lana sobre el nuevo juego de alas, con el que Clark estaba comenzando a despegar hacia la adultez. Verlo la mañana de hoy, había sido estremecedor. No, ésta pieza de su memoria se lo guardaría Lex, con murallas de acero.

Para callar más cuestiones, y limpiar la oscura expresión de su prometida, Lex la atrapó en un beso infalible, que siempre la dejaba sin aliento, y con sus bellas mejillas enrojecidas, su mano nunca apartándose del impaciente huésped dentro del vientre de Lana.

Horas después, con el atardecer dándole el paso a la noche, volvieron a hacer al amor en su recámara, cada susurro extasiado de Lana sintiéndose como arañazos a sus entrañas, puesto que cada vez que ambos cerraban sus ojos, claramente era para imaginar a otra identidad llevándolos por los senderos del placer. Alguna vez, ambos habían sentido amor― _verdadero_ amor―verdadero deseo uno por el otro; pero desde que Lana había comenzado a deslizarse de la presencia de Lex, como si su mera proximidad le lastimara, Lex había ido degustando la realidad de sus sentimientos. Se había comenzado a resignar.                                                           

Si después de recuperarse del parto, Lana seguía estando arrepentida de sus decisiones, Lex la dejaría ir. De vuelta con Clark, si era lo que ella deseaba (aunque Lex sabía que esa puerta ya había cerrado, con una llave perdida en lo profundo del mar del pasado).

Aunque, de ninguna manera, Lex le permitiría desquitar sus frustraciones en su bebé.

No como su madre lo había hecho con Julian.

Si Lana quería odiar a alguien, podía odiar a Lex todo lo que deseara. Pero, si quería abandonarlo y desechar todo el futuro que habían planeado, se iría sola. Completamente sola.

 

 

* * *

  **[+]+[+]**

**[fin de pausa #1]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **nota (1):** extraído del poema "al tiempo" de conchita unanue.
> 
>  **nota (2):** estoy triste y esto fue lo que resultó. quería una pequeña pieza para explorar el ángulo lexana antes de proseguir con el capitulo siguiente, pero no pensé que me saldría tan deprimente. aunque, ése es el karma para ustedes, lex y lana. supongo que en mi mente, ambos aman a clark pero, habían tenido la esperanza que el amor que ambos sentían mutuamente lograra, algún día, opacar el guardado por clark. y puede que tal estrategia no haya funcionado. [suspiro] en fin, no es como si hubieran tenido un mejor final en la trama original de smallville, ¿cierto? su relación parecía estar destinada a fracasar.


	5. did I ever think of you, as my enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Mosqueteros se van de campamento. Secretos salen a la luz. Y un ser querido de Clark, muere. Sí, esta es tu advertencia de _Minor Character Death_.

**track** **03**

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

"did I ever think of you, as my enemy?"

-sarah brightman.

 

**[+]+[+]**

**VIERNES**

**DIA 1.**

**4:33 PM.**

  **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Ir plantado entre el esbelto cuerpo de Rachel y la ventana de la SUV, no resultó ser tan incómodo como Richard había imaginado cuando Daisy se había apoderado del asiento delantero para autoproclamándose la jefa del estéreo. En primera, Rachel estaba muy ocupada comiéndose una edición de  _Fahrenheit 451_  como prestarle tan siquiera un milisegundo de su atención; la cual era una hazaña admirable, considerando la frecuencia con la sus cuerpos chocaban fuertemente a causa del camino rocoso.

Del otro costado, Eliot se mostraba más que contento con estar asomándose entre Clark y Daisy, siguiendo casi todas las conversaciones que nacían con cada nuevo track que resonaba por la camioneta.

Ignorando completamente a sus acompañantes de atrás.

Todo indicando que, entre Rachel y Eliot, se encontraban algunos conflictos sin resolver.

Los cuales no eran de su incumbencia, así que Richard seguía mordiéndose sus labios para evitar alimentar su curiosidad, concentrándose mejor en crear nuevas formas de quejarse por las ridículas canciones que Daisy seguía escogiendo.

Porque, Richard juraba que si escuchaba a Rihanna una vez más...

"¿Cuanto más falta para llegar? Mi vejiga está a punto de explotar." El chillido de Eliot solamente ganó un empujón de Daisy, y un sermón de parte de Clark, al verlo sin el cinturón de seguridad puesto correctamente.

A su lado, Rachel suspiraba profundamente, con tragedia tintando cada liberación de su aliento, como si estuviera leyendo la torturadora historia de Wladyslaw Szpillman en lugar de una simple obra de conspiración y suspenso. Richard sentía escalofríos cada vez que la escuchaba.

Puesto que conocía la verdadera razón de ese pequeño patrón de su conducta. Así como el significado detrás del velo de auto-insolación que Rachel se había colocado desde que se habían trepado a la SUV.

A una semana desde la última vez que habían estado tan cerca uno del otro, Richard todavía no podía evitar sentir que todo había sido un sobre-estimulado sueño. O un increíble producto de su imaginación, causado por indigestión.

Pero, a pesar de Rachel haciendo todo lo posible por no cruzarse en su camino durante todo el transcurso de la semana, cada vez que Richard la veía en su mutua clase de Contabilidad, el peso de la realidad no le permitía a Richard escapar. Fingir.

Y eso, solamente dejaba a Richard sin saber cómo comportarse cuando la presencia de Rachel rozaba con la suya. En las dos ocasiones que Richard se la había encontrado en la oficina de Clark, había evitado a toda costa mirarla directamente a la cara. En clase, aunque su asiento estaba al extremo contrario del de ella, la paranoia solía jugar con su mente; en la hora del receso, la mirada de Richard inevitablemente terminaba buscando la cabeza conocida de Rachel en la fila de los almuerzos... Era de lo más desconcertante.

Richard odiaba sentirse tan fuera de órbita.

Por esa razón, muy aparte de esos lapsos rebeldes de su curiosidad, Richard se encargaba de armar un buen teatro de ignorar la existencia de Rachel Roth el resto de su estancia en la preparatoria.

Quizás, el cumpleaños de Bruce del día de mañana era lo que tenía a Richard más neurótico de lo normal (porque siempre sucedía algo surreal en las fiestas que Bruce seguía entercándose en realizar). Tal vez, la advertencia de Clark, de que necesitaba hablar con él seriamente, lo estaba preocupando más de lo que había imaginado... O tal vez...

Otro suspiro de Rachel lo jaló a la realidad. En esta ocasión, un suspiro lleno de impaciencia. Richard parpadeó desconcertado, pero cuando alzó una de sus manos para masajear su sien, recibió la sorpresa de sentir una mano de uñas rojas bloqueando su camino.

Richard giró su rostro hacia la dueña, pero Rachel seguía con su nariz clavada en su libro.

"Eres un  _desastre_."

Richard arrancó su mano fuera de la prisión establecida por la joven, echando un vistazo a los asientos frontales para examinar si alguien los estaba observando. Afortunadamente, la cabeza despeinada de Eliot ofrecía una barrera entre los ojos vigilantes de Clark y el dúo. "Sal de mi cabeza."

Rachel bajó su libro lo suficiente para mirarlo con mal gusto. "Lo haría si dejaras de transmitirte tan escandalosamente. No me  _dejas_  leer."

Richard se concentró el resto del camino en el paisaje de la ventana, preguntándose por qué había aceptado unirse a este absurdo viaje.

Sintiendo, como una fuerza dentro de su pecho, que estaba siendo necesitado en otro lugar, a lado de otras personas.

Aproximadamente, a una hora antes del atardecer, Richard y los demás tuvieron finalmente la oportunidad de estirar sus esqueletos, así como de percatarse de que seguían con una raya dividiendo sus traseros. Inmediatamente, antes de gastar más tiempo, Clark enlistó la ayuda de Eliot y Richard para armar las dos casas de campaña, Daisy supervisando el procedimiento con miles de críticas en la punta de su lengua.

Aunque, el karma parecía sí existir y hacer efecto casi inmediato cuando le daba la gana, porque para cuando prosiguieron a armar la segunda casa de campaña, Daisy estaba siendo invadida por una docena de mosquitos hambrientos. Rascándose como perro rabioso, la rubia buscó refugio en su casa de campaña, consolándose con un paquete de Twinkies y su iPod; negándose a cualquier invitación de Clark de salir a 'disfrutar del panorama y respirar aire realmente puro'.

Rachel, por su parte, se encargó de iniciar una fogata y desempacar los víveres durante el desarrollo de todo ese ridículo caos, dejando a más de uno de los chicos con la boca colgando.

Y si las casas de campaña lucían más como cuevas aplastadas de plastilina que otra cosa, nadie lo mencionó.

Okay, tal vez Daisy.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

 La primera noche, nadie deseó interesarse por el rincón de belleza que la naturaleza les estaba prestando.

Así que no fue sorpresa cuando, tres horas después de cenar, Clark se halló rodeado de ronquidos y una ópera de zumbido de mosquitos.

Clark suspiró, mirando la luna menguante desde el asiento de la SUV, la evocación de su padre sonriéndole mientras le enseñaba a pescar, humedeciendo sus ojos; haciéndolo temblar. Era tan extraño venir al lugar que había compartido con su padre y Pete, en un sinnúmero de oportunidades, con estos jóvenes casi desconocidos, pertenecientes a una nueva etapa de la vida de Clark. Una que Jonathan Kent no había podido alcanzar.

Se sentía como dos mitades de su mundo haciendo colisión, una llenándolo de arrepentimiento por haber invadido este preciado recuerdo de su infancia; y la otra llenándolo de esperanza, de aliento. Ciertamente, su padre no hubiera querido a Clark torturándose por pequeñeces como éstas, todo lo contrario. Clark sabía que si Jonathan pudiera hacerlo, estaría rogando personalmente porque que su madre y él siguieran con su vida desatados de su recuerdo. Que no se limitaran a disfrutar la vida por su ausencia... Y tal vez, algún día, Clark lograría hacerlo. Tal vez, algún día, el dolor se apaciguará lo suficiente para lograr pensar en la sonrisa de su padre sin sentir que se había tragado un puño de kriptonita.

Clark sabía que, a ese día, todavía le faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar.

El repentino sonido de zipper, señalando la abertura de una de las casas de campaña, le puso un fin a sus meditaciones, provocándole sacar su cabeza a través de la puerta abierta.

De la casa de los chicos Richard salió con cabello despeinado, abrochándose su abrigo de lana. Con sospecha Clark notó la presencia de unos vans bien puestos, y al levantar su mirada para conectarla con el adolescente, alzó sus cejas en silenciosa curiosidad.

Dick introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans, su pecho levantándose con una profunda bocanada de aire, luciendo como si estuviera preparándose física y psicológicamente antes de tomar su siguiente paso. Clark ajustó el respaldo de su asiento de regreso a la normalidad al verlo dirigirse hacia la SUV. Después de cruzar la pequeña área que separaba al campamento de la camioneta, Richard se dejó caer sobre el asiento del pasajero como marioneta sin hilos, no interrumpiendo el silencio entre los dos por cinco largos minutos.

Clark tragó saliva, la fría seriedad en la expresión de Richard tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

"Dime  _ahora_  qué es lo que quieres, para poder irme a dormir en paz, Clark."

Dick no necesitaba ser más específico, Clark sabía perfectamente que asunto tenían pendiente, y no podía negar que desde que, impulsivamente, había tomado el hombro de Dick con la advertencia de necesitar hablar con él, Clark había estado anticipado este momento. Tan siquiera lo había hecho ésta mañana, cuando habían salido de Smallville, y Clark desde entonces había sentido el peso de la mirada Richard durante todo el viaje como una tortura de mil años.

Dick tenía una de las miradas más penetrantes que Clark había conocido, incluidas las de Lex y Rachel.

Clark recorrió su mano por su rostro, un torbellino de sentimientos mezclando su cerebro y sacando su corazón de su ritmo normal; su breve existencia pareció exhibirse por el interior de sus párpados rápidamente, las caras de sus amigos y de su familia, la voz peligrosa de Jonathan gritándole que no podía confiar en nadie más―diciéndole que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Clark sabía que era ahora o nunca, que ya no habría segundas oportunidades. Que si quería enmendar los recuerdos de la sangre derramada por todos los mutantes de Smallville; de la histeria de un drogado Lex; del espíritu roto de Pete y de la traición envenenando la mirada de Lana―

―Clark respiró profundo, con la imagen de Oliver ofreciéndole apoyo en su mente, y le señaló a Richard cerrar la puerta.

Para luego… comenzar a relatar sobre el día donde el cielo de Kansas explotó con la llegada de un niño huérfano, proveniente de otro sistema solar; una criatura que la familia Kent encontró rondando entre gritos de terror, crujidos de destrucción y la peste a muerte.

 

 

* * *

 

  **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Si alguien hubiera estado inspeccionando el rostro de Dick mientras las palabras se liberaban de Clark Kent, si alguien hubiera estado mesurando el mosaico de emociones cruzando las finas facciones de Dick Grayson, hubiera encontrando hipnotizante la ligera manera en que su mentón fue cayendo lentamente (la curva rosada de sus delgados labios siendo humedecida por la punta de su lengua con, cada vez más, frecuencia) con expresiones dramáticas teniendo la intención de romper con la irreal narración, pero arrepintiéndose al último momento. Cobardemente.

Si alguien hubiera estado observando embelesado, desde las afueras de la SUV, sólo absorbiendo las reacciones de los dos ocupantes sin necesidad de escuchar nada, hubiera sido atraído por la palidez extrema de la incredulidad pintaba en el rostro de Richard; hubiera encontrado preocupante la fuerza con la que el chico fue sujetando la palanca de la puerta y su propia rodilla cubierta por mezclilla.

Si alguien hubiera, entonces, también volteado su atención a la vulnerabilidad del rostro de Clark Kent y el temblor incesante de sus manos sobre el volante, seguramente se hubiera preguntado, ¿ _de qué demonios están hablando_?

Pero, nade fue invitado como espectador a tal momento clave de la historia. Nadie sintió las electrizantes manos de Cronos tomar las riendas del Destino, para después fulminarlas, y solamente dejar en su lugar, al libre albedrío.

Nadie estuvo presente para atestiguar su veracidad, pero el punto de inflexión que involucraba los futuros de muchos de los protagonistas de ésta historia, se manifestó con una simple confesión de Clark Kent.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Al final, Richard le preguntó lo que Clark menos esperaba.

"¿ _Él_  sabe  _todo_ esto?" Con la mirada fija al frente, nunca volteando a ver a Clark, hizo difícil que Clark tratara de leer su expresión. Concentrándose en la pregunta, primero confusión frunciendo su ceño, para luego claridad suavizar su mirada, Clark soltó el volante y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, sintiéndose más cansado que cualquier día donde había permanecido sin sus habilidades.

"No la historia completa." Clark respondió, mirando a Dick de reojo. No pudiendo evitar las comparaciones en su mente entre este muchacho y su tutor. "Francamente, a comparación contigo ahora, Bruce no sabe ni un tercio de la verdad. Sólo conoce lo que ha presenciado de mi." Tales ocasiones que, primeramente, habían sido accidentes de su parte, perdido en la influencia de la kriptonita roja. Pero, después de entablar los inicios de su alianza, las habilidades que Clark le había permitido a Bruce descubrir habían sido cuidadosamente escogidas. Clark siempre recurría a las menos impresionantes. "Y siempre ha respetado mis límites. Nunca me ha presionado para saber más." Por alguna razón, Clark sentía la necesidad de enfatizar ese punto.

Richard negó su cabeza, muy, pero muy lentamente, de un lado a otro, parpadeando rápidamente. "Confía en ti."

Clark tragó saliva, confundido por como la afirmación se contraponía con el lenguaje corporal del muchacho; como un corto circuito entre cerebro y cuerpo. Se encogió de hombros en respuesta, por dentro un hilo de satisfacción tejiéndose al nombre de Bruce en su mente.

Silencio.

Grillos cantaron.

Una libélula se detuvo sobre el cofre de la SUV, un faro de luz regalándole un poco de vida a la superficie oscura de metal.

Richard volvió a abrir la puerta de la camioneta, más no salió de ella; succionando el aire fresco del ambiente como si se hubiera estado aguantando la respiración desde que Clark había decidido echarle la bomba de ciencia ficción que era su vida.

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Acusación brilló en la mirada de Richard, reflejando la fluorescencia verde proveniente del reproductor de cd, que permanecía con un mínimo volumen y estancado en repetir el mismo track que Clark había escogido desde que se había encontrado a solas con los grillos. "Sé que no decidiste confesarte solamente para alivianar tu estresada alma, o porque quieras ser mi nuevo mejor amigo de todo el mundo. No me subestimes, Clark." Sin misericordia alguna, Richard atrapó sus miradas, demandando con desconfianza... Una desconfianza que, por primera vez, se le estaba siendo dirigida a Clark. "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

Y era aquí dónde Clark deseaba que las palabras le salieran más fácilmente. Porque lo que estaba a punto de pedir no era un favor que cualquier persona podía cumplir.

Decidiendo darle libertad a su boca de parlotear por donde le diera la gana, Clark volvió a tomar otro riesgo.

Le contó a Richard sobre las consecuencias de su llegada, sobre la existencia de las rocas de kriptonita (aunque no utilizando ese título) y de las mutaciones que éstas causaban. De las víctimas de la "Pared de lo Raro". De las pocas personas que Clark había podido salvar y de la interminable lista de las personas que Clark había tenido que detener, matar o mandar a prisión.

Contó la historia de Alicia. Y aunque muy brevemente, también la de Ryan. Narró sobre el verano en el que había huido por primera vez de Smallville. Sobre todos los robos que la adrenalina de la kriptonita roja lo habían alentado a realizar, por gran parte de Kansas. De cómo se le había hecho fácil visitar Ciudad Gótica para crear un poco de caos.

Y de como Batman le había pateado el trasero por sus bobadas infantiles, por intentar usar su ciudad como su patio de juegos. Con una sonrisa nostálgica, Clark revivió sus recuerdos de un Batman siendo revelado con su visión de rayos X y el shock recibido al reconocer su rostro. Un rostro que no había dejado de ver sobre portadas de tabloides, desde su llegada a la ciudad.

Clark nunca había pensado que, algún día, pondría en práctica algunas de las lecciones en manipulación emocional que Lex le había enseñado, pero... el fin justificaba los medios. Si convencer a Dick de la buena amistad que existía entre su tutor y Clark le ganaba puntos a favor, Clark estaba dispuesto a explotar tal ganancia.

Aunque, naturalmente, de esa primera surreal aventura involucrando a Clark y Bruce todavía sobraba mucho por revelar; muchos detalles que habían marcado la diferencia de enemistad a confianza a lo largo de su relación, se guardaron celosamente y lejos del alcance de Richard. Rastros de una cercanía que Clark sabía que Dick no necesitaba saber.

Dick lo interrumpió en cuanto Clark llegó a los nombres Daisy, Rachel y Eliot... "Espera un minuto, déjame ver si entiendo bien." Levantando su manos para batirlas sin sincronía alguna, Dick lo volteó a ver directamente a la cara, su ceño fruncido (Clark no estaba seguro si el chico estaba tratando expresarse o estaba espantando mosquitos). Una incrédula risa salió de su boca. "¿Quieres que sea tu espía?"

Bueno, si lo planteabas de esa manera... "¡No, no!—Solamente—"

"Quieres que finja ser amigo de los alumnos que tu escojas para exprimirles información personal, y reportártela para que veas si necesitan irse al manicomio o no. Como un  _espía_." Dick colocó todo el énfasis en la última palabra, retorciendo de culpa el corazón de Clark, porque aunque él no había visto su plan con esa perspectiva, ahora que lo oía salir de otra boca... Bueno, estaba comenzando a sentirse como un idiota.

"No quiero nada, no se trata de mi, Dick―Y es tu decisión. No te obligaré a nada, solamente... estoy pidiendo tu ayuda." Clark despeinó sus cabellos, respirando profundo, desesperado por no sentir que había confesado su secreto más peligroso completamente en vano. "Escucha… _esto_  que estoy planeando lo estoy construyendo conforme pasan los días, no tengo nada específico y sé que todo es mucho más complicado de como lo veo en mi mente. Lo siento si suena loco e inhumano utilizarte de esa manera, pero, por eso sé que no puedo hacerlo solo. Lo arruinaré todo antes de tan siquiera comenzar. Necesito tu ayuda para... conectarme con ellos. Para saber como demonios ayudarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y eso es lo  _único_  que me interesa."

Dick suspiró como si el mundo estuviera cayéndole sobre sus hombros, pero Clark notó cierta suavidad borrando la previa desconfianza de su rostro. Empatía. "Porque gracias a tu récord, preferirán tirarse a un barranco que en confiar en ti."

Clark asintió, el nudo en su garganta casi ahogándolo.

"Pues, para empezar, vas a necesitar dejar de eliminar tu patología de mentiras, Clark. Porque... si acepto a ayudarte... no les voy a mentir." Fue el turno de Richard para despeinar sus mechones lacios. "Te lo advierto desde ahora."

Clark se mantuvo en silencio. Esperando por el veredicto.

En el cd player, alguien estaba cantando sobre un chico que construía ataúdes. Clark estaba seriamente cuestionando el tipo de música que Eliot escuchaba.

Repentinamente, Richard bostezó. "Clark, tengo que pensarlo."

Clark apagó el cd player. Asintió. "De-"

Sin una palabra más, Dick salió del vehículo.

"-acuerdo."

Por el resto de la noche el rostro de Pete acechó la mente de Clark, una y otra vez, acusándolo de haber arruinado su vida.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

**SÁBADO**

**DIA 2.**

**10:07 AM.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

* * *

 

 

Flexionando sus brazos hacia atrás, Daisy disfrutó del sonido de sus huesos tronando, gran parte de la tensión alojada en sus hombros desapareciendo. El sol de la mañana se encontraba en su apogeo y Daisy no había pensando dos veces en seguirle la corriente a Clark para visitar el lago, una distracción que los esperaba a veinte minutos de su campamento.

Y al acostarse sobre su toalla para broncearse, Daisy apenas comenzó a disfrutar unos minutos de este desdichado viaje. Nunca en su vida había acudido a un campamento, mucho menos había visitado un bosque, y Daisy dudaba que fuera a atreverse a revivir una aventura de este estilo. Para comenzar, el clima era más disparejo que el calentamiento global: toda la noche había dormido como paleta de hielo, ¿y ahora hacía un calor insoportable?

Sin olvidarse de los malditos mosquitos.

Daisy ajustó sus lentes oscuros, recordando cómo tras tirarle en su dirección un tubo de crema repelente, la chica Roth había continuado ignorando su existencia, nunca respondiendo a los intentos de Daisy de conversar.

Lo cual resultaba de lo más incómodo cuando tenías que compartir la misma casa de campaña.

Una sombra se posó sobre su persona, bloqueándole el sol. Daisy suspiró con poca paciencia.

"¿Cuál es tu secreto?"

Fue el tono de voz utilizado lo que le ocasionó a Daisy retirar sus lentes justamente para ver el ceño fruncido de Dick Grayson. A pesar del calor, el chico seguía vestido con sus jeans y vans, a diferencia de los shorts a los que la misma Daisy, Roth y Eliot se habían cambiado para visitar el lago. El resplandor del sol creaba una celestial corona de luz alrededor de su cabeza y Daisy no pudo evitar admirar el bello tono de piel de Grayson, pálida donde la piel de Daisy había estado cultivando un precioso bronceado. Su cabello lucía casi rojizo con la luminosidad de la mañana, de similar forma que sucedía con la cabellera de Clark.

"¿Cuál de todos? Tengo muchos."

Al escucharla, Richard se acostó a su lado, apenas alcanzando una parte de la toalla, colocando sus manos debajo de su nuca. Daisy lo observó detenidamente, no pudiendo controlar ciertos escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo al sentirlo a tan mínima distancia.

"¿Cómo te las arreglas para que nada te afecte?"

Daisy se sentó como disparo, mirando incrédulamente al dueño de tan engreída opinión. "Ni siquiera me conoces, idiota. Si fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces antes de andar asumiendo hechos de mi vida, Grayson."

"No me atrevería a asumir nada si hablaras de tu vida en primer lugar." Aún con los ojos cerrados, una cínica sonrisa apareció en su cara. Daisy estuvo tentada a escupirle en su delicado rostro, porque, ¿quién se creía Grayson que era? ¿Con cuáles derechos podía demandar pisar la vida privada de Daisy?

Clark echó salir una carcajada a la distancia, a coro con las risas roncas de Eliot.

Daisy respiró hondo. Se concentró en la calidez del sol. En el timbre de la voz varonil de Clark. En las piedras del suelo que uno de sus puños atrapó silenciosamente. Tranquilizarse estaba resultando cada día más fácil, pero ocupaba de una gran disciplina y de más concentración de la que Daisy era capaz de invocar. Por lo menos, no todavía.

"Un día eres la perfecta imagen de sumisión y timidez, pendiente que cada palabra que sale de la boca de Clark; otros días eres una arpía con todos. Y en los demás..." Uno de sus párpados se levantó para criticarla con más satisfacción. "Bueno, digamos, que en esos días es cuando te resbalas y muestras una fracción de quien realmente eres."

"Mírate nada más, ya eres todo un psicoanalista." Daisy dijo sarcásticamente, volviéndose a recostar después de echar un vistazo alrededor. Clark estaba leyendo una novela a una considerable distancia de ellos, y Eliot lo había dejado de enfadar para ir a caminar con Roth por la orilla del lago. "¿Debería estar halaga por recibir tanta atención?"

Richard le guiñó su ojo. "No me malinterpretes. Admiro tu técnica. No estuviera pidiendo tu consejo de lo contrario."

Daisy giró sus ojos, preguntándose si Richard se había fumado algo durante la noche. "Eres un raro." Y un imbécil, pero Daisy creía que esa parte ya había quedada clara. Su puño se suavizó, lentamente liberando las piedras víctimas de su enojo.

Después de transcurrir unos minutos en silencio, un suspiro, plagado de intenso sentimiento, rozó en el hombro desnudo de Daisy. Su cuerpo se estremeció. "Lo siento, Daisy. Tengo un completo remolino en mi cabeza y... al verte tan despreocupada... Lo siento. No debí desquitarme contigo."

Vaya, el chico tenía modales, después de todo. "No, no debiste hacerlo, idiota. No eres el único ser humano con problemas." Y porque Daisy no estaba segura si obtendría una mejor oportunidad de decirlo... "Bájate de tu pedestal, Grayson. Ya no estás en tu querida Ciudad Gótica donde todos te besan los pies."

Para su sorpresa, Dick no negó la validez de sus reprimendas. Cierto, se retorció un poco, pero mantuvo su pico cerrado. Daisy no escondió su sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Si deseas saber algo de mi, Richard, deberías simplemente preguntar."

"Seguro. ¿Y responderías con la verdad,  _as_ í de fácil?" Dick se escuchó tan desanimado y emo, que Daisy hacer este juego verbal entre los dos más divertido. Era una vergüenza amargar un día como este.

"¡Claro! Pregunta tres cosas y escogeré una para responderte honestamente. Pero, si yo tengo que hacerlo..." Daisy se tumbó sobre su estómago, ajustando los tirones de su blusa sin mangas. Cuando Dick la imitó y sus miradas se conectaron, Daisy le apuntó uno de sus dedos para completar su idea. Dick roló sus ojos con actuado enfado, pero asintió su cabeza a las condiciones. "Trato hecho. Comienza."

"Mmmm." Colocando su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados, Richard dejo sus ojos divagar por sus alrededores. "¿Por qué estás tan embelesada con Clark? ¿Eres rubia natural? ¿A qué se debe tu loca personalidad múltiple?"

Daisy respiró profundo. "No tengo personalidad múltiple, idiota. Soy tímida cuando voy a conocer gente que admiro o cuando quiero hacer nuevos amigos. Cuando quiero arrancar cabezas... es que ando en mis  _días_ , y.." Pausa. Otro giro de sus ojos. "Cuando estoy de muy buen humor y estoy rodeada de personas que me agradan, pues... me permito bajar la guardia." Lo último fue confesado en susurro y aunque Daisy sintió la mirada de Richard clavada sobre su rostro, Daisy fijo su atención en el tono Pink Hot Gossip de sus uñas.

Cuando llegó su turno de interrogar, Daisy no escogió cuestiones muy entrometidas. Preguntó si Richard había viajado a Europa, si había dejado alguna novia en Gótica, y si vivir con Bruce Wayne era equivalente a tener permiso de irse de parranda las veces que quisiera.

Para su aburrimiento, Richard se quejó que vivía con dos monjes y que sólo se le permitía tomar champaña en vísperas de Año Nuevo.

"¿Tu madre estaba mirando el show de Mickey Mouse cuando te dieron tu nombre?-"

La voz de Avril Lavinge barrió el resto de las preguntas de Dick, Eliot apareciendo frente a ellos sin aviso alguno, Rachel sonriendo ligeramente detrás de él. Su celular Nokia vibró con  _'she's like so whatever, and you can do so much better_ ' mientras sus manos se retorcían en su guitarra de aire. Se miraba tan ridículo que Daisy estaba ahogándose de carcajadas para cuando llegó el siguiente coro de  _'Hey!, hey!, you!_ ,  _you_!'. Con la escandalosa conmoción atrayendo la atención de Clark inmediatamente, Daisy y Dick se vieron obligados a compartir la información de su juego, y como el adolescente necesitado de atención que Eliot era, pronto el juego contaba con dos integrantes más (puesto que por súplicas de su mejor amigo-casi-novio-en-mi-opinión Roth aceptó unirse).

Clark solamente prohibió besos de alguna clase y se sentó alrededor de ellos como espectador. Daisy quedó entre Eliot y Dick después de colocarse todos en un círculo, Roth justo frente a ella. Para decidir los turnos, recurrieron a tomar prestadas algunas reglas de otro famoso juego que involucraba una botella. La cual Clark donó, junto con la pasta de su novela para que ésta lograra girar adecuadamente.

En el momento en que la punta de la botella marcó una línea invisible entre Roth y su persona, Daisy supo con exactitud lo que iba a preguntar.

Y no se tentó el corazón.

"¿Por qué no te agrado?"

Rachel-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?-Roth frunció su ceño.

Tensión mató la previa atmósfera divertida del lago. Eliot le envió su mejor mirada fulminante y Dick volvió a retorcerse en su lugar.

Pero, Daisy prosiguió. "¿Es cierto que vives sola y que sobrevives por tu cuenta?" De tanto rumor y chisme, alguna fracción de la verdad tenían que contener, ¿no?

El láser proveniente de la atención de Clark sobre su espalda la hizo sudar. Daisy mordió su labio inferior por un momento. "Entre Richard, Eliot y Clark, ¿a quién preferirías besar por cinco minutos?" Porque, ¿qué clase de juego de confesiones era sin una pregunta pícara?

Clark pareció atorarse con su propia saliva y Eliot se puso como tomate.

Sin embargo, Roth parpadeó como si le hubieran narrado el estado del tiempo. Cuando su mirada viajó, por un  _milisegundo_ , en la dirección de Richard,  _todos_  la siguieron, y Richard le guiñó su ojo sin escrúpulo alguno.

"No me desagradas. Ni siquiera te conozco."

Daisy se sorprendió por haber recibido una respuesta a su pregunta más ansiada, esperando que su víctima escogiera una opción más fácil y evasiva. Abrió su boca para refrescarle a Roth la memoria, para recordarle de todas las ocasiones en las que se había comportado como una verdadera perr-―

"Pero, no puedo soportar tu voz." Otro parpadeo de esos ojos azabaches. Roth agachó su rostro delicadamente, una de sus yemas acariciando la línea de una de su cejas. "Es uno de los sonidos más chillones que he escuchado en mi vida. Lo siento, pero me causas dolor de cabeza." Luego, la chica se encogió de hombros, comunicando un sencillo '¿qué se le va hacer?' que le dio preludio a una risa de parte de Eliot.

Una risa vengativa.

Daisy hizo sus manos puño de nuevo y así se mantuvo el resto del juego.

De Eliot se averiguó que nunca había tenido novia; que, en su primera interpretación en un escenario con su grupo, había vomitado por los nervios horas después; y que, uno de sus peores miedos era que el reggaetón llegara a reinar el mundo.

Dick cambió lugar con Roth para no estancar el interés del juego, y esté resultó en Daisy atravesando la línea del fuego a merced de Grayson, por lo que se sentía como millonésima ocasión. Dick repitió la pregunta que Eliot había, anteriormente interrumpido, y añadió otra sobre "¿por qué te resulta tan emocionante ser una porrista mediocre?" que tuvo a Daisy haciendo pucheros.

Aunque, fue la tercera la que le robó el aliento:

"¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?"

Por la manera ligera en que Dick hizo la pregunta, Daisy sabía que el muchacho desconocía la lata de gusanos que acababa de abrir. Con su corazón pesado por los recuerdos, Daisy se repitió a sí misma que éstas personas no la conocían, que no existía manera de que hubieran investigado su pasado y que Dick sólo había agregado la pregunta por falta de imaginación.

"A decir, mi nombre original es Tara, no Daisy."

Silencio.

Daisy decidió ser rápida, no darles oportunidad de interrumpir. "Mi madre biológica me llamó Tara antes de que me diera en adopción. Y digamos que mis nuevos padres no consideraron el nombre lo suficientemente americano." Disfrutando como los tomó a todos desprevenidos, Daisy imitó la actuación de Roth, encogiendo sus hombros con indiferencia. Marcando lo obvio. "Así que lo cambiaron."

"Luces como una Tara." La quieta afirmación vino de su costado y, cuando Daisy volteó su cabeza, se encontró con los labios rosados de Rachel levantándose sutilmente... en lo que aparentaba ser una sonrisa.

Sintiéndose desconcertantemente rebautizada, Tara aclaró su garganta y le dio la vuelta a la botella.

 

 

 

* * *

**  
[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Por supuesto que Dick se disculpó por media hora por ser tan impertinente, pero Daisy (o Tara, según la opinión de Roth) le aseguró que no tenía importancia, que era lo justo, ¿no? ¿Cuando todos estaban revelando personal? Daisy no quería que se creara todo un drama por un acontecimiento que les sucedía a tantos niños, todos los días. Los Tyler la habían tratado bien, después de todo. Daisy no se podía quejar.

Clark intentó, en muchas ocasiones, interceptarla para platicar con ella en privado, pero, Daisy no estaba de humor para dejarse llevar por esos ojos persuasivos. No cuando Daisy no estaba segura de que podría guardar silencio si Clark deseaba extraerle más información.

Después de mojarse las piernas a la orilla del lago, Daisy y Eliot se pusieron a cantar su propia versión karaoke de todas las canciones que se sabían, mientras Richard le ayudaba a Clark a asar la carne para las hamburguesas y Rachel se sentaba alejada de todos ellos para escribir en, lo que todo indicaba ser, su diario. A Daisy le agradaba Montani por no hacer tanto alboroto por lo revelado en el tonto juego, y por ser tan payaso.

Últimamente, su vida había tomado un rumbo muy... complicado. Sus clases de meditación absorbían casi la mitad de sus días, sin cederle tiempo para hacer idioteces con la mera meta de divertirse un rato. Era por eso que Daisy adoraba ser una porrista, porque era el único período del día donde en verdad se sentía libre, tonta con adrenalina, joven, bella, y llena de energía. Cuando gritaba hasta no encontrar su voz, después de un partido, a Daisy le costaba menos trabajo poder relajarse en su habitación.

Le llegaban, más fluidamente, momentos de paz en la oscuridad de su casa, cuando los recuerdos de la cabeza rodante de Sr. Malcom le amenazaban con seguir dándole pesadillas.

Las hamburguesas estuvieron deliciosas, incluidas las vegetarianas de Rachel. Todos comieron, por tercera vez, en la mesa de plástico armable y las sillas doblables que Eliot había recordado incluir para el viaje, Clark platicándoles sobre la primera vez que su padre lo había traído a pescar al lago.

Daisy recordó entonces, que Clark había sido adoptado también.

No era un secreto en Smallville, casi todos lo sabían. Sin embargo, Daisy no tenía mucho tiempo viviendo en Kansas e, inicialmente, solamente los había creído rumores de mal gusto. Solamente cuando sus compañeras del equipo se lo habían afirmado (posteriormente al anuncio de que Clark Kent sería el nuevo Consejero) Daisy lo había comenzado a creer.

Con el estómago lleno, Eliot se fue a tomar una siesta a su casa de campaña. Daisy lo siguió con la mirada, comparándolo con un oso panda en su mente gracias al enorme abrigo que traía puesto (la brisa de la tarde ocasionándoles escalofríos a todos a la hora de comer). Daisy se ofreció a ayudar a Clark a lavar los trastes (porque los platos desechables servían más de cometas que utensilios para comer) con el agua potable que Clark había empacado en tres galones.

Sin embargo, Daisy no perdió de vista cómo las dos R del grupo no se encontraban por ningún lado.

_Mmmm, interesante._

 

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Rachel no se quejó al verlo seguirla hasta el lago.

Cuando Richard se entretuvo aventado piedras pequeñas hacia el lago, Rachel solamente se limitó a sentarse en una de las piedras grandes, justo atrás de él. Sus manos pálidas permanecieron escondidas en el bolso de su estomago de la hoodie que vestía, sus converse amontonados sin elegancia alguna a consecuencia de las piernas cruzadas.

El silencio nunca se rompió.

Richard permitió que el aire fresco, los sonidos de los pájaros silvestres y los 'glups' de las piedras hundiéndose en el lago, blanquearan su mente por un rato.

Después, se dedicó a analizar la propuesta de Clark, objetivamente.

Pensó en muchas de las razones por las que no debería involucrarse.

Pensó en como había creído ya haber adivinado las intenciones de Bruce al mandarlo a Smallville. Y como ahora Richard estaba contemplando la gran posibilidad de que ni el mismo Bruce sabía que había querido lograr con este castigo. Probablemente conocer a Clark  _sí_  había estado en sus planes, pero, de ese punto en adelante, no existía manera de que Bruce hubiera previsto todo este revoltijo en el que Clark deseaba a Dick incluir.

Hechos #1, #2, #3: Bruce no conocía toda la verdad sobre Clark. Pero, confiaba en el joven granjero lo suficiente para mandar, indirectamente, a su hijo adoptivo a su cuidado. Y en cierto grado, también confiaba en Lex. Todavía.

Hecho #4: Dick Grayson no era un psicólogo, psiquiatra o poseía superpoderes. En realidad no podía ver como Clark necesitaba de su ayuda. Aunque...

Hecho #5: Clark Kent estaba saliendo con Oliver Queen, así que, probablemente la ayuda psiquiátrica (médica y demás) ya era un requisito cubierto y bien financiado. Ciertamente, con la existencia de la SUV, ya se podía apreciar que Queen le soltaba sus pertenencias a Clark sin parpadear dos veces.

Y Richard analizó, también, la magnitud del poder que Clark Kent tenía en sus manos, y en como éste podría cuadriplicarse si su amistad con Lex lograra sanar.

LuthorCorp en un hombro, Queen Industries en el otro.

La idea  _en sí_  daba escalofríos, y añadido el factor 'no-humano' a la ecuación, Dick no podía evitar estar a la defensiva, acudir a sus instintos protectores. Porque Clark no había sido concreto al explicar las razones en las que sus padres se habían basado para escoger a la Tierra como su segundo hogar.

Pero, si Clark estuviera disponiendo de la fortuna y las influencias de Queen, ¿porque tendría que necesitar la ayuda de un rebelde adolescente como él? Ser alojado por Bruce no significaba ser parte del legado de Wayne Enterprise, Clark debía de saber eso muy bien. Dick no estaba ni adoptado legalmente, muestra de ello reflejándose en su hábito de seguir utilizando su apellido original. Por todos los cielos, Dick podía marcharse del manto de Bruce en cualquier momento que lo deseara, y Bruce no podía detenerlo. Así de tenue era la fuerza legal de la conexión entre los dos.

Hecho #6: Si Richard se negaba...

(Rachel estornudó, la bola de estambre de la punta de su gorro peruano brincando entre direcciones opuestas.

Richard se inclinó en su dirección, pensando en deudas pendientes y tele-transportación.)

... ¿sólo permanecería con los brazos cruzados mientras Clark proseguía con su plan, meramente siendo un espectador y perdiéndose de toda la diversión?

Al final, la decisión fue tomada sin siquiera necesitar sumar todos los pros y los contras, observando un conjunto de piedras levantarse del suelo unos cuantos centímetros, flotando por un rato alrededor de su ama, de la dueña de la magia dándoles vida.

"Nunca te lo agradecí." Richard había estado alimentando su orgullo al no hacerlo, al no acercarse y escupir un sencillo 'gracias por salvarme al pellejo'.

"No tienes que hacerlo." Los ojos de Rac— _Raven_ —permanecían en su regazo, privando a Dick de la penumbra de sus ojos, ojos que Dick ahora sabía perfectamente, eran de origen violeta. Un violeta tan extravagante que Raven tenía que esconderlos con pupilentes si deseaba no atraer atención. "No confío en Tara. Ten cuidado con ella, está mintiendo por omisión sobre muchas cosas peligrosas."

Dick se perdió en la confusión, primero por el rotundo cambio de tema y luego por el nombre que no logró ubicar inmediatamente. Después, Dick frunció su ceño, indignado. "¿Te metiste a su cabeza?"

Eso si capturó la atención de Raven, su mirada siendo una de las más frías manifestadas hasta el día hoy. "No. Soy empática, ¿recuerdas? Yo no me introduzco a mentes ajenas sin permiso.  _Tú_  haz sido la única y la  _última_  excepción. Te lo dije."

Richard reconoció haber metido la pata, pero no pudo dejar salir una disculpa. Mejor se concentró en el tema central. "¿Crees que esté actuando?"

Para su sorpresa, Raven negó con su cabeza. "Está confundida. Tiene un intenso miedo a perder control, aunque no logré captar si de su cuerpo o de su mente."

Eso no se escuchaba muy sano. "¿De qué clase de peligros estamos hablando?"

"Si tiene miedo a perder control, quiere decir que no sabe como controlar el 'objeto' al que se refiere, y por lo que sentí... su técnica para lidiar con sus temores consiste en ignorarlos y pretender que todo está bien." Para este punto, Richard se encontraba frente a ella. "No se necesita leer mentes para saber como eso terminará. La chica es una bomba de tiempo."

Richard tragó saliva. "Este... 'objeto' que es la base de sus miedos, ¿crees que podría tratarse de una habilidad especial? ¿Cómo las semejantes a esos mutantes que acostumbran atacar por este pueblo?" Todo parecía indicar que Clark había tenido razón y que Daisy estaba a punto de caer en su cuidado.

Estirando sus piernas y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Raven frunció su ceño con concentración. "Su aura es diferente a la de un ser humano ordinario, pero a la vez, diferente a la de un mutante. Así que, existe una gran posibilidad de que tu teoría sea la correcta."

Abriendo su boca para preguntar sobre cómo demonios conocía auras de mutantes, Richard fue atacado por otro pensamiento. Uno muy importante. "¿Puedes distinguir entre las auras de los mutantes que anden merodeando por la escuela y las personas normales?" Richard apenas estaba dándose cuenta de la clase de arma que Raven podía representar a su favor—más bien, a favor de Clark. Cielos.

Raven parecía leer sus intenciones como si estuvieran tatuadas en su frente y no lució contenta con ellas. "Sí. Pero, no procuro hacerlo. No me gusta hacerlo, Richard."  _Y no lo haré por ti_ , fue insertado en su cabeza, amenazando.

Dick, para su sorpresa, no sintió más que cosquillas por la visita a sus neuronas. Y simpatía por los esfuerzos de Raven por tratar de no prejuzgar con sus habilidades sobrenaturales a los demás. Dick comprendía sus razones. Pero, a la vez, sabía que era como esconder su cabeza bajo la arena para evadir el conflicto.

Con voz suave, Dick se sentó en el casi inexistente espacio de una orilla de la roca que le daba asilo a Raven. "Algunos de ellos pueden ser peligrosos, ¿sabes? Peores que Daisy. Sólo pregúntale a Clark cuantos de ellos se han convertido en homicidas."

Raven guardó silencio, mirando atentamente las centellas del atardecer plasmándose en el lago.

"Usualmente hago un chequeo en la preparatoria cada par de meses." Con voz baja y fuera de su usual monotonía, Raven confesó acercando su cabeza un poco. "Quedan muy pocos."

Richard mordió su labio superior. "¿Podrías darme una cantidad?"

Raven respiró hondo y Richard sospechó que ya había expirado su cuota, que Raven no lo ayudaría más— "Menos de diez personas, a comparación de los cuarenta y cinco que habían cuando ingresé. Incluyendo el cuerpo administrativo y los maestros."

Ah.

Richard asintió lentamente. Tres piedras, no más grandes que simples monedas, danzaron frente a él, girando como una simulación del sistema solar. "Gracias." Hipnotizado por los movimientos de las piedras, mucha de la tensión que había estado endureciendo su cuello y hombros, se fue disipando. Y Richard tenía miedo de preguntar si Raven formaba parte de las causas de, su recién llegada, tranquilidad interna.

Ya había sucedo antes, después de todo. No podía tratarse de una coincidencia.

"Ten cuidado." Con un levantamiento de su dedo, las piedras despegaron hacia el lago, a una velocidad que superó todas las piedras que Richard había lanzado. "Puedes confiar en Clark, pero él mismo está unido a un mundo que te puede cambiar irremediablemente. Ser su aliado es cargarte una responsabilidad de la que nunca podrás deshacerte."

Aunque una voz le susurró que no debería sentirse tan sorprendido, los ojos de Richard se maximizaron con las implicaciones que, todo ese mini-discurso, encerraba. "¿Lo  _sabes_? ¿Sabes.. lo  _que_  es?" En voz alta, la cuestión era estúpida y redundante. Pero, Richard era sólo humano, ¿de acuerdo?

Raven lanzó otra hilera de piedras con su telequinesis. "Sé que no es humano. Fue casi inevitable averiguarlo al ver su aura. Nunca... había visto una igual. Sin olvidar que anoche fue como si hubieran colocado un micrófono en tu mente." Se puso de pie y lo enfrentó directamente a los ojos. Dick no pudo esconder su mueca de incomodidad ante este embrollo. ¿Raven escucharía ahora todo lo que emocionara a Dick, intensamente? "Pero, también vi que sus intenciones son mejores que los de muchos humanos. Puedes confiar en él." La repetición no pasó desapercibida. Dick introdujo sus manos a sus jeans.

"¿Como tu confías en él?"

Raven no respondió verbalmente, pero sus ojos se alzaron a examinar los cielos, como si todas las respuestas a los enigmas del universo estuvieran escritas en las estrellas que comenzaban a reconocerse.

 

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Eliot despertó y fue en busca de comida, el Sr. Kent y Daisy—Tara, le agradaba más Tara—estaban mirando una película en la laptop del consejero, acostados sobre bolsas de dormir y recargados en uno de los troncos que rodeaban la fogata encendida. Tara lucía como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de dormirse pero, que por educación se mantenía despierta.

El Sr. Kent le señaló donde había agua todavía caliente para un chocolate, y entre bostezos y muecas ante la baja temperatura, Eliot se preparó su bebida. Una furtiva búsqueda con su mirada le recompensó el paradero de Dick dentro de la SUV, aparentemente escuchando música en el reproductor, sus brazos rokeando en el asiento trasero siendo lo único visible.

Cuando Eliot se asomó a la casa de campaña de las chicas, guiándose por la luz de su celular, Rachel estaba profundamente dormida, su bolsa de dormir y otras dos cobijas apenas dejando ver una fracción de su cabecita oscura.

Eliot todavía no podía decidirse entre estar aliviado que Rachel se haya disculpado con él, o sentirse preocupado por el interés mutuo que estaba naciendo (de la nada, en su humilde opinión) entre Grayson y su amiga. Eliot no deseaba que la chica saliera lastimada. Apenas conocían a Grayson—todavía no era digno de confianza.

Y aunque Rachel le había asegurado que "No es lo que estás pensando, idiota. Richard y yo no somos ni siquiera amigos", Eliot no había perdido de vista como esos dos se comunicaban con tan sólo una mirada.

Está bien, sabía que en parte, sus celos estaban alimentando su desconfianza, pero era natural, ¿cierto? Desde que Rachel había entrado a la preparatoria se había mantenido a una fría distancia de todos los demás, y lo único que tenía parecido a un amigo era Eliot.

Por un año, Eliot había sido el único foco de atención de Rachel. Y ahora, de repente, todo estaba cambiando—Rachel estaba cambiando. Ahora la chica tenía una conexión con Clark Kent, una que ella misma había iniciado, y una extraña relación con Dick. Una que estaba desplazando rápidamente la amistad que Eliot había trabajado muy duro por forjar. En menos de un mes.

Eliot era hijo único, así que suponía que así era como se sentían los hijos únicos cuando les decían que iban a tener un hermanito.

Eliot respiró hondo.  _Aquí viene la culpa_ … No debía importar, no tenía ningún derecho sobre Rachel y debería estar feliz por ella por ver que estaba rodeada de más personas que no eran libros. Eliot tenía a su banda, a su madre, a su club de literatura, y Rachel... Rachel no tenía a nadie.

Sentándose sobre la montaña de cobijas, Eliot le dio un sorbo a su chocolate. Pensó en los pendientes que tenía con la banda de vuelta en el pueblo; en como el retraso de la apertura del Anhk les daba más tiempo para ensayar. Pensó en las dos canciones que quería añadir, una de Muse y otra de Kings of Leon, y en como Viannet lo iba a matar por sus ocurrencias de última hora. Meditó en cual novela llevarle a su primo en su visita del martes siguiente. 'Nada muy depresivo o filosófico', le había recomendado el psiquiatra Ramírez, y el Sr. Luthor le había advertido seguir las recomendaciones de los encargados del lugar. Nada extenuante y que desequilibre su estado emocional. Algo ligero y de buen humor... Eliot le pediría una recomendación a Rachel. Tal vez un libro de Harry Potter. A su primo Daniel, ciertamente, le habían agradado un par de películas de la saga.

Después de acabarse su chocolate y recostarse, Eliot se preguntó si el señor Kent y el Sr. Luthor seguían siendo amigos. Toda clase de rumores perseguían a esos dos desde que Eliot se había mudado, y mucho de ellos se contradecían constantemente. El otro día, cuando había alcanzado a ver al Sr. Luthor salir de la oficina del consejero, el ambiente se había sentido lejos de hostil. Si se podía tomar como evidencia la amena sonrisa con la que el Sr. Luthor lo había saludado al cruzarse sus caminos, parecía que esos dos seguían en buenos términos. En ese caso, ¿sabría el Sr. Kent de la ayuda que el Sr. Luthor ofrecía en su clínica? ¿Sabría que un miembro de la familia de Eliot se encontraba internado en ella?

La alerta de su celular espantó a Eliot, el chillido resonando por la casa de campaña y haciendo gruñir a Rachel entre su capullo de algodón y poliéster. El anuncio de la batería vacía apenas resistió a la presión de su pulgar en el teclado, parpadeando solamente dos veces más, antes de morir rotundamente.

Tras suspirar, Eliot esperó unos minutos para cerciorarse de que Rachel estuviera de nuevo dormida―

―Contando hasta 30 en su cabeza, Eliot tomó el objeto entre sus dos manos para retirar la tapa trasera. Colocó la punta de sus tres dedos centrales sobre la superficie cuadrada que se le fue revelada, respirando hondo... Y transfirió 3.6 voltios directo a la batería japonesa, la descarga de energía ocasionando una liberación de delicadas telarañas eléctricas entre la sensible piel de de sus dedos, verdes y brillantes.

El celular se encendió con un grito de victoria, el logo de Sony Ericsson indicándole que había hecho un buen trabajo; como sucesor de éste, apareció la foto de Rachel y su exhausta persona de una de sus últimas presentaciones en Metrópolis, sirviendo como fondo de pantalla.

Eliot esperó a que la estática residual llegara a un nivel tolerante antes de acariciar el teclado y presionar el botón que le daba acceso al menú principal.

El Sr. Luthor le había advertido no traspasar el límite que su tutor había marcado desde el inicio de su entrenamiento, pero Eliot temía demasiado de las consecuencias como para tratar de rebelarse. Su mayor miedo era lastimar a otra persona inocente por un descuido, y con un instante que perdiera control―-Podría ser  _fatal_.

Podría matar a alguien, detener un corazón con una caricia.

Así que, nop, Eliot estaba más que contento de escuchar al Sr. Luthor, y limitarse a sólo cargar su celular (okay, y su iPod) ocasionalmente.

 

 

* * *

  **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Clark no podía dormir.

Ahora que conocía el calor, que dormir con otro cuerpo brindaba, odiaba dormir solo. Extrañaba a Oliver, aunque fuera de lo más patético admitirlo.

Pero, más que eso, los nervios no lo dejaban en paz.

Había cumplido con su parte de darle a Dick su espacio por el tiempo restante del viaje, pero mañana estarían regresando a Smallville y todo su ser le estaba asegurando que la respuesta de Grayson no sería la anticipada.

Más por fuerza de hábito que por revisar por llamadas perdidas, Clark encendió su celular, la diminuta antena roja de un lado superior de la pantalla anunciándole que no había señal. Se fijo en la hora y suspiró.

Apenas iban a ser las 3.

En algún lugar del bosque un búho se burló de él.

Sin pensar en algo mejor que hacer, Clark abrió su laptop y se dedicó a jugar solitario.

Con toda su voluntad intentando ignorar el mal presentimiento acelerando su corazón.

Media hora después, estaba roncando sobre su asiento en la SUV.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Soñó con una niña vestida de hada, rosa brillando por todo su atuendo. Ambos estaban sentados en la cocina del hogar Kent, y la niña de ojos carbón y cabellos de chocolate estaba tratando de negociar; tratando de convencer a Clark de que jurara no llevarse a sus padres.
> 
> "Te concederé un deseo, Clark. Pero, júrame que no te los llevarás." Y la niña lucía tan triste, tan infeliz y frágil con sus súplicas, que Clark sólo logró asentir.
> 
> Cuando celebraron su acuerdo con una Fiesta de Té, Clark saboreó sangre deslizarse por su garganta.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

 

**DOMINGO**

**DIA 3**

**07:14 AM.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

* * *

 

 

Con tres adolescentes (más dormidos que despiertos, despeinados, con lagañas y bostezando sin parar) Clark comenzó a desarmar el campamento, ladrando órdenes sin una onza de paciencia.

Hasta Rachel gruñó por ser despertada tan temprano.

Clark sabía que los chicos no comprendían porque era necesario regresar a Smallville tan rápido, pero Clark no se encontró capaz de describir la urgencia (que durante la madrugada había estado creciendo gradualmente hasta volverse insoportable con el desconcertante sueño) que estaba guiando sus movimientos.

Llevó dos horas guardar todo en la SUV (saber que hubiera sido cuestión de minutos, usando su velocidad, no ayudó a mejorar su mal humor), y otras dos en el camino para alcanzar una cobertura decente en los celulares.

Pero, no fue por ese medio que la respuesta a su anónima incertidumbre llegó.

Por cuestiones de seguridad, desde que había desarrollado su sentido especial de audición, Clark siempre se mantenía bien afinado a las voces de su madre, de Lana, de Chloe, de Lex, hasta la de Lois (y recientemente a la de Oliver) en caso de cualquier emergencia que involucrara a algún mutante.

Nunca había recibido un llamado que no involucrara otra clase de alarma.

Primero, el llamado fue tan ligero que Clark tuvo que concentrarse diez más de lo acostumbrado—Pero, de repente, como si una bomba de sonido estuviera partiendo su cerebro en dos—La voz de Chloe estaba demandándole que regresara a Smallville de inmediato—" _Ha sucedido algo, C-lark. Dios mío_ "—Casi irreconocible, ronca, ahogada, como si estuviera...

En ese momento, su celular sonó y Clark aceptó la llamada sin ver el nombre de la pantalla.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Chloe? ¿Dónde—?"

"Clark." Era su madre. Y a comparación con Chloe, se escuchaba sana y salva. Cuerda. "Gracias a Dios que ya entró la llamada." Como si la frecuencia hubiera sido desconectada, Chloe despareció de su cráneo y sólo el silencio fue brindado entre Clark y su madre.

"Mamá—¿Dónde está Chloe? ¿Ha sucedido algo?"

"Está aquí conmigo, Clark. Escucha, necesito que te mantengas tranquilo."

Clark no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo pero, hizo un esfuerzo, sintiendo las miradas curiosas de los mosquetores sobre su persona. "Está bien—Estoy bien, solamente dime qué pasa. ¿Porque Chloe se escuchaba tan alterada?"

"Clark..." Por fin, la firmeza de la senadora fue quebrada por la gentileza de una mujer que, todavía lloraba, cuando encontraba recuerdos de Jonathan Kent en rincones de su hogar. "Se trata de Lana. Acabamos de llegar al Hospital General."

No.

No.

No,  _no_.

"Lex nos llamó para avisarnos que ya había entrado en parto."

Antes de escuchar a su madre, Clark ya  _sabía_  lo que iba escuchar. Porque parecía que su cuerpo lo supo primero que su alma, cerrándole la entrada de oxígeno.

"Clark. Lana no sobrevivió—Lo siento,  _bebé_ , el doctor nos lo acaba de informar. Parece que sufrió hipertensión y no lograron controlársela... Hubo una hemorragia y..  _Dios_ —Clark, Lex está destrozado, te necesitamos aquí—Nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Chloe no está ayudando la situación, no para de acusarlo de haber planeado todo esto—" El escudo emocional, con el que Martha Kent había comenzado la llamada, parecía desmoronarse con cada frase que salía de su boca y las lágrimas, que seguramente estaban luchando por liberarse, se sintieron como apuñaladas sobre el pecho de Clark. El recuerdo de Lana siendo prenzada dentro de su camioneta,  _por culpa de Lex_ , comenzó a mezclarse con la realidad que su madre le estaba contando—Lex. Lana.

¿Por qué siempre uno de ellos parecía tener duelos tan horripilantes con la muerte? ¿Por qué, al final, siempre sobrevivía sólo  _uno_  de ellos?

"¿Qué pasó con...?" Clark miró la oportunidad de orillarse fuera de la carretera y no dudó dos veces. A su alrededor, los muchachos seguían viendolo, con lo que se estaba transformándose a una profundo de miedo.

Su madre pareció leer su mente. "...La criatura está bien." Clark podía casi sentir la sonrisa, partiendo el torrente de lágrimas que su madre trataba de disimular. "Fue una niña."

"Ya estoy camino, estaré ahí en cuanto pueda—" Y no pudo más, no podía hablar más.

Clark cortó la llamada.

 

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

**[fin de parte 3]**

**[+]+[+]**

 


	6. i was a heavy heart to carry, but he never let me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspirando, Dick se derribó sobre la cama, torrentes de distintos pensamientos girando dentro de su mente. Rostros apareciendo y manipulándose en la forma de otros—Letras de canciones mezclándose con voces de otros recuerdos—Con la voz de Clark confesando que era un alienígena del planeta Kripton; y la voz de Raven prometiéndole que todos sus secretos estaban seguros con ella—La cara de Jimmy cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto; Jim Gordon abrazándolo antes de la hora de abordar su vuelo, con una calidez paternal que Bruce nunca ofrecería.

  **track 04.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

**"i was a heavy heart to carry, but he never let me down."**

**-florence + the machine.**

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

La camilla de la habitación estaba revuelta, las sábanas sacadas del colchón. Una de las almohadas yacía en el piso, donde todavía una maleta a medio cerrar, esperaba a ser recogida.

 

Lex estaba sentado en uno de los bordes, su espalda rígida escondiendo algo preciado; protegiendo un tesoro del que Clark no estaba seguro si estaba listo para conocer.

 

Cerrar la puerta fue como romper con un hechizo. La cabeza de Lex respondió a su presencia por primera vez, el contorno de su rostro apenas distinguible con la tenue iluminación. Clark caminó hacia él, en completo silencio, la realidad de la situación sintiéndose peor con cada paso que daba.

 

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el cunero de hospital capturó su atención, una rosada y diminuta cabecita asomándose por entre las profundidades de la manta lila. Lex tenía una de sus manos posada sobre el pequeño estómago, como si estuviera manteniendo con vida el vulnerable cuerpo con la mera fuerza de su propia voluntad.

 

Con un estremecedor suspiro, Clark tomó el hombro de Lex fuertemente, palabras fallándole por completo.

 

Lex levantó su rostro.

 

Clark deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

 

Toda veracidad detrás de las acusaciones de Chloe perdió sentido, puesto que Clark no podía colocar en duda la angustia que los ojos cristalinos de Lex le estaba comunicando. Si antes había lucido exhausto para la perspectiva de Clark, la imagen presentada ahora no hacía más que revivir los traumatizantes días en los cuales Lex había sido sometido a paranoia y falsa demencia. Con ojos apenas logrando esconder una enorme desesperación —  rojizos y tan frágiles — Lex abrió su boca... solamente para sellarla con un aire de confusión, como si Lex estuviera demasiado aturdido como para tan siquiera usar su voz.

 

Clark se dejó caer a su lado, la mano sujetando el hombro de Lex deslizándose cuidadosamente hasta tener a Lex rodeado en un ligero abrazo.

 

Nunca en su vida, se había sentido Clark tan inútil. Por lo menos, con la muerte de su padre, la ira y la culpa lo habían mantenido bien distraído (y por ser Clark uno de los afectados directos, hasta había podido darse el lujo de ser egoísta). Pero, esta nueva posición tenía a Clark paralizado. No sabía como consolar a un hombre que había perdido a su prometida, y mucho menos, como compensarle a una recién nacida la irreparable pérdida de su madre.

 

De lo que sí estaba seguro: únicamente su nombre había estado anotado en la lista de visitantes permitidos del hospital. Solamente su nombre había sido el obsequiado con acceso para los oídos de los guardaespaldas de Lex. Ese hecho... tenía que significar algo.

 

Y aferrándose a esa esperanza, Clark permaneció a lado de Lex.

 

* * *

  **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Después de ver la silueta de Clark desaparecer entre los uniformes de enfermeros y las murallas humanas que eran los guardaespaldas de Lex, Martha Kent solamente se limitó a presentarse con Dick con una temblorosa sonrisa y ojos hinchados. Como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a recorrer esta sala de emergencias, más que la de su propio hogar.

 

Como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a perder seres queridos en este lugar.

 

Dick por su parte, estaba muriéndose por darse una ducha. Se sentía como el amigo de Charlie Brown que siempre estaba sucio y vistiendo tierra como si fuera la última moda. Su estómago gruñía por algo más que café desabrido y donas a punto de caducarse.

 

Pero, Dick sabía perfectamente que no podía irse.

 

Chloe Sullivan se había esfumado a los pocos minutos de chocar emocionalmente con su mejor amigo; después de que los dos discutieran en el pasillo más lejano, los ecos de sus argumentos ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de parte de la Sra. Kent. Para cuando Clark había solicitado poder entrar a ver a Lex al Doctor encargado del caso, Sullivan se había convertido en un torbellino de angustia, hablando por su celular histéricamente mientras se alejaba de la sala, ni siquiera despidiéndose de la Sra. Kent. Completamente ignorando a Dick.

 

Dick no era estúpido, y hasta una parte de él compartía las sospechas de Sullivan sobre las inoportunas circunstancias de la muerte de Lana Lang. La mujer no estaba completamente fuera de su juicio al acusar a Lex como el responsable directo, pero hasta Dick podía ver que éste no era lugar, ni el momento, apropiado para crear espectáculos.

 

Cielos, con tan sólo haber visto la cara de Clark el resto del camino hacia Smallville, Richard había notado que no era el momento para confrontarlo de ninguna manera posible. Todos habían mantenido un silencio sepulcral durante el resto del viaje (hasta Daisy) y sin la necesitar de hablar, los tres mosqueteros se habían bajado cerca del Talón, dejando solamente a Richard como compañía hasta llegar al Hospital.

 

Dick había tratado de comunicarse con Bruce dos veces, pero al llamar a la mansión, Alfred le había informado que A) primero, estaba ocupado con Fox en el taller de Wayne Enterprise, B) segundo, ni siquiera Alfred tenía idea de qué demonios estaba Bruce haciendo, porque ni él podía localizarlo. Así que, dejándole el recado a Alfred de lo sucedido, Dick había colgado insatisfecho.

 

La Sra. Kent también se había ocupado haciendo llamadas, aunque de las cinco personas solamente el nombre de Oliver Queen había sido conocido para los oídos atentos de Dick.

 

"Será mejor que nos vayamos." Martha había anunciado después de apagar su móvil y de que 60 minutos de espera por su hijo expiraran. "No creo que Lex y Clark vayan a salir todavía... y cuando lo hagan dudo que vayan a pasar por aquí." Sin preguntarle por su permiso, la mujer parecía estar ordenándole a Richard acompañarla al hogar Kent —

 

—  "¿Joven Grayson?"

 

Omar, el guardaespaldas más joven de Lex, entró a la sala, como si las intenciones de Martha Kent hubieran sido una especie de palabra mágica. Intercambiando una mirada abatida con la Sra. Kent, Dick se puso de pie, recogiendo su mochila del piso. Omar no perdió tiempo y le informó que el 'Sr. Luthor' estaba a punto de irse de regreso a la mansión (aparentemente, con Clark incluido) y que era su decisión querer acompañarlos o pasar la noche... en otro lugar.

 

Algo que Dick había aprendido al ver los cuerpos doblados grotescamente de sus padres en la arena del circo, era que prefería ver lo… feo del mundo, en vez de huir de él. Unirse a Batman solamente había fortalecido esa predilección. Cada noche lo horrible de la crueldad humana era algo con lo que lidiaba sin anestesia, y por proteger al resto del mundo de ella, era que seguía adelante. Ahora, en este momento, Dick se daba cuenta que Lex estaba tratando de protegerlo, de advertirle que éste sería uno de los peores días atestiguados en la mansión y que no estaba obligado a soportarlo junto con el mismo Lex.

 

Obviamente, Lex no lo conocía para nada.

 

"Me voy con ustedes." Richard decidió, aceptando que Omar le quitara la mochila para cargarlo él mismo; saltando un poco del susto cuando Martha lo envolvió en un sofocante abrazo cuando llegó la hora de despedirse.

 

"Mándale a Lex mis más sinceras condolencias, por favor." Fue susurrado en su oreja, y Dick asintió, comprendiendo que estaba recibiendo un abrazo que era dedicado para otra persona.

 

Al primero que distinguió fue a Clark, una maleta en su mano. A pesar de la tristeza reflejada en su mirada cristalina, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa que Dick devolvió sin vacilar.

 

"Lex salió primero con la bebé porque reporteros ya han comenzado a acosar las salidas del Hospital. Nosotros nos iremos en otro auto, con Omar." Clark habló como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para no desenmascarar su propio dolor, actuando lo más objetivamente posible; aunque su voz haya temblando con la palabra 'bebé'.

 

Dick rascó la punta de su nariz. "¿Cómo están?"

 

Omar sigilosamente regresó de nuevo, como el fantasma bien entrenado que era, y los guió fuera del piso de Maternidad. Clark primero se encogió de hombros como respuesta, un largo suspiro apenas lográndose escuchar con el ambiente.

 

"La bebé está perfectamente sana. Por el momento, al menos. El Doctor Atwood advirtió que Lex tendría que hacerle exámenes en cuanto fuera posible, puesto que... Lana cometió unas cuantas negligencias durante el embarazo."

 

Dick abrió su boca y la cerró. Había sospechado que algo andaba mal con Lana Lang, pero nunca hubiera imaginado un desenlace como este. Si más, Dick solamente había diagnosticado depresión a causa de los cambios hormonales. Además... "Clark."

 

"¿Mmm?" El aire fresco les pegó sin aviso, los pasos de Clark no desviándose en ningún instante mientras se acercaban a una Explorer púrpura.

 

"¿No sé supone que la pre-eclampsia tiene síntomas tempranos durante el embarazo? ¿Qué no se supone –?"

 

"— ¿que el doctor asignado al caso debe estar al tanto de la presión arterial de la paciente desde el inicio del embarazo?" Clark tiró la maleta en parte trasera de la Explorer, negando asistencia de Omar. Dick abrió la puerta trasera lentamente, esperando.

 

Clark lo volteó a ver, sintiéndose por primera vez que el consejero estaba presente en cuerpo y alma. "Eso mismo le preguntó Lex al Doctor Atwood mientras trataba de no ahorcarlo."

 

Richard torció su rostro en una mueca que ni él mismo podía descifrar. Sentía empatía por Lex, pero simpatía por el Doctor, porque Lex podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía, muchos de sus problemas con la ira lejos de ser resueltos. Algo que compartía en común con Bruce.

 

Clark tomó asiento al frente con Omar, esperando a que arrancara la camioneta y que Dick estuviera bien acomodado, para después continuar. "Lo que sufrió Lana fue eclampsia, la fase final de la pre-eclampsia. Pero, eso no es lo peor. El Doctor Atwood confesó que Lana le había prohibido revelar sus complicaciones a Lex. Hasta firmó un documento donde ella misma se hacía responsable de las consecuencias de su decisión."

 

Dick no se pudo contener. "¿Qué? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?" Lana Lang, aparentemente, había estado media loca.

 

Clark volvió a suspirar. "El Doctor Atwood le recetó medicamento para la alta presión y la pre-clamsia… pero, hasta él expresó que estaba seguro que Lana no lo estaba tomando con la frecuencia indicada."

 

Wow, negligencia estaba tomando un tono radicalmente más grave.

 

"Pero, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que Lana estaba bajo una intensa depresión. El Doctor Atwood debió de haberse percatado que no estaba calificada para tomar ninguna clase de decisión acerca de su propio embarazo." Dick apenas podía adivinar las acciones legales que Lex tomaría en contra del Smallville Medical Center; con esa clase de evidencia, Luthor podía destruir el hospital en un parpadeo, aunque el culpable fuera sólo uno. "No puedo creer que Lex no se haya dado cuenta de nada." Richard dejó salir una diminuta risa amarga. "Supongo, que realmente confiaba en ella."

 

Clark replicó con un silencio que estremeció la atmosfera del interior del vehículo, una emoción con la que Dick ya estaba familiarizado (culpa, culpa, culpa) irradiando de la sombría expresión del co-piloto, e impactando al joven cuando ambas miradas cruzaron caminos en el espejo retrovisor.

 

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, optaron entrar por la ruta de la cocina. Cecilia, la chef principal, fue la única que se atrevió a abrazar a Clark, privados susurros intercambiándose mientras los demás cocineros observaban con ojos saltados, sin vergüenza alguna.

 

A la distancia, se escuchó un agudo llanto infantil, reclamando atención desesperadamente, haciendo temblar con sus ecos las paredes de la mansión.

 

Dick murmuró sobre la urgencia de una buena ducha, y sin esperar por una respuesta (o quedarse a averiguar qué demonios pensaba Clark hacer) partió camino a su habitación. Al llegar al segundo piso, se dio cuenta que los llantos provenían del estudio de Lex, significando que Dick estaría fuera de peligro... Por ahora.

 

Después de lo revelado de parte de Clark, Dick no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a Lex. Sabía que un "Lamento tu pérdida" era algo tan insignificante, que llegaba hasta a ser insultante y, algo que Dick compartía en común (más que cualquier otra cosa) con Bruce, era su mutua inhabilidad de lidiar con la muerte. Cuando Selina se había ido, Bruce había desaparecido junto con ella mentalmente, reduciéndose a ser Batman por las noches y nada más. Hasta que lentamente, poco a poco, el dolor de la ausencia de la mujer había ido desapareciendo. Cuando Jim Gordon había abandonado Ciudad Gótica temporalmente, para intentar salvar su relación con la madrastra de Jimmy, Alfred le había confesado a Richard que, en ese entonces, había sido como revivir las pérdidas de Rachel Dawes y Harvey Dent al doble. Junto con doble abnegación además. Batman había transcurrido dos meses reprimiendo, reprimiendo, y reprimiendo la pérdida de su único amigo, y si el Comisionado no hubiera decidido regresar por su cuenta, Alfred hubiera mandado por él, de todas maneras. Según el mayordomo, había sido como vivir con un tigre enjaulado al filo de la locura.

 

Dick por su parte, todavía no podía dejar de tener pesadillas con el cuello deformado de su madre. Todavía no podía... _superar_. Y como resultaba obvio, no era como si tuviera un modelo correcto a seguir.

 

Además, todo esto parecía estar a cargo de las manos de Clark. Dick no deseaba intervenir si no era necesitado.

 

Cuando salió de la ducha, cualquier tipo de llanto había cesado y Bruce seguía sin responderle sus llamadas.

 

Suspirando, Dick se derribó sobre la cama, torrentes de distintos pensamientos girando dentro de su mente. Rostros apareciendo y manipulándose en la forma de otros—Letras de canciones mezclándose con voces de otros recuerdos—Con la voz de Clark confesando que era un alienígena del planeta Kripton; y la voz de Raven prometiéndole que todos sus secretos estaban seguros con ella—La cara de Jimmy cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto; Jim Gordon abrazándolo antes de la hora de abordar su vuelo, con una calidez paternal que Bruce nunca ofrecería.

 

De repente, Raven se encontraba junto a él.

 

Sentada en su cama.

 

"Estás dormido."

 

Richard parpadeó. "Ah. Claro, eso explica _todo_." Se sentó sobre la cama, agradeciéndole a todas las deidades por estar vistiendo sus pijamas. "¿Qué quieres decir-? ¿Cómo-?"

 

Raven se encogió de hombros. "No me mires a mi, tu fuiste quien me trajo."

 

Woah. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Estúpidos sueños sin sentido.

 

Raven giró sus ojos con frustración. "Tu me trajiste, Richard. Actualmente, me encontraba meditando cuando tu mente jaló mi presencia." Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a la ventana, donde el mundo de sueños de Dick estaba proyectando una llovizna nocturna.

 

Richard se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama. "¿Sabes? Para un lazo mental del que me asegurarse que ya no sentiría efectos secundarios..."

 

Por primera vez, Raven se escuchó tan consternada como una persona normal. "¡Lo sé!" Visiblemente, el pecho de la chica se elevó con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. "Pude haber jurado que ya nada sucederían entre nuestras mentes, pero—parece ser que este lazo tiene vida propia." Raven vestía pantalones de licra, negros al igual que sus calcetines, y una blusa suelta con el estampado de AC/DC. Típico atuendo para hacer yoga o, como Raven había indicado, meditación.

 

Richard mordió sus labios ligeramente, para esconder su sonrisa, puesto que Raven lucía...

 

"No. Soy. Linda." Raven lo amenazó con sus manos sobre su cintura.

 

Richard hizo pucheros. "Oye, eso no es justo, ¡no leas mi mente!"

 

"Algo difícil de no hacer cuando estoy dentro de ella, ¿no crees, Sherlock?" Wow, sarcasmo era un arte especializado en la voz monótona de Raven. "¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Para que me llamaste?"

 

"No te llamé intencionalmente. Pensé que había quedado eso claro." Una parte de él 'supuestamente' lo había hecho por él, pero Richard no estaba listo ni para admitirlo. Necesitar a Raven por cualquier motivo... simplemente no era una opción. "Fue un accidente." Ahora que Dick analizaba el panorama, estaba descubriendo que la habitación no era parte de Smallville, sino que se trataba de la que le pertenecía en la Mansión Wayne.

 

La mirada de Raven parecía tragárselo vivo para cuando Dick notó la intensidad de ésta sobre su persona. Raven lo analizó como si fuera uno de los cubos Rubix más raros; traspasando cada uno de los escudos mentales que Richard vestía como chalecos anti-balas... Y lo peor era que Richard no podía detenerla.

 

"Necesitamos arreglar esto." Finalmente, Raven dio su veredicto. "Necesitaremos entrenar juntos para controlar este lazo mental."

 

"Pero, tu dijiste—"

 

" _Sé_ lo que dije." Raven se sentó en la orilla opuesta de la cama, dándole las espaldas. "Pero, no tenía idea que tu mente fuera tan... demandante. Tienes una voluntad más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, Richard."

 

Dick no tenía idea de cómo contestar a tal cosa.

 

El sol salió repentinamente por la ventana, bañando la habitación con ideado calor. Las pijamas de Richard se convirtieron en su atuendo normal de jeans, vans, y sudadera; y cuando lentamente el rostro de Raven giró en su dirección, Dick se encontró inmóvil e hipnotizado por los verdaderos ojos púrpura que podía apreciar por primera vez.

 

"Bien. Si estamos retomando el tema de reacciones secundarias, tengo una duda." Una enorme. "Antes de conocerte, tuve unas visiones del pasado en el estudio de Lex—Y ya sé que me dijiste que fueron causadas por ti—Pero... ¿cómo fue que pudo suceder eso? ¿Cómo funciona, exactamente, este poder Jedi que me prestaste?"

 

Por un momento, Raven lo ignoró totalmente, encontrando más interesante la alfombra de la habitación. Pero, ante de que Richard repitiera sus demandas (lo cual haría las veces necesarias, porque estaba harto de secretos), la chica volvió a entregarle su atención con un cargado suspiro.

 

"Es sencillo. ¿Recuerdas como puedo leer auras?" Esperando hasta que Richard asintiera, Raven continuó. "Bueno, es casi lo mismo. Cuando una persona experimenta emociones, extremadamente intensas, en un lugar específico—en este caso en el estudio de la mansión Luthor—rastros de la aura de ésa persona quedan grabados en tal punto." Lentamente, su pálido rostro se movió en dirección de la ventana, los ojos de Dick siguiéndola, sin pena alguna. "Entre más potente la emoción, más dura la marca, y más fácil es para mi percibir la concentración de toda esa energía. Y la manera en las que suele presentarse tal energía es por medio de visiones. Espectros de esos recuerdos."

 

Dick humedeció sus labios nerviosamente, sumergido en la explicación de Raven de una manera que solía experimentar sólo cuando leía sus novelas de misterio. "Como fantasmas." Repitió suavemente.

 

Raven asintió. "Antes de que hablara contigo, el lazo mental entre los dos entró en un shock tan inestable que mis habilidades debieron... de haberse transferido a tu mente momentáneamente."

 

Y he ahí por qué Dick había obtenido boleto de primera clase a la tierra de Lo Que Una Vez Clark y Lex Fueron. No porque esos dos habían necesitado de su asistencia para volver a ser amigos, o alguna otra razón similarmente ingenua. Dios, Dick no se había sentido tan idiota como en este momento. "¿Por qué-? Ejem-" Dick aclaró su garganta, odiando el calor que invadió sus pómulos. "¿Podría explicarme, de nuevo, por qué entro 'en shock' nuestra conexión Jedi?"

 

"Deja de llamarla de esa manera."

 

"No, me gusta." Dick, siempre listo para insolencia, le guiñó su ojo, ganándose un enorme giro de ojos purpura. "Cielos, ¿podrías relajarte un poco? Una broma no te va matar."

 

Sin alguna clase de preludio alguno, Raven se puso de pie.

 

Y antes de registrar la voluntad de su propio cuerpo, Dick la siguió, caminando hacia la silueta con blusa de AC/DC con pasos seguros y firmes. La acorraló a centímetros de lejanía de la ventana, aunque sus manos se aguantaron las ansías de aprisionar las delgadas muñecas de la chica entre sus decididos puños. Raven, por su parte, se permitió ser acosada sin una grano de miedo, sus finas cejas solamente levantándose en desafío. "¿Ahora qué quieres, Chico Maravilla?"

 

Richard no pudo evitar sonreír. Esta chica era dinamita. "No te vayas todavía... Estaba bromeando, no era mi intención hacerte enojarte."

 

La mirada de Raven bajó sutilmente, del rostro de Dick hacia un punto no definido de su pecho. "No estoy enojada. Es sólo que..." Respirando profundo, Raven se perdió en sus propias meditaciones; sus ojos desconcentrándose tanto del presente, que Richard... sintió su espíritu quemar con una intensa insatisfacción, puesto que no deseaba creer que existiera algo que llamara la atención de Raven más que el mismo Richard. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de extraerle el relleno al subconsciente de Raven justo como ella lo había ejecutado... "Te están llamando."

 

Apenas con tiempo de fruncir su ceño, el escenario envolviendo a Richard se transformó sin aviso alguno, las palabras de Raven no encontrando lógica hasta que el mundo real lo recibió, acompañando con la guitarra de Black Sabath y el alarmante modo en el que su celular vibraba sobre una de sus almohadas.

 

Limpiándose la baba de sus labios, recogió el objeto y leyó el nombre en la pantalla.

 

> Bruce W (Línea 1).

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Para la hora de la cena no había rastro de Clark, por ninguna parte, y una mujer llamada Carmen se encargaba de alimentar a la pequeña junior, en la cocina junto con Richard y Cecilia. Lex hizo acto de presencia solamente por cinco minutos, para espiar a la nueva niñera desde el umbral; su rostro petrificado solamente resultando obvio para los ojos críticos de Richard. Luthor vestía todo de negro (hasta su humor), sin embargo, cuando se le fue comunicado que Bruce estaría de visita, Lex le respondió cordialmente que estaría muy ocupado estos días, pero que sería bienvenido en cualquier momento.

 

Sin más, las sombras se tragaron de vuelta a su amo; sin siquiera permitirle a éste despedirse de su hija.

 

* * *

  **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

El reloj en forma de gallina anunciaba las 11:57 PM cuando Clark apareció en la cocina del hogar Kent.

 

Nadie hizo mención del lodo manchando sus pantalones (marcando desfiguradas huellas que llegaban hasta las rodillas y que contaba una historia privada que Clark nunca divulgaría). Mientras su hijo subía las escaleras, Martha Kent compartió una mirada con Oliver, comunicando su preocupación, transfiriendo una responsabilidad impalpable que pocas personas estaban dispuestas a aceptar. Por lo menos, no sin antes titubear y pensarla un buen rato.

 

Oliver no titubeó.

 

Tomando uno de los sándwiches fríos que descansaban en la mesa, Oliver se alzó de pie, dejándose guiar por los pasos de Clark; por el rechinado de la madera y los murmullos frágiles de un corazón roto.

 

Encontró a su objetivo tumbado en su cama, boca abajo. Las cortinas cerradas, a pesar de las pasadas horas de la noche. Colocando la cena que había traído en el escritorio de Clark, Oliver se dedicó a desanudar las botas de Clark antes de que el daño en las sábanas limpias fuera irreparable. Tierra seca se metió entre sus dedos con cada agujeta que aflojó, un aroma silvestre coqueteándole a su nariz. Oliver tan sólo podía imaginar que tan larga distancia el alíen había recorrido antes de haber decidido regresar a casa. ¿Centroamérica? ¿Sudamérica? ¿Había tocado las playas de la península Baja Californiana? ¿Había subido las montañas Peruanas para encontrar paz?

 

Sin embargo, cual haya sido su asilo de elección, Oliver esperaba que haya servido de algo. Que tan siquiera una pizca de tranquilidad haya tocado el alma de Clark. Porque, aunque Oliver deseara tanto poder ayudarlo, no estaba seguro si lo lograría. Si sería lo suficiente. Si Oliver era lo que Clark necesitaba.

 

Cuando empujó suavemente una cadera, Clark le permitió manipular su cuerpo sobre la cama, como marioneta sin hilos; nunca articulando ni una queja cuando Oliver desabrochó su pantalón y lo retiró mecánicamente. Una vez en bóxers, Oliver jaló las sabanas, cubriendo las piernas de Clark gentilmente.

 

Por un segundo, sus miradas se conectaron, y al ver tanta tristeza opacando esas esmeraldas, Oliver no pudo detenerse -- Se agachó hasta alcanzar la frente de Clark y la besó, el inmenso calor viviendo bajo piel indestructible chocando contra sus labios. Acarició mechones castaños con una de sus manos -- Y esa pareció la señal que Clark necesitaba para reaccionar, para sujetar el torso de Oliver fuertemente y presionarlo contra su propio cuerpo hasta que Oliver no tuviera remedio que dejar caer todo su peso sobre el granjero, sus piernas ciñendo las firmes caderas de Clark sobre la cama.

 

"Está bien." No sabía ni que estaba susurrando, pero Oliver necesitaba decir algo. "Todo estará bien." No podía aguantar el peso de este silencio que parecía querer asfixiarlos -- El peso de un fantasma de cabello ámbar y de piel de porcelana -- El peso de un amor que Clark ahora se estaba sintiendo culpable por haber dejado en el olvido. Un amor del que Oliver debería sentir celos, pero del que solamente había podido evocar lástima.

 

Porque siempre había logrado ver la verdadera amenaza. Siempre, sus sentidos, habían logrado atravesar más allá del espejismo que era Lana Lang y ver el nombre Lex Luthor marcando el título de director dentro de esta trágica obra.

 

De lo que Oliver sí estaría preocupado, (después, mucho después; cuando la tormenta se haya disipado y los sobrevivientes de ella tuvieran que proseguir con sus vidas) sería su nueva posición dentro del triángulo que lo uniría con Lex y Clark, ahora que Lana estaba fuera del juego.

 

Clark hundió su rostro en el cuello de Oliver, todavía ahogado en el silencio de su agonía, pero cuando sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, Oliver se apresuró a devolver el abrazo, a intentar proteger a Clark del mundo con tan sólo hueso, músculo y piel humana -- ambos permaneciendo así hasta que los sollozos de Clark empaparon la camiseta de Oliver y hasta que toda circulación de sus brazos fue bloqueada.

 

Oliver solamente se quitó sus zapatos a patadas y reacomodó sus cuerpos para que la cabeza Clark estuviera sobre su pecho, sus dedos continuando con su masaje en cuanto estuvieron confortables. "Duerme. Luces como si no lo hubieras hecho en un mes, Clark."

 

Para su sorpresa, la voz ronca de Clark vibró contra su cuerpo. "Tengo miedo de las… Pesadillas. No quiero… verla. O a Cassandra."

 

Oliver no tenía idea de quien era Cassandra, pero eso era lo de menos. "No te preocupes, estaré contigo cuando despiertes." Siempre estaría aquí para Clark, cuando despertara. "No le debes nada a ella, Clark."

 

Lana no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar absolutamente de Clark (mucho menos, más allá de la muerte), Oliver y muchas otras personas lo sabían, pero ¿por qué le era tan difícil a Clark creerlo? Lana era la que debía explicaciones, la que había dejado deudas pendientes con Lex y a una criatura huérfana en la cuna de los lobos. "Duerme, estaré aquí."

 

Muy, pero muy lentamente, los brazos de Clark se fueron relajando, permitiéndose seducir por su propio cansancio, a un mundo que Oliver esperaba no se volviera en un infierno para su frágil subconsciente.

 

Cuando Clark despertó con un grito atorado en su garganta, tres horas después, Oliver apretó sus brazos. "Aquí estoy -- Fue sólo un sueño, Clark. Solamente un sueño."

La respiración agitada de Clark chocó contra su rostro, la cama rechinando cuando el dueño de ella trató de levantarse. Oliver no tuvo alternativa más que dejarlo ir, aunque con renuencia. La oscuridad de la madrugada les entregaba una cortina de privacidad que la luz del día nunca lograría; les brindaba un velo para esconderse y, en caso de Clark, de disimular la vulnerabilidad de las heridas de su corazón.

 

"No hace mucho tiempo, hice todo lo posible para traer a Lana de vuelta. Cambié el curso del mundo por ella." Con voz ronca, irritada, Clark le confesó, dándole la espalda. Sentado a la orilla opuesta de la cama como un barco a la deriva. "Hice un trato con Jor-El para regresar el tiempo y salvarla, Oliver. Y lo hice teniendo la noción de que habría un gran precio por pagar."

 

Oliver mordió sus preguntas, sabiendo que su curiosidad necesitaba ser frenada por el momento. Comprendiendo que esta sería la única vez en la que Clark narraría sobre este acontecimiento. Uno que, aparentemente, había sido tragado por una nueva línea del tiempo. "Fue la noche en la que mi padre ganó las elecciones. La noche en la que le dije a Lana la verdad sobre mi..."

 

Y la noche en la que Lana había aceptado casarse con Clark.

 

Al procesar esas palabras, Oliver sólo pudo capturar las sábanas entre sus puños, las raíces de una ácida sensación apoderándose de su pecho.

 

Aunque, percibiendo que lo peor todavía faltaba por venir, Oliver respiró hondo.

 

Acertadamente, Clark prosiguió y Oliver aprendió sobre la persecución de un ebrio Lex por una carretera que sólo guió a Lana a la muerte segura. Escuchó sobre el cuerpo inerte, bañado en sangre, que salió disparado por el parabrisas como marioneta, ojos perdidos y sin salvación.

 

Por lo menos, hasta que Clark había corrido con Jor-El, e inadvertidamente, había intercambiado la vida de Lana por la de Jonathan Kent.

 

Los repugnantes inicios de náuseas invadieron el estómago de Oliver entonces, los hechos descritos contrarrestándose con todos los fundamentos de la fe que Oliver había cultivado desde la muerte de sus propios padres.

 

Toda su vida deseando con que sus padres hubieran sobrevivido, y he aquí Clark, escogiendo hacer todo lo contrario.

 

Colocando a Lana Lang antes del mundo.

 

Pero, ¿qué hubiera hecho Oliver en su lugar? ¿Realmente hubiera podido sacrificar a Clark por el regreso de sus padres? Oliver no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

 

No.

 

Posiblemente, Oliver se escogería a sí mismo antes de sacrificar a Clark u otro ser querido (o peor aún, a una persona totalmente inocente).

 

Ahora entendía por qué Clark no podía enfrentarlo cara a cara; ni el mismo Oliver estaba encontrando fácil mantener su concentración en la frágil silueta del otro extremo de la habitación.

 

Clark continuó hablando, especificando las razones por las que había permitido que Lana se decepcionara de él y encontrara consuelo en otra persona, aunque esa persona había sido su mejor amigo. "Porque la culpa había sido demasiado. Cada vez que la tocaba, que la miraba, que le dirigía la palabra — con cada respiración que Lana tomaba yo deseaba…"

 

Oliver cerró los ojos. Santo Cielo. "Te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho." Dios, Clark.

 

La única replica que Clark dio fue reclinarse sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza despeinada desapareciendo entre sus manos. No negando ni una sola sílaba de la conclusión de los labios de Oliver.

 

"Clark." Con mucho trabajo salió el susurro. No sabía que demonios decir. Oliver no estaba sorprendido de averiguar que Clark se había arrepentido — al contrario, hubiera puesto seriamente en duda la cordura de Clark si éste hubiera seguido con su vida, inmune al peso del sacrificio que había realizado.

 

Nadie necesitaba decirle a Oliver que Lana no había valido la pena. Que nunca lo fue, ni lo sería. Y aunque Oliver lamentaba que Clark haya aprendido tal lección de la peor manera posible, encontraba alivio en el hecho de que Clark ya lo pudiera admitir en voz clara y alta. En su corazón.

 

Porque el siguiente paso era poner ese conocimiento a prueba; era no volver a cometer ese error. Y en ese proceso, Oliver sí podía intervenir.

 

"No puedes sentirte culpable por no querer hacerlo de nuevo, Clark. No eres ninguna clase de Dios y dudo que Lana deseara que la trajeras de vuelta. De hecho," Una pausa. Oliver tomó aire. "estoy seguro que Lana no hubiera deseado que hicieras ese trato de Jor-El en aquella ocasión. Necesitas dejarla ir, Clark." Con escalofríos, Oliver se puso de pie, buscando el rostro de Clark entre la oscuridad y la cárcel de sus propias manos indestructibles. "Clark. Escúchame—"

 

"¡Lo sé, Oliver!"

 

El cuerpo del mencionado se inmovilizó, pausando en su camino hacia Clark. Quien, cada vez más, se encogía entre sus propios brazos.

 

"Sé que no tengo que hacer nada—¡No quiero hacer nada, Ollie! No puedo—No puedo pasar por algo similar de nuevo. Y no quiero perder a otra persona... Sé que no puedo escogerla otra vez. No puedo perder a más seres queridos por ella. No quiero." Clark era un desastre a esas alturas, temblando bajos las manos de Oliver, acunándose de un lado a otro, fuera de sí, su voz ahogada y transformándose en gemidos de dolor para cuando permitió que Oliver lo volviera a tomar en sus brazos. "Sé que estaré bien—Que la amo, Oliver, pero que estaré bien. Y eso solamente me hace darme cuenta que nunca la amé tanto como creía."

 

De repente, todo tuvo sentido. Oliver leyó entre líneas, y su mundo pareció salirle de su eje cuando el significado de lo que Clark trataba de decirle le pegó como una tonelada de acero sobre su cabeza.

 

Clark acababa de decirle que había ganado la competencia. Que había obtenido lo inimaginable.

 

Oliver levantó ese rostro con mucho esfuerzo, liberándolo de sus palmas húmedas. Besó cada parte que alcanzó — frente, mejillas, párpados empapados, nariz escurrida, mentón — porque no podía continuar escuchando esta auto-tortura.

 

No podía seguir permitiendo que Clark se castigara por haber escogido a Oliver en vez de Lana.

 

Capturó los labios, que había extrañado por días, entre los suyos, callando a Clark hasta dejarlo sin aliento, invadiendo la incandescencia de su boca hasta que el único sabor que permaneciera allí fuera el de Oliver.

 

Con un beso final en su frente, Clark terminó acostado sobre la cama, exhausto emocionalmente, sus párpados cayendo en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Con los dedos de Oliver revueltos en sus cabellos — con sus susurros de que aquí permanecería hasta el amanecer — paulatinamente Clark se fue sumergiendo de vuelta a sus sueños.

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Cuando la mañana llegó, el mundo siguió girando.

 

Oliver despertó extraviado, solo en la habitación, escuchando la voz de Clark y Martha retumbando desde el piso inferior. Después de lavar su rostro y tomar prestada una camiseta del clóset de Clark (la menos colorida que logró encontrar), se unió a la conmoción en la cocina.

 

Y vaya que era una conmoción.

 

Lo primero que escuchó fue la televisión, donde los noticieros locales estaban anunciando la viudez de Lex Luthor, la foto de un hombre desconocido plasmada en la pantalla. Clark estaba frente al televisor con una taza apretada entre su mano, siendo observado por su madre con una mirada sombría.

 

"Doctor Atwood." Clark pareció gruñir el nombre. Cuando escuchó acercarse a Oliver, volteó a verlo... y le sonrió como saludo, su rostro aún luciendo drenado de color. "Deberías estar todavía descansando, apenas y dormiste en toda la noche."

 

Oliver le guiñó su ojo, acercándose lo suficiente para robar la taza de café de la mano de Clark, aunque no perdiendo de vista como no recibió más clarificación sobre la identidad del doctor mencionado. "Digo lo mismo de ti, Clark. Buenos días, Martha."

 

Martha asintió a su saludo con una sonrisa que Ollie juzgó poco sincera. "Oliver."

 

El noticiero había dejado de pretender que estaba ofreciendo información verídica y que tenían una reputación que mantener, prosiguiendo mejor a debatir razones, consecuencias y especulaciones —chismes— sobre el gran escándalo en el que la familia Luthor estaba revuelta ahora. Porque el encarcelamiento de Lionel Luthor no había sido escándalo suficientemente jugoso.

 

Clark apagó el televisor.  Suspiró, tomando asiento a lado de su madre.

 

"¿Irás a trabajar?" Oliver preguntó mientras se servía más café. Por el rabiño de su ojo captó la cabeza de Clark negando como respuesta.

 

"Estoy esperando a que llegue Reynolds a su oficina para avisarle." Acertadamente, faltaban treinta minutos para las 7 de la mañana. Oliver suponía que los maestros y directores no llegaban temprano a tomar sus puestos si podían evitarlo. "Chloe llamó."

 

Cuando nada más le siguió, Oliver alzó sus cejas. "¿Y? ¿Qué quería? ¿Gritarte más?"

 

Clark se encogió de hombros. "Quería advertirme sobre el circo en lo que el fallecimiento de Lana está a punto de convertirse. Nell —la tía de Lana— viene en camino a Smallville y todo indica que peleará por la custodia del bebé. Además, parece compartir el punto de vista de Chloe y levantará cargos contra Lex."

 

Afinadamente, Oliver midió sus palabras, sentándose frente a Clark. "¿Son ésas buenas noticias o malas?" Oliver fijó sus ojos en los cabellos húmedos de Clark, revelando una reciente ducha. El granjero vestía una sencilla camiseta blanca, combinada con unos gastados jeans.

 

El sonido de una silla rayando el piso lo sacó de sus futuros planes, el cuerpo tenso de Clark reclamando de vuelta su atención. Para su sorpresa, en vez de esperar ver furia en el semblante de su novio, Oliver fue enfrentado con una expresión y sonrisa resignada. Resignada, con ecos de serenidad.

 

"Creo que son malas noticas para Nell. Lex no le cederá ningún derecho sobre su hija. Y si logra enfurecerlo lo suficiente, le retirará la oportunidad de si quiera conocerla."

 

"¿Y te muestras de acuerdo con que suceda algo así, Clark? ¿En serio te pondrás del lado de Lex es esto?" Un grueso tinte de condena le dio vida a la voz de Martha Kent. Desilusión. Inmensa desilusión. Colocando un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo detrás de su oreja, la mujer se dirigió al sink de su cocina hasta estar recargándose sobre el mueble, su mirada severa con disciplina clavando a Clark en su asiento.

 

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Oliver sintió orgullo al presenciar a Clark no cambiar de semblante ante la oposición de su madre. Con firmeza, el granjero desafió la negativa respuesta de Martha, uniendo sus miradas mientras prosiguió a hacer oficial su decisión. "¿Qué quieres que haga, mamá? Este asunto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Y antes de que lo digas: La respuesta es No. No intervendré para convencer a Lex que se ablande frente a los deseos de Nell."

 

"Ella tiene derecho a investigarlo, Clark. Tiene derecho a decidir lo que es mejor para la hija de Lana—"

 

"Mamá, si Nell siempre creyó lo peor de Lex, ¿por qué siempre se mostró tan entusiasmada con la idea de ellos dos juntos? Fue de las primeras personas en insistir que se comprometieran lo más rápido posible. Cuando se supo que Lana estaba embarazada nunca se detuvo a restregarlo en la cara de todos los que viven en Smallville. Que oportuna coincidencia que ahora quiera la custodia de la bebé cuando eso significa recibir dinero de manutención de parte de Lex por el resto de su vida, ¿no crees?"

 

Oliver tuvo que tomar un largo trago de café, quemándose su lengua en el proceso, para lograr frenarse y no ponerse de pie a aplaudir. Estaba tan satisfecho con el hecho de que ya nadie podía hacer a Clark su tonto, que Clark estaba aprendiendo de sus errores. Que estaba madurando lo suficiente para reconocer amigos de enemigos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

Como una bestia domada, la indignación de Martha se fue haciendo sumisa conforme el discurso de Clark fue validando sus razones para no involucrarse. Finalmente, la mujer se limitó a respirar hondo y suspirar, sus ojos engrandecidos.

 

"De todas maneras, Clark. ¿Estás completamente dispuesto a meter las manos al fuego por Lex?"

 

El acusado recargó sus codos sobre la mesa, uniendo sus manos para descansar su mentón sobre ellas. Clark meditó un momento su respuesta, solamente conectando su mirada con la de Oliver por unos segundos. "No lo sé aún. Pero, de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que no puedo meter las manos al fuego por Lana tampoco. Ya no. Todos hemos cambiado, mamá. Chloe necesita darse cuenta de ello también."

 

Nada más necesitó ser dicho por un largo tiempo. Un celular chilló. Un gallo cantó a todo pulmón a la distancia.

 

Oliver terminó su café, mirando a Martha desaparecer en el segundo piso de su hogar para tomar llamadas relacionadas con su puesto. Clark anunció que sí iba ir a trabajar, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, y Oliver no lo detuvo, estando al tanto que Clark necesitaba la distracción para sobrevivir este día.

 

Mientras observaba a Clark cocinar huevos revueltos con salchicha, Oliver sintió un impulso de acoger su espalda, sus manos siendo guidadas por una fuerza desconocida, una fuerza que aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco de Oliver. Una fuerza que lo estaba comenzando a atemorizar. Al final, Oliver cambió sus intenciones, simplemente colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de su acompañante. "Yo me hago cargo. Ve a prepararte o se te hará tarde, Clark."

 

Anchos hombros se elevaron minúsculamente. "Súper-velocidad. Puedo estar listo en tres minutos." Unos cuantos giros más de la espátula en su posesión y Clark apagó la estufa. Volteó a ver a Oliver firmemente, pocos centímetros entre sus narices. "Ollie. Escucha... Lo más seguro es que para mañana estarás muy bien informado de la verdadera situación de Lana y su embarazo, gracias a todos los medios de comunicación posibles. Sabrás con certeza quien es el Doctor Atwood y su rol en todo esto pero, por mi parte..."

 

"Lo comprendo, Clark. No tienes que divulgarme información que no me incube." Ollie subió su mano de la cintura hasta apretar un hombro, presenciando como alivio aligeraba una carga invisible en el rostro de Clark. "No te obligaré a traicionar otras lealtades solamente para satisfacer mi curiosidad." Cielos, Lealtad y Lex en la misma implicación. Un sabor amargo llenó su boca con tan sólo imaginarlo: Clark y Lex entablando de nuevo intimidad como amigos, compartiendo confesiones, con el fantasma de Lana entre los dos. "Y sé perfectamente, que la última persona que Lex quisiera que le contaras, soy yo."

 

Como una patada en estómago, Oliver tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que la muerte de Lana —en lugar de separarlos más— podría ser lo que los volviera a unir. _Bienvenido al triángulo_ , Oliver se felicitó sarcásticamente.

 

Afortunadamente, la enorme sonrisa, que se sintió como el sol saludando al amanecer, que Clark le regaló al escuchar a Oliver, borró cualquier mal sabor. Seducido, su boca buscó atrapar esa sonrisa para él sólo — un tesoro en forma de voluminosos labios carmesíes y puntiagudos dientes. Clark se entregó al beso con un suave gemido de placer, mordiendo el labio inferior de Oliver sin misericordia — justo como sabía que volvía a Oliver loco.

 

"Gracias." Fue murmurado entre saliva y el aroma a salchicha asada. Oliver sonrió de oreja a oreja. Con Clark así de cerca — sólido, real, palpitante bajo sus manos — sus preocupaciones no podían opacar este momento. Donde Clark era suyo y de nadie más.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"—Kurt dice que le gusto y me pidió que fuera con él a la inauguración del Anhk, pero entonces ¿por qué sigue coqueteando con Daisy cada vez que tiene la oportunidad?"

 

Clark abrió su boca. . .

 

"Pero, no puedo decirle nada, ¿no es así? Voy a verme muy desesperada y aparentar que me importa mucho lo que hace. Lo cual es estúpido porque tengo mucho mejores cosas que hacer. Duh. No. Sí.—No, lo mejor será invitar a Carlos a tomar una malteada después de la salida, así Kurt se dará cuenta que no me gusta tanto y que las cosas no se tienen que volver tan serias entre nosotros."

 

. . . y la volvió a cerrar. Todo indicaba que Anabel tenía todo bajo control.

 

"Además no creo que le dure mucho el gusto a Kurt de andar coqueteando con Diasy, es cuestión de esperar a que su novio se dé cuenta que la anda rodeando y Kurt regresará con la cola entre las piernas—"

 

Clark le dio un mordisco a una de las galletas de mantequilla que Anabel había traído consigo. "¿Daisy tiene novio?" Con la manga de su camisa se limpió las migajas sin despistar.

 

Anabel lo miró como si fuera un retrasado. "¡Por dios, Sr. Clark! ¿Vive bajo una piedra? Daisy anda con Richard Grayson. ¡Todos los saben!"

 

Mordiendo sus labios para tragarse su sonrisa. "No me digas. ¿Desde cuando?"

 

A partir de ahí, Anabel pareció locomotora, relatando como a la hora de entrada Daisy se había tropezado en las escaleras y un caballeroso Dick la había levantado, como su príncipe azul vestido de vans que era. Desde entonces, según Anabel, ambos habían sido inseparables.

 

Clark decidió no comentar que apenas comenzaría el tercer período de clases y, en consecuencia, como "inseparable" podía ponerse en duda. Pero, era entretenido observar el entusiasmo de los rizos negros de Anabel, que cada vez se estaban esponjando más, como si tuvieran vida propia. Clark no podía evitar pensar en Medusa.

 

Le dio rienda suelta a la boca de Anabel hasta que se fijó en la hora, entonces Clark le pidió ver la nota con la que el maestro la había enviado. Anabel gruñó, pero cumplió con la petición, entregando un pedazo de papel arrugado y manchado de chocolate. O por lo menos, eso esperaba Clark que fuera.

 

"De acuerdo, Anabel." Clark anunció, después de leerlo. "Vas reprobando más de tres materias y no paras de distraerte en clase, según el Sr. Lambert. ¿Sabes qué significa esto?"

 

Anabel hizo pucheros. Obviamente no tenía idea, pero Clark estaba descubriendo una nueva satisfacción por torturar a sus visitantes. "Tendrán que venir tus padres a verme."

 

"Oh, no, Sr. Kent—No me puede hacer esto—Si se enteran no me dejaran ir con Kurt al Ahnk—"

 

"Bueno, ¿qué alternativa me dejas? A menos que..."

 

Y así fue como Anabel salió de su oficina con una cita para el próximo miércoles con su nuevo compañero de estudios. 'No un completo nerd, por favor' a petición de la chica, llevándose consigo el resto de las galletas como castigo.

 

De Anabel siguió el turno de Karen y Jim, quienes tenían hora libre y venían a plantearle la interesante idea de crear una rondalla oficial de la preparatoria. Tenían terror de Reynolds, así que venían a suplicar que Clark funcionara como mediador.

 

Clark aceptó sus planes y les dio el número de Eliot, asegurándoles que el muchacho era el aliado perfecto que necesitaban para su proyecto.

 

Cuando Karen abrió la puerta, el rostro de Dick brincó ansioso a la vista del consejero.

 

Clark tragó saliva.

 

Por un momento, Clark no podía pensar en una razón por la visita —pero, después el shock de la realidad, y las previas preocupaciones a la muerte de Lana, explotaron como una película dentro de su mente. Las razones por el campamento. Dick sabía de sus orígenes. Dick todavía le debía una respuesta.

 

Para su sorpresa, después de que Jim cerrara la puerta tras de sí, el chico tomó otro camino en la conversación.

 

"Lex manda decir que el entierro será hoy en la tarde. A las cinco en el cementerio donde están los padres de Lana. Tú y tu madre serán bienvenidos. Aunque les recomienda llegar más temprano porque será un completo caos para poder entrar. Los reporteros están haciendo guardia desde ahorita." Sin tomar asiento, el muchacho permaneció con sus manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cargo, su mochila señalando que Dick estaba a punto de dirigirse a clases.

 

Un gigante nudo en su garganta le impidió a Clark formar palabras. Asintió su aceptación. Parpadeó urgentemente de vuelta una humedad que amenazaba con regresar vengativamente. Demonios, justo cuando Clark pensaba que podía sobrevivir este día... Richard le sonrió tristemente, con simpatía.

 

Y como tal gesto no le resultó suficiente, Clark no tardó en sentir una mano apretando su hombro más cercano. Con una gentileza que Clark notaba que Richard casi no utilizaba.

 

La conversación (de una sola vía, porque Clark seguía mudo) continuó hasta cuando Richard se dirigió a la salida para retirarse. Con una mano en el marco y la otra en la manilla, los ojos azules del joven acogieron los de Clark.

 

"Acepto ayudarte, Clark. Pero, con una condición."

 

El consejero aclaró su garganta, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Aunque no sabía que decir más que un afirmativo, sus labios se partieron para parlotear algo que tuviera sentido.

 

Sin embargo, Richard no quería interrupciones. "Deja a Rachel fuera de tus planes. Confía en mi cuando te aseguro que ella no tiene nada que ver con tu querido proyecto."

 

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" Hola, palabras. Vaya que la sorpresa fue suficiente para sacarlo de su coma. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

 

Richard alzó sus cejas con desafío. "Dije: confía en mi, ¿cierto?"

 

Y con toda la insolencia posible, el mocoso se fue, dejando a un perplejo Clark con la conclusión de que Anabel había estado muy, pero muy, equivocada en sus teorías.

 

Dick no estaba invirtiendo su tiempo e intereses en ninguna rubia.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Ésta vez no estaba nevando.

 

Era lo único en que Clark podía pensar.

 

Después de atravesar un ejército de reporteros con la ayuda de la seguridad que su madre había contratado—después de caminar entre cruces y lápidas de concreto, arrastrando sus pies—después de asentirle a un pálido Lex a tres metros de distancia, el brazo de su madre entrelazado con el suyo (notando que tan solo Lex lucía al pie del podio donde un sacerdote dirigiría unas palabras en honor a la difunta)—después de tomar asiento en la penúltima fila, odiando ser notado por los ojos sobre maquillados con delineador de Nell del otro extremo de la carpa—Después de todo eso: lo único en lo que podía Clark pensar era. . .

 

. . . que ésta vez no estaba nevando.

 

La carpa que Lex había armado para la misa era hermosa. Arreglos florales de todo tipo de matices fueron llenando los alrededores del podio, los claveles haciendo juego con los inicios del atardecer. La carpa había sido levantada frente al lugar dónde un ataúd de caoba descansaba. Tenía la capacidad de más de veinte personas y todos los lugares estaban llenándose, a pesar de los treinta minutos faltantes  para que comenzara la hora de la misa.

 

No fue hasta que Chloe se sentó a su lado y le dio un codazo, que Clark regresó al presente. Viendo el rostro empapado de su mejor amiga, su corazón se retorció en su pecho y besó la frente despeinada con pelos rubios. La envolvió en su brazo libre, sin dudarlo un instante, con el otro atrayendo el cuerpo de su madre con equivalente fuerza.

 

Lex seguía solo a lado del podio, su mirada perdida; a pesar de no hacer mucho frío, su frondoso abrigo oscuro contrastándolo con la blancura de la carpa y los tulipanes que adornaban a su espalda.

 

Clark cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la pequeña de Chloe, repitiéndose que no sería bienvenido a lado de su ex-amigo.

 

Extrañando a Oliver. Pero, al mismo tiempo sintiéndose tan aliviado por su ausencia.

 

El padre (biológico) de Lana hizo acto de presencia, para el asombro de algunos. Nell no se mostró para nada contenta con su llegada, aunque lo dejó sentarse a lado de ella y su pareja. Cuando fue a darle su pésame al viudo, Clark vio una de las sonrisas más artificiales plasmarse en el rostro de Lex, ¿y quién podía culparlo?

 

Chloe murmuró sobre Pete, de una posible visita de su parte en los próximos días, su rostro escondido en el saco de Clark. "¿Dónde está Lois? Vendrá, ¿cierto?" Su madre inquirió, su voz firme a pesar de sus ojos enrojecidos.

 

Chloe terminó de limpiar su nariz y se reincorporó, sentándose más tranquila, no apoyándose tanto sobre Clark. "Llegó conmigo, pero la perdí entre la multitud. Parece que se encontró con un viejo conocido de MetU."

 

Clark frunció su ceño. "Más le vale que no ande causando problemas, Chloe."

 

"Relájate, sabe que no es el tiempo adecuado. Además—" Los ojos de Chloe se agrandaron súbitamente, y lo que fuera que estuviera punto de afirmar se desvaneció con la llegada de Richard. De traje y corbata, al igual al hombre que lo acompañaba a su izquierda.

 

Bruce Wayne. Vestido de blanco y negro, sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar, su espalda erguida orgullosamente, mientras Richard lucía como si quisiera que el suelo se lo tragara junto con los demás sepultados.

 

Y Lois, a pocos centímetros detrás, prácticamente salivando, su rostro sonrojado por la adrenalina, apenas logrando ser interceptada por dos guardaespaldas.

 

Todos los sentados casi se rompieron sus cuellos para voltear a ver al nuevo visitante.

 

Clark tuvo que apretar su brazo sobre los hombros de Chloe, aprisionándola, frenando a la bestia hambrienta respirando dentro de la reportera — parpadeando sin parar mientras siguió los pasos de Bruce — como si fuera dueño del lugar, como si visitar Smallville fuera algo de todos los días.

 

Cuando alcanzaron la fila de los Kents y Co., Clark giró su rostro en el sentido contrario, aunque guardaba la certeza de que Bruce no se atrevería a saludarlo en un lugar tan público. No en frente de Lex.

 

Cielos, ¿quién seguiría? ¿Lionel? ¿El Presidente? Cuando Chloe le había advertido que se convertiría en un circo, Clark no se había imaginado uno de esta clase. Por su parte, Lois se deslizó en el asiento vacío frente a Martha Kent, luciendo como si acabara de experimentar el mejor de los orgasmos (estaba jadeando, por todos los cielos). Clark tuvo la tentación de cachetearla sólo para hacerla reaccionar, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si sus ojos no se hubieran entercado tanto en regresar a la silueta de Lex, justo en el preciso momento en que estrechaba su mano con la de Bruce.

 

Ambos hombres murmuraron unos momentos en el podio, con girasoles, claveles y tulipanes rodeándolos, (algunas palabras saliendo de la boca de Bruce rompiendo con la máscara de Lex por un breve segundo — un segundo que no escapó de la nitidez de la mirada de Clark) y después prosiguieron Dick y su tutor a tomar asiento en la primera fila, del lado opuesto a donde Clark, Chloe y Martha Kent se encontraban (para la tremenda decepción de Lois).

 

Pensándolo mejor, Clark no entendía por qué se sorprendía tanto cuando resultaba lógico que Bruce asistiera al funeral de la casi-esposa de la persona que te estaba haciendo el enorme favor de alojar a tu rebelde pseudo-hijo. Para mostrar que se apreciaba tal acción, Bruce estaba _obligado_ a mostrar su cara por aquí y no verse como un total malagradecido.

 

Chloe entrelazó sus dedos con una de las manos de Clark, exitosamente atrayendo su atención, y sus mentes parecieron leerse una a la otra, un don que habían perfeccionado a través de los años. Tras unos instantes de intenso silencio, Clark finalmente suspiró, leyendo el apoyo que su amiga le estaba ofreciendo, junto con una súplica de perdón por su previo comportamiento neurótico.

 

Clark apretó sus dedos juntos, una réplica que iba más allá de mil palabras.

 

La misa comenzó con la puntual llegada del sacerdote, y por cuarenta minutos, la mente de Clark se perdió en otro mundo, en recuerdos, en el caoba del ataúd, en el aroma a cereza de los mechones de su madre — En todo, con la excepción de las oraciones vacías del hombre canoso frente al podio y los ligeros temblores que Clark podía divisar, rompiendo el perfecto delineado de los hombros de Lois en su vestido negro.

 

Cuando llegó el momento para el entierro, todos se trasladaron como ovejas, vestidas de nubes a punto de liberar una tormenta. Entre la multitud, la cabeza calva de Lex guió a Clark, su madre dejándolo en el camino para acercarse a Nell. Cuando se encontraban rodeando el — Clark no podía pensar en ello. En... en el hoyo perforando el suelo donde... Respirando profundo, Clark, trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. A su costado, Lois abrazaba a Chloe, casi de manera maternal, no derramando ni una lágrima a pesar de sus ojos brillosos.

 

Repentinamente, Clark se dio cuenta que Lex permanecía solo, del lado opuesto a la multitud, sus manos hechas puños dentro de sus guantes. Bruce no se miraba por ninguna parte, pero Clark podía sentir su miraba clavada sobre su espalda.

 

Clark no pensó. Se maniobró entre los invitados, sin aviso alguno, no deteniéndose hasta que los ojos analíticos de Lex se clavaran con lo suyos, a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia.

 

Clark trató de mostrar una sonrisa, pero no supo si logró.

 

Lex asintió.

 

Cuando ambos se prepararon para dar un último adiós, el cielo los cubría de púrpura, el azul rey de la noche pisando sus talones.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Horas más tarde, necesitando estar alejado de su madre y la incesante preocupación que Oliver demostraba con sus miradas, Clark se refugió en el granero hasta que todas las luces de su hogar se encontraran apagadas. Oliver permanecía hospedado en su vieja habitación, y ahí lo encontraría Clark cuando se sintiera listo.

 

El rugido de un motor estremeciendo la noche lo hizo pestañear confundido, pero Clark permaneció acostado en el sofá que había visto mejores días. Se escuchó el motor morir cerca del granero.

 

Luego un portazo.

 

Luego pasos.

 

La madera rechinó, y Clark podía jurar que escuchó suspiros de nostalgia salir de las escaleras, como si estuvieran reviviendo cuatro años de amistad con cada escalón.

 

Clark solamente esperaba que Lex no estuviera ebrio.

 

Pronto, la gacela figura de Lex dibujó una sombra en las paredes con la luz de la luna. Clark destapó la mitad de su cara que había mantenido oprimida contra uno de sus brazos, su corazón galopando dentro de su pecho. Inhaló hondo y la misma esencia que había aparecido en el entierro lo saludó.

 

Cuando Lex apareció frente a él, todavía en su abrigo y traje formal, Clark retiró sus piernas para sentarse más apropiadamente, invitando al hombre a sentarse a su lado. Otorgando un permiso que Lex había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. "¿Has estado conduciendo todo este tiempo?"

 

Lex recargó sus codos sobre sus muslos, en una posición tan familiar que Clark sintió una tristeza invadirlo al presenciarla. Cielos, se siente como si hubieran transcurrido siglos desde que lo tuve tan cerca.

 

"He estado pensando..." Con su ceño fruncido, Lex lo volteó a ver. "en irme un tiempo de Smallville. Unas cuantas semanas—" Antes de darle tiempo a Clark para procesar su anuncio, Lex agitó su cabeza repentinamente, como un balazo atravesando su mentón. "-Esto no es lo que en verdad vine a decirte."

 

Clark permaneció pasmado mientras una macabra parodia de una carcajada escapaba de la boca de Lex, histeria asomándose por su voz. Dolor. Desesperación.

 

Justo como sonido rompió el velo de silencio, Lex se interrumpió para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, tomando valor- "Sé lo qué eres, Clark."

 

No. No de nuevo. No _esto_ , otra vez.

 

"Recuerdo todo lo que sucedió mientras Zod me poseyó. Cada pensamiento que cruzó por su mente—Bien, era mi mente también, ¿cierto? Y Zod..." Otro soplido teñido con nota de locura. "... tenía un torcido sentido del humor. No pudo evitar la tentación de mostrarme todo lo que... se me había estado negando saber."

 

Lo que Clark le había negado. El eco de la acusación entre líneas casi exprimió sangre de los témpanos de ambos.

 

Clark cerró sus ojos. No podía ver a este hombre a la cara. _Al fin y al cabo siempre he sido un cobarde con él, ¿para qué cambiar ahora?_

 

No existían palabras que Clark pudiera utilizar para este momento. Siempre lo había sospechado, siempre había imaginado que cuando este momento llegara, (porque eventualmente llegaría, Clark nunca lo había puesto en duda) Lex le arrebataría todo los escudos — que lo dejaría desnudo y humillado de una manera que ni la kriptonita podía hacerlo.

 

No había estado equivocado.

 

Clark había hecho paz con la responsabilidad que caía en sus manos por ayudar a tejer esta red de mentiras. Hasta, gran parte de él, había jurado que por cada mentira escupida en la cara de Lex, el karma (o como quisieran llamarle) se vengaría para que pagara cada una de ellas. Y se había resignado a su destino.

 

Aún así, nada lo había podido preparar para… esto.

 

Lex, aparentemente, estaba encontrando su silencio y evasión de lo más repugnante. Clark lo sintió levantarse. "¿No tienes nada que decir? Mírame, Clark, ¡con un demonio! ¡Mírame en la maldita cara!"

 

"Baja la voz." Abriendo los ojos, Clark supo que era lo más equivocado que pudo haber dicho. Como cuando había estado bajo las drogas de Edge, Lex lo miraba como si su mundo hubiera llegado a su final, porque su mejor amigo había mandado a volar un automóvil como si fuera un juguete.

 

Ojos hinchados, con huellas húmedas haciendo estragos por su rostro. Mejillas rosadas por el frío.

 

Ojos índigos tan filosos como dagas. Voz ácida, envenenada.

 

"Lex-"

 

"Cállate. Cállate— Dios, Clark... No tienes idea— Lana— Lana siempre sospechó de lo que sabía y terminó odiándome por no compartirlo con ella. Así que _cállate_ y _escúchame_." Lana no era la única con odio, porque Clark podía saborearlo en la atmósfera presente.

 

Pero, Lex había comenzando a odiarlo desde hace tanto tiempo que Clark ya había aprendido a amortiguar el dolor que se sentía con cada acusación que Luthor le aventaba.

 

Lo último que Clark deseaba era permanecer sentado, callado y paralizado mientras Lex recitaba todas las maneras en que quería mandarlo al diablo, pero su cerebro parecía todavía estar desconectado con su cuerpo. No había sinapsis. O tal vez la culpa estaba resultando más potente que cualquier otro impedimento.

 

Restregando sus manos por su cabeza desnuda, múltiples veces, Lex acosó el camino del sofá a la ventada del granero, un errático ritmo de jadeos de sus labios escuchándose frágiles, temblorosos. Clark estaba comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento...

 

"Necesito terminar esto." Explicando el 'eso' con una mano apuntando entre Clark y su persona, Lex se dio la última vuelta con una mano sobre su cintura, la luna a sus espaldas. "Necesito dejarlo ir, Clark, porque no puedo dejar que siga consumiendo mi vida. No cuando tengo a alguien más que depende de mi completa atención. Te juro que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —  aunque, honestamente ya no me importa si me crees o no. Puedes seguir tu camino y yo el mío, sin volver a tocar el tema jamás, si así lo deseas." Lex comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y no paró hasta sacar un pequeño objeto plano de uno de ellos. "Pero, antes de hacerlo, tienes que saber algo." Le lanzó el objeto y Clark lo atrapó sin problemas, inspeccionado lo que resultó ser una USB negra con LuthorCorp imprento en ella. "Me ha llegado a mis oídos que has estado husmeando entre mis pacientes, Clark. Que les has ofrecido ayuda - la clase de ayuda que yo ya les estoy brindando. Pero, aquí está una evidencia más formal que mi palabra."

 

> _…la clase de ayuda que yo ya les estoy brindando._

 

Clark se levantó como rayo, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Miró entre la USB y Lex magnetizado, las ganas de gritar por respuestas naciéndoles como una segunda naturaleza (Dios, mierda, demonios) Clark respiró hondo y se repitió: _Contrólate. Gritar nunca te ha llevado a ningún lado con Lex, todo lo contrario, te ha abierto un abismo._ "Lex." Tomó pasos cuidadosos, no agradándole el miedo –miedo, maldito miedo— en el rostro del mencionado. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

 

"Lee la información, Clark." Sarcasmo. Estupendo. Clark roló sus ojos. "Cuando regrese, eres bienvenido de decirme lo que piensas. O gritarme más, según tu preferencia." Clark sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse avergonzadas. Bajó su mirada, calculando los centímetros que separaban las puntas de sus pies con los zapatos de Lex. "Solamente quiero que sepas que ésos muchachos no están tan desamparados como los imaginas. Están siendo ayudados, Clark. Por lo menos, los que lo desean." Sus miradas se adhirieron entre el caos que transpiraba entre los dos, entre las heridas que se estaban reabriendo.

 

Era peligroso, pero Clark comenzó a sentir esperanza.

 

"No tienes por qué hacerlo, Lex."

 

"Ibas a averiguarlo tarde o temprano, Clark." Verdad. "Pero, deseaba que lo escucharas de mi antes que de otra boca. A diferencia de muchas otras pasadas experiencias." Lex limpió su nariz con la manga de su abrigo, el gesto tan fuera de contexto que Clark tuvo que morder sus labios para no sonreír. De repente, Lex lucía como un niño terminando uno de sus mejores berrinches, muriéndose de frio, miserable, viudo y padre soltero en el mismo día, y probablemente hambriento. Todo de un solo golpe.

 

Clark pensó en el catatónico hombre que había encontrado en el hospital; pensó en la silenciosa silueta que se había dejado maniobrar en su estudio para tomar asiento y tragarse un par de aspirinas, como si hubiera estado hecho de plastilina. Metió la USB al bolsillo de sus jeans. "¿A dónde irás?"

 

Lex se encogió de hombros. "Estaba pensando en New York, pero todavía no me decidido... Quiero un lugar ruidoso, para que no pueda oír mis demonios." Más risa satírica. "Gracias a Nell no puedo irme más  lejos. Pero, de todas formas, debo regresar para las preparaciones del juicio contra Atwood, así que…"

 

Clark estaba atónito de recibir una respuesta tan larga. Ésta visita se sentía como estar subiéndose a todos los juegos de Six Flags al mismo tiempo. Lex sabía la verdad. Lex había sabido la verdad por _meses_. Lex lo odiaba pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí, confesándole a Clark sus planes?

 

Lex siguió contemplando el suelo, sus puños buscando refugio en sus bolsillos, vapor saliendo de su boca a causa del frío. "Richard se quedará en Smallville. Confío en él para no meterse en problemas durante mi ausencia."

 

Clark asintió, aceptando la petición que no se escuchó. "Estaré pendiente de él. ¿Y la bebé?"

 

La aclaración salió rápidamente, firme e inquebrantable. "Marlén vendrá conmigo."

 

Marlén.

 

Era un nombre… peculiar.

 

Atrozmente, Clark no tuvo más tiempo para examinar el momento, porque Lex decidió seguir convulsionando su mundo, dirigiéndose a las sombras.  "Te extraño."

 

El volumen fue tan bajo que una persona normal no hubiera podido captar el murmullo. Pero, Clark no era normal. Por supuesto que escuchó.

 

Y Clark cerró sus párpados. Codiciaba, y simultáneamente no, recibir la vulnerable confesión. Quería aceptarla, pero a la vez tenía pavor de volver a recorrer ese camino con Lex. ¿Y por qué siempre era Lex el que regresaba a rogarle por otra oportunidad? ¿Porque no podía ver que Clark no valía la pena?

 

¿Simplemente, porque lo extrañaba?

 

Tal vez _esa_ era la respuesta a todo esto, la única que se requería. Lex lo extrañaba, así que había decidido romper con la más potente defensa que los había estado separando: las mentiras. Lex añoraba atraerlo de vuelta a su lado, ¿qué mejor forma que mostrándole el misterioso proyecto que incluía a los alumnos que Clark quería ayudar?

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Tres Días Después.**  

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Todo comenzó cuando Raven se disponía a comprar su usual vaso con yogurt en la cafetería. Al hacer fila, se percató de estar frente a Franco, su compañero de clase de Álgebra (y un completo idiota en su opinión). Uno de los pocos mutantes que quedaban con vida en Smallville High y que aún permanecían con su secreto bien guardado.

 

Cuando Franco se estiró para tomar una hamburguesa, el tatuaje en su muñeca arrebató la atención de Raven de inmediato. Del tamaño de una moneda, lo que pareciera ser una G formada con espinas a simple vista, quemaba la sensible piel bronceada de ese humano — y Raven podía inhalar el repugnante olor a carne quemada, a ruda y canela, como si estuviera reviviendo el recuerdo del ritual al que Franco se había unido con ese simple trazo marcando sus poros.

 

Ese símbolo. Raven no podía creerlo que lo estaba viendo.

 

Era imposible, porque solamente ella lo tenía en posesión, grabada en uno de sus libros de Azarath. Era un símbolo que su padre había agregado a su lengua, después del nacimiento de Raven.

 

Era un símbolo que _no_ pertenecía a este mundo.

 

"Hola, Rach." Alguien picoteó su hombro, pero aunque la voz resultaba familiar, Raven no podía despegar su vista de la silueta de Franco y del aura que ahora pulsaba con una nueva energía. Con un nuevo color.

 

"Rachel, ¿qué pasa?"

 

Con una amenaza escrita en ella.

 

Cuando Franco llegó a la mesa de sus amigos, giró su cabeza en la dirección donde Raven seguía paralizada. Y le sonrió.

 

Raven miró ojos rojos.

 

"Necesito sentarme." Tenuemente Raven se escuchó a sí misma susurrar, sintiéndose aliviado cuando se dirigió a su acompañante y descubrió el ceño fruncido de Eliot. "Ahora."

 

Al final del receso, Raven no estaba sorprendida de todavía sentir que la cuenta regresiva había comenzado. La certeza de ello no disminuyó con veinte minutos transcurridos sentada y pretendiendo escuchar los planes del primer chico que le había dirigido la palabra, sin cinismo, a su llegada a Smallville.

 

Todo lo contrario, Raven llegó a una horrible conclusión.

 

Iba a morir. Pero, si quería evitarle el mismo destino a este pueblo, tendría que marcharse.

 

Sin embargo, con lo que no había Raven contaba era las luces de su clase de literatura apagándose en plena sesión y los gritos que penetraron la mundana rutina de la preparatoria en un parpadeo.

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**[f** **in de parte 4]**


	7. they taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado de Raven se harta de ser ignorado. El resto del _cast_ entra en pánico por cosas que no pueden controlar. Además, Eliot y Tara salen del clóset, por así decirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **spoilers:**  
>  a) menciones importantes de las películas de christopher nolan, _batman begins/the dark knight/the dark knight rises_. hay una fuerte conexión entre el universo de nolan y el richard de éste fic. además, éste fic se sitúa 7 años (aproximadamente) después de la segunda película, de ahí es territorio AU. solamente tomo a _john blake_ prestado, pero no mucho de la trama (y antes de que pregunten, odié el final y no estuve muy impresionada con nolan!catwoman, me quedo con pfeiffer, thank you very much). mi richard fue adoptado por bruce wayne a los once años.
> 
> \+ también quiero especificar los estatus de "los mosqueteros".  
> -richard, tercer año de preparatoria. 18 años.  
> -raven, tercer año de preparatoria. 17 años.  
> -tara, tercer año de preparatoria. 17 años.  
> -eliot, tercer año de preparatoria. 17 años.
> 
> \+ sheriff nancy adams sigue viva en mi cabeza y en esta historia. porque esa mujer sabe como patear traseros.

**track 06.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

**" _they taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies_ "**

**-paramore.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 Richard estaba siendo apurado fuera del laboratorio de Química por el director cuando el reverso de sus jeans vibró. Entre la conmoción nacida en la cafetería, apenas logró sacar su móvil, no creyendo todo la calamidad que se estaba formando solamente por una falla de electricidad. Reynolds se encontraba gritando por “orden” en los pasillos, las luces fluorescentes regresando a la vida conforme el hombre gruñía, dando la impresión de ser tan todo-poderoso como su actitud lo afirmaba.

 

"¿Y ese milagro, _Jimmy-boy_?"

 

"En serio, James está bien." Fue la esperada respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Dick sonrió hasta que su cara dolió. "Juro que eres peor que mi papá, cara-de-Dick."

 

"Ouch. Alguien ha estado observando mi rostro devotamente, o deberías decir, ¿anhelándolo?"

 

"Eso quisieras. ¿Estás en la escuela? Apenas te oigo—"

 

"Si, sí, hubo un simulacro o algo así." Aprovechando el caos, Richard se infiltró por los casilleros hasta llegar a un salón vacío. "Así que, ¿qué cuentas? ¿Me extrañas tanto así?"

 

Esta vez, Dick podía percibir la sonrisa de su amigo recorrer las distancias. "¿Podrás callarte por un minuto? Alimentaré tu ego después, te lo prometo."

 

"Eso seguramente espero, ni un mensaje de texto me has mandado desde que llegué aquí, ¿demasiado ocupado con tu noviecita para prestarme algo de tu atención?" Sencillamente con Jimmy, Dick no podía frenarse. Era tan natural hacerse el bufón coqueto con él, imaginar sus mejillas sonrojarse con su patentados genes Gordon y escuchar sus replicas igual de osadas.

 

"Oí sobre la Sra. Luthor, no puedo creer la mala suerte que te cargas. ¿Que demonios hiciste, eructar en su cara?"

 

Richard gimió de indignación. "Para tu información, la mujer ya estaba loca antes de que yo llegara, pero gracias por el voto de confianza. ¿Quién te chismeó?"

 

"Duh, ¿las noticias, idiota? Ya en serio, date cuenta que el mundo sigue girando sin ti en medio, Grayson."

 

"Ni lo intentes. Lex pagó una millonada para que no susurraran ni el nombre de su viuda por la televisión. Así que, debiste saber por otra fuente, Jiminy. ¿Alfred?" No era exactamente verdad, pero Dick sabía que Jimmy raramente les creía a los noticieros.

 

"Mmmm." Una pausa. Richard reconoció el tema principal de _Doctor Who_ escurriéndose entre la estática, indicando que James estaba haciendo todo, menos estar en clase. ¿Habría faltado a la escuela? Dudoso, con Jim Gordon como padre. Aunque habían sus excepciones. "A decir verdad, por el mismo Bruce."

 

El primer impulso de Richard fue levantar sus cejas, a pesar de estar solo. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Cenando en la casa Gordon otra vez?"

 

"Nah, ahora fue él quien nos invitó anoche a la mansión—"

 

"¿Fue él quien te dijo que me llamarás?"

 

"¡Cielos! No, Señor Paranoia. Yo puedo ser un auténtico amigo y llamarte por mi cuenta. ¿Así que fue a Kansas contigo? ¿Cómo estuvo eso, Dorothy?"

 

Richard dejó pasar el cambio de tema. Solamente a Jimmy se los perdonaba. "Bien. Normal. No hablamos mucho. Ya sabes, lo usual. Él gruñó, yo gruñí de vuelta. Estaba apurado." Un intercambio de voces al fondo de la llamada interrumpió su concentración. Alfred preguntando algo - y Jimmy otorgando una respuesta, educadamente. Ajá. Conque Alfred. Todo tenía sentido ahora. "¿Sigues en la mansión, flojo?"

 

"Mmh. Alfred dice hola. Y todo es su culpa, él fue quien le confiscó las llaves a papá para que no - Hey, Alfred, ¡cuidado con ese cucharón, solo digo la verdad!"

 

"Tan solo puedo imaginar la cara de Gordon."

 

"Oh, por favor, estaba muy ocupado roncando en esa cosa fea que Bruce llama sofá. Ya ni se molesta en inventar excusas."

 

Dick sonrió con serenidad. Parecía ser que Alfred estaba dejando la sutileza a un lado. Los Gordon tendrían mucha suerte si lograban regresar a su casa a estas alturas. Aunque a Dick le parecía muy extraño el comportamiento de Bruce. No era propio de él ser tan... _abierto_ con Gordon. Sí, eran amigos, pero los conflictos de intimidad de Bruce habían seguido pulsando como cáncer en todas sus relaciones cercanas, desde _antes_ que Dick dejara Gótica. Era desconcertante que, de repente, Bruce estuviera actuando como un ser humano sano. "Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está? Tu papá, digo."

 

"Ah, bien. Ya sabes, trabajando como siempre." La respuesta de James fue tan rápida y ensayada que Dick frunció su ceño. "Yo, um. Ah, por eso te llamaba. ¿Recuerdas aquello que te conté sobre...?"

 

"Sí, lo recuerdo." Dick se enderezó. "¿Ya decidiste contárselo?"

 

"No tengo otra alternativa. Espera... Ya, estaba revisando que Alfred sí se fuera - Eh, pienso decírselo hoy, porque mamá no se calla con eso de las universidades y me está volviendo loco, hombre."

 

"Pues decirle a tu padre no va a calmar las cosas. Cuando tu mamá se entere lo va a querer matar." La decisión de Jimmy de entrar a la Academia de Policía de Ciudad Gótica sería como escuchar una sentencia de muerte para la ex-Sra. Gordon. Hasta las orejas de Batman zumbarían con el impacto – porque no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar de _donde_ provenía la inspiración de James Jr.

 

Jimmy suspiró profundamente. Dick sonrió en secreta simpatía. "Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo esperar más."

 

Dick estaba a punto de expresar consejo cuando una repentina ola de náuseas lo atacó. Sostuvo su estómago con su mano libre, enterrándosele una espina de sospecha sobre el sándwich de atún que había desayunado. "Bueno, urm. Te deseo suerte, Jiminy."

 

"Deja de llamarme así. ¿Tienes idea de que tan pedófilo te escuchas? Ni siquiera te agrada Pinocho. Y que no se te olvide que aún no me haz contado qué fue lo que hiciste para ser pateado hasta allá – ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa, Alfred? Ah. Oye, tengo que irme, papá mandó a Blake a recogerme."

 

"¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Cita ardiente?" ¿Blake? ¿Desde cuando Gordon usaba a sus detectives de niñeras? "Es un poco tarde para llegar a clases, ¿no crees?"

 

"... tengo que ir al banco e ir a comprar material para un proyecto. ¿Podrías callarte para permitirme terminar? Diva."

 

Se despidieron sin más rodeos, Richard murmurando saludos a Alfred en el último segundo. Cuando la línea murió, el joven permaneció un rato sentado sobre el escritorio abandonado. Su estómago ya no crujía, pero un picoteo aún rasgaba la curiosidad de su mente. Las luces blanquizcas conectadas al techo del salón, casi fantasmagóricas, continuaron parpadeando, des-uniformemente.

 

Reynolds continuaba gritando en los pasillos, Clark haciendo pobres intentos de ayudarle a mantener orden.

 

Richard suspiró.

 

Maldita sea, _extrañaba_ su ciudad.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Ahora que había descubierto a uno de ellos, los demás habían sido fáciles de encontrar alrededor de la escuela. Para cuando faltaban pocos minutos para la hora de la salida, Raven tenía la cuenta de diecisiete estudiantes, todos con la misma transformación en sus auras, y estaba segura que no era coincidencia que todos fueran mutantes. Los que Clark Kent buscaba salvar.

 

Raven no estaba segura si podría decirle al consejero, cara a cara y directo a los ojos, que era demasiado tarde. Que esos jóvenes ya habían aceptado un juramento del que jamás podrían liberarse. Porque ser soldados de su padre era un contrato sin vuelta atrás.

 

Sus almas le pertenecían a Trigon de hoy en adelante.

 

Raven quería correr. Huir. _Ese_ era su primer instinto.

 

Aunque toda su vida había hecho lo mismo y no se había ganado nada. Raven estaba consciente de que ahora era el momento de detenerse y dejarse ser atrapada. No tenía otra elección, ¿o sí? Esos trucos con la electricidad del plantel eran advertencias, eran burlas para mantenerla alerta, para confundirla.

 

Jugarían con ella un poco antes del evento principal.

 

Y Raven pensaba utilizar eso para su ventaja.

 

Al cruzar la esquina para llegar a su casillero, su cuerpo chocó contra otro, bruscamente. Tibieza explotó en su mente y sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos, o levantar su rostro, Raven supo que las manos sujetando sus codos le pertenecían a Richard Grayson.

 

Nadie lograba proveerle tanta calidez a su mente como Richard, mediante este terco lazo entre los dos. La mente del hombre siempre estaba llena de actividad, como una locomotora.

 

"¿Quién te viene persiguiendo?" Con una tranquila sonrisa el chico la ayudó a re-incorporarse. Desde el domingo, sus caminos no se habían cruzado, aunque Raven había estado recibiendo emociones que no eran de ella.

 

Intentó mentir. "No quiero llegar tarde a mi trabajo." Y falló. Demonios. No comprendía por qué le resultaba tan difícil mentirle a este chico.

 

Raven siguió su camino, tomó los libros necesarios para terminar su ensayo de Historia Universal II y su mascada. Cuando cerró su casillero, el rostro de Richard le recibió. "¿Te encuentras bien, Rachel? Luces estresada." Entonces, electricidad acarició con vida su conexión, un rápido recorrido por las emociones de Richard robándole el aliento a Raven por un instante.

 

Había olvidado, por completo, tomar en consideración su conexión con Richard.

 

Raven se apresuró por el pasillo, un par de vans siguiéndola sin perder el ritmo. "Únicamente lo dices para tener una excusa, para seguirme y satisfacer tu curiosidad, Grayson."

 

"Me dijiste que necesitábamos entrenar, así que, aquí estoy. Estoy libre el resto del día, pero si te toca ir a trabajar... Pues, de todas maneras, me gustaría acompañarte." Ninguno de los dos agregó como las juntas de los Mosqueteros en la casa Kent estarían canceladas por esta semana. "Cielos, ¿a dónde vas tan rápido?-" _—¿No podrías tele transportarte, si tan preocupada estás por llegar tarde?_

 

La cuestión, brotando y echando raíces por medio de su lazo, fue la señal que Raven temía: si Richard estaba encontrando tan fácil comunicarse por telepatía, eso significaba que su lazo estaba creciendo. Estaba madurando, aclimatándose. Estaba profundizándose.

 

Raven, en verdad, no necesitaba _este_ problema, a parte de la maleta que ya cargaba.

 

"De nuevo, Richard, usas pretextos en vez de preguntar por lo que en verdad quieres averiguar." El calor de las tres de la tarde le pegó con unos rayos solares tan potentes que la hubieran encandilado si Raven fuera completamente humana.

 

Humana.

 

Al llegar al último escalón de la entrada, Raven se detuvo, una marea de estudiantes moviéndose a su alrededor. Suspiró. Necesitaba meditar. Y alejarse de Richard Grayson. Y entrenarlo. E ir a trabajar, aunque estaba segura que el Sr. Castillo le otorgaría el día libre si Raven se lo pedía.

 

Meditar. Necesitaba meditar.

 

No necesitaba pensar en como la cercanía de Richard la tranquilizaba, en como se sentía segura con él cuidándole las espaldas.

 

"De acuerdo." Su acompañante brincó la distancia restante para tocar el piso del estacionamiento y se plantó frente a ella, su semblante la perfecta imagen de valentía. "¿Quieres la verdad? La verdad es que no puedo regresar a una mansión que está a punto de derrumbarse por los llantos de Luthor Jr., y como eso fuera poco, toda la escuela piensa que estoy perdidamente enamorado con Daisy, sólo por no dejarla quedarse sin nariz cuando se tropezó en las escaleras." Como presionar el Rewind en una VHS, el incidente se presentó en la cabeza de Raven. Dicho y hecho, cuando Richard había sujetado el hombro de Daisy para ayudarla, ni unas gracias había recibido de la rubia. Y aun así, los rumores habían corrido como pan caliente. "Juro que esas porristas cabezas huecas están planeando nuestra boda. Así que, como ves, Rachel, necesito mandar al diablo al mundo por un buen rato, antes de que me vuelva loco."

 

Raven tuvo la certeza de estar cometiendo un error, conforme las palabras salieron de su boca. "Cambio de planes, entonces."

 

Terminaron en su apartamento, utilizando su tele transportación (a petición de ligeros pucheros de Richard). Los cuatro tapetes de bambú, que Raven había convertido en una larga cortina para separar su "recámara" (constituida por una cama matrimonial y la puerta al baño) del espacio restante, estaban abiertos de par en par.

 

Antes de que Raven pudiera avanzar y esconder la parte más íntima parte de su minúscula habitación, Richard Grayson se dejó caer en la cama con un fuerte gruñido de satisfacción, la colcha azul aceptándolo como si fuera el verdadero dueño de ella.

 

En los adentros de su mini-refrigerador, Raven escuchó un frasco explotar en mil pedacitos, la incredulidad que corrió por sus venas tomando venganza en el plano físico.

 

Raven respiró profundo, contando hasta cinco lentamente, mientras colocaba su mochila en el sofá que representaba la totalidad de su "sala". _Sorpresa_ siempre había sido una de las emociones que Raven había encontrado difícil de controlar. Y la que más se presentaba desde que había comenzado a interactuar con humanos.

 

Richard se estiró como gato, sus largos brazos y piernas haciendo ver la cama tres veces más pequeña. Richard... era alto. Pero, lo escondía muy bien con ropa holgada y jeans gastados. Cuando Raven se agachó para tomar la mochila de su visitante y darle el mismo tratamiento que la suya, Richard le sonrió apenado, sus mejillas pintándose un poco.

 

Raven todavía no podía acostumbrarse a tantas personas sonriéndole con completa sinceridad. La mitad de ella todavía desconfiaba de las intenciones de Eliot y un cuarto aún negaba la amistad que Clark le ofrecía.

 

No fue hasta que se encontraba encendiendo su estufa integral para calentar agua, que Richard se dejó de rodeos.

 

"Lex se marchó esta mañana con su hija. A Nueva York, creo. No fue muy específico."

 

"Interesante." Así que Grayson había mentido. No se tentaba el corazón para manipular a la gente a su gusto. Efectivamente, interesante.

 

Richard, claro, ignoró su sarcasmo. "Dijo que serían sólo un par de semanas. Aunque, yo en su lugar, no creo que volvería a Kansas. No comprendo que lo ata a este pueblo. Mmm, eso huele rico, ¿qué es?" Con eso rebotó fuera de su cama, despojándose de su chaqueta en el camino a la "cocina".

 

"Té de canela. Con miel." Supuestamente, con limón también, pero Raven no tenía por el momento. Sin necesitad de ver otro puchero, le entregó su primera taza preparada (la que tenía a Taz y un millón de rayas sobre la cerámica). Agradeciéndole educadamente, el muchacho comenzó a dar vueltas por la pobre excusa de apartamento que Raven había escogido como asilo. Se quitó sus vans, al notar los converse de Raven a lado del sofá. Transcurrió mucho tiempo pegado a la colección de novelas de Stephen King que decoraban la repisa superior a la cabecera de su cama –la que Raven había construido con sus propias manos.

 

Era como observar a un niño en la dulcería; como si explorar la vida de Raven a través de sus pertenencias fuera de lo más fascinante.

 

Aunque, Raven suponía que tal conducta era de esperarse de un detective.

 

Al darle giros con su cuchara a su propio té, disolviendo la miel que estaba a punto de acabarse, Raven se percató de que habían pasado más de quince minutos con su mirada perdida. Con su mente flotando en otra atmósfera. Viendo a Richard tratando de no salpicar la cama con su té, pero simultáneamente pensando en la manera de revelarle a Clark Kent que la clave para resolver su misterio estaba en sus narices, manifestada en un hombre que planeaba huir al otro lado del continente para evitar que le roben a su retoño de carne, sangre y hueso.

 

Richard finalmente se sentó, piernas cruzadas, y golpeó su costado como invitación.

 

Raven intentó pulverizarlo con una mirada. "No somos amigos, ¿sabes? No tienes que fingir serlo. No hay necesidad. No nos debemos nada uno al otro."

 

"Wow, ¿siempre eres tan encantadora o estás esforzándote especialmente para mi? Prometo que no muerdo. A menos que lo quieras." Cuando Raven continuó inmóvil, todo humor se esfumó de su rostro. "Yo tampoco creo que seamos amigos, Raven." Esta era la primera ocasión en que Richard pronunciaba su verdadero nombre en voz alta, con propósito. "Pero... somos _algo_. Algo importante, porque me salvaste la vida y nunca voy a olvidarlo. Pero—Pero, porque además..."

 

Raven esperó. Y si apretaba la cerámica de su taza con demasiada fuerza, ¿quién iba notarlo?

 

"... me gusta tu compañía. Me agradas, ¿está bien? ¿Acaso es eso un crimen? Porque no veo a Eliot merodeando con esposas." Como todo macho, justo cuando olían los principios de intimidad, los hombres se ponían a la defensiva. Raven estaba sorprendida de ser bendecida con una confesión tan directa y de que Richard no había dejado de sostener sus miradas. Eso tomaba valor.

 

Lamentablemente, si Richard esperaba que esa confesión atrajera a Raven a su lado, estaba muy equivocado. _Me voy de Smallville, Richard_. Raven pensó, corrientes de ansiedad colándose a través de su lazo, revelando lo que vivía debajo de la cara bonita de Richard. _Me temo que no habrá tiempo suficiente para conocernos mejor... Y en verdad lo lamento._

 

Nunca había estado en duda, para ella misma, que Raven admiraba a Richard Grayson, desde el primer rumor que había corrido sobre la existencia de Robin. Lo respetaba. Inmensamente. Y a pesar de las complicaciones brotadas con su unión mental, existía una gran posibilidad de que Raven podría llegar a forjar una relación más sólida con el chico - si las circunstancias fueran distintas, claro.

 

Al final, Raven liberó un largo suspiro y se permitió olvidar sus planes, tan siquiera por un momento. Se sentó donde la mano de Richard había indicado, sabiendo que su acción comunicaba lo que no había escapado de su boca. "Algo te molesta. Algo más que el viaje del Sr. Luthor y tu futuro compromiso con Tara."

 

"No quiero enfadarte con mis problemas. A estas alturas ya debes estar harta." Murmurando dentro de su último sorbo de té, Richard jugó los hilos sueltos de un patrón de la cobija.

 

"Dime. Te ayudará a aclarar tu mente. Considéralo tu primera lección."

 

En las afueras de la calle, un auto pitó y el bullicio de estudiantes dirigiéndose al Talon se introdujo al apartamento como una melodía.

 

Sin escrúpulo alguno, Richard se acostó sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza con el cojín favorito de Raven que tenía la forma de la cara del gato Félix. Grayson le dio vueltas al asunto, primeramente comentando que estaba preocupado por el Sr. Luthor ("Tengo un mal presentimiento"), prosiguiendo con una pequeña mención de su pasada visita a la oficina de Clark ("Lo voy a ayudar, pero no creo que logremos mucho") y una invitación a la inauguración del _Anhk_ ("Podríamos ir todos juntos, creo que Clark también va a asistir.").

 

"En las cuatro horas que Bruce y yo estuvimos compartiendo el mismo espacio apenas cruzamos cinco oraciones. En cuanto la tierra estaba cayendo en el ataúd, Bruce ya estaba pidiendo la limosina de vuelta."

 

Raven clavó su mirada sobre la ventana, las cortinas azules absorbiendo los resplandores del sol. Esperó.

 

"No es que yo necesitara que me tomaran de la mano, pero... Oye, de casualidad, ¿sufriste de indigestión esta mañana? Me sentí algo perturbado después de Química. Me preguntaba sí…"

 

"No. No fui yo."

 

"Oh."

 

El muchacho se sentó en cuclillas y prosiguió con su bebida, jalando la bolsita de té sin ganas. "¿Te ganaste un dolor de cabeza al igual que yo con el alboroto de hoy?"

 

Raven se preguntaba si Richard estaba siendo obstinado a propósito. "Un poco."

 

"No quiero terminar como él."

 

El silencio que llenó el apartamento se alargó por un buen rato. Raven no preguntó por más información y Richard no la ofreció. El té de Richard se enfrió eventualmente. "Veo a Bruce y lo único que visualizó es que tan solo está."

 

"Dudo que sea su elección. Que este solo no significa que le agrade."

 

"Pues vaya que fabrica un gran acto. No, Bruce está solo, _y_ miserable, porque así lo desea. Está... construido de esa manera."

 

"¿Así que estás diciendo que él no es capaz de tener amor por otra persona?"

 

"¡No! Digo, ¡sí! ¡Aaarrrg!" Gruñendo frustrado, el joven se levantó de la cama. "¡No lo sé! En verdad no tengo idea. El mismo hombre me confunde tanto. Claro, puedo decir que tengo prueba de que le importo. Me adoptó, con un demonio. Pero... Más allá, no hay nada entre nosotros, Raven. Sí, me entrenó, me permitió ser parte de sus 'misiones nocturnas'. Sin embargo, desde antes de que fuera mandado aquí, no había nada en común que nos uniera. Bruce no aprobaba de cualquier cosa que hiciera en mi vida privada, tuvo el descaro en una ocasión de insinuar que no debería tener una, ¡que debería vivir como un ermitaño como él! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

 

Raven no infirió. Sentía la convicción de que no era asunto suyo. Honestamente no comprendía que era lo que Richard deseaba de ella. Algunas veces, Eliot hacía lo mismo y la dejaba confundida.

 

Su falta de reacción desesperó aún más a Dick. "¡Di algo!"

 

Raven suspiró. "Creo que estás exagerando. Estás siendo completamente subjetivo." La boca de Dick se extendió - pero Raven no había acabado. "El hombre te dio más que un techo, te entregó un propósito. Lo cual es mucho más de lo que puedes decir de los demás padres en este mundo. Bruce Wayne puede que no conozca como comportarse contigo a un nivel más íntimo, pero ten en cuenta que él siempre ha vivido solo, nunca tuvo la experiencia de una familia, de tener hermanos o hermanas, mucho menos de una relación amorosa exitosa - No puedes pedirle lo que él no ha aprendido a otorgar. Sí, está equivocándose, y continuará así por un largo tiempo, pero es obvio que el Sr. Wayne sólo se está guiando por ti -Tu no hablas, él tampoco. Tú lo ignoras, él te ignora. Lo atacas, él te ataca de vuelta. ¿Así que no crees que le facilitarías las cosas si sencillamente le dijeras lo que necesitas?"

 

El mentón del muchacho permaneció colgando por unos minutos más, los faroles azules de Richard tan anchos como astros. Raven mordió sus labios sutilmente, comiéndose su propia sonrisa. _Que sea esta una lección para ti, Grayson. No estoy aquí para decirte lo que quieres escuchar._

 

"Es más, creo que está intentando protegerte, a su propia manera." Raven dio el toque final.

 

Richard comenzó a incorporarse, parpadeando como venado frente a un semi-truck en la oscura noche. "Recuérdame presentarme con Alfred algún día, ustedes dos podrían abrir un consultorio."

 

Humor. El mecanismo de defensa más viejo de la historia. Raven no debería sentirse decepcionada por la respuesta. Observó al joven tragar saliva múltiples veces, sus manos sobre su cintura, y aparentemente, meditando lo dicho con seria consideración.

 

Bien por él.

 

"Ahora con eso fuera del camino, meditemos, Richard. Estoy convencida, más que nunca, de que lo necesitas."

 

Richard no estaba creado para quedarse quieto en un solo lugar por un largo periodo de tiempo. Después de los primeros 15 minutos, los retorcijones fueron predecibles. Pero, Raven fue firme, abusando un poco de sus dotes para influir calma, y paciencia, por los músculos de Grayson.

 

Después de demandarle al chico encontrar su centro interno, Raven susurró _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._

 

Saboreando las palabras foráneas por su consciente, el mismo Richard las repitió en voz baja. Una vez bajo el profundo estado de meditación, Raven descubrió que, a pesar de ser un individuo propulsado por sus emociones, Richard tenía un respetable control sobre ellas. Era más que capaz de realizar decisiones sin ser influido, instruido por el mejor. Sabía como manejar una crisis.

 

No fue mucho, apenas la primera lección, pero su conexión se sintió una tonelada menos pesada al finalizar su sesión. Al ver el reloj, Raven leyó 4:58 PM en dígitos purpuras. No muy tarde.

 

"Eso no fue tan malo." Fue la conclusión épica de Grayson. "Definitivamente me siento menos pre-menstrual." Sonrió tan enormemente como una rebanada de sandía, brincando sobre las plantas de sus pies.

 

"Que alegría." Raven entonó sin sabor o chispa. "Eso será suficiente por un par de días." Levantándose del suelo Raven se dirigió a su closet, sacando de él una toalla al azar. "Ahora, si me disculpas me tomaré una ducha."

 

"¿Quieres un poco de compañía?"

 

"No."

 

"Aguafiestas."

 

"Pervertido."

 

"¿Te veo mañana entonces, maestra?"

 

Raven casi -casi- titubeó en su camino al baño. Se detuvo en el umbral, sus espaldas hacia Richard. Se limitó a asentir, puntualizando el gesto con toda la indiferencia que no sentía.

 

Cuando salió de su ducha, Richard no estaba. Sin embargo, Raven notó que la taza, que el muchacho había usado previamente, había sido lavada y puesta sobre el sink.

 

Raven respiró hondo. Enrollada en su toalla, se agachó bajo su cama para sacar su mochila. Comenzó a empacar.

 

Por dentro, la identidad conocida como _Culpa_ que la inhabitaba, la llamó cobarde.

 

Tomó lo más vital, incluyendo todo el dinero de sus ahorros guardado dentro de Hijos y Amantes. La renta estaba cubierta por el resto del mes, así que no debía preocuparse por eso. Por un momento pensó en dejar una nota - luego sacudió su cabeza incrédula. ¿A quién se la dirigiría?

 

¿Eliot? Tal vez. No. Solamente lo pondría en peligro.

 

Una vez lista, Raven hizo una parada exclusiva en la granja Kent. No había nadie en casa, pero Raven dejó el paquete en la cocina, no permitiéndose sentir algo de nostalgia.

 

En lugar de tele transportarse, de nuevo, para salir de Kansas, Raven se dirigió a la central de autobuses. Usar sus habilidades fuera del área de Smallville sería como una alerta máxima para sus enemigos. Compró un boleto para California.

 

Para las nueve de la noche, estaba fuera de Metrópolis.

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Sus piernas se sujetaron a la cintura de Ollie, con una fuerza que podía ser fatal si Clark se descuidaba - aunque tal noción solamente incitaba más a Oliver. Clark lo sabía.

 

Jadeando con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, el hombre rubio parecía estar volviéndose loco, sus caderas robándole toda cordura a Clark con cada giro. Sus manos húmedas se atenían al cabello de Clark, por el mero poder de su voluntad, puesto que ambos estaban tan empapados en sudor que resbalarse era imposible de evadir.

 

Sin dejar caer su peso sobre su amante, Oliver se sujetaba con un brazo sobre la cama. Sus dedos jalaron los pelos de la nuca de Clark, posesivo, gruñendo bestialmente. Lo jaló hacia él, para morderle besos que ambos sabían, no durarían mucho en los labios invulnerables de Clark - Después sus dedos se liberaron, para arrastrarse por toda la longitud del pecho del alíen, encajando sus dedos sobre piel bronceada. Aruñó sus abdominales y la sensación - aunque no dolorosa - sacudió a Clark con la fuerza de un relámpago. Sus propias manos apretaban los glúteos de Oliver con desesperación, empujándolo, cuando el dueño de éstos parecía querer frenarse.

 

Las oraciones eróticas que solían traicionar el exterior estoico de su novio, eran lo que Clark más apreciaba mientras hacían el amor. Todo lo que Oliver no se atrevía a decir en otros contextos, caían sobre los hombros desnudos de Clark como una ofrenda, clavándose con una inmortalidad que nunca sería borrada. Oliver le susurraba sobre lo exquisita presión que el cuerpo de Clark proveía, al mismo tiempo que parecía sollozar _mío, mío, nadie te hará sentir así_ , prácticamente sangrando su vulnerabilidad.

 

Clark gimió, extasiado por el atine de Oliver sobre su próstata (o lo que Clark esperaba _fuera_ su próstata), estirando su cuello como un omega esperando por la mordida de su alfa.

 

Las manos de Oliver torturaron sus pezones, él mismo moviéndose sobre sus cuclillas - el ritmo de sus embestidas apresurándose, ya sin finesa. Estaba _cerca_. Clark lo ayudó, desenredando sus piernas para sentarse sobre el colchón, adhiriendo sus labios a los ya abiertos de Oliver. El cambio de ángulo fue su muerte, Clark _vio_ blanco. Mientras, atrapado en su abrazo, el otro hombre explotó con un gimoteo, inmovilizando a Clark con un tremendo agarre sobre sus caderas.

 

Sus orgasmos fueron casi simultáneos, Clark siguiéndolo por diferencia de segundos.

 

Momentos después, Clark volvió en sí, con aún, un aura de satisfacción. Notó que había sido acostado sobre la cama y que Oliver continuaba besando su piel, lamiendo un largo camino por su pecho.

 

Era una noche calurosa, así que nada los cubría. Yacían en toda su gloria sobre la cama de la Torre Queen, velas semi-encendidas alrededor, todavía alimentando las semillas de romance, por más consumado que este ya estuviera.

 

Clark besó el mentón de Oliver.

 

"Nnnnrggg." No abrió sus ojos, acariciando la mejilla de su amante con la punta de su nariz.

 

"Mmmm-hmmm." Ollie jadeó.

 

Era tan perfecto. Habían patrullado temprano, así que ni de eso tenían que preocuparse. Podían permanecer acostados aquí, sin ningún pendiente.

 

Cuando Oliver peinó húmedos cabellos lejos de la frente de Clark, el consejero levantó sus párpados finalmente. Los ojos lóbregos de Queen se inundaron en los suyos, algo irritados. El sentimiento que Oliver acababa de profesar sobre sus oídos parecía estar hirviendo su mirada, permitiéndole a Clark ver de más de lo debido.

 

Y aunque no pensaba que lo merecía, Clark no bajó su mirada. "¿Tienes miedo de algo, Ollie?" Clark había observado _ese_ sentimiento destruir a más personas de las que podía contar con sus manos. Ver ese tipo de miedo, resaltando en los ojos de su novio, lo desconcertó un poco. Oliver no estaba subiendo sus barreras, como era lo usual, una vez que los niveles de intensidad entre regresaban a la normalidad. Al contrario, Clark se percató de los escalofríos que todavía no cesaban de correr por el porte de Ollie. De inmediato lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo con posesividad.

 

"Oye. ¿Pasa algo?"

 

Una cabeza rubia se movió, de un lado a otro. "... Nada."

 

"Se supone que soy el pésimo mentiroso de los dos. No intentes usurparme, idiota."

 

Oliver rio. Buena señal. "No es nada, en serio."

 

Clark frunció su ceño. Ahí se iba su momento de perfecta paz. "No soy tonto. Me haz estado mirando raro todo el día." Específicamente desde que Clark había mencionado...

 

"¿Qué piensas hacer con la información que te cedió Lex?" ...eso.

 

Clark cubrió su rostro, presionando sus párpados con frustración. Aquí iban de nuevo.

 

"Ya te lo dije, en cuanto esté seguro, serás el primero en saberlo. Mientras tanto, solamente tengo claro que no permitiré que Lex tome el camino de los cobardes. En cuanto regrese, lo tendré a él como mi guía personal." Clásico Lex, huyendo para no tener que ver a Clark a la cara en el Día del Juicio. "¿Podemos _no_ hablar de Lex ahora?"

 

Oliver se levantó de la cama justo antes de que los dedos de Clark hicieran contacto con su persona. El arquero murmuró algo sobre una ducha, claramente no extendiendo invitaciones. No contó con el mismo Clark bloqueándole el acceso a la bañera.

 

"Oliver -"

 

Y así, el mencionado reventó. "Una vez más, le regalas al hombre el beneficio de la duda -"

 

Clark parpadeó, sintiéndose como si le hubieran aventado un puñetazo. "¿Qué? - ¿De qué...?"

 

"¿Cuando vas a despertar, Clark? Lex Luthor no tiene salvación, nunca la ha tenido. Ahora puede que tengas suficiente evidencia para hundirlo, ahora que tienes en tus manos la llave para averiguar qué demonios Luthor tiene en el Nivel 33.1, ¿eliges hacerte el ciego?" Oliver lo empujó fuera del camino, pero solo logró que Clark se apoderara de sus muñecas con su usual fuerza sobrenatural.

 

"Te estás adelantando, Oliver." Demonios, ¿en verdad estaba haciendo excusas? No, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tomando las cosas con calma, despacio. "Estoy tratando de ser cuidadoso, ¿no es lo que siempre me dices? ¿Que piense antes de enfrentar un nuevo desastre viniendo de LuthorCorp? Por todo lo que sé, ¡esto puede ser una trampa!"

 

Oliver presionó sus labios juntos, su mirada entre aprensión, sospecha y esperanza. Y todavía _ese_ miedo. Ese maldito miedo que Clark no comprendía. Mudo, Oliver lo empujó de nuevo, y esta vez Clark se hizo a un lado. Le permitió a su novio introducirse a la bañera, sin embargo, el mismo Clark optó por regresar a la alcoba. Se vistió con su usual rapidez. Se sentó un momento en la cama abandonada, pensando en que tan horriblemente la noche había cambiado. Que desastre. ¿Cómo había terminado así?

 

¿Oliver tenía razón? Podía ser que sí, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que el mero nombre _Lex_ nublaba la objetividad del arquero.

 

Sin embargo, la acusación de Oliver había calado.

 

 _¿Por eso no se lo he contado a Chloe? ¿Por miedo de escuchar el mismo cuento y sentirme más estúpido de lo que me siento ya_? Clark colgó su cabeza sobre sus manos. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo de nuevo? ¿Estaba malinterpretando las acciones de Lex, como un receso en su mutua guerra personal, de manera equivocada? Clark ni siquiera había conectado el USB que Lex le había dado. Sus manos temblaban cuando sostenían la pequeña memoria. Había querido hablar del asunto con Richard esa mañana pero, con las fallas de electricidad en el plantel, el consejero lo había olvidado. En la hora de salida el muchacho no había estado por ninguna parte. Entonces, Oliver le había llamado... y el resto era historia.

 

El Nivel 33.1 era solamente un rumor. Uno poderoso, pero todavía sólo _eso_. Un rumor. Uno de los favoritos de Chloe. Y aun así Clark ni había pensado en ello. Había estado todavía demasiado bloqueado. Tantas cosas habían sucedido en tan sólo cuestión de semanas, ¿alguien podía culparlo?

 

La repentina salida de Oliver del baño lo hizo levantar su cabeza. El hombre estaba envuelto en una bata verde esmeralda - que sorpresa - y antes de ser emboscado por segunda ocasión, Clark abrió su boca -

 

"Lo siento." Oliver se detuvo justo frente a él, húmedo, con vapor danzando por sus curvas.

 

Clark selló sus labios. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahora?

 

"Soy un imbécil. Es oficial." Ollie jugó con el cinturón de su bata. "Perdón por exagerar."

 

"Bueno, no te-"

 

"Pero, la verdad del asunto, es que pierdo la cabeza cuando se trata de Lex."

 

"Sí, lo noté-"

 

"Lo admito, soy un toro que ve rojo--"

 

Los gritos lo confundieron al inicio — una penetrante voz que invadió su tempano, aguda, asustada — luego sintió una frialdad posarse sobre él. Conocía esa joven voz, esos gritos, puesto que siempre tenia presente las voces de todos sus seres queridos en caso de que... de que...

 

_"Franco, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡No me toques, cerdo! ¡Auxilio! ¡Déjame ir! ¡NO ME TOQUES!"_

 

"¿Clark? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo -?"

 

Clark estaba en Smallville antes de que Oliver terminara su pregunta. Se dejó envolver en la angustia del llamado, permitiéndole guiarlo hasta el punto del conflicto. Cuando pausó en su jornada, casi giró sus ojos en frustración al ser recibido por el letrero de Smallville High. ¿Por qué todo sucedía ahí?

 

Pero, los gritos subieron de volumen, y más sorprendente aún, la tierra bajo sus pies estaba temblando, vibrando como si estuviera partiéndose. Clark siguió la voz de Daisy y llegó al área de natación.

 

Y se quedó perplejo con lo que encontró.

 

Daisy estaba siendo sujetada sobre el piso cerámico por dos jóvenes que indicaban eran estudiantes. La chica pataleaba, sus shorts de mezclilla manchados de sangre— había sangre en _todas_ partes. Sobre el piso, en los pies desnudos de Daisy, en su cabello, en las manos de los estudiantes (Franco, Clark los reconoció, Franco y Alan, de 3er. año), en el agua de la piscina.

 

Clark actuó antes de terminar de procesar la escena, robó a Daisy de las manos de los muchachos, ejecutando unos golpes en los estómagos de los adolescentes en un parpadeo, con el objetivo de noquearlos.

 

Daisy miró a Clark con miedo, sus ojos rojos y temblando. Estaba completamente aterrada. Clark temía lo peor, porque, ¿qué podían querer dos adolescentes a la media noche con una muchacha tan hermosa como Daisy aparte de lo _obvio_? En vez de abrazar su milagrosa salvación, la porrista lo empujó lejos de ella, con maullidos quebradizos. El techo sobre sus cabezas comenzó a crujir, polvo del concreto cayendo como un peligroso preludio.

 

"¡Daisy, tienes que tranquilizarte! ¡Vas a destruir el gimnasio!" Clark no tenía ya duda en su corazón de la habilidad que Daisy tenía en posesión.

 

Lamentaba tener que gritar, pero, Daisy no era la única desconcertada. Podía jurar que el azul de las irises de la chica estaba siendo consumido por un tono dorado y resplandeciente, tan diferente al tono esmeralda de los mutantes. Los temblores se elevaron de grado súbitamente y hasta Clark cayó al suelo en sorpresa. "¡TARA! ¡CONTRÓLATE!"

 

Para su incredulidad, Clark sintió sus brazos siendo jalados. Franco y Alan. Y aún más sorprendente aun, cuando las fuerzas unidas lo intentaron aventar a la piscina, tuvieron éxito. Como si Clark no pesara nada.

 

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

 

Clark nadó a la superficie fácilmente, en completo shock. "¡Daisy, corre! ¡Busca ayuda!" Franco estaba acechándola de nuevo, mientras Alan estaba dirigiéndose a las puertas de salida. Clark se aceleró hasta ese punto, para impedir el escape y lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo directo a su cara.

 

Lo _sintió_. Como si fuera una persona normal.

 

Su quijada se quejó en dolor, sintió sus dientes zafarse - gimió de sorpresa, de inquietud - y su espalda aterrizó en la pared del gimnasio, dejando la huella de su silueta en el azulejo.

 

No pudo ni sacudir su cabeza para re-orientarse, cuando ya estaba presenciando a Daisy (Tara—era un nombre más acorde para esta identidad) arrancar una grande proporción del piso de baldosa, desnudando las tuberías en el proceso, aventándola de inmediato al estudiante que la acosaba.

 

"¡TARA! ¡NO!" Pero, era tarde.

 

Historia de su vida.

 

Clark recordó haber gritado, haber sentido rabia al saber que Tara estaba asesinando a alguien (porque no había manera de que Franco sobreviviera una muralla de concreto aplastando su cuerpo a una velocidad tan inminente). Cerró sus ojos ante todo, odiando ser parte de otra tragedia en esta preparatoria, pero no escapó de escuchar claramente los huesos de Franco, romperse. Dos costillas, tres, cinco, diez, _todas_ las costillas, los huesos de la pelvis, una cadera. _Mierda_.

 

Sus gritos parecieron tener efecto. Tara temblaba de pie, sus brazos extendidos frente a su persona, sus manos manipulando una fuente de poder que ni ella parecía lograr mantener bajo control. Los temblores se aligeraron, más no se desvanecieron del todo. Aunque el techo, por lo menos, dejó de crujir. Clark se sacudió, azulejo cayendo de su camiseta y jeans.

 

Entonces, Franco se levantó de entre la tumba que debió de haber ocupado por más tiempo. Clark lo observó, boquiabierto, abrirse camino entre las ruinas, sangre succionada fuera de su boca como si fuera tinta invisible. Grotescamente, los huesos internos de su torso se vieron moverse, como piezas sueltas de un juguete regresando a su lugar, _tronando_.

 

Franco sonrió, sus ojos resplandeciendo con color escarlata. A largo de sus brazos, largos tatuajes brillaron con el mismo tono, largos como listones, dando giros por los músculos del joven como serpientes.

 

Clark no pudo evitar pensar en la kriptonita roja y en sus efectos. Franco lucía enloquecido. Drogado. Cruel.

 

"Franco, ¿qué hiciste?" Porque _algo_ debió de haber hecho, porque Franco no podía haberse transformado en esta criatura sobrenatural, de la noche a la mañana. Recién había leído como el joven se había ganado una beca completa para Stanford en periódico escolar. "¿Qué te sucedió?"

 

El muchacho pateó un largo pedazo de concreto hacia la profundidad de la piscina. Su usual cabello rubio estaba gris, como una flor marchitada. "Este asunto no le incumbe, Sr. Kent. Puede marcharse ahora y lo dejaré. Lo prometo." Su voz no era la misma. Clark se tragó su gruñido. ¿En cual dimensión había viajado por accidente? "Solamente estamos mandando un mensaje."

 

Tara corrió hacia Clark, sus pies por poco resbalándose. "Clark - Tien—ng-Tienen a varios—No soy la única—Apare-re-Aparecieron en mi _habitación_ y—luego estaba _aquí_ —No sé, no sé cómo—" Tara intentó de explicar valientemente, Clark la atrajo hacia sí, sobando su delicada espalda, nunca apartando su mirada de Franco, quien sonreía entre Tara más se trabara. "Sarah—Escuché a Sarah, estoy segura—Y creo que vi a Eliot en el estadio—Habían, hay _más_ —Tomaron _más_ personas."

 

Clark mordió el interior de su mejilla. ¿Habían raptado a más personas? ¿Y desde sus propios hogares? "¿Para qué los quieren, Franco? ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?"

 

Por un segundo, su visión rayos-x se activó. Como lo había sospechado, todos los huesos rotos y hemorragias internas que pudieron haber acabado con la vida de Franco ya habían sido reparadas. Y no había ningún destello verde que indicara contaminación de kriptonita. Regresó a su visión normal, justo a tiempo para ver a Franco abalanzarse en su dirección.

 

Clark tomó con fuerza a Tara y corrió del gimnasio a supervelocidad, mucho antes de que pudieran ser tocados. Estaban en el estadio en un par de latidos de sus corazones, y Clark los escondió por debajo de las gradas, aunque no fuera un lugar seguro de temblores. Colocándose como escudo sobre la chica, Clark analizó la situación. En efecto, agrupados como ganado, había múltiples alumnos de Smallville High (casi todos en pijamas) en medio de la plataforma de pasto, rodeados por cuatro muchachos que cuidaban el perímetro como leones. Dos mujeres y dos hombres. Clark frunció su ceño. Esto parecía fuera de una película de terror.

 

"Tara, ¿qué estaban haciendo contigo? ¿Dónde te lastimaron?"

 

"Querían mi sangre." Con su mirada perdida, Tara rascó el interior de su brazo, donde efectivamente, una larga rajada empezaba del doblez contrario a su codo hasta unos 30 cm abajo. Apenas se estaba incrustando. "Los escuché—Querían mi sangre. Dolió. Pero, entonces, llegaste tú y..."

 

Y lo que habían planeado no había sido llevado a cabo, Clark completó en su cabeza.

 

Sirenas policiacas se oyeron a la distancia, acercándose al área escolar. No muy lejos, en el especializado oído de Clark, los bomberos. Clark no estaba seguro que fueran buenas noticias.

 

"No veo a Eliot en el grupo." Clark susurró. Casi todos los adolescentes secuestrados estaban rompiendo en llanto, inclusive los varones. Chicas se abrazaban entre ellas o a sí mismas, mientras que un par de muchachos se mantenían estoicos antes las peligrosas circunstancias. El consejero contó treinta y dos cabezas en total, de diferentes grados, indicando una selección al azar. Reconoció a las amigas de Daisy, a Anabel, pero no a otra cara conocida.

 

Entonces, del grupo cinco muchachos se levantaron y atacaron a sus cuidadores.

 

Y _entonces_ , Clark comprendió la raíz del _miedo_ de las víctimas. Ráfagas de fuego salieron de las manos de los cuatro vigilantes, formando un círculo alrededor de su motín, encerrando a todos en un círculo de llamas. Más gritos y llantos. Los cinco "héroes" que habían querido ayudar fueron encerrados en su propio aro de fuego, siendo inmovilizados al instante. No todos fueron tan afortunados de no sufrir por la cercanía del intenso calor. Maldita sea.

 

Clark tenía que hacer algo.

 

Una extraña condensación nebulosa apareció de la nada, recordándole a Clark de los  portales que Alicia había creado para viajar por el espacio, a pocos metros de donde estaba sucediendo toda la acción. A partir de ella salieron Alan, otro joven - y Eliot. Inconsciente, colgando de los brazos de Alan y su cómplice. Sangre corría por su nariz.

 

"No se había ido muy lejos. Y ya no se preocupen, tenemos el ingrediente faltante para comenzar con la fiesta. ¿Y Franco?" Clark captó salir de la boca de Alan hacia sus secuaces. En su mano libre sostenía un recipiente de cristal, donde Clark distinguía sangre embarrada - de Eliot. Parecía ser que, como no habían logrado nada con Tara, no habían perdido el tiempo.

 

Clark le entregó su celular a Daisy, quien lucía más coherente. "Quiero que llames a Chloe Sullivan, sólo presiona la tecla #2. Tengo que detenerlos. Dile lo que está sucediendo y que contacte a la Sheriff Adams. Que le diga que no se acerquen, que no se trata de un fenómeno normal, que es más peligroso que un simple acontecimiento de mutantes, ¿me comprendes?"

 

Con valentía, la chica asintió, ya colocando el objeto sobre su oreja.

 

"Después, llama a Richard, es el #5 en la lista de contactos, dile que venga de inmediato pero, que no entré, que espere por Chloe."

 

"Está bi-bien."

 

Clark le bloqueó el camino al chico que arrastraba a Eliot hacia el grupo principal de victimas. Sin esperar a razonar, Clark sujetó al joven de los hombros y lo arrojó en la dirección contraria. Tomó a Eliot en sus brazos, sólo para caer de rodillas al suelo, en un acto de protección de las llamaradas que fueron disparadas en su dirección. Clark sintió su camiseta hacerse cenizas, pero no más que un ardor leve sobre su piel con el contacto del fuego. Afortunadamente.

 

"Señor Kent, pensé que se había ido." La retornada voz de Franco flotó en su consciente - era una voz _tan_ fría. Tan muerta, como la de un robot. Era escalofriante. Al levantar su cabeza, observó como el chico les daba señales de “pausa” a sus aliados. "No importa. ¿Alan ya tiene todo?" Preguntó a sus espaldas, sin voltear su cuello.

 

La afirmativa provino en la forma de unos extraños rezos saliendo de los labios de Alan. Estaba sentado en el suelo, sus manos posadas sobre el recipiente, ojos cerrados. Lo que fuera la mezcla en el adentro del objeto, empezó a resplandecer, como una pieza de oro chocando contra el sol - y tan rápido como empezó, se desvaneció, dejando hilos de humo en su lugar. Alan sonrió completamente satisfecho.

 

"Mensaje mandado."

 

Clark se levantó lentamente, Eliot gimiendo en sus brazos. "Deténganse ahora."

 

"¿O hará qué?" Franco le preguntó seriamente. "Sus órdenes son nada para nosotros. Está siendo desplazado por alguien de más arriba, Sr. Kent."

 

"¿Quién?" Clark preguntó de inmediato.

 

Franco sonrió. "Debería preguntárselo a su querida cuervo la próxima vez que le abra la puerta de su hogar."

 

Luego. _Más_ dolor. Un dolor que resultaba familiar e increíblemente aterrador. Clark cayó de cara, como un costal de papas, sus intestinos retorciéndose, sus venas llenándose de ácido. Kriptonita.

 

Fue volteado en contra de su voluntad. Otro de los secuestradores sonriendo sobre su cuerpo enredado con el de Eliot. No era un puño, era _todo_ un cofre de piedras de meteorito en sus manos. ¿Cómo demonios habían sabido cual era su debilidad?

 

"Debería aprender a distinguir entre personas que sí son confiables y en las que no, Sr. Kent." Franco se acercó a su periferia, y Clark solamente pudo gemir, odiando su patética posición. Todo esto era tan imprevisto y tomándolo más desprevenido minuto a minuto. "Así como saber cuales son sus limitaciones antes de andar jugando al superhéroe. Tiene suerte que no esté incluido en nuestras órdenes... Alan, ¿tienes a Tyler?"

 

Clark rugió cuando miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Daisy caer sobre el suyo sin, delicadeza alguna. Clark ni había notado cuando los temblores habían parado. Su celular no se miraba por ningún lado. Perdido en el camino, ¿tal vez? Demonios. Sólo esperaba que no lo tuvieran Franco y compañía en su poder.

 

"Vaya, esto no habría salido mejor si lo hubiéramos planeado. ¡Esto es _hermoso_!" Alan chifló. Clark apretó sus dientes, su cabeza perdiéndose un poco entre el sufrimiento de su sistema nervioso. Pensó en Oliver, en como habían dejado las cosas - Pensó en Chloe, ¿había logrado detener a la policía? ¿Le habría llamado a Oliver?

 

Absurdamente, hasta pensó en Lex y en que tan lejos el hombre estaba.

 

Un zapato se posó sobre su pecho. "¿Sabe, Sr. Kent? Debería estar muerto. Steve lo bañó de pies a cabeza en fuego y únicamente su guardarropa sufrió daño. Y no estamos hablando de un fuego común y corriente aquí.  Que interesante."

 

Triple mierda.

 

"Yo no fui el único que vio, ¿cierto? ¿O me estoy volviendo más loco? ¿Mmm? ¿Que hay de ustedes?—¡RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGTTTT!"

 

Clark entre abrió sus parpados, su corazón acelerándose, un zumbido le hizo cosquillas a sus témpanos - ¿Relámpagos? - Después el dolor se marchó inesperadamente, sus sentidos regresando a la normalidad. Clark tragó una bocanada de aire fresco, su visión capturando la raíz de la nueva tanda de gritos.

 

Electricidad. Una telaraña de electricidad explotando en todas direcciones. Clark se sentó, hipnotizado momentáneamente.

 

Eliot Montani por fin estaba revelando sus verdaderos colores.

 

De sus manos el joven arrojaba rayos incandescentes – _verdes_ , verdes como el poder de cualquier otro mutante típico de Smallville, verdes, hermosos y _endemoniadamente_ _épicos_ \- hacia todos los que se dejaran, electrocutándolos lo suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes. Franco había caído primero, justo como Alan. Montani lucía como un maníaco, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sangre seca pintando la mitad de su rostro. Lucía perdido, además, como un dios lejos de su dominio, atacando antes de ser atacado (¿quién podía culparlo?).

 

La muestra de su habilidad especial había servido como suficiente distracción para que los círculos de fuego fueran desactivados y los alumnos rehenes estaban corriendo como pollos sin cabeza, gritando, jalándose y esparciéndose por doquier—Clark jaló a su salvador del hombro, llamando su nombre con suavidad.

 

Eliot se detuvo. Estaba jadeando salvajemente. Cayó sobre sus rodillas.

 

Comenzó a sollozar.

 

Clark no tenía tiempo para consolarlo. Tomó mando del asunto, o eso intentó. Les gritó indicaciones a los alumnos asustados de salir del estadio lo más rápido posible. Mientras protegió a los dos adolescentes a su cargo de una oleada de fuego con su cuerpo, Clark respiró hondo, concentrándose - y sopló con todas sus fuerzas, directamente en la dirección del infierno ardiente que los tenía atrapados.

 

El fuego cambió de dirección en contra de sus propios dueños y cuando sus gritos agonizantes y llenos de sorpresa hicieron eco, Clark cerró sus ojos por un milisegundo, pidiendo perdón. Estaba contando en que realidad no se causara daño permanente, en que los muchachos se recuperarían justo como Franco... Franco, quien no terminaba de sanar la piel de la mitad de su cara, y quien jaló a Clark con una fuerza impresionante. Tuvo éxito en separarlo de Eliot y Tara, pero no tanto en hacerles daño, ya que Eliot no se tocó el corazón para volverlo a fulminar con un grito lleno de furia.

 

Clark tragó saliva al ver como, en esta ocasión, Franco no pareció sentir ni cosquillas. El muchacho neutralizó el tejido eléctrico con unas sacudidas de sus manos, sonriendo. "¿Que no haz oído ese dicho, Montani? Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte - Vaya, puede se me haya pegado algo de las clases, después de todo."

 

Clark se apresuró a inmovilizarlo mientras este seguía con su monólogo, apretó a Franco contra su propio cuerpo, antes de que dispusiera a tomar venganza sobre los pobres mosqueteros. Lo sujetó por detrás, apretando su cuello y su pecho. Recibió pataleadas y gruñidos en recompensa. Franco llegó a transpirar fuegos por sus manos, tratando de quemar las partes del cuerpo de Clark que lo mantenían preso, pero Clark solamente se sujetó con más perseverancia. Por su visión periférica, Clark reconoció las siluetas, previamente tostadas por Eliot, reincorporándose, como malditos zombis.

 

A un par de metros de ellos, Clark encontró el cofre de meteoritos (seguramente de plomo—de nuevo: ¿ _cómo_ lo habían averiguado?) semi-cerrado al revés, como si hubiera sido pateado. Clark podía sentir su radiación todavía, como una brisa que enterraba agujas sobre su piel. "Eliot, ¡toma a Daisy y sal de aquí!"

 

"¡Pero-!"

 

"¡Haz lo que te digo!"

 

Sobre ellos, el sonido de helicópteros irrumpió en medio del caos. Clark apretó más su brazo alrededor del cuello de Franco, pánico luchando por dominancia dentro de su ser. Si eran helicópteros de los noticieros, ¿cómo podía evitar ser filmado mostrando sus habilidades? Esto _no_ podía estar _sucediendo_ , ¡le daría un infarto a su madre! Sin olvidar a Chloe y a Ollie, _lo iban a matar._

 

Y lo peor aún proseguía, Clark vio a la distancia como los alumnos estaban siendo recapturados antes de llegar a las gradas, unos zafándose débilmente, otros no corriendo con la misma suerte. Eliot colocó a Daisy sobre sus hombros, enredando los pálidos brazos femeninos alrededor de su cuello, pero permaneció congelado junto al consejero, viendo sobre sus cabezas con ojos cegados. Clark rogaba por que Tara no despertara, no necesitaban más ingredientes para el terror.

 

"¿QUÉ QUIEREN LOGRAR CON TODO ESTO? ¡DÉJENLOS IR!" Clark gritó a todo pulmón, los ronroneos poderosos de los helicópteros siendo gran interferencia.

 

Franco se rehusó a responder. Que sorpresa.

 

Justo entonces, un nuevo centelleo de fuego fue dirigido en su dirección — en defensa de su líder, indudablemente — y Eliot no hizo nada — _nada_ — para defenderse, estando en la misma posición de Clark de no desear exponerse frente a todo el mundo que estuviera sintonizando las malditas noticias — Clark estaba listo para soltar a Franco, a un parpadeo de moverse para proteger — y todo se volvió negro.

 

Literalmente.

 

Clark se ahogó en negro.

 

Luego luz regresó a sus pupilas y se descubrió rodeado de un rebaño de rescatados. Se tornó a su izquierda (Eliot igual de perplejo y Tara despertando en el pasto), a su derecha (uno por uno, traumatizados alumnos apareciendo por cortesía de una espesa cortina de tinta negra) y hacia el frente.

 

Donde Rachel Roth estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

 

La quijada de Clark crujió. La misma espesa sustancia oscura que estaba trabajando como rescatista, corría por pequeños puños que Clark conocía por escribir poesía. Por puños tan delicados que Clark no había podido imaginar capaces de lastimar.

 

Había estado equivocado.

 

Franco estaba en el sentido contrario, apresurándose hacia ellos con el resto de sus seguidores (habían llegado más, casi el doble de la primera cantidad), aglomerándose en una tenebrosa línea de ataque.

 

Sin embargo, no _atacaron_. A centímetros de Rachel, _todos_ se detuvieron, Franco justo frente a Rachel-

 

-"Raven." Franco asintió a la chica, con todo aire casual. “Quien hubiera adivinado el gran bagaje que te cargas. Siempre son las calladitas, ¿no es así?”

 

Clark frunció su ceño, hambriento por unir todas las pistas que se le habían sido proyectadas. A su lado, Eliot se puso de pie "Rach—" solamente para ser empujando de nuevo hacia el suelo por una pequeña ráfaga de sombras. El mismo Clark se dio cuenta de que no se estaba moviendo, porque _no podía_. Una fuerza invisible lo mantenía atascado contra el zacate. Tragó saliva.

 

Ante el silencio tenso, extrañado Clark miró hacia el cielo que había estado previamente invadido con helicópteros. Encontró un enjambre de nubes ennegrecidas en su lugar, justo arriba de ellos, como una cortina. Masiva, expandida por todo el estadio y más allá, encerrándolos dentro de otro mundo.

 

No se podía escuchar ninguna pista de las sirenas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Y a estas alturas, Clark no estaría sorprendido que así fuera. Un perpetuo sabor a lluvia entumeció su lengua.

 

"Un paso más y te arrancaré la cabeza." Rachel habló por primera ocasión. Su voz al tono de siempre.

 

 Franco se encogió de hombros. "Hazlo. Volveré."

 

"No lo creo. No conmigo siendo la ejecutora. Pero, adelante y haz la prueba."

 

Franco, _finalmente_ , pareció mostrar una tonalidad de intimidación. "Esto fue tan sólo una advertencia, demonio. Intenta huir de nuevo, y la próxima vez lo que encontrarás serán _sus_ cabezas rodando." El joven señaló con su mentón hacia las espaldas de Rachel. "Créeme. Tenemos permiso para hacerlo. El tiempo se acaba y no puedes esconderte."

 

Esta vez, la perfección se desvaneció de Rachel, su voz se _quebró_ , en todos los sentidos de la palabra. "¡Son personales inocentes! Ellos no tienen nada que ver con –"

 

"Exacto. No es justo que tengan que pagar por tu cobardía, ¿no lo crees? Aunque, no todos son tan inocentes como crees. Sólo pregúntale al Señor Kent— _Whoa_ , ¡ahora si estás temblando! ¿Encontrando consuelo con el Rey de los Fenómenos? Pobre Montani, tan ilusionado que se veía lamiendo tus zapatos, ¿a menos que le guste compartir?"

 

Una espada hecha de energía azabache rozó la garganta del imprudente muchacho, la mano alzada con amenaza de Rachel no escondiendo el hecho de ser la titiritera. "Una palabra más, idiota. Lo juro."

 

Franco le dirigió una mirada que pudo haber secados océanos, pero obedeció. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y, como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar, desapareció junto con sus cómplices.

 

Clark _pudo_ moverse. Saltó instantáneamente.

 

Como todos.

 

Rachel les dio la cara. Su máscara usual de hielo estaba desmoronada. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que se rehusaban a ser derramadas. Fue triste verla tan vulnerable. "Lo siento—"

 

Tara no le dio oportunidad, la apuntó con su brazo lastimado, sin piedad. "¿TODO ESTO FUE TU CULPA?"

 

Clark cerró sus ojos, sintiendo lo inevitable.

 

Arriba de ellos, humanos y no tan humanos, las nubes se fueron desvaneciendo aceleradamente. Ningún helicóptero seguía acechándolos.

 

Abajo, en la vida en la tierra, todo se volvió una catástrofe. Los "¡Sabía que eres una bruja!" "¡Aléjate de mi!" y otras reclamaciones más horripilantes comenzaron a ser escupidas, mientras todos se alejaban del lugar desconsoladamente. Un par de los varones (Dios, todos parecían estar sangrando de alguna parte) llegaron tan lejos como para querer asaltar a Rachel físicamente. Y si Clark no hubiera intervenido, Rachel probablemente los hubiera dejado.

 

Inclusive Eliot parecía estar impactado. Se había alejado paulatinamente y estaba titubando entre marcharse como los otros o quedarse.

 

Rachel lució completamente _devastada_ cuando se percató de ello. "Eliot."

 

El chico sacudió su cabeza.

 

Fue entonces cuando los escuadrones de la policía invadieron el lugar, de golpe y sin aviso. Como si hubieran estado amarrados todo este tiempo.

 

"Lo estaban. Un campo de energía había estado bloqueando cualquier interacción con el mundo."

 

Clark, por primera vez, conectó su mirada con la chica. Era obvio que Rachel estaba jaloneando, psicológicamente, su antigua fachada de objetividad e indiferencia. "Vete de aquí. Querrán interrogarte y toda la culpa estará cayendo sobre ti con las meras declaraciones de los demás." Gracias al hecho de que Clark ya había estado colocado frente a la chica para bloquearla de los demás, y que Rachel era tan pequeña, su desaparición entre telones de energía sombría, pasó desapercibida.

 

Levantó sus manos como se le fue indicado por el comisario Williams, justo como Eliot, quien se había quedado, después de todo.

 

"¡CLARK!"

 

Reconoció dos cabezas rubias, acompañadas de una castaña, correr en la distancia con todas sus fuerzas y sonrió.

 

"¡Oh, díos mío, Clark! ¡Estás sangrando!" Chloe le gritó, justo antes de abalanzarse sobre él. "¿Qué le sucedió a tu camisa?"

 

Clark la abrazó hasta levantarla del suelo, respirando su perfume frutal.

 

"Deja eso su maldita camiseta, ¿qué demonios sucedió aquí, Clark?" Oliver se quitó su abrigo para cubrir la desnudez de Clark, maniobrándose entre los amigos que permanecían pegados como siameses. "Sabemos que estudiantes estaban siendo usados por rehenes, pero, ¿por quién? ¡Nadie podía entrar! ¡Créeme, rodeé todo el maldito terreno! Un equipo SWAT fue llamado desde Metrópolis—Y esos malnacidos reporteros violaron las órdenes de Adams de no invadir el área—Pero después esta extraña tormenta apareció—"

 

Clark lo jaló del cuello, besándolo con torpeza. Estaba tan _exhausto_.

 

Oliver correspondió el gesto, perfeccionó el beso, y dejando caer su frente contra la de Clark un momento después. Clark podía _oler_ su adrenalina, podía escuchar sus latidos. Lo cautivó hacia el abrazo con Chloe y los tres se apretaron hasta sentirse fundidos, Oliver escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio. Ignoraron como el cuerpo de Chloe había comenzado a temblar. Clark se preguntó que tan fea había estado la situación "del otro lado".

 

Richard estaba deteniendo la espalda de Eliot, mientras éste vomitaba no muy lejos de ellos, su mirada llena de preocupación, pero de todos los presentes, siendo el más compuesto. Nunca había pulido sus dieciocho años frente al Consejero como en estos momentos. Como todo un adulto, Richard llamó por la asistencia de paramédicos, no dejando de ser un pilar de apoyo para las rodillas temblorosas del pobre de Eliot. Clark buscó el paradero del cofre que había contenido los meteoritos, para señalárselo a Grayson, pero parecía haberse desvanecido junto con Franco. O quizás Rachel...

 

Y entonces Clark recordó algo muy importante.

 

_"Deja a Rachel fuera de tus planes. Confía en mi cuando te aseguro que ella no tiene nada que ver con tu querido proyecto."_

 

Sus miradas se reconectaron y todo hizo _clic_ k. Clark supo ahora leer los chispeos en los ojos celestes del adolescente.

 

"Señor Kent, ¿por qué no estoy sorprendida de encontrarlo en el epicentro de todo esto?" La voz de la Sheriff cortó la reunión como cuchillo. La mujer dura no molestándose con preguntarle sobre su condición. "¿Tienes una mejor explicación que la que estoy oyendo con los chicos allá afuera, sobre antorchas humanas y cultos satánicos?"

 

Clark suspiró, dejando ir a sus amigos. Le permitió a Ollie abotonarle el abrigo. Se encogió de hombros. "En cuanto tenga una idea clara, con gusto se lo dejaré saber, Sheriff." Lo peor de todo era que Clark no mentía en esta ocasión.

 

Por supuesto que Adams no iba a tragarse tal respuesta. Todo lo contrario, nunca había se había visto tan furiosa y a punto de patear a Clark en los testículos. "Pues piense rápido, porque no hay forma que no vaya a tomar su declaración esta noche, Sr. Kent. Esto no es otro usual caso de fenómenos inexplicables, héroes de franelas y una damisela salvada a última hora. Tengo más de veinte mocosos en estado catatónico con padres histéricos, algunos con quemaduras de segundo grado, y más de treinta declaraciones de secuestro. Le recomiendo que se busque un buen abogado."

 

Clark murmuró una afirmativa, viendo la nariz de Eliot siendo examinada. Una parte de él -gran parte- deseaba marchar hacia él y darle un enorme abrazo, pero no tuvo que preocuparse por eso mucho tiempo. La Sra. Montani en persona arribó a la escena del crimen, en una caravana de policías. Sofocó a su hijo contra su pecho, los sollozos de alivio de la mujer escondiéndose en los rizos de Eliot.

 

Dick se apartó de la pareja, sus manos insertadas en su abrigo negro, así como su mente, en un aura misteriosa.

 

Chloe le jaló la oreja. Clark chilló. "Clark, ¿me estás poniendo atención? ¡No estoy bromeando! Tenemos un _serio_ problema."

 

Eran más de un sólo serio problema. En el camino a la estación de policía, Chloe llenó los espacios en blanco mientras Oliver conducía como chiflado la Ford Explorer de la reportera. Contó como, en realidad, había tenido muy poco tiempo de haber llegado a Smallville High antes de que todo el drama llegara a su desenlace. Quince minutos a más.

 

Y para cuando los helicópteros habían agarrado vuelo sobre el estadio de la preparatoria, Oliver había llegado muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto, a pesar de haber usado su propio helicóptero (Clark reconoció la mochila donde guardaba su traje de Green Arrow, arrinconada bajo el asiento trasero del conductor). Todo había sido anarquía afuera. Chloe había presenciado, a primera mano, como un campo transparente de energía había mandado a volar a Bomberos y otros empleados de Protección Civil en su intento de penetrar la zona de peligro. Había grabado todo ello, claro, y Clark devoró las imágenes de su cámara. Los temblores habían atrasado el tráfico para Richard, a pesar de haber tomado prestada una de las motocicletas de Lex, y en consecuencia había sido el último en llegar.

 

En conclusión, había sido tremendamente anticlimático, todos habían sido unos completos inútiles en esta obra y Clark podía ver que cada uno se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Lo que no sabían era que Clark se odiaba más que todos. Nadie había estado más tomado a ciegas que él, y les dijo por qué. O, por lo menos, hizo su mejor intento.

 

Oliver llegó a frenar, saliéndose del camino, al escuchar como rocas de meteorito habían estado involucradas. Con cada avance, el rostro de Chloe se volvía más pálido. En múltiples ocasiones, tuvo que levantar la mano para que la chica lo dejara terminar, explicando los hechos incoherentes con algo de lógica inyectada. Rachel fue imposible de no mencionar, Clark no podía ocultar su participación, y Oliver ya tenía su teléfono celular en su oreja conectándose con su buffet privado de abogados, para cuando Clark estaba contando sobre como Rachel había sido la responsable de protegerlo de los helicópteros.

 

"Así, que estos chicos, y el tal Franco, se desvanecieron, ¿así no más, Clark?" Chloe estaba torcida en el asiento del acompañante. "Sus padres querrán saber a donde fueron. No puedes decir esta versión a la policía—O no, ¡deberías hacer exactamente eso! ¿Quién lo va creer, de todas maneras? Tu declaración corroborada con las de los demás chicos, los llevarán directo a un callejón sin salida. Y esto es Smallville, no será la primera vez que un crimen no tiene sentido alguno en el pueblo-"

 

"Pero, ¿qué hay de Rachel? ¡Todos se van a ir contra ella!"

 

"¿Qué hay de ella?" La rubia lo miró incrédula. "Por lo narrado, la chica es más capaz de cuidarse sola. Clark, lo siento por decírtelo, pero lo mejor que puedes después de esto es mantenerte alejado de ella." Chloe tomó su mano, estirándose entre los asientos. Clark quería negarse ante la orden, pero estaba consciente que su amiga podía tener razón. Eso sería más simple si—Ah, ¿a quién estaba engañando? No iba a dejar a Rachel sola, justo como no había dejado a Lex cuando Jonathan Kent le había ordenado lo mismo que Chloe. Clark era un caso perdido. "Clark, prácticamente puedo escucharte pensar. ¿Porque eres tan obstinado? ¡Roth está a otro nivel! Sus problemas no parecen estar relacionados con nada Kriptoniano. ¿A menos que no me estés diciendo todo?"

 

Clark suspiró escandalosamente, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. "¡No lo sé! ¡Realmente no lo sé! No lo creo... pero, ahora mismo, no tengo la cabeza clara."

 

Salvación tenía el nombre de Oliver Queen. "Para quitarlos del rastro de Roth sólo hay que plantar la idea de que drogas estuvieron involucradas y la bola de nieve crecerá sola. De hecho, es precisamente lo que mis abogados harán. Tu solamente cuenta que supones que fue una noche de culto y hormonas adolescentes yéndose al caño."

 

Sobando su cara, Clark mordió su labio inferior por un momento. Contempló sus opciones. _Sí, como no. ¿Cuales opciones, Kent?_ "Será mi palabra contra la de treinta estudiantes, ¿qué hay del hecho de que fueron secuestrados desde sus propios hogares?"

 

Oliver se encogió de hombros. "Tú no sabes nada sobre esa parte. Recibiste una llamada anónima de algo raro sucediendo en la preparatoria, fuiste a ver y te encontraste con todo ese circo. Trataste de ayudar, pero no contabas conque fueran tantos niños jugando a Satán. Te desmayaste, y para cuando despertaste, todos estaban siendo liberados y la policía estaba teniendo control sobre la situación. Sólo puedes asumir que los secuestradores se fueron, asustados por los helicópteros."

 

"Suena a que tus abogados tienen todo decidido."

 

"Y más importante que todo, Clark. Tú no viste a Rachel Roth por ningún lado, ¿entendido?"

 

"No, Oliver, a decir verdad, no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto."

 

"¿Tienes mejores ideas?" Chloe interceptó, antes de responder a su propio móvil. Lois, de seguro.

 

Clark roló sus ojos. "No. Pero, me cuesta creer que mi declaración tendrá más peso."

 

Oliver estacionó la camioneta antes de responderle. "Eres el adulto, Clark. El héroe. Usa eso en tu ventaja. Además, eres el Consejero Escolar más querido, dudo que los chicos te arrojen debajo del autobús en esto."

 

No lo hicieron. A decir verdad.

 

Horas después, Clark salió del cuarto de interrogatorios con cada célula de su cuerpos gritando por una taza de café - el importado de Honduras que Lex compraba, no esa agua con lodo de las maquinas expreso de la estación - sintiéndose culpable y muy, muy furioso. No sólo los abogados bajo la paga de Industrias Queen habían fabricado una fantástica historia, pero tampoco se habían tocado el corazón para falsificar evidencia, y colaborar el ángulo del consumo de drogas. Habían completamente creado de las victimas, los perfectos villanos. Y todavía, dichos villanos, estaban declarando a Clark su héroe.

 

Al primero que vio entre la multitud de adolescentes y padres neuróticos, fue a Richard, quien notoriamente había estado esperando por él. Estaba hablando por su celular—más bien, gruñendo. "No lo sé, pero está bien, _todos_ están bien—Tu motocicleta está bien, tu querida mansión también—¿Por qué me gritas? Esta no es mi ciudad, no entiendo qué demonios sucedió mejor que tú, para mi saber todos andaban en crack. Mmn. Sí. Oliver Queen está cubriendo todo estoy—Ya te lo dije, no, todavía no sale—" Al ver a Clark detenerse a frente, Dick le estampó el móvil en su cara. "¡Ah, gracias al cielo! ¡Es todo tuyo!"

 

Clark hizo malabares con el aparato antes de poder colocárselo en el oído. "—un maldito día para que todo se vaya al demonio! ¡Enciendo el televisor y la estúpida cara de Clark está en todos los canales!"

 

Clark giró sus ojos. " _Tu_ cara es estúpida."

 

"Y tus instintos de supervivencia completamente inexistentes. En serio, Clark, ¡hasta tu madre me ha estado llamando! ¿Alguna vez vas a aprender a contestar tu maldito celular?"

 

"Lo perdí-"

 

"Típico." Lex bufó.

 

"Deja de maldecir. No va contigo."

 

"Dime que sucedió. Ahora. Y no haz escuchado nada aun, créeme."

 

Clark torció sus labios y nariz. Se percató de las miradas no-gratas que estaba recibiendo de las personas sentadas, y paradas, padres y jóvenes, indicando que las noticias del caso se habían esparcido rápido. Buscó a Oliver, guiándose por el rumbo que Dick había tomado. "La versión oficial es que un grupo de graciosos muchachos decidieron hacer su nombre permanente antes de graduarse. Pero su creatividad se salió de sus manos, y las cosas no resultaron tan divertidas para nadie."

 

"¿Y la no oficial?"

 

Clark tuvo dificultad para soltar su lengua, para no regresar a sus viejos hábitos. Para no negarle la verdad Lex. "La versión no oficial es una que todavía ni yo comprendo..."

 

"Clark, si te atreves a mentirme por milésima-"

 

"¡Te digo la verdad!" Clark salió de estación lo más cuidadosamente posible. Bajó su voz. "Unos de tercer año secuestraron a otros alumnos en el territorio escolar pero... eran mutantes—Pero, no _nuestro tipo de mutantes_ —Y trataban de llamar la atención de alguien más, no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Todo es un desastre. No puedo hablar más sobre ello... aquí."

 

Clark prácticamente sintió a Lex acariciar su cabeza calva con impaciencia. "Bien. Como sea. Llama a tu madre, desde que tu cara fue estampada en todo los medios ha estado entrado en pánico y no puede librarse de la Conferencia en Phoenix. Dice que no ha podido comunicarse con Chloe—"

 

"No todas las líneas han estado funcionando correctamente, debido al sismo de hace rato. Se desconectan al azar." Clark estaba sorprendido de que esta línea estuviera continuando heroicamente. Pero, suponía que Bruce no le compraba teléfonos celulares habituales a su protegido. Definitivamente no Verizon o T-Mobile para los Waynes. Bruce de seguro tenía en su poder su propio satélite. El pobre celular de Chloe había muerto antes de Clark haber entrado a dar su declaración, había tenido que robarle el suyo a Oliver.

 

"Voy a tomar el jet de vuelta a Metrópolis mañana a primera hora."

 

"No lo hagas. Todo está bien ahora. Estoy bien."

 

"Bueno por ti, pero tú no eres la razón. Es obvio que no puedo dejar a Grayson solo ni por una noche. Además, tengo que regresar, el tratamiento de Montani es supervisado personalmente por mí. Después de esto, no puedo permitir una recaída—"

 

¡ _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ Clark se paralizó en el estacionamiento, a medio camino del auto de Chloe. "¿Tratamiento? ¿Montani? ¿Te refieres a Eliot?"

 

Una pausa. Un largo suspiro. Otra pausa. "¿Clark, leíste la información que te di?"

 

Oh. "Aaah."

 

Ahora el suspiró fue como un bufido de búfalo. "Lo juro por Dios, Clark-"

 

"Eres ateo-"

 

"-¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, entonces? Y me refiero a aparte de andar salvando psicópatas en tu tiempo libre. En serio, Clark. Después me vienes a gritar, encima de tu corcel y trepado en tu auto-pedestal de moralidad, para morderme la cabeza por alguna mal interpretada pista de Chloe—"

 

"¡Lo leeré! ¿Está bien? Cuando vuelvas."

 

"Esta noche."

 

"Es técnicamente mañana. Y ya que regresarás a Smallville, ¿qué son unas horas más? Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa con Eliot?"

 

"Es sobre su habilidad."

 

"Electricidad."

 

Otra pausa. Una más larga. "... Sí. No te puedes ni imaginar que tan difícil ha sido para él controlar sus descargas electromagnéticas. Uno de sus mayores miedos es lastimar a otras persona con ellas."

 

Clark maldijo, frotando su rostro. Sólo faltaba que un pájaro pasara a ventarle excremento en su cabeza. "Estás bromeando."

 

Lex era un experto en todo lo que estuviera relacionado a Clark Kent, era un hecho oficial. Así que no fue sorpresa que, por el mero tono de voz, Lex adivinó que Clark había metido la pata por millonésima ocasión. El hombre suspiró como si Clark fuera un retardado que necesitaba ser sometido a eutanasia por el bien del mundo. "No estaba equivocado en mis suposiciones, entonces. Se miró obligado a utilizar sus poderes, ¿no es así?"

 

"Lex, me salvó mi vida."

 

"Tenemos que asegurarnos que no se arrepienta de haberlo hecho, entonces."

 

Clark sintió el suelo temblar de nuevo. No muy notablemente para el común y corriente, pero sí para los sentidos sobre-sensibles provenientes de sus genes anormales. Carajo. Retractó sus pasos por el camino que había tomado de la estación, trotando ligeramente, y al pasar por las puertas del edificio, se encontró con una rabiosa Tara, enseñando los dientes en la cara de Grayson, en medio de la multitud.

 

"Lex, tengo que irme."

 

Lex lo llamó repetidamente, nada feliz con la abrupta despedida de las que Clark era tan famoso. Tuvo que aguantarse.

 

"—¡Más te vale que le adviertas a tu noviecita que no vuelva a asomar su cara por aquí, Grayson!"

 

"No creo que deberías andar amenazando a personas inocentes frente a tantos testigos y la Sheriff. Ya sé que no eres el crayón brillante de la caja, pero no es una acción muy inteligente de tu parte, ¿no crees?" Richard replicó, la perfecta imagen de arrogancia.

 

Los mocosos estaban nariz a nariz, casi a la misma altura (Tara era otra persona cuando no agachaba sus hombros, inmersa en su fachada de "Daisy", Clark podía verlo todo claramente ahora) y vapor se podía admirar salir de sus narices, mirando rojo como toros buscando donde clavar sus cuernos. Clark no necesitaba este drama sobre la tonelada que ya había llenado su cuota. Se movió para intervenir.

 

"Por su culpa fuimos convertidos en carnada, ¡casi morimos! ¿Y ahora nos están acusando de mentirosos? ¡Eso no es justo!"

 

"Eso es muy extraño, porque lo que dices no se ajusta a la versión que andaba flotando por aquí. Ya sabes, ¿la que incluye a ti y a todos los demás en severa necesidad de rehabilitación—¿o de un cerebro nuevo por todo lo que lo tostaron esta noche? ¿O debo recalcar como este pequeño circo no ayuda a tu imagen de víctima?"

 

El puño de Tara voló.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Y fue atrapado por el mismo Richard, antes de que Kent tuviera que lidiar con ello. Dick apretó el puño tembloroso de la rubia, sus dedos dejando marca. Lo retorció con la intención de lastimar (estaba con el humor de lastimar a alguien, y Daisy era la perfecta candidata). Luego la jaló los últimos centímetros que los separaban. "En vez de andar causando teatros, hazme el favor de controlarte, ¿sí? A menos que quieras hacer añicos toda la estación." Le susurró con fervor a la cercanía del rostro vendado.

 

Daisy tragó saliva, una lágrima de coraje colándose por su ojo derecho. Tenía hermosos ojos, a Dick le gustaban, parecidos a los de un gato. Sin embargo, a pesar del veneno corriendo por ellos, las suaves vibraciones, que habían estado creciendo bajo los pies de todos los presentes, perdieron su ímpetu hasta desaparecer.

 

Clark los alejó bruscamente, tomando a cada uno del hombro. Se miraba como la muerte viviente. Ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra, su mirada asesina fue suficiente para callarlos. Tara se liberó, mirando a Kent con todo el desprecio y odio existentes en una adolescente egocéntrica, y se dio la media vuelta. En contra de su voluntad, Richard la siguió por el rabo del ojo, hacia donde una de sus amigas porristas seguía llorando en silencio, pequeñas manos alrededor de una lata de refresco. Cuando Tara se sentó a su lado, la muchacha se acurrucó a su lado.

 

Dick en seguida sintió la culpa. Por su propia cuenta, murmuró sobre esperar afuera. Clark le permitió la huida.

 

Estaba... Furioso no lo cubría. Confundido, además. Y odiaba sentirse confundido. Sin olvidar que su cabeza estaba a punto de partirse en rebanadas por su jaqueca.

 

No estuvo seguro si fue por el dolor, cuando vomitó en el pavimento.

 

Podía _percibir_ a Raven. Podía _saborear_ su angustia, sus sentimientos de culpa, así como su voluntad por bloquearlo fuera de su mente.

 

Y Richard no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era solamente un espectador. Lo había sido toda la noche. Desde que Sullivan lo había llamado para interrumpir sus katanas, hasta este preciso momento.

 

Dick nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Smallville no era Gótica, los caminos adornados de trigales y maizales no eran los callejones llenos de sombras, listas para abrazarlo. Si había estado echando de menos su hogar antes, ahora era el sentimiento era mucho peor. Sin antifaz, sin traje, sin su identidad de héroe--No tenía otra alternativa. Aquí tenía que frenarse y darle paso a Clark Kent. Incluso cuando no fuera una buena idea. Como si fuera poco, Richard también tenía que aguantar las miradas sospechosas, así como vacías de confianza, de Queen y Sullivan.

 

Después de que Clark había sido llamada a ser interrogado, sacarle una recopilación de los verdaderos hechos al club de fans de Kent había sido como quitar una rebanada de carne de los colmillos de un par de lobos, porque podía ser que respetaran la decisión de Clark de compartir su secreto con Richard, pero no significaba que estuvieran contentos con ello.

 

Richard simpatizaba con Lex un poco más, después de eso. ‘Posesivos’ no era palabra suficiente para acaparar lo que ese par de rubios eran. Eran peor que una pareja de Chihuahuas, temblando con neurosis y mordiéndote antes de querer violar tu pierna. Augh, esa analogía no tenía mucho sentido, y la única pierna que Queen y Sullivan querrían violar sería la de Clark. _¡Augh, mala imagen mental!_

 

Para cuando Clark y Co. salieron a hacerle compañía, eran las 4:07 de la madrugada. Según su reloj. Sí, Richard dudaba que fuera a ir a clases. Quien sabe si tan siquiera la abrirían. El consejero le prohibió montarse de vuelta a la motocicleta y lo retacó al auto de su amiga reportera, prometiéndole a Richard regresar por la joya en dos llantas de Lex él mismo, en un rato más. Sin preguntarle, todos tomaron rumbo hacia la granja Kent.

 

Lo último que Richard recordó fue haberse aventado al sofá de la sala, dormido desde antes de terminar de acomodarse.

 

Despertó al sonido de gritos.

 

Era de mañana ya, casi el medio-día según del DVD-Player encima del televisor. Alerta, Dick asomó su cabeza (su cuello tronando) y encontró a Clark en la cocina. Oliver Queen y Chloe Sullivan estaban sermoneándolo, de pie y sobre Kent, mientras este permanecía sentado en el comedor, una taza de café olvidada frente a él. Su laptop estaba abierta y encendida, pero también abandonada.

 

"¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos esto, Clark?"

 

"¿Cuando planeabas decirnos, eh?"

 

"Se los estoy diciendo _ahora_."

 

Queen casi se tragaba la cabeza en Kent. O vomitaba encima de él. O ambas cosas. "¿Y como puedes estar tan calmado? ¡Sabes que no puede confiar en la palabra de Lex!"

 

"Oliver, lo ha sabido por meses y no ha hecho nada. Está intentando de cambiar, la única razón por la que me reveló que recordaba sobre su posesión de Zod fue porque no quiere seguir obsesionándose conmigo. Sus exactas palabras, a decir verdad, fueron que ya no quiere saber de mí. Quiere concentrarse en su hija y nada más."

 

Sullivan estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, totalmente negando de su realidad las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo. Dick se levantó y se estiró. ¿Por qué el drama tenía que comenzar tan temprano?

 

"Oh, sí, lo puedo notar por el gran anzuelo que te arrojó antes de irse." Queen apuntó a la laptop de su novio. Estaba rojo de la cara, venas saltando de su cuello. "Lo hizo antes o después de decirte que también donará toda su fortuna a Green Peace para irse a vivir a la India y ser un monje."

 

Clark solamente giró sus ojos, tan cómicamente que Dick rio en voz alta al llegar a la cocina.

 

"Buenos días, Richard. Hay huevos revueltos en el sartén si tienes hambre. Todavía deben estar tibios." Kent le ofreció un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, apuntándole hacia la estufa.

 

"¿Qué hizo Lex ahora?" Dick preguntó minutos después de haberse armado un sándwich de huevo.

 

Clark le contó.

 

Posteriormente, Richard chifló con apreciación, sirviéndose un vaso con jugo de naranja. _Vaya_. Con razón esos dos estaban jadeando como dragones sin combustible. Lex les había ganado una gran jugada con ese As. "Bueno. Ahora tiene más sentido que se haya histeriqueado tanto con lo de los helicópteros."

 

Chloe Sullivan por fin se sentó, sus ojos de borrego rogando por lavarle la cabeza de Kent hacia su lado. "Clark, ¿en serio crees que puedes confiar en Lex? Sé que el historial de ustedes dos es más difícil de desglosar que los libros de Tolkien, y hasta... comprendo que quieras guardar la esperanza de volver a ser amigos... pero, ya no puedes ser tan ingenuo. Lex ha cruzado líneas que tu mismo no le haz perdonado. Haz visto en primera fila la evidencia de sus investigaciones, de sus experimentos fallidos-"

 

Clark cerró la laptop. "Tienes razón. Y no lo he olvidado, Chloe. Como ya lo he estado repitiéndolo desde que Lana murió: No estoy defendiéndolo, ni justificándolo—¡Ni siquiera confío en el hombre! Todo lo contrario, como tú lo dices, estoy siendo realista: Porque admitámoslo, si Lex me quiere de su hámster, ¡nada se lo va a impedir! No con el poder de LuthorCorp y el de la verdad sobre mí, en sus manos. Yo no podría detenerlo, ni mi madre, ni Oliver, ¡muchos menos tú! Si ese fuera el capricho de Lex, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos."

 

Chloe dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. Queen se había limitado a crear una zanja del comedor a la puerta con spring.

 

Dick conectó su mirada con Kent, ambos fatigados. Aturdidos. El consejero lucía a punto de arrancarse sus cabellos. Dick le sonrió.

 

Luego sintió las miradas en su frente. "Okay. ¿Supongo que quieren mi opinión?"

 

"Desgraciadamente." Oliver gruñó.

 

Y sólo por eso, Dick afiló sus uñas. "Bueno, me temo ser la voz en contra de la corriente—A decir verdad, no, me encanta contradecir gente, pregúntenle a Bruce—Pero, tengo que ponerme de lado de mi Rey Arturo. Clark tiene razón, Lex ya hubiera actuado desde el momento que Zod dejó su cuerpo. El hombre es demasiado paranoico para quedarse con los brazos cruzados. No digo que sea un santo tampoco—Pero, yo _sí_ confío en él."

 

Hasta Clark lo volteó a ver, completamente sorprendido con esa última parte.

 

Dick respiró hondo. "Es difícil no. Mi padre confía en él también, obviamente. Sino, no me hubiera mandado a su cuidado. Y se puede decir que Bruce es un buen juez cuando se trata de escoger aliados." Eh, la _mayoría_ de las veces. "Sí, Luthor puede llegar a ser un pesado imbécil, atascado en el área gris de la moralidad—Pero, yo opino que hay que esperar y ver que pasa. Si deja a Clark en paz, no hay razón para no regresar el favor."

 

"Wow, y ese punto de vista es tan objetivo como un artículo de Teen Magazine." Chloe le peleó. Dick se encogió de hombros, en verdad, no importándole la opinión de la reportera en lo absoluto.

 

"En lugar de estar tan preocupados por deshacerse de Lex, deberían hacer lo contrario. Es una de las estrategias más básicas, ¿recuerdan? Mantén a tus amigos cerca-"

 

"-y a tus enemigos aún más cerca." Oliver completó desde el marco de la puerta. Su voz más lijada, con la batalla de su voluntad muriendo. Era la Resignación Encarnada, con sus hombros agachados, sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y su mirada clavada en el mundo de afuera. Donde pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, como cuento de Disney.

 

Chloe suspiró. Frotó sus ojos desmaquillados, a un punto doloroso. Se sirvió otra taza con café. Paseó por la sala. Pero, al final, regresó a lado de su amigo.

 

Y medio-cedió ante los deseos de Clark. "Estaré en guardia, Clark. Ahora, más que nunca, estaré sobre cada movimiento que haga Lex, así que no te atrevas a querer convencerme de hacer de lo contrario. Todavía falta que se resuelva el caso de la muerte de Lana — ¡No, no hagas pucheros! ¡Todo esto es muy sospechoso y no lo puedes negar!"

 

"Haz lo que creas conveniente, Chloe." Clark parecía haber llegado a su límite, su voz fue fría, así como su mirada. "Te llamaré cuando termine de leer los datos de LuthorCorp. Si es que hay algo relevante sobre el Nivel 33.1. Mientras tanto, todo lo que pido es que me dejes, a mí, lidiar con Lex en persona. ¿Y ya sabes? ¿Confiar en mis decisiones?"

 

Chloe jaló su bolsa de la mesa, así como sus llaves. "Sí, sí, como quieras, Clark. Lex es todo tuyo. Siempre lo ha sido." Y en un torbellino dorado, Sullivan salió de la cocina Kent, aventando la puerta para sellar su despedida con un estruendo.

 

Sus palabras dejaron un tenso sabor en la atmósfera, más para Clark y Queen que para Richard, claro. Y ni loco Dick se iba a quedar cuando todo se pusiera más feo. Se escapó al baño, lavó su cara y decidió dar un paseo por la granja, dejando a los amantes torturarse en su ausencia.

 

Porque aunque fuera más que obvio para él, Richard no sería el primero en declarar en voz alta como, la verdadera razón de la inseguridad de Sullivan y Queen, tenía que ver más con celos que con la calidad moral que Lex cargaba en su consciencia.

Porque aunque ellos no fueran muy sutiles, Clark seguía siendo un ciego.

 

Subió al granero, curioso y aburrido, deliberadamente bloqueando su mente de su entorno.

 

Y fue cuando la vio.

 

Dormida, sentada en el piso, con su espalda recargada en el viejo sillón que había tenido mejores días. Con sus piernas dobladas y abrazadas contra su pecho. Luciendo el triple de pequeña de lo que era en realidad.

 

Richard cerró sus ojos y se tragó su grito de frustración. Había querido estar solo y esto era lo que obtenía.

 

Permaneció parado en el último escalón, sujetando madera con nudillos blancos. Observó la cabeza oscura de Raven subir y bajar con el ritmo de su respiración. Richard apretó sus dientes, recordando _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_ y sus propios músculos suavizarse como mantequilla. Lo golpeó todo entonces, los misteriosos incidentes de la electricidad la mañana anterior, la tarde transcurrida tomando té en el hogar de una potencial amiga, el secuestro de la noche a manos de un tal Franco, haber sido un cruel bastardo con Tara, Eliot vomitando, su propia melancolía al escuchar la voz de Jimmy—La insinuación de que Raven se había marchado de Smallville justo después de despedirse de él, y el hecho de que no hubiera regresado si— _Todo_.

 

Richard no escondió su presencia, no se molestó en no causar ruido mientras cruzó el camino hasta el sofá, dejándose caer posteriormente en él.

 

Cuando observó a Raven despertar bruscamente, no dijo nada.

 

Ambos guardaron silencio por un periodo largo de tiempo (se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre), el aire sofocado de medio día haciendo sudar a Richard.

 

Raven se levantó del suelo y tomó un paquete de la mesa frente a ellos, uno que Dick ni atención le había prestado. Era mediano, plano, como un libro envuelto en cartón. Cuando volteó, colocándose frente a Richard, los ojos de Raven le rehuyeron a los suyos, tan fuera de su personalidad.  Cuando todo pareció indicar que la chica estaba a punto de marcharse, de que iba a irse, sin decirle absolutamente nada a Grayson, Dick por fin explotó.

 

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera te vas a molestar en darme una explicación?"

 

Raven se detuvo en su rumbo a las escaleras. "Es lo que voy a hacer, Clark-"

 

"¡No a Clark!" Richard se levantó como si su trasero estuviera en fuego. "¡A mi! Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿lo sabías? No, ¡claro que no lo sabias! ¿Cómo, si estabas muy ocupaba haciendo un campo minado de mi cabeza toda la noche, como para darte cuenta?"

 

Raven frunció su ceño, como si Richard le estuviera hablando en japonés. Esa fue su única reacción.

 

Dick rio con completa incredulidad. "Te fuiste, Raven. Y no me lo dijiste."

 

"Fue por tu protección."

 

"Bueno, gracias. Lástima que no puedes decir lo mismo por la otra mitad del cuerpo estudiantil."

 

"Basta."

 

"¡No! ¡No me voy a callar! ¡Estoy enojado, y créelo o no, TODAVÍA preocupado por ti!"

 

"No te pedí que lo hicieras."

 

"¡No es algo que pides, tonta! Simplemente sucede, cuando dos personas se conocen, intercambian mentes y ¡bam, comienzan a ser amigos!"

 

"¿Por qué gritas?"

 

"¡Todos han estado gritando el día de hoy, decidí unirme al coro! ¿Pasaste la noche aquí? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

 

"No tengo tiempo para esto, Richard Grayson."

 

"¡Pues, más te vale que hagas tiempo! Todo Smallville va a querer tu cabeza en charola de plata, y no podré protegerte si no me dices que demonios está pasando contigo—"

 

"¡No necesito tu protección!" Raven gritó a todo pulmón, un caos manifestándose por todo el granero, al unísono. Libros fueron arrojados por el otro lado de la Fortaleza, cajas de paja explotaron y cualquier foco que hubiera estado en existencia, explotó con finos 'cricks'. "Me he cuidado sola desde que tengo uso de razón y continuaré haciéndolo. No te necesito a ti, Grayson, ni a Eliot, ni a Clark, ni a otro hombre, para limpiar mis errores. No necesitas preocuparte por lo sucedido anoche porque lo he arreglado. Sin tu ayuda. Ahora déjame en paz."

 

Dick levantó su mentón con desafío, justo de la forma que le sacaba canas verdes a Bruce. "No."

 

"¡No somos nada, Grayson!" Y sus ojos se volvieron negros, profundos. Ni aun así, Richard pudo lograr sentir miedo por esta criatura. Raven se dio permiso de pausar para respirar profundo, buscando calma para sus emociones, obviamente. "No somos amigos, solamente víctimas de un accidente. Búscate otro proyecto en necesidad de caridad."

 

En un capullo de magia, la joven desapareció.

 

Richard no se preocupó, estando casi seguro que Raven solamente había viajado a la sala Kent. ¿Qué no había querido hablar con él? Se cruzó de brazos, respirando hondo.

 

Entonces, una frase recientemente gritada se estancó en su consciente.

 

> _“No necesitas preocuparte por lo sucedido anoche porque lo he arreglado. Sin tu ayuda.”_

 

Eso no sonaba prometedor.

 

Dick rebobinó sus recuerdos, parando desde le momento que había despertado, en las discusiones en la cocina y en como se le había parecido raro que nadie había mencionado nada sobre Franco y el estado actual de ese desastre. Inicialmente, sólo había imaginado que Clark y los demás habían estado hartos del tema, que habían estado concentrándose en el problema de Lex para desviar su concentración por un rato—Pero, ahora...

 

... ahora Richard tenía un mal presentimiento.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

 

**[fin de parte 5]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> respecto a los orígenes de raven, no quiero revelar la trama, pero aclararé unos puntos claves para que no permanezcan perdidos.
> 
> \+ raven es la hija mestiza de una madre humana llamada arella y el demonio inter-dimensional trigon. ella creció en una dimensión alternativa llamada azarath, con habitantes pacifistas cuyo líder espiritual era la mística azar. en su patria, a ella se le enseñó a "restringir sus emociones" por azar, para suprimir sus heredados poderes demoníacos, porque sus emociones producen que éstos salgan fuera de control. En una de sus rencarnaciones del cómic, se matricula en la secundaria con el nombre rachel roth, supuestamente en honor al verdadero nombre de su madre. (información cortesía de wikipedia, aunque levemente editada por mi).


	8. pausa #2: you never dream of picking a fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irónicamente, Clark podía reconocer a Bruce en Richard, en como preferían enfrentarse a otros peligros, en vez de arriesgarse a desnudar su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **nota (1):** situado durante el _Capitulo 3_ , mientras están en _Día 2_ del campamento.
> 
>  **nota (2):** finalmente escribo sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de nolan!batman.

  **pausa #2.**

 

> **[+]+[+]**
> 
>  
> 
> " _you never dream of picking a fixation_ "
> 
> \- muse.

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

Clark no era tan ciego en situaciones como éstas. Por lo menos, ya no.

 

Sí, había sido un completo idiota en leer los pasados sentimientos que Chloe había tenido por él, y aún más estúpido en leer las de Peter por Chloe. Pero había sido un niño en ese entonces, sentimentalmente hablando. En aquellos días, su vida amorosa había consistido en ser jalado entre los ojos suplicantes de Lana y la voz hipnotizadora de Lex, siempre prometiendo la belleza que conllevaba ser amigos con un Luthor que intentaba limpiar su apellido.

 

Pero, ahora. Todo era distinto.

 

Lex lo había roto, justo como sus promesas. Lana lo había roto otro más. Pete se había ido, y de puro milagro, Chloe seguía siendo su amiga.

 

Clark ya no era un niño, con el lujo de siempre ser un granjero ingenuo. Era un adulto.

 

Y en estos precisos momentos, era un adulto rodeado de adolescentes. Adolescentes que estaban experimentando las mismas trampas sentimentales por las que Clark había pasado.

 

No había perdido de vista como Rachel había sido seguida, lejos del campamento, por un sigiloso Richard. Había guardado su silencio y sus opiniones para su persona, pero  _los había visto._

 

Y Clark olía problemas. Porque Rachel parecía actuar como una sirena alrededor de Grayson, y cuando su llamado era escuchado, era obedecida con fidelidad, estuviera consciente la chica de ello, o no. Peor aún, Montani parecía también tener una fijación en ella. Todos estos eran ingredientes para el desastre.

 

Cuando ambos regresaron del lago, Clark los inspeccionó de reojo. Rachel anunció que iría a tomar una siesta, perdiendo de vista la mirada de Grayson sobre sus pequeñas espaldas—pensativa y hambrienta. Casi idéntica a las que Roth había estado arrojando, cuando Richard había estado platicando con Daisy por la mañana.

 

Clark suspiró para sí mismo.

 

Atrapar tales miradas entre Dick y Rachel le traían al consejero un inmenso deja vu. Ése temor en las pupilas de Rachel—Ése color a añoranza que pintaba los ojos de Richard, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba—Clark ya había presenciado ese tipo de  _bailes_. No sólo los había vivido en su propia piel, pero además el recuerdo de otra pareja, perteneciente al mundo de Grayson, le venía a la mente. Un momento en específico, añejado en su mente desde hacía meses, aunque, uno especial.

 

Había sido un momento que Clark había observado entre las penumbras, con minúsculos copos de nieve lloviéndole en los hombros y cabeza. Un momento que ni el mismo Clark hubiera deseado espiar si hubiera averiguado que tan privado era. Contadas eran las ocasiones en las que se animada a invadir el territorio de la Familia Wayne pero, Bruce le había extendido la invitación, repetidamente, entre gruñidos, la última vez que se habían visto. Así que... Ahí se había aparecido, vestido todo en negro para adaptarse a su entorno, optando por esconderse en uno de los enormes balcones de la Mansión Wayne, en vez de ir directo a las cuevas subterráneas, simplemente porque la curiosidad le había ganado.

 

Después de todo, no era todos los días que uno atestiguaba a Bruce Wayne engalanando una sonrisa. Una  _honesta_ , y  _relajada_ , sonrisa.

 

Clark se había acercado lo más posible a la orilla, afilando su vista y su oído.

 

Un hombre de bigote, delgado, aunque algo rellenado por tantos abrigos encima, había estado jalando su bufanda gris fuera del camino de sus manos enguantadas, donde había estado sosteniendo su móvil. Sus lentes se habían encontrado en peligro de caer sobre los escalones de la entrada de la mansión, pero una mano ajena había sido su salvador en el último instante, empujándolos de regreso a su lugar adecuado, con gran destreza.

 

La mano de  _Bruce_.

 

"... Ya te dije que puedes traerlos a cenar aquí, Jim."

 

 _Ah. Jim_. Clark había sonreído entonces, al reconocer el nombre al instante. El infame Comisionado Jim Gordon.

 

"No sé qué clase de imágenes tienes como recuerdos de ellos, pero Babs y Jimmy ya no son aquellos niños dulces que podías entretener con comida chatarra."

 

Bruce se había encogido de hombros, frescamente. "De acuerdo, así que son monstruos pubertos ahora. Alfred tiene experiencia con ellos."

 

"No someteré a Alfred bajo tal tortura. Contigo debió haber sido toda una experiencia." Gordon había inyectado un tono de sarcasmo en su voz. "Además, ¿no tienes suficiente ya con tu propio adolescente mal geniudo?" Tras guardar su celular en su abrigo, el comisionado había comenzado a terminar con los escalones, su meta siendo su auto estacionado justo al frente. Bruce lo había seguido, sin perder el ritmo, no esperando por una invitación. Temerariamente el millonario había estado vistiendo sólo una camisa de cuello alto, pantalones de mezclilla y botines caros, como si el frío hubiera sido un pigmento de la imaginación del mundo exterior.

 

"Está en Excelsior este semestre. Probando."

 

"¿Sí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo tardará ahí?"

 

"Como dije antes.  _Probando_."

 

Clark había apretado sus mano sobre el barandal, fascinado con la forma en la que Bruce había estado compenetrado con otra persona, su espacio personal completamente fusionado con el del Comisionado, inclusive después de haber llegado a la puerta del piloto. Cuando Gordon había abierto la puerta y posteriormente introducido en el asiento, Bruce había permanecido tercamente cerca del otro hombre, sosteniendo una esquina de la puerta para evitar que fuera cerrada.

 

Visiblemente incómodo, el agente de la fuerza policiaca había evitado enfrentar al otro, ocupándose con insertar las llaves, tímido. Para cualquier otra persona, hubiera parecido que el hombre mayor había querido huir, lo más pronto posible, del lugar. Pero, Clark había podido escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora. Había podido ver el rubor invadiendo las mejillas de Gordon, por otra razón más interesante que la del simple frío. "Es un buen chico. Richard."

 

"Qué casualidad, todos dicen lo mismo de él, pero el mocoso parece decidido a demostrarme a mí lo contrario, cada vez que soy llamado al despacho de los directores." La contestación de Bruce había sido agría, sus ojos girando con un poco de fastidio. Como si estuviera escuchando un disco rayado que ya le había hartado. "Frente a ti y a Alfred es un angelito, claro. Pero, eso es porque Dick reserva todos los ojos morados para mi dulce atención y cuidado."

 

Jim Gordon había, entonces, sonreído, medio rostro escondido en mechones lacios. "Admito que me recuerda a alguien." Con eso, toda conversación había sido cortada. El móvil del Comisionado había vuelto a timbrar, impaciente por atención y Bruce había dejado ir, finalmente, a su amigo. Minutos después de que el auto había salido del territorio de sus padres, Bruce había permanecido en los escalones, su cuerpo tenso, escrudiñando la distancia, y quizás, procesando lo último dicho por el Comisionado.

 

Cuando había visto a Bruce meterse de vuelta a su mansión, Clark había corrido hacia las cuevas en un parpadeo. Había esperado, sintiendo que algunas de las piezas del misterio que rodeaba la vida personal de Wayne habían comenzado a tener sentido, y cuando el mismo Bruce había re-aparecido, ahora en ropas de entrenamiento, para activar su base de cristal de las profundidades de las aguas, Clark había salido de las sombras.

 

"Deberías decírselo."

 

Bruce no había saltado del susto, al escucharlo. No había ni parpadeado, sus dedos veloces sobre las teclas de su mega-computadora. "Ya lo hice. Conoce sobre la identidad del Caballero de la Noche, desde hace ya un par de años."

 

Clark había caminado hasta terminar a las espaldas del otro, algo asombrado por la inesperada confesión, y masticando mentalmente sobre que tan digno de confianza, Jim Gordon, era. "No me refiero a  _eso_."

 

Entonces, había sido cuando Bruce había torcido su cuello en su dirección, ojos intensos y quijada apretada. Por un largo momento ninguno de los dos había articulado más, su entendimiento yendo más allá de palabras.

 

Luego, el rostro de Bruce se había suavizado. "Suena a que has estado hablando con Alfred. A éstas alturas, estaría contento si me casara con una orangután en tutu."

 

Después de ese intercambio se habían dedicado a entrenar, aunque Clark se había percatado de la ausencia de la omnipresente furia que, usualmente, solía controlar las patadas de Bruce. Los hombros de su compañero no habían estado tan hundidos aquella noche, y sus ojos habían brillado con la adrenalina, en vez de irse oscureciendo con cada puñetazo. Y ver a su aliado de esa manera, más vivo y luminoso que de costumbre, había sido tan gratificante para Clark que, el hecho de que horas atrás había escuchado a Lana anunciar estar embarazada, había dejado de tener tanta importancia.

 

Por lo menos,  _aquella_  noche.

 

Ahora, regresando al presente, Clark comparaba la vigorosidad en los pasos de Dick Grayson, el muchacho no sabiendo que tanto actuaba como su tutor legal. Ambos hombres compartían una furia por los males del mundo, sí, pero no se daban cuenta, que también compartían un aire de melancolía. Irónicamente, Clark podía reconocer a Bruce en Richard, en como preferían enfrentarse a otros peligros, en vez de arriesgarse a desnudar su corazón.

 

Ambos habían sido lastimados previamente. De parte de Bruce, Clark vagamente conocía sobre sus pérdidas amorosas, una a la muerte y la otra a la locura. Así que le había tomado por sorpresa averiguar que, aquella persona que tanto deseaba el poderoso heredero actualmente, fuera un  _sencillo_  hombre desaliñado (un hombre que tenía las agallas de decirle  _No_  a Bruce Wayne, sin más ni menos). De parte de Dick, Clark suponía que la muerte de sus padres era suficiente trauma para siempre estar a la defensiva.

 

Clark comprendía por qué ambos tenían tanto miedo a reclamar lo que querían. Pero, ahora podía darse cuenta, adicionalmente, de que a veces, algunas cosas eran  _mejor_  nunca siendo reclamadas. Porque Rachel no lucía como una criatura que uno pudiera domar. Clark temía que Dick estuviera queriendo  _demasiado_ , demasiado  _pronto_.

 

Pero, ¿quién iba a escucharlo? Nadie mejor que él sabía que tan obstinados podían llegar a comportarse los adolescentes. Podía aconsejarles (como era su supuesto trabajo) pero, ellos tendrían que levantarse, después de caer al precipicio. Clark solamente podía ser su roca, cuando cada uno de ellos, no encontrara su balance.

 

Clark Kent sólo podía observar—las miradas furtivas de Dick, el temblor de las manos de Tara mientras había estado lavando platos de cerámica, la caída de los hombros de Eliot cuando éste se había percatado de la desaparición de Rachel—Podía digerir todos esos detalles. Pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, Clark no podía entrenarlos, como el uso de sus hipotéticas habilidades especiales. No era tan sencillo.

 

Pero podía estar  _aquí_. Esperando. Como su roca.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

[—Y poco imaginaba Clark, de que tan fuerte roca se convertiría, semanas después, cuando rayos salieran de las manos de Eliot, la tierra rugiera al mano de las de Tara, y humo negro-púrpura en los puños de Rachel amenazara en cortar cabezas.  Poco sabía Clark, de que tan necesitado sería para estos jóvenes, también rotos por el pasado.]

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**[fin de pausa #2]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(!) notas finales:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **a.** FINALMENTE ESCRIBÍ BRUCE/JIM, FUE UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD HACERLO.
> 
>  **b.** Respecto a líneas del tiempo, el recuerdo de Clark estaría adecuadamente situado a nueve meses Pre-Tontos Como Yo, si te guías por el embarazo de Lana.


	9. i'm not gonna let you become a martyr; i'm not gonna let you pickup the gun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nuevo club Ankh tiene su inauguración en Smallville. Además, Clark, finalmente, averigua de qué se trata el Nivel 33.1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notas importantes del capítulo: puede que haya confusión respecto al ritmo de este capítulo, pero sean pacientes. al final todo tendrá sentido, ¡lo prometo!

**track 07.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

**"i'm not gonna let you become a martyr;**

**i'm not gonna let you pickup the gun."**

**-lana del rey.**

 

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Wow. Esto no se siente, para nada, claustrofóbico."

Richard murmuró, intercambiando una mirada con Clark, dentro del elevador plomado. Indisputablemente, ambos apenas cabían en la cabina de metal. Antes de haberse introducido al medio de transporte, la laboratorista de la planta principal, les había asegurado que el Sr. Luthor les esperaba. Con extrema precisión y el privilegio de su ID, la mujer mayor había activado un piso privado en el panel del elevador. Su sonrisa profesional, nunca cayendo de su fachada.

Clark movió a Richard al frente, en lugar de a su costado, para ahorrar más espacio.

"Gracias por acompañarme."

Dick le arrojó una sonrisa, sobre su hombro. "Es lo que hacen los socios, ¿cierto?"

Clark le imitó la mueca, el nerviosismo circulando por su ser, aplacándose un poco. El elevador se abrió, menos de cinco minutos después.

Y el escenario encontrado no era, para nada, el que se había visualizado en su mente.

Fue como pisar  _El País de las Maravillas,_ versión resort.

En lugar de celdas, laboratorios con experimentos en circulación, llantos de almas inocentes, y luces fluorescentes marcando el perfil de Lex de manera macabra, Clark y Dick fueron recibidos en un enorme lobby. Uno común y  _corriente_. Con sillas y sofás acogedores, pisos de mármol, y con un ambiente oloroso a popurrí con queso de Cheetos. Clark registró la existencia de las mesas, donde jóvenes en grupos platicaban. Unos sonrientes, otros muy interesados en la pareja de recién llegados. En los sillones, Clark reconoció a diversos alumnos de Smallville High, con audífonos puestos y cuadernos abiertos. Anna, de primer año, lo reconoció desde su lugar en un  _beanie_  rojo. Lo saludo, aunque mostrándose algo sorprendida por su llegada. Música popular resonaba suavemente, ideal para adolescentes inquietos.

En el mero centro, Lex Luthor los esperaba.

Se encontraba situado al lado de un elegante escritorio de cristal, que marcaba ser la recepción, y nada menos, que en compañía de…

"Molly." Clark respiró el nombre, alarma inmovilizándolo por un segundo. Richard lo miró curioso. Clark sólo se limitó a jalar al muchacho del brazo. "No te confíes, esa mujer trató de matar a Chole."

Richard alzó se ceja. "… ¿Me pregunto por qué?"

Tenaz con sus pasos, Lex caminó hacia ellos, y los encontró a mitad del camino. Su saco negro destacaba, entre tan exquisita blancura. Vestía una mirada aguda, casi enojada, atravesándolos con su potencia. "No comiences a torcer tu rostro de esa manera, Clark. Si hubieras leído la información que te entregué, ahora no te sentirías tan emboscado. Y tú..." Lex se dirigió hacia, el más joven, del par. "¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí, Grayson?"

"Lo invité." Clark respondió, antes de que Dick abriera su sabionda boca. Entonces, el enojo—definitivamente, ira—se enfocó en él, por segunda cuenta, acusándolo en silencio. "Estamos trabajando juntos."

El tono herido en la voz de Lex, fue inmediato. "… Se lo  _contaste_."

Clark desvío su mirada. ¿Qué podía decir? Lex tenía derecho a estar molesta, cierto. Pero, sólo hasta  _determinado_  punto. El secreto de Clark, sólo le pertenecía a su persona, y aquella verdad había sido la pared, con la que Lex siempre había impactado, durante la búsqueda por satisfacer su curiosidad.

Richard aclaró su garganta. "Bueno, parece que ustedes tienen muchas cosas que hablar. Así que, con su permiso, iré a presentarme con la  _Famme Nikita_  de allá. Cuando me necesites, Clark, llámame." Y despareció, entre chillidos de sus vans contra el mármol.

Traidor.

Lex no se molestó en prestarle atención a su protegido, sus ojos nunca separándose de su blanco.

Clark flexionó sus pies sobre el mármol. "Es una larga historia, Lex."

"Apuesto a que lo es."

"No actúes como si tuvieras derecho de antigüedad sobre mí—"

"No, supongo que Chloe tiene ese derecho sobre mí."

"Chloe fue un accidente—No le dije nada. Ella lo averiguó por su cuenta." ¿Por qué Clark estaba tratando de justificarse?

"¿Y qué hay de Oliver Queen?" Lex gruñó sobre su cara, escupiendo el  _Queen_. "¿Él fue un accidente, también?"

"No es de tu incumbencia." Clark murmuró, percibiendo los ojos fisgones de la multitud que los rodeaba. "No estoy aquí para hablar sobre Oliver."

Lex bufó por su nariz. "Tienes razón, Clark. No es como si fuéramos amigos, o algo parecido."

Con eso, Lex dio la media vuelta, actuando como si no hubiera enterrado sus garras en el escudo emocional de Clark Kent. Regresó a lado de Molly, ahora entretenida con los coqueteos de Grayson. Clark no tuvo otra alternativa, más que seguirlo, mentalmente haciendo una cita con Bruce. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta furia, como ahora. Necesitaría desquitarla.

"Clark, aunque sé que ya se conocen, me gustaría que tomaras hoy como tu primera impresión de la Srta. Griggs. Ella es mi asistente principal. Mi mano derecha. Sin ella, este lugar sería un desastre."

"¿Y qué es exactamente es 'este lugar', Lex?" Richard, nunca intimidado ante sus tutores—tuvieran éstos cabello, o no—preguntó, con determinación. Tenía a Molly rodeada por su brazo izquierdo, y la 'asistente estrella' parecía estar respondiendo a los encantos de Richard, a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambos.

_-Así que aparte de asesina, asalta cunas._

Lex empequeñeció sus ojos, creando una mirada aniquiladora. Tomó a Dick del hombro, y lo jaló lejos de la silla de Griggs, hacia las manos listas de Clark. "Mi Instituto, es mejor conocido, por el nombre de Nivel 33.1." Clark mordió el interior de su mejilla, pensando en la voz profética de Chloe. "Es un centro de rehabilitación para jóvenes y adultos." Lex le enalteció las cejas a Dick, y al mismo Clark, desafiándolos a agregar más. Al verlos guardar silencio, el hombre asintió, satisfecho. "Molly."

"Esta tarjeta será su ID permanente, Sr. Kent." El titulo formal pareció ser arrancado de los labios rojos de Molly Griggs, la T de Kent siendo remarcado. Le entregó a Clark una tarjeta compacta, idéntica a una tarjeta de crédito, con su nombre y fotografía. La última, seguramente, hackeada. "No sabía que vendría acompañado. Me temo que tendré que ofrecerle un pase de visitante, mientras arreglo un ID para usted, Sr. Grayson."

Dick se encogió de hombros.

Lex, tenía algo que decir al respecto, por supuesto. "No te molestes, Molly. El Sr. Grayson no necesita un pase, de todas maneras."

"Me gustaría verte querer detenerme—"

"—A donde voy, él va conmigo, Lex."

Al ser bombardeado por ambos, Lex agachó su rostro, para pinchar el puente de su nariz, humo casi saliendo de sus orejas.

Clark sonrió, tan diabólicamente, como se sintió en el momento. "Es como tú lo acabas de decir, Lex. Molly es tu mano derecha. Richard es la mía."

Con sus pálidos zafiros como ojos, filosos, cortando a Clark en pedazos con su furor, Lex finalmente cedió. Murmuró un "Ya oíste" a Molly, introduciendo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones ajustados. Les señaló con su mentón que lo siguieran por uno de los pasillos principales. Clark intercambió una mirada aprehensiva con Richard, antes de obedecer.

"Hace dos años, decidí abrir una nueva división dentro de mis investigaciones, concentrada en los meteoritos de Smallville."

"Lo recuerdo." Clark no pudo evitar, añadir. Lex lo ignoró, continuando con su discurso.

"Después de numerosos intentos de asesinarme, por parte de tantos mutantes, intenté buscar una alternativa para ellos. Una, que no involucrara su propia muerte, o una estancia permanente en Belle Reeve. Un lugar, al que me consta por experiencia propia, está lejos de estar capacitado para lidiar con este tipo de pacientes." La voz apasionada del joven Luthor los dirigió por el largo pasillo, culminando en una puerta de seguridad máxima, que le dio a Clark escalofríos. Lex pasó su ID por la hendidura de infrarrojo, y las puertas se partieron con un alegre  _ping_.

Richard se aventuró primero, dejando a Clark y a Lex por su cuenta. De nuevo.

"No tenía idea de que recordaras mucho sobre... Belle Reeve." Clark se detuvo a un centímetro del mecánico umbral, pausando, justo frente a su anfitrión.

Los pálidos labios de Lex se presionaron, brevemente, uno contra el otro, revelando que Clark  _todavía_  podía afectarlo. Sin importar, que tan gruesa la máscara de neutralidad fuera. "No lo hice. Pero..." Lex respiró hondo. "Como dije antes, a Zod pareció divertirle hacer mantenimiento dentro de mi cabeza, abriendo vagones en mi mente, a su gusto. Algunas cosas, que desearía no poder haber recordado, regresaron."

Clark cerró sus ojos, apretándolos por un segundo.

Ahora, todo comenzaba a tener más sentido.

"Así es como lo supiste. Te hizo recordar." Ése  _maldito_  de Zod había manipulado la mente de Lex, a su conveniencia. Lo que Clark consideraba una de sus peores pesadillas, había sido reproducida en la mente de Lex bajo las peores circunstancias— _el auto de Edge destrozándose alrededor de Clark, como envoltura de papel. Lex atestiguando todo, con éxtasis en su rostro_ —Clark tan sólo podía imaginar, que tanto Lex lo había detestado, después de la derrota de Zod, cociéndose en su propio jugo de rencores.

Porque, más imperativo que todo lo demás, a Lex se le había obligado a revivir la  _traición_  de Clark.

Lex parecía estar leyendo su mente. Clark lo miró encogerse de hombros, como si la conversación fuera tan mundana, como la lista del mercado. "Y llenó los huecos faltantes. Zod no quería una mente ignorante. Probablemente, pensó que me hacía un favor." Lex sobó su cabeza calva. "Clark, podemos hablar de esto, después." Sin esperar por su respuesta, Lex se adelantó hacia la dirección tomada por Dick. "Ésta es la Clínica de Psiquiatría—Richard, si rompes algo, yo te romperé algo más."

Cuando Clark se adentró, se encontró con otro vestíbulo, y otra recepción. Todo era tan blanco como el algodón. Con alfombra acogedora, y detalles de madera pintados como perlas. El vivo color de los cuadros de pintura adornando el lugar, brincaban en contraste. En el centro se encontraba una escalera, al estilo victoriano, que se expandía en dirección de descenso, con la invitación de más pisos. A ambos costados de la recepción, se expandían una docena de puertas, simples. Tenían vidrios ahumados para favorecer privacidad, algunos mostrando cabezas trabajando por dentro. En el lobby, no había tantos pacientes esperando como en el principal.

Pero aun así, Clark y Dick fueron inspeccionados, de pies a cabeza.

En el escritorio de la recepción se encontraba una señora mayor, rubia. Con una expresión cándida. Estaba ocupaba hablando por teléfono, pero tuvo la atención de saludar a su jefe, a pesar de ello.

Richard colgó su cabeza por el barandal de las escaleras, mirando abajo, comportándose de lo más infantil, con sus chiflidos de apreciación. Ahora, fue el turno de Clark, para jalarlo de regreso a la seriedad. "Lex, ¿cómo lograste encontrar Staff dispuesto a tratar con... este tipo de pacientes? Ambos sabemos, que en Belle Reeve tenían muy limitado conocimiento sobre su naturaleza. Muchos menos, sobre cómo darles tratamiento."

Lex se recargó en el barandal, a lado de ambos. "Admito que no contamos con muchos psicólogos, o psiquiatras especialistas. Apenas siete. Así que, en esta área estamos, apenas, creando avances en nuevos tratamientos. Nuestras investigaciones están prácticamente en pañales, aunque eso no significa que no estemos obteniendo progreso." Lex pausó, esperando a que su información fuera digerida, antes de proseguir. "Bajemos. Quiero que conozcan a alguien."

En el segundo piso había más puertas, y una sala de entretenimiento, equipada con un televisor que estaba siendo bien utilizada, por una pareja de adolescentes. Lex guió a Clark y Richard por el laberinto de puertas, y tocó en una de ellas. Dentro, una cabellera pelirroja se movió por el vidrio distorsionado. La puerta se abrió y salió una mujer, pálida como Lex, vestida con formalidad.

Lex los presentó cordialmente, y así fue como Clark, conoció a la Dra. Renee Braco.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la oficina, Lex le informó a Braco que Clark sería un rostro permanente, de ahora en adelante. Hizo hincapié, que cualquier tipo de información sobre los tratamientos, debía ser cedida a él (y a Richard Grayson, por extensión).

A su vez, Braco les explicó como el tratamiento de cada paciente cubría la parte psicológica y la fisiológica. Dio énfasis, especialmente, en cómo la meta era que los pacientes aprendieran a controlar sus mutaciones, en primera instancia. Y si no era posible, si tal habilidad era demasiado caótica, se le sometía al paciente a medicamento para auxiliar en su manipulación.

"Bloqueadores." Lex se apresuró a complementar. "No son efectivos al 100%, y no funcionan en todos los pacientes. Pero, son necesarios."

"¿En qué consiste, este medicamento milagroso?" Dick preguntó, con obvia sospecha.

"Principalmente en radio-protectores como el Ethyol y DTPA. Mediante ellos, intentamos pelear contra la radiación misma de los meteoros." Lex estaba siendo tan abierto en responder a las dudas, que Clark se armó de valor.

"¿Han tenido algún paciente que no han podido controlar? Aún, con toda la ayuda que ofrecen."

"Lamentablemente, tales casos son los que terminan en la primera plana de los periódicos, Clark." El rostro de Lex fue honesto, en su muestra de simpatía. "Sólo he tenido dos de esos casos, y en esas dos ocasiones, ellos no desearon ayuda. Recuerda, nuestros servicios a voluntarios, no podemos obligar a nadie." Clark no debió de verse muy convencido, puesto que Lex colocó una de sus manos, sobre uno de sus brazos. Apretó, por un breve instante. "Te entregaré sus archivos personales después, si lo deseas."

Al despedirse de Braco, Lex los dirigió de vuelta a la planta alta, directamente hacia uno de los elevadores, y los dirigió hacia el Centro Médico, del piso inferior al de la Clínica. Los volvió a presentar con el Doctor en Jefe, Daniel Cohen, repitiéndole la importancia de Clark Kent, al hombre canoso, y de ojos serenos. Recorrieron las instalaciones, las cuales consistían en casi un hospital completo construido bajo tierra. Lex continuó soltando información sobre los procedimientos del lugar, tan libremente, que Clark se sentía, cada vez peor, con su persona.

Literalmente, aquí estaba Lex, desnudando todos sus secretos. De una forma, que Clark nunca había hecho.

Para cuando bajaron al tercer piso, hasta Richard lucía profundamente pensativo, procesando todo lo visto, con ojos agrandados. Su silueta era una fortaleza de tensión. Clark apretó su hombro, y sonrió al sentirlo brincar, minúsculamente. Richard repitió el gesto, levantando las comisuras de sus propios labios. De reojo, Clark registró los ojos calculadores de Lex sobre ellos, registrando el lenguaje no-verbal entre Clark y Dick, con toda la intriga del mundo.

O tal vez, con envidia.

Afortunadamente, su siguiente destino llegó, antes de que sus propias preguntas tropezaran por los labios de Luthor.

Lex los introdujo al Gimnasio, yendo directo al grano. "Aquí es donde los pacientes… entrenan."

Frente a ellos, había más de veinte cabinas transparentes. Estaban hechas para ser, anormalmente resistentes, a los abusos que le estaban imponiendo, en esos momentos. Ni la mitad de las cabinas estaban siendo ocupadas. Pero, de las que sí, Clark presenció maravillas: miró ráfagas de fuego esmeralda, siendo aspiradas por la boca de un simple niño. Admiró a un joven romper una roca, del tamaño de un tractor, con su puño, y…

…reconoció a Eliot Montani, caminando hacia ellos, limpiando su frente sudorosa. Su mochila colgaba de uno de sus hombros, luciendo tan sorprendido, como Clark. Sus ojos azules viajaron entre Lex y el consejero. "¿Sr. Kent?"

"Eliot, hola." Clark le saludó con un patético movimiento de su muñeca. A su lado, Richard se cruzó de brazos, cien veces más tenso, que antes.

Eliot saludó a Lex con toda la confianza del mundo, sonriéndole con su usual timidez, aunque con algo de encanto. Radiaba buen humor, sus rizos húmedos por el sudor. "Ya iba de salida. La doctora Ramírez me dio luz verde para comenzar a entrenar con los generadores." Sus dientes resplandecieron, ante las luces fluorescentes.

Lex oprimió el hombro del muchacho, similar a la manera que Clark había utilizado momentos atrás, con Grayson. "Excelente. ¿No tienes cita con la Dra. Braco hoy?"

"No, la tuve ayer—Me bajó la dosis." Eliot expresó, como si fueran las mejores noticias. Y a lo mejor, para él, lo  _eran_.

"Bien por ti. Leí sobre tu progreso." Lex lo sacudió ligeramente. "Dentro de poco, ya no nos necesitarás." Lo que Lex no manifestaba con Dick, lo mostró en esos momentos. Usadas con voz dócil, las palabras se sintieron como terciopelo, para los oídos de Clark. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo, a una época donde Lex había estado mostrándole sus comics de  _Warrior Angel_  a Ryan.

 _Algo_  dentro de Clark se doblegó, presenciando el potencial poco explotado de Lex.

"Me evitaré las presentaciones en esta ocasión, por lo que veo." Lex se tornó hacia ellos. "Eliot, Clark estará trabajando con nosotros, de ahora en adelante."

"¿En serio? Grandioso." Eliot se acercó para pegarle a su consejero en uno de sus brazos, con su puño. "Me estaba preguntando si usted sabía sobre—Bueno, sobre este lugar. Como ustedes dos eran—son amigos, quiero decir. Oh, hola, Dick."

Richard asintió en su dirección. "Eliot. ¿Cómo estás, viejo?" Para Clark, resultaba irónico que estuviera preguntando tal cosa, puesto que el propio Dick no lucía muy bien.

"Nunca mejor." La respuesta enérgica de Eliot pareció poner a Dick peor. "Esta noche es la inauguración del Ankh, vas a venir, ¿cierto?—Ustedes asistirán, ¿verdad? ¡No pueden perderse los frutos de toda mi labor!" Eliot apuntó hacia Clark y Lex con su dedo, cejas levantadas y demandantes. "Hasta la anti-social de Rachel prometió asistir, así que ustedes no tienen pretexto—¿Tienen entradas?"

"No te preocupes, no me lo perdería." Lex prometió, al mismo tiempo que Clark se quejó "¿Qué no tienes clases mañana?"

Eliot giró sus ojos. "Vamos, Sr. Kent. No es mi culpa que hayan elegido abrir en pleno jueves. ¡Está fuera de mis manos!" Entonces, el joven checó su reloj. "Cielos, tengo que correr, mi mamá debe estar esperándome—"

"Yo te acompaño." Dick, súbitamente, declaró. "Ya tuve suficiente de este Viaje Hasta El Centro De La Tierra. Necesito algo de aire."

Eliot lo aceptó como compañía, con un sencillo encogimiento de sus hombros. Tras despedirse otra vez, el rubio comenzó a marcharse, Dick algo lento en seguirlo. Lo suficientemente lento, para que Clark alcanzara a tomarlo del brazo.

"Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Parece que te vas a desmayar, en cualquier momento." Y Clark no había perdido de vista, como la mención de Rachel, le había robado de más color al rostro de Richard, durante el monologo de Montani.

Richard se zafó de su mano, haciendo muecas. "Necesito aire—Pero, estaré bien. Te esperaré arriba con Molly, ¿está bien?"

- _Definitivamente, un traidor_. Clark refunfuñó, ganándose un coqueto pestañeo de parte del adolescente.

"No se maten, ¿está bien?" Richard recalcó durante su retirada, una mano sobre su estómago, protegiendo sus tripas de querer salir.

Lex deslizó sus ojos hasta conectarlos con los de Clark, enredándose a los suyos de forma magnetizadora, una gama de sentimientos sin nombre vibrando por sus irises. Cuando se quedaron solos, el único sonido que los envolvió por un rato, fue el de jadeos extenuantes de parte de "alumnos." Los entrenadores repetían órdenes sobre respiración y concentración.

Tomando rumbo, sin un objetivo definido, Clark se paseó entre las columnas de jaulas cristalinas—observando, absorbiendo, analizando—el tono de piel de un paciente, la edad de otra, la fatiga en los rostros de las cinco personas que Clark reconoció de Smallville High—Guardó todo, y más, en su memoria. Atestiguó a más mutantes en acción, él mismo presionando sus manos sobre las paredes transparentes. Su pecho se quedó inmóvil, sin respirar, al ver a un par de hermanos gemelos— _niños_ —imitar la habilidad de Alicia, sonriendo victoriosos al cumplido de su instructora. Lex llenaba los espacios en blanco, de vez en cuando, dando resúmenes de las razones de la estancia de cada paciente que se encontraban en el recorrido, haciendo hincapié en el número creciente de mutantes desde la segunda lluvia de meteoritos.

Por lo que se sintió un transcurso de horas, Clark guardó su silencio, apegándose a él como una soga, recargado en una de las cabinas vacías de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, al anunciarte concluido el tour, la presión sobre su pecho explotó.

"¿Por qué me has enseñado todo esto, Lex? ¿Por qué la insistencia, ante tus trabajadores, de que me conocieran? ¿De qué se 'acostumbraran' a mi presencia?" Clark no entendía. Lex había declarado no querer saber nada de Clark, la otra noche. ¿Por qué ahora el hombre se aseguraba de que Clark estuviera invadiendo su territorio, en futuras visitas? "Dijiste antes que no querías saber, ya nada, de mí."

"Dame un respiro, Clark. Estaba completamente  _desquiciado,_  aquella noche. Y con razón, considerando que acababa de enterrar a mi prometida." Lex se posicionó a su costado, hombro a hombro. "Sin embargo, no mentía en la parte que involucraba mi obsesión contigo. Tuve suficiente de ella."

"Obviamente que sí, puesto que ya conoces todo lo que querías de mí." Clark no pudo evitar aventar el golpe bajo, aunque no con rencor. "¿Cuál es el misterio ahora? Resolviste el gran rompecabezas que era Clark Kent, el Fenómeno. Entiendo perfectamente, que es hora de proceder a temas más intrigantes y aventureros. Aunque, supongo que debo de sentirte halagado por ser desplazado por algo menos extraordinario, como la paternidad. Podía ser peor."

"¡Oh, por favor, Clark! Si alguien debería estar quejándose de haber sido reemplazado aquí—"

"Ya te advertí que no involucres a Oliver—"

"Wow, evasión. ¿Por qué no me sorprende, viniendo de tu boca?"

Clark colocó sus manos en su cintura, a pesar del agitado intercambio, mordiendo sus labios para esconder una sonrisa. Tras una inspección, descubrió la expresión de Lex libre de verdadera malicia, más blanda de lo que el tema de conversación ameritaba. Deberían estar gritándose a todo pulmón, posiblemente llegando a golpes—porque nadie lo hacía encolerizar como Lex. En cambio, solamente hilos de sarcasmo se apoderaron de sus diálogos, con algo de ironía y nostalgia. No había verdadero veneno en sus voces. Más bien, resignación. Resignación por deseos perdidos. Principalmente, el de como hubieran querido, que Clark hubiera revelado su secreto.

Lex liberó un enorme suspiro. "Clark." Clark-Clark-Clark. Nadie entonaba esa silaba como Lex Luthor. Clark podía admitirlo ahora: lo había extrañado. Había  _extrañado_  la voz de Lex, manipulando esas cinco letras con su lengua. "Esto... es tuyo."

Clark parpadeó.

Abriendo sus brazos con aire dramático, Lex repitió: "Es tuyo. Nivel 33.1 es  _todo_  tuyo, a partir de hoy."

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

  

Eliot era una insoportable concentración de energía en estos momentos. Estaba  _muy_  al tanto de ello. Rachel tuvo que amenazarlo con insertar tinte en su ojo, para lograr aplacarlo sobre la silla. Había sido algo espontáneo, llamarla para pedir este gran favor. Y más sorprendente aún, había sido la rápida respuesta afirmativa de su amiga. Usualmente, Eliot tenía que rogar, y negociar un poco más, para poder convencer a Rach de hacer algo juntos. Sin embargo, hoy había corrido con suerte.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Eliot murmuró con verdadero arrepentimiento, después de mover su cabeza en sentido contrario, al que Rach había ordenado.

No era costumbre de Eliot dejar sus pendientes hasta última instancia. Había estado planeado oscurecerse el cabello desde que había sabido la fecha exacta de la inauguración, pero ni el mismo Eliot podía explicar su pasividad. Ciertamente había estado ocupado con tareas, y con los ensayos del grupo, pero no a un extremo que absorbieran su existencia. Ayer hubiera sido el perfecto día para tachar este elemento de su lista, pero... ¿Qué había hecho el día de ayer, que había perdido  _tanto_  tiempo en vano? Podía recordar asistir a clases, pero no había tenido ensayo. No había tenido cita con la Dra. Ramírez tampoco. Daniel no había estado apto para visitas, a consecuencia de una recaída en su tratamiento, así que tampoco había tenido  _esa_  razón para estar ocupado.

Clark Kent se asomó entre los cajones de su mente, como un zorro asomando su hocico entre troncos y ramas, cerciorándose de todavía ser cazado por sabuesos. Por alguna extraña razón, el rostro de Kent le provocó un mal sabor de boca…

"¿Por qué decidiste teñirte tu cabello?"

Eliot cerró sus ojos, sintiendo los dedos enguantados de plástico de Rachel muy cerca de sus delicados párpados. "Ugh. Mmm. Ya sabes que odio mi cabello."

"No necesitas lucir más rudo para encajar con el grupo, Eliot. No hay nada malo con tu cabello."

"Sólo dices eso, porque tienes un extraño fetiche con mis rizos dorados de Shirley Temple."

"Son adorables." Lo mejor de todo fue el tono simple con que Rachel lo articuló. Eliot sonrió, orgulloso de ser el único en comprender el sentido seco de humor de su amiga.

"Apuesto a que cortaste unos cuantos, mientras hacías de las tuyas allá atrás, ¿verdad?"

"Irán directo a mi altar. En hora buena, además. Los mechones que tenía en reserva, ya habían perdido vitalidad. Lucen como paja."

Eliot suspiró, extremadamente aliviado. "Vaya, es bueno saber que todavía soy importante para ti, Roth. Por un momento estuve preocupado de ser reemplazado por ese tal Richard Grayson."

Auch. Un jalón. Eliot lo merecía. "Ya hablamos de esto. Eres el único hombre de mi vida, Eliot."

"¿Sabes? No sería un problema, si ése ya no fuera el caso, Rach." Eliot tragó saliva. ¿De dónde había salido eso? "Quiero decir—No me hagas caso—¡El amoniaco me está llegando!"

"Sería un problema para mí."

Maldición. Una respuesta directa de Rachel Roth.

Eliot se armó de valor, solamente por eso. "... ¿Por qué? Dick no es tan mal tipo." Era genial, a decir verdad. Era arrogante con los demás, pero con Eliot, Dick Grayson no había sido otra cosa más que cordial, y eventualmente, amable. Gracioso.  _Muy_  genial. Su humor no era tan diferente al de Rachel. Sarcástico, irónico, desafiante. "Ustedes dos no harían tan mala combinación. Durante el campamento, todos nos percatamos de cómo no podían estar separados mucho, uno del otro. No trates de negarlo. Hasta Clark lo notó. Hay algo entre ustedes. No me mientas."

Rachel reclamó su derecho a mantenerse en silencio.

Eliot bufó por su nariz. "No te mientas, Rachel."

"Él…" Rachel encajó sus uñas en el tema tentativamente, sus dedos nunca dejando de trabajar. Eliot esperó, pacientemente. "…Richard y yo, ya nos habíamos conocimos antes. Es por ello, que nos comportamos con cierta familiaridad."

Eliot, torció su cabeza. "¿En serio? ¿Ya se habían conocido? ¿Cuándo?"

"Hace mucho tiempo. Éramos más jóvenes. Apenas nos reconocimos, durante la primera reunión en la residencia Kent."

Whoa. Eso explicaba mucho. La confianza precipitaba desarrollada entre Rach y Dick ahora tenía una razón de ser. Eliot infló sus mejillas con aire, meditando. "¿Así que, son amigos de la infancia o algo así?"

"No."

"¿Enemigos, entonces?"

"No."

Santo cielo. "¿Compartieron un taxi? ¿Te robó tu helado? ¿Te venció en ajedrez? ¿Atropellaste a su perro?"

"Le salvé la vida."

"Ya en serio, Rachel."

"Hablo en serio."

Oh. "¿Le salvaste la vida? ¿De qué—de qué forma?"

"Eliot, no es mi historia para divulgarla. Sólo diré que ocurrió un accidente, yo me encontraba cerca, lo ayudé a sobrellevar las difíciles circunstancias, y tras asegurarme de que sobreviviría, partimos caminos."

Se escuchaba tan mecánica la anécdota, vacía de verdadero significado. Rachel podía estar narrando la teoría del Big Bang, y aun así, no se podría notar diferencia alguna.

Sin embargo, Eliot no fue engañado. Había aprendido con el tiempo, que entre más importantes fueran los temas para la chica, más ella se distanciaría de los hechos. Con tan sólo preguntar por sus padres, en una única ocasión, Eliot había tenido prueba suficiente.

– _Rayos, ya estoy fuera, sin siquiera llegar a primera base,_  Eliot admitió para sus adentros. Si Richard Grayson era parte de los enigmas que Rachel guardaba celosamente, estimado a un nivel tan alto, como en el que descansaban preservados los recuerdos familiares de su amiga—entonces, Eliot tiraba la toalla.

Era demasiado tarde. Eliot había esperado demasiado, y su oportunidad se había escapado, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que tanto la había ambicionado.

"Es épico, Rach. Salvarle la vida a alguien." Eliot se apresuró a conectar sus líneas de visión, en cuanto los dedos de Rachel terminaron su obra maestra. Dio media vuelta en su silla, sonriendo al notar pequeñas manchitas de tinte castaño en la mejilla, y frente, de la pseudo-estilista. "Debes ser una heroína para él."

Rachel Roth no era propensa a morderse sus labios, a ruborizarse, ni mucho menos a huir de las miradas. Sin embargo, eso era lo que la chica estaba haciendo, en ese preciso momento. "No somos amigos. Pero… él cree que me debe algo a cambio. Por eso me busca, por eso insiste en que…" Tiró los guantes sobre el comedor, una vez librados de sus manos. "No necesito su lástima."

"Dudo mucho que lastima sea lo que sienta, Rach. Dick no parece el tipo de persona que regale su tiempo en balde. Si quiere ser tu amigo, debe ser un intento honesto."

"No quiero hablar de Richard Grayson."

Eliot suspiró, resignado. Robó uno de los guantes que Rachel había estado usando. "Como quieras." Rascó su cabeza, sintiendo el ardor del peróxido sobre su cuero cabelludo. Rachel le abofeteó la mano.

Cinco minutos, Eliot volvió a rascarse. Rachel roló sus ojos.

"Gracias por ayudarme, Rach."

"De nada."

"Te dedicaré un canción esta noche. Es lo menos que puedo hacer—"

"—Es la última cosa que harás. Porque te mataré." Otra bofetada, para evitar más rascaduras.

"¡Ow! Siento lástima por tus futuros hijos, en serio—Y no. No lo harás. Porque me quieres."

Rachel había estado en camino al lavaplatos cuando Eliot dijo lo último. Su figura se congeló. Eliot fingió una risa, más nerviosa e incómoda que real, queriendo tragarse sus palabras. Rachel siempre se atascaba cuando expresiones sentimentales afloraban en el ambiente—

"Es verdad. Te quiero. Lo último que desearía hacer sería lastimarte."

Eliot tragó saliva, ésta ardiendo por el fuerte olor a amoníaco de su cabeza. Esto estaba acercándose, peligrosamente, a una zona nunca antes conquistada. - _Deja zona, un_ continente. Aunque Eliot dudaba que Cristóbal Colón hubiera tenido que lidiar con algo como esto.

Rachel se dio la vuelta. Estaba sonriendo, pero no de una manera amena. Lucía triste. "Pero, eso no significa que no lo haré."

Eliot aclaró su garganta. "Rach—¿A qué...?"

"Haz sido mi primer amigo. Nunca lo olvidaré."

"Me estás asustando. Deja de hablar de esta forma—"

"¿De qué forma?"

"¡Como un ser humano!" Eliot rebotó fuera de la silla. "Este no es tu estilo, Rachel Roth—"

Entonces, Rachel Roth hizo algo más que no era parte de su estilo. Cruzó la cortó distancia entre los dos. Y lo besó.

Lo besó. En la boca.

Forzosamente.

Eliot era tan enano como Rachel, así que lo único que la chica tuvo que hacer fue abalanzarse sobre él, boca contra boca. La cual, había estado abierta, en la mitad de un reclamo.

No fue… lo que Eliot había imaginado en sus sueños.

Su garganta estaba irritaba, y su lengua algo entumecida por el tinte de cabello. Peor aún, el chico no tuvo tiempo para disfrutar la unión, puesto que Rachel se apartó antes de que Eliot lograra salir de su estado de shock.

"Ya pasaron los quince minutos." Rachel habló, inalterable. Inanimada. Como si no hubiera hecho nada fuera de lo normal. "Terminarás calvo, si no vas a enjaguarte ya—"

Fue el turno de Eliot de besarla.

Algo que Eliot odiaba de su amiga era su control. Sobre sí misma y sobre los demás. Eliot no comprendía qué clase de juego la chica estaba tramando, pero Eliot no se dejaría manipular. Besó a Rachel de la misma forma en la que había sido atacado. Con la boca abierta y con la guardia baja, bajo sus propios términos. Eliot no había tenido novias formales hasta ahora, pero este no era su primer beso. Del otro lado, estaba consciente que Rachel nunca había besado a nadie. Lo sabía. Rachel sabía que  _él_  lo sabía.

Eliot sería su primer beso. Pasara lo que pasara, de hoy en adelante: Eliot sería el primero.

Eliot fue el primero en sujetarla de los hombros, en presionar sus labios con suavidad, en lamer los bordes de su boca, y en introducir su lengua en su pequeño paladar. Fue el primero en reconocer su sabor a manzanilla con las caricias de sus lenguas, y el primero en recorrer el lunar de su mejilla derecha, con la punta de su lengua. Fue toda una experiencia, cargada de  _poder_. Rachel hasta dejó escapar un ligero sonido, de inesperado, placer. Tenían buena química, ambos descubrieron. Había potencial entre ellos… En el caso de que…

Eliot rompió el beso, tan ágilmente, como lo había comenzado. Se sintió algo mareado, por culpa del peróxido. O por culpa de Rachel. "Ahora sabes de que si me buscas, me vas a encontrar, Rachel. No juegues conmigo."

"No—No estoy jugando, Eliot." Dios, Rachel tocó sus propios labios con sus dedos y Eliot quiso volver a tomarlos. "No jugaría contigo de esta manera."

"Pero, no es lo que quieres en realidad. No es, ni siquiera, lo que yo quiero en realidad—Me gustas, Rach.  _Mucho_. Pero, ser tu amigo es difícil. No podría ser tu novio. O algo así. No soportaría siempre estar en la oscuridad de tus secretos. Quiero estar con alguien que confíe en mí."

Rachel hizo una mueca de dolor, sus párpados cerrados apretándose con culpa. "Lo siento."

"No lo sientas. Sé qué clase de persona eres. Sabes que nunca te he presionado, tu pasado es tu pasado. No me importa. Te quiero, de todas maneras."

"Si fuera…" Rachel sujetó una de sus mejillas, sus ojos resplandeciendo con un dolor privado, que le dio escalofríos a Eliot. "Si fuera una persona más fuerte, Eliot. Te dejaría ir. Me alejaría de ti, para mantenerte a salvo. Pero, no lo soy." Eliot atrapó la mano temblorosa entre la suya. "No soy fuerte. No puedo perderte. Eres importante para mí. Y desde este momento, te pido perdón por el sufrimiento que te traeré."

"Soy fuerte, Rachel." Eliot apenas pudo articular, mesmerizado por el sufrimiento que su amiga estaba dejando al desnudo. ¿Qué clase de pasado estaba la chica acarreando? Siempre había sospechado, que el misterio alrededor de Rachel, era una atracción peligrosa. Pero… este nivel de terror en la mirada de la chica, era más allá de preocupante. Eliot tartamudeó lo primero que se escapó de su corazón, honesto y bruto. "Podemos ser fuertes juntos."

Rach sonrió delicadamente, no agregando más.

Repentinamente, Eliot hizo una mueca de dolor, algo exagerada, por el bien de la salud mental de su amiga. Puesto que tanto intercambio de sentimientos, podría dejar demasiada traumada a Rachel, y Eliot no deseaba que ésta fuera la última vez que su amiga se abriera con él. "Ardor, ardor, ardor—"

Rachel lo empujó fuera de la cocina, y esta vez Eliot le obedeció.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Ante la insistencia de Oliver, arribaron al Ankh, pasando la media noche.

Toda la populación juvenil de Smallville, se podía encontrar en ese preciso lugar.

Clark había conocido clubes más asombrosos, que éste, en Metrópolis. Sin embargo, cierta aura de sofisticación de la ciudad se colaba por los adornos egipcios del Ankh, los cuales no eran muy sobrecargados. A diferencia del Talón, el establecimiento lograba comunicar un sentido de sensualidad, que los colores pasteles de la cafetería jamás emitirían. Unas cuantas esfinges plateadas vigilaban las esquinas, mezclándose entre lo urbano de sillones reciclados, y el viaje en el tiempo—que los posters viejos de  _Gone With the Wind_ , y de los  _Beatles_ —agregaban.

Sin embargo, lo que más cautivo a Clark, eran los centenares de lámparas de papel que cubrían el alto techo, iluminadas en tonos dorados, purpuras, rosas y lilas. Notas aceleradas de los  _Daft Punk_  sonaban por todo el lugar, calentando a los invitados, mientras preparaban el escenario para la banda que tocaría en vivo. Estirando su cuello, Clark alcanzó a reconocer a Eliot, vestido para la ocasión con ropa  _hipster_ , sus rizos alaciados, y ya no siendo rubios, sino transformados a cortinas tan negras, como el cabello de Rachel.

Oliver lo jaló hacia el bar, donde Chloe les llamaba, en compañía de Lois. Lucían hermosas.

Sintiéndose culpable, por estar en un lugar tan festivo a tan pocas semanas de la muerte de Lana, Clark se prometió no permanecer mucho tiempo. Estaba aquí para inspeccionar, después de todo. Así como, estaba Chloe para investigar. Estaban, prácticamente, trabajando. No habían asistido para divertirse.

"¡Bueno saber, que estás ayudando a Clark a conocer otra cosa, más que camisas de franela, Oliver!" Lois les recibió, con una coca-cola en su mano.

"¡Mantén la calma, Lois! ¡Es muy tarde para andar salivando por la propiedad ajena!" Ollie respondió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se ganó un codazo de parte de Clark, por su chiste de mal gusto. "¡Ya en serio! ¡Lo primero que hice, después de nuestra primera cita, fue quemar todo lo que tuviera cuadros del ropero de Clark!"

Esa parte, por más ridículo que sonara, había sido verdad. Oliver se había desecho de todo lo que había considerado "atroz" para la moda, y todos los colores primarios de su repertorio habían sido reemplazados por tonos oscuros y elegantes. ¿Quién diría, que Ollie fuera tan bueno con los make-overs?

"¡Como si tú no tuvieras un fuerte fetiche por todo lo verde, Peter Pan!" Clark tomó asiento en la barra, entre medio de las chicas. Oliver se acomodó a sus espaldas, rodeándolo con sus brazos. "¿Tienes mucho de haber llegado?" Se sentía algo tonto ponerse a gritar, por más necesario que fuera para los demás, así que Clark se acercó al oído ensortijado de Chloe, para comunicarse.

"Una hora y media, o algo así." Chloe aseguró, entre sorbos de su extraña bebida de tono azul. "¿Qué los retrasó tanto? Estaba comenzando a pensar que no vendrían. Hasta le pregunté a Grayson por ti, hace un rato, Clark—¡No que me haya hecho mucho caso, rodeado de su club de fans!"

Clark se tragó el "Eso es porque, no creo que le agrades mucho, amiga mía." Optó, por mejor, concentrarse en buscar caras conocidas, entre la multitud. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Lois en su persona, pero ni muerto, Clark se permitiría darle el gusto de voltear a verla. Aparte del funeral de Lana, ésta era la primera vez que se juntaban todos en grupo, con Oliver Queen siendo oficialmente la pareja de Clark "Smallville" Kent. El consejero no estaba seguro si Lois aprobaba la rápida recuperación de su ex, pero no estaba nada ansioso de averiguarlo. Su plan para esta noche era no quedarse solo con la demente mujer. Y gracias al cielo, que había un centenar de personas, que se lo facilitarían.

Oliver ordenó una cerveza y otra coca-cola, sobre el hombro de Clark. "¿Qué quieres que diga? No puedes apresurar la perfección." El rubio indicó hacia su atuendo con toda la arrogancia del mundo, ganándose unos cuantos insultos de su ex-novia, que la música logró disfrazar. Clark escondió su mueca entre sus dedos, pero se relajó al sentir el mentón de Ollie descansar sobre el ancho de su hombro, contento de tenerlo cerca. "Además, todo indica que llegamos justo a tiempo, la banda todavía ni ha empezado a tocar—Y vaya que me siento viejo, ante tantos menores de edad."

Hablando de pedófilos, Clark encontró finalmente, a Daisy Taylor en la pista, bailando con un tipo que parecía doblarle la edad. Clark gruñó entre su limonada, elevándose unos centímetros fuera de su asiento, mucho antes de que procesara lo que estaba haciendo. "Debería—"

"No eres su madre, Clark." Oliver lo jaló de vuelta, sin duda, encontrando el blanco de la atención de su novio. "¡No estás aquí para trabajar! ¡Relajarte un poco, no te va matar!"

"Vine por ellos, Oliver." Clark articuló, sombríamente. Lana estaba cuatro metros bajo tierra, Clark no estaba aquí para relajarse.

Esta vez, Chloe fue su oposición, girando sus ojos en frustración, captando de lo que los chicos estaban hablando. "¡Lo juro por Dios! ¡Esta obsesión con esos chicos necesita detenerse, Clark! ¡Tú pequeño acto de mamá gallina está llegando demasiado lejos!"

"Chloe—"

"¡Áh, áh! ¡No me interesan tus pretexto, granjero! Estoy de lado de tu novio en esto, ¡necesitas divertirte!" Chloe sonrió, cómplice a las demandas de Queen, robándole un poco de su limonada, en el proceso. Entonces, la rubia se acercó a su oreja, repitiendo el mismo acto, de instantes atrás. "Estoy segura que Lana pensaría lo mismo, Clark. Deja de torturarte y baila con tu  _novio_." Con eso, la chica comenzó a jalonearlo, junto con Oliver. "¡Vamos! He estado esperando un buen rato por ustedes, ¡más vale que me dejen desquitar mi nuevo vestido!"

Oliver protestó por terminar su bebida, pero Lois prometió cuidar de ellas (quizás para llenarlas de arsénico, en su ausencia), y ni él o Clark, pudieron resistir los ojos de cordero de Chloe. Abriéndose camino entre la multitud, Clark dejó guiarse por la mano de Chloe entre la suya, con la de Oliver presionando su espalda. En unos minutos, se encontraron en la pista de baile, explotando en calor corporal, diferentes aromas de colonias y perfumes. Sin olvidar, las  _feromonas_.

La cabeza de Clark se nubló una fracción, ante el asalto de tantas sensaciones.

Chloe unió sus manos con él y con Oliver, formando un círculo entre los tres, las caderas vestidas con su vestido azul rey, comenzando a girar voluptuosamente con la música. Clark se permitió ser manipulado por el ritmo de los cuerpos de su novio, y de su amiga, aunque resultó difícil al inicio. Después de todo, el consejero no era conocido por sus buenos pasos de baile.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, mantuvo la silueta de Daisy cerca.

A pesar de su culpa, muy en el fondo, Clark terminó admitiendo necesitar este momento. Necesitaba tiempo fuera. No pensar. Dejar el peso de sus responsabilidades en la puerta, por una noche. No necesitaba imaginar los ojos acusadores de Lana, atormentándolo hoy.

Entre un vuelco y otro, Chloe de repente fue robada de sus brazos, la rubia encontrando una pareja anónima entre la multitud, dejando una brillante sonrisa como despedida. Clark olfateó una trampa cuando Oliver lo rodeo por detrás, presionando sus caderas contra las suyas, haciéndolo sonrojar de pies a cabeza en el proceso. El consejero tragó saliva, pensando en poner algo de distancia entre los dos (estaban en Smallville, después de todo, no exactamente el pueblo más tolerante)—pero, Ollie desarmó sus prudentes intenciones, al plantar un coqueto beso sobre su oreja.

"Nadie nos está prestando atención. Relájate."

Ante la sensual petición, ¿qué más podía Clark hacer, más que cerrar sus ojos y obedecer?

Los latidos eléctricos de la música se convirtieron en el guía de su cuerpo, girando hasta tener dilatados ojos almendra frente los suyos, pecho a pecho. Entre las penumbras y faroles multicolores, Clark sonrió, la respiración de Oliver acariciando su rostro. Se hundió en el café de sus oscuros ojos, nunca parpadeando. Oliver se adueñó de la cintura de su novio, apartando a Clark de la multitud, y marcándolo simbólicamente frente a todos. Clark tragó saliva, calor naciendo en sus entrañas, como si fuera humano y la intensidad del momento, su única debilidad.

Oliver Queen lo embrujaba.

Clark estaba familiarizado con el hecho, pero cada vez que era recordado de él, no podía evitar su sorpresa, al presenciarlo. Existía una chispa en la personalidad de Ollie que nunca fallaba en animarlo, hasta cuando se encontraba en sus peores momentos. Ollie era una persona apasionada, cínica, sarcástica, un sabelotodo engreído—pero, en ocasiones, también era tierno, compasivo, y hasta romántico. Era algo torpe en lo último, cierto, pero estaba aprendiendo. Siempre estaba dispuesto a aprender, cuando se trataba de Clark. Estaba aprendiendo a ser paciente, a controlar sus impulsos—

—No que Clark quisiera cambiarlo. Lejos de eso. Ollie era diferente a lo que había estado habituado (excepto por los ojos  _chocolate_ , Clark parecía tener una ridícula debilidad por ojos marrones). Más bien, el que estaba cambiando, era él mismo.

Oliver besó su mejilla, tan ligero como una pluma, en medio del caos de la plataforma de baile. Clark suspiró, inclinando su rostro contra el suyo.

La música cambió de ritmo, a algo más blando y lento. Clark inspeccionó entre las cabeza que lo rodeaban, y no fue un trabajo difícil encontrar a Dick Grayson, reclamando uno de los divanes viejos, lejos de la pista, un vaso de plástico enfriándose en su mano. Su club de fans se mostraba Perdido-en-Acción, por el momento.

Y nada más, y nada menos, que Lois Lane se encontraba tomando asiento a su lado, una sonrisa de tiburón brillando con lipgloss.

"No hay forma de qué eso acabe bien." Clark gimió con incertidumbre, directo al oído de su novio. Le señaló con su mentón hacia la dirección de la peligrosa combinación, rolando sus ojos, al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Queen. "¡No es divertido! ¡Será mejor que intervenga, antes que se saquen los ojos!"

Ollie suspiró resignado, casi al borde del puchero. Sin embargo, fue eficaz en abrirle un camino a Clark entre la multitud, a pesar de saber que Clark no requería de actos tan corteses.

"—difícilmente puedo creer que este pueblillo, le llegué a los talones, de la clase de diversión que se puede encontrar en Gótica—"

"—hasta ahora, me ha sorprendido." El intercambio se filtró por el oído especializado de Kent, dándole una pista sobre de lo que hablaban.

"Nadie te tiene encadenada a este  _pueblillo_." La boca de Clark disparó, mientras llegó con la pareja, entre música electrónica, risas adolescentes y la quejumbrosa voz de Lane, raspando el lóbulo de Grayson. "¿Y qué sabes tú del significado de diversión?"

"Smallville, no te esponjes, sólo conversaba." Lois roló sus ojos con fastidio, doblando sus piernas largas, y cubiertas en pantimedias. "Por lo menos, sé más que tú sobre el tema. Mi definición no incluye vacas y paja." Clark supo, por la afilada ceja danzando en el rostro de la mujer, de que estaba a punto de ser sometido a más comentarios sabiondos de los que Clark sentía ganas de escuchar. Siempre era estimulante pelear verbalmente con Lois, pero esta noche, Clark no se sentía en sus cincos sentidos. "O ropa interior colgando del granero."

Clark la ignoró. Le quitó su bebida de Grayson, oliéndola en busca de alcohol, y al solamente encontrar el  _pzzzzz_  de un refresco, la regresó a su dueño, sin más. Analizó la mirada perdida del adolescente, dirigida en un punto no muy concreto de la multitud, preocupando a Clark con su falta de entusiasmo. El consejero hubiera pensado que el chico se sentiría en su hábitat natural, esta noche. "¿Y a ti qué te pasa?" A pesar de estar pulidamente vestido para la ocasión, con chaqueta y botas de cuero, jeans casi pintados a sus piernas, la actitud que describía a Grayson, estaba totalmente ausente.

"Estoy aburrido." Grayson, finalmente, apartó sus ojos del punto fantasma, para encontrarse con los de su socio.

Oliver tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales, a lado de Lois. "¿Y nuestros tragos?"

Lois hizo una mueca de culpa. "Ups." Obviamente, las bebidas ya eran historia.

"Cielos, Lois, ¡eran  _tres_  vasos!"

"Oh, hazme el favor, el de Chloe estaba ya casi, vacío. Por el resto, ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Tenía sed! ¿Qué acaso no has notado que tan caliente está aquí adentro, Queen? Actúas como si me hubiera empinado tres copas de brandy, ¡solamente se trataba de cerveza y refresco!"

Oliver miró a Lois como si quisiera exprimirle las bebidas de regreso. Clark suspiró. Prefirió permanecer de pie, sus manos en sus bolsillos. Por la esquina de su ojo, estuvo atento a la reacción de Dick, cuando el consejero se atrevió a preguntar: "¿No has visto a Rachel, entre la gente? Es la única con la que no me he topado, desde que llegamos."

Bingo. Dick se enroscó, aún más, en el diván. "Está en el backstage con Montani."

"¿Ya hablaste con ellos?"

Richard probó de su refresco. "Los saludé."

Daisy todavía bailaba, ahora con el coro de " _cuando el sol brillé, brillaremos juntos_ " de Rihanna, afortunadamente en compañía de sus amigas, y ya no de tipos abusadores. Reía con dientes aperlados, felicidad sacudiéndose por su ser. Lucía más viva que nunca. Era una historia muy diferente a la de Dick. Daisy demostraba que ella sí había estado esperando por este día, toda su existencia. Sus carcajadas eran contagiosas y sus amigas no fueron inmunes a ellas. Clark sonrió. Daisy solía ser tan voluble, tan difícil de predecir en ciertas ocasiones, que Clark no estaba seguro de cómo tratarla. Por lo menos ahora, la chica se mostraba inofensiva…

Inadvertidamente, el dorado de la vibrante chica fue una cortina roja, su alegre timbre femenino transformándose en un grito escalofriante _, llamando por él, levantando una pared de concreto_ — 

 

—"¡TARA, NO!"

   

Clark parpadeó mareado, la visión huyendo de su cerebro, tan rápidamente como había llegado. ¿Qué demonios...?

"¿Clark?" Ollie. "¿Pasa algo?"

- _No tengo idea_. Clark sacudió su cabeza, agachándola para esconderse de las miradas de sus amigos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se había sentido tan real—cada cuadro de tal reproducción—por un instante. Había sentido una potente corriente de pavor congelarlo, y revolviendo su estómago. La sangre. Daisy  _sangrando_ , llorando en desesperación. Acaso, ¿se trataba de estragos de un sueño que Clark había olvidado, al despertar? Había sido parecido a un estremecedor déjá vu, pero más—Mucho  _más_ que eso.

Las luces del Ankh parpadearon. La mitad de ellas se apagaron por completo, quedando solamente encendidas las del escenario. Clark se sintió aliviado por el inicio del show, encogiéndose entre las sombras y el anonimato. Clark se escurrió lejos de Dick, y de los demás, silencioso. Y no sin una pista de súper-velocidad. Llegó a la barra del área del bar, y se sentó, escondiéndose del escenario con la protección de sus espaldas. Asumió que el grupo de Eliot, por fin, estaba saliendo de los bastidores, por el estruendo de animados aplausos.

Vagamente, Clark registró a Eliot presentando a su grupo, y a cada integrante. Clark se obligó a rotar su cuerpo en orientación al escenario, en busca de su joven amigo. No podía perderse de esto, después de todo. Eliot se había esforzado tanto para relucirse esta noche.

"—Antes de comenzar, me gustaría presentar a la persona responsable por esta oportunidad. El hombre que decidió que Smallville necesitaba un poco de más sabor: ¡Slade Wilson!"

Un hombre de traje grisáceo, pulcro y marcando una silueta bien definida, se unió al escenario, sonriendo como una supernova, sus dientes tan blancos como su camisa de vestir. Clark registró tez oliva, cabellos castaños, alborotados. Slade Wilson saludó al público con carisma y cierto aire coqueto. Era mayor, mucho más mayor que Clark y Oliver, rozando los tardíos treinta años. Aunque, la edad mayor parecía sentarle mucho mejor que la juventud. Saludó a todos por el micrófono, dándoles la bienvenida al Ankh, voz ronca y humeante, como una pistola recién disparada.

"Gracias, muchas gracias—" Ante la enorme cantidad de chiflidos descarados, del criadero de adolescentes en asistencia, Slade levantó sus cejas en sobre-actuado asombro. "Wow, bueno saber que todavía lo tengo." Carcajadas del público. "Ha sido mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí, nunca conocí Smallville hasta ahora, a pesar de que mis abuelos fueron nacidos y criados en este maravilloso pueblo. Cuando decidí regresar a mis raíces, decidí que debería unir un poco de New York con el maíz." - _Agh_. Clark roló sus ojos, ante el comentario tan cursi. "Le prometí a mi hijo que nuestros esfuerzos no serían en vano, y henos aquí, ¿verdad, Jer?" Slade le preguntó al joven encargado del teclado. Un chico rubio, robusto, más entrado en los veinte-algo años, que en la zona adolescente en la que gravitaban los demás miembros de la banda. Jer demostró haber heredado la sonrisa de su padre, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Hizo una pequeña ovación, antes los aplausos del público. Hubo más silbidos pervertidos agregados en los aplausos, también, y las orejas del muchacho se llenaron de color. Slade se rio de su sufrimiento. "Espero y piensen del Ankh como su nueva guarida, ¿de acuerdo, chicos? Bueno, ya basta de mi—¡Queremos música, con un demonio!"

Slade Wilson daba la impresión de ser uno de esos adultos que nunca habían dejado la etapa de la pubertad, pero al mismo tiempo, su mirada verde-miel le reveló a Clark más sobre la mente perspicaz que se escondía bajo esas sonrisas cegadoras, y rizos arranca-suspiros.

A pesar de la distancia, Wilson unió sus miradas.

Asintió en la dirección de Clark, imposiblemente, saludándole en la privacidad de la barra oscura. Clark fue recíproco en el gesto, inclinando su mentón.

Viannet Montani tomó el micrófono de vuelta, gritando algo sobre como comenzarían con los clásicos, y cuando las notas iniciales de " _Immigrant Song_ " retumbaron, el público se volvió loco. La prima de Eliot mostró que su poderosa voz era el verdadero protagonista, en lugar de su cara bonita, o cabello escandaloso.

Clark siguió la silueta de Slade Wilson forjándose un camino entre la multitud. Las luces de la barra parpadearon con más luz, ya no ofreciendo consuelo con sus sombras. El bartender le sonrió, cuando sus rostros se encontraron, inesperadamente, y Clark no logró controlar su sonrojo, ante la mirada admiradora del joven. El consejero aclaró su garganta. Pidió por una limonada.

"¿Que sean dos, Cloud, si?"

Clark giró su rostro. Ojos verde-miel se intercalaron a los suyos.

Cloud fue todo un profesional al tomar las ordenes, una vez que su jefe hizo acto de presencia. Clark pasó a valer un cero, en un instante.

"¿Usted es el Consejero Escolar, no es así?"

"Mis padres se inclinaron más por Clark Kent."

Slade Wilson ronroneó suavemente, de nuevo, con su sonrisa de comercial televisivo. De cerca, Clark se percató de sus  _increíblemente_  largas pestañas oscuras. "Me advirtieron que, a lo mejor, vendría. A cuidar sus ovejas." La limonada fue presentada frente a él. Wilson tomó asiento. "Eliot habla de usted, casi, sin parar."

Clark recordó que Eliot había hablado de Wilson de igual manera, pero que nunca había proveído un nombre determinado, para el rostro de sus anécdotas. "No veo por qué, sólo he vivido para molestarlo desde que nos conocemos."

"Es raro que Eliot confíe en extraños, pero desde que se fue de campamento con ustedes, ha estado más relajado en los ensayos." Wilson se encogió de hombros. "Buenos puntos para usted, en mi punto de vista."

Clark abrazó su limonada con sus manos. De reojo, alcanzó a divisar a Oliver, Lois, y una recién llegada Chloe, de pie. Se habían unido a los bullicios del público cuando un cover de Garbage, le siguió a Led Zepellin. Dick había desaparecido.

"Es un buen chico."

Wilson asintió. "Claro, muy determinado. Necio, como no tienes idea." El hombre viró su cuerpo para recargar su espalda en la barra, moviéndose al ritmo de los " _rezaré por ti, rezaré por ti—venderé mi alma por algo puro y verdadero: alguien como tú_ " que enloquecieron a los adolescentes. La canción era tan vieja, que todos conocían la letra, y no fueron tímidos en hacerle coro a Montani. "Así que... ¿viene a marcar territorio, Clark Kent, Consejero Escolar?"

"Éstos muchachos son mi responsabilidad."

"Son demasiados. ¿No cree, Sr. Kent, que está siendo algo ambicioso?"

Dick le había parloteado la misma cuestión. Oliver también. Pero, Clark no era humano. Podía lidiar con esta inmensidad de almas bajo su protección. Clark miró, más allá del cuerpo de Wilson, un nudo tenso en su pecho aflojándose—

—"No está, exactamente, solo." Lex completó, del otro extremo de la barra, llegando en el momento perfecto. La cabeza de Wilson voló hacia su dirección, dejando descansar a Clark de su penetrante atención. "Es una tarea compartida."

Lex fue acero mezclado con Armani, encajando su mirada arrebatadora con la de Slade, en un interesante duelo, mientras que su cuerpo fue la fotografía de una revista, pose sofisticada y plástica. Clark tuvo el presentimiento de estar presenciando a dos titanes peleando por dominancia.

Wilson movió su cabeza de Lex a Clark, contemplando la jaula en la que se enrolló. "Lex Luthor y Clark Kent. La leyenda partida en dos."

El eco de un recuerdo antiguo emergió entre la memoria de Clark, al registrar las palabras de Slade. Las comisuras de los labios de Lex no se curvearon, pero su expresión facial se ablandó cuando Clark lo buscó, a través de los hombros de Wilson, apuntando a que Lex no fue inmune ante el renuente recuerdo, arrastrado del pasado.

"No hay nada legendario sobre nosotros dos." Tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que las palabras habían resbalado de  _su_  boca. Clark tragó saliva, al recibir toda la curiosidad de sus acompañantes.

"Por lo que he escuchado, ustedes dos han causado gran revuelta por Smallville, desde su primer encuentro. Acaso, ¿no es cierto que le salvó la vida al Sr. Luthor, después de haber caído juntos en el río? Una forma de conocerse bastante legendaria, diría yo." Con su dictamen hecho, Wilson dejó el vaso vacío en la barra. Sus largos labios lamieron, gatunamente, los últimos sabores de limón. "Y con la gran lista de hazañas que se tiene bajo la manga, encarna el prototipo de héroe a la perfección, Sr. Kent. No sea tan modesto."

"No soy un héroe." Clark corrigió con vehemencia. "Y ése es uno de mis principales problemas con las leyendas," inhalando hondo, Clark se encogió de hombros. "no te dejan mucho espacio para tener libertad. Te encarcelan en un rol, y a pesar de que intentas seguir tu propio camino, de vivir sin ser regido por los estándares de otros, uno nunca puede…"

"… Ser importante por su propia cuenta." Lex tomó la batuta, sin dificultad alguna, fluyendo con la misma mentalidad de Clark. "Si uno quiere ser parte de la leyenda, tiene que resignarse a su rol. Tiene que dejar de pelear contra su naturaleza. Aceptar a tu destino."

"El destino puede irse a pudrir, también." Clark aseguró, con voz suave pero firme, directamente al compuesto de sentimientos en la cara de Lex, dejando en claro lo que pensaba. Lo que había estado aprendiendo durante estas semanas, en compañía de Richard y los demás Mosqueteros. "En mi experiencia, el destino sólo ha sido una excusa para darse por vencido."

En lugar de mostrarse perdido en la conversación, Slade Wilson sonreía con satisfacción entre el medio de los dos. Como si Clark y Lex hubieran dicho la respuesta correcta a una cuestión imaginaria. "Revolucionarios, entonces, ¿eh? Siempre he preferido una buena rebelión, en lo personal." Slade conectó su mirada con la del consejero. "Te da esperanza, ¿cierto? Sobre cómo, a pesar de que todo se puede ir a la mierda en cualquier momento, por lo menos, será una mierda que cambiará al mundo."

Fue el turno de Clark para sonreír, lunáticamente. Wilson estaba medio-loco, pero su encanto te ganaba, sin remedio.

"No se apuren, muchachos. Prometo solamente tomar los corderos que se ofrezcan, voluntariamente, en mi altar." Slade talló sus manos como las moscas, casi zumbando como ellas, adicionalmente. "Por corderos, me refiero a adolescentes empedernidos, que estén tratando de orinar en sus vasos, para el final de la noche."

Clark hizo una mueca. "Puede quedarse con esos casos."

"A menos que sea Grayson." Lex murmuró entre dientes. "Su orina es más valiosa que el banco del pueblo. Pobre de mí, si es desperdiciada en un mísero vaso de plástico."

Clark en verdad,  _en_   _verdad_ , quería averiguar la gran (seguramente, también humillante) historia detrás de Lex y su acuerdo con Bruce. Lex debía estar pagando un enorme favor.

Wilson acarició su pecho para ahuyentar migajas invisibles de su traje. "¿Qué pasa, Sr. Luthor? ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Miedo a algo de competencia? Yo no me preocuparía tanto. Los chicos todavía necesitan un lugar más calmado al cual migrar, después de clases. Dudo que su Talón vaya a sufrir alguna baja en popularidad." Slade utilizó una voz melindrosa, pero ahora con un filo extra, al estarse dirigiendo con Lex. "Usted, mejor que nadie, debería comprender la necesidad de un santuario como éste, para des-estresar adolescentes."

"Oh, comprendo perfectamente." Lex se deslizó entre luces de neón, terminando a lado de Clark. "Es por esa misma razón que estaré manteniendo un ojo cerca de su establecimiento, siempre y cuando sea posible, Sr. Wilson."

"Adelante." Wilson aceptó el reto, nunca apartando su atención de Lex, flojo y pasivo. "No tengo nada que esconder. Revise la bodega y mi oficina, tengo todas mis licencias en orden."

Clark titubeó por un instante, pensando en que tan lejos estaban yendo, Lex y él, con sus instintos sobreprotectores. "No es necesario llegar a tales extremos. Únicamente quería dejar claro que estos chicos no están solos. Y que en caso de cualquier incidente... inusual, no dudara en llamarme." Clark pausó. Miró a Lex de reojo. "En llamarnos."

Slade introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos, su rostro relajándose a una expresión apacible. Primero examinó a Lex, para luego terminar con Clark. "Comprendo. Son los Sheriffs del pueblo. Incidentes de orina aparte, en cualquier problema que se presente llamaré por ustedes, promesa de scout." Wilson estiró su mano y Clark la estrechó, sellando el trato.

Lex solamente miró la mano estirada con mal gusto, cuando ésta fue mostrada en su dirección. Wilson no se tomó, muy a pecho, el rechazo, limitándose a una fresca encogida de hombros. Le ordenó un whiskey a Cloud. Y prosiguió a empinárselo como si se tratara de agua mineral. "Ahora es mi turno." Wilson declaró, después de gemir con placer, el fuego del whiskey aflojando su garganta. "Obtendrán algo de mí, así que, es justo que yo obtenga algo de ustedes."

Si Clark sintió sus músculos endurecerse con tensión, eso no fue nada a que tan rígida la espalda de Lex se volvió.

"¡Dios, sus caras!" Slade se carcajeó, incrédulamente. "¡Parece que les voy a pedir a su primogénito! Tranquilos, no es para tanto. Solamente iba a pedir su asistencia a un pequeño evento especial que tengo preparado." Slade se atrevió a colocarse entre medio de Lex y Clark, llegando tan lejos como tomar un hombro de Lex, apretándolo. Clark temió por la vida del hombre, por los tres minutos exactos que duró el gesto. "Estaré subastando algunas de las antigüedades de mis abuelos, y si tanto adoran Smallville, tienen que asistir. Todo el dinero recaudado será donado para las reconstrucciones del pueblo, a consecuencia de la reciente lluvia de meteoros."

Eso no sonaba tan malo. "Uh, claro. Cuente conmigo, Sr. Wilson."

"Slade." Fue la corrección veloz, acompañada de una mueca de desagrado. "Slade basta."

Ante la combinada atención que se trasladó a su persona, después de la respuesta de Clark, Lex levantó su mentón con gracia desafiante. "Veré si puedo liberar un espacio en mi agenda. No hago promesas."

Slade levantó sus palmas en signo de rendición. "No digas más, Lex. Sé que eres un hombre ocupado." Claramente, Wilson tenía un deseo de morir. ¿Tuteando a Lex cuando, obviamente, Wilson era persona no-grata para sus ojos?

Clark escondió su sonrisa con una de sus manos. Lex estaba haciendo su mejor intento de triturar a Slade, con el mero poder su ceño fruncido.

"Deberías invitar a tu novio, Clark. Ya que, dinero no le sobra." Wilson le guiñó un ojo. "Considérala una prueba de fuego, si no sale de la subasta con el premio mayor, revelará su corazón tacaño—¿Y esos? Uff, ¡esos, simplemente, no convienen!"

Las mesas fueron cambiadas, ahora triunfo fundiéndose en el semblante de Lex, y un deseo por hacer cenizas a Wilson, ahora adueñándose de Clark. "Ollie—¡Oliver no es tacaño!"

Pero, Slade ya estaba dejándose llevar por la marea de mocosos de la pista de baile, una sonrisa malévola partiendo su boca impertinente. "Entonces apartaré las sortijas de diamante de mis abuelos, especialmente para ustedes dos. ¡Más vale ponerle la soga a un buen prospecto como Queen, Clark!"

Genial. Slade Wilson era un torbellino. Clark no entendía porque nunca podía conocer gente normal.

Lex reemplazó el asiento de Slade. Pidió por agua mineral, su rostro inmaculadamente neutral. Clark regresó su vista hacia Oliver.

Quien los observaba atentamente, la música ya no teniendo importancia. Chloe no se quedaba atrás, aunque realizaba su mejor esfuerzo por fingir que hacía lo contrario, brincando con Lois como  _groupies_. Clark se recordó, mentalmente, que no estaba haciendo nada equivocado o prohibido, que los celos de Oliver eran problemas del billonario, y suyos de resolver. No de Clark. Oliver tenía que confiar en él.

Clark le mandó una sonrisa. Ollie asintió, su boca torciéndose en un espectro del mismo gesto.

"Siento que sabes algo sobre Wilson, que no compartirás conmigo." Clark retornó su atención a su compañía. Lex no dio ninguna indicación de haber notado las miradas ajenas, pero Clark lo conocía. Lex vivía para sacar de quicio a Oliver Queen.

"A decir verdad, es la primera vez que veo al tipo." Lex recargó sus brazos sobre la superficie cristalina, el neón resaltando el azul de sus ojos a un nivel sobrenatural. "He tenido mejores asuntos demandando mi atención, que andar checando los antecedentes penales del representante de Eliot. Sin embargo…" Lex rascó su mentón con su pulgar, pensativo. "Con esta primera impresión, me queda claro que Wilson no es tan diferente, a los tantos busca-talentos con los que he interactuado en el pasado."

"¿Estabas blofeando con él?" Clark no podía creerlo. Nada, ni nadie, solía escapársele a un Luthor. Aunque, ciertamente, la vida de Lex había sido una locura andante, últimamente. "Yo que pensé, que escaparíamos a hacer un poco de allanamiento de morada, en cuanto el hombre se marchara de nuestra vista."

Lex sonrió, pero sus cejas se ancharon unos centímetros. "No estoy deteniéndote. El hecho que no haya buscado, no significa que Wilson no tenga una cola que pisar."

Clark mordió su labio. Repentinamente, huir de la escena con Lex Luthor, jugando a Holmes y Watson, resultó de lo más tentador. Usualmente Chloe tomaba el papel de su compañera en crimen, hackeando sistemas de seguridad y cuidando sus espaldas, mientras Clark ofrecía sus dotes especiales para salvar el día. Lamentablemente, su relación con Chloe no se encontraba en el mejor balance por el momento. Inclusive si no había sido su intención, apenas Clark caía en cuenta, de que Dick Grayson había estado reemplazando a su amiga en sus aventuras. Paulatinamente.

Huir con Lex sería la guinda en el pastel de la traición, para Chloe Sullivan.

Por supuesto, Lex no tuvo dificultad para leer su aprensión. "Hipócrita."

Clark parpadeó. "¿Huh?"

"Para alguien que disfruta tanto sus discursos sobre qué tan 'ilegal' y 'malo' es espiar en la vida de los demás, vaya que tienes una enorme fascinación con andar husmeando donde no te llaman, Clark."

Casi todas las ocasiones en las que Clark se había infiltrado, sin invitación, a la Mansión—jaloneando a Lex, reclamando—golpearon la memoria de Clark, nítidamente. Cualquier aura de compañerismo que había estado rodeándolos, se despedazó, dejándolos en un territorio de incomodidad y heridas aún semi-abiertas, ardiendo, más no sangrando. "No me vas a negar que he tenido buenas razones para hacerlo." - _A diferencia de ti_ , Clark completó en su cabeza, todavía sin superar la existencia del cuarto especial que Lex había creado en su honor.

Lex levantó su vaso con agua, en una parodia de brindis, casi burlándose de Clark. "Yo también he tenido razones válidas, Clark. No es mi problema, que no hayas intentado comprenderlas."

Y así había sido como Lana Lang había encajado en la vida Lex, ¿cierto? Ella sí se había esforzado por entender el motor, bajo las motivaciones de su ex-amigo.

"Créeme, Lex, ni siquiera en este justo segundo, puedo comprender muchas de tus decisiones." La visita al Nivel 33.1 palpitó entre los dos, la poderosa resonancia de la proclamación de Lex, compitiendo con la música en vivo.

Lo dicho pareció calar hondo en el hombre. Su mirada fue enmarcada en hielo, mirando a Clark, con un sinfín de emociones cursando por su semblante. Clark sintió las miles de acusaciones centradas en su persona, como puñetazos. Pero, no tenía idea de que hacer o decir... para arreglar esto. A ellos.

Lo que tenían, o habían solido tener.

 _-¿Por qué tengo que arreglarlo yo?_  Clark renegó internamente. -¿ _Por qué siempre ha estado en mis manos, el arreglar a este hombre_? Lex siempre lo había colocado en la posición de su compás moral, y Clark nunca lo había creído justo. Eventualmente, no era sorpresa, que Clark no hubiera podido con la presión de ser el compás de los  _dos_.

- _Te gusta arreglar a las personas_. Una voz, terriblemente idéntica a la de Chloe, contratacó su consciente. - _Pretendes que no, pero internamente, disfrutas tener el poder de arreglar a las que crees víctimas_.  _No finjas lo contrario. Es por esto que te encuentras en este embrollo, en primer lugar._

Clark habló en voz alta, contra la sequedad de su garganta. "Lex." Pausa. Otro intento. "¿Por qué...?" Mierda. Clark aclaró su garganta. Luego dejó, que sus antiguos malos de hábitos, se ocuparan de la confrontación. "¡No puede ofrecerme el Nivel 33.1, así nada más! ¡Es el resultado de tu trabajo!"

"Ellos son tu responsabilidad, más que mía. ¿Es lo que más te gusta, no es así, Clark? ¿Flagelarte con culpa, tres veces al día? Pues, ahora—"

"No trates de cambiar el tema—Puedes echarme en cara todos mi errores, en otro momento—"

"Sinceramente, no creo que haya días suficientes en el calendario—"

"¡Traté de salvarte!" Clark se plantó en la cara de su pálida compañía, la música siendo la perfecta careta para su alterado tono. "Cada vez, que tú también cometiste errores, estuve ahí para ayudarte a arreglarlos. Cada vez, que tu vida corrió peligro, siempre estuve ahí para salvarte. Si Zod ha reparado tus recuerdos, entonces debes saber que cuando te encerraron en Belle Reeve, también estuve  _ahí_. Tratando de ayudarte—Si, llegué tarde. Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, Lex. Y ya que estamos en el tema de Zod—La única alternativa era matarte, ¿lo sabías? A ambos."

"Lo hubieras—"

"No te atrevas." Clark gruñó. "No te atrevas a terminar esa frase. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, Lex. Puedes lastimarme a tu completo antojo, lo puedo soportar—Créeme, ya me has puesto a prueba—Pero, nunca será una opción, para mí, asesinarte. Si no pude hacerlo, cuando Zod intentó quemar el mundo entero, ya estoy convencido de que nunca seré capaz."

"No puedes hacerlo, Clark." Lex humedeció sus labios. "No puedes colocarme primero que el mundo. Ni siquiera somos ya—No somos nada."

"No es verdad." Clark se quebrantó, internamente peleando en su cabeza, puesto que era una brutal verdad: no eran nada. Pero, su corazón se oponía tanto a la noción. Clark se encontraba acorralado, entre ambos polos. "Yo no estaría aquí, en estos momentos, si en realidad, yo no te importara. Haz sabido mi secreto todo este tiempo." Bajó sus ojos, donde sus puños estaban por besarse, sobre la barra, ambos al borde de un precipicio. "Haz tenido este poder sobre mí, y no me has arrojado el golpe final, del que ya no podría levantarte. No compartiste ese poder, ni siquiera, con Lana."

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Clark?" Lex gimió, sus defensas comprometidas, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. "No puedes tomar más de mí. Me desvaneceré. Sólo queda una miseria, y créeme, no es ni la sombra de lo que conociste. Ya no soy aquél Lex."

"Ni yo, aquél Clark." El puño de Clark se estiró, y dos de sus dedos, fueron más allá. Rompieron la barrera separándolos, picoteando los nudillos de Lex. "No quiero nada de ti, Lex. Pero, me rehúso a hacer las cosas a tu manera, de nuevo. Acepto ser parte del Nivel 33.1, pero no haré este trabajo solo. No te permitiré irte, tan fácilmente." Esto era un gran riesgo. Clark no estaba procesando esta decisión que acababa de tomar, al cien por ciento—una decisión espontánea, y simultáneamente, no tanto. Una parte de Clark  _había_  estado planeado esto. Una parte de Clark había sabido que esto pasaría—hasta que su boca tomó control de su ser. "No te des por vencido conmigo, Lex. Todavía no."

Jugó sucio.

Le regresó a Lex la petición, que él mismo le había hecho a Clark, miles de ocasiones, entre la luna llena y los rincones del granero.

Lex estaba claramente sorprendido, fuera de su eje. Miró a Clark con rencor. Con incredulidad. Con duda. Con odio. Con hambre. Con dolor traslúcido. Con añoranza. Clark rastreó todo. Retrocedió. Le devolvió su espacio, para que Lex no se sintiera, aún más, presionado.

Clark entró en pánico silenciosamente, temeroso del presente, del futuro, y del pasado, quien resultada el enemigo más inminente entre los dos. Su pasado estaba tan saturado de secretos, mentiras y mal entendidos, que Clark temía que éste fuera demasiado pesado, que no los dejaría avanzar…

Lex cerró sus ojos, respirando hondo. Cuando sus parpados se abrieron de nueva cuenta, había esperanza en sus irises.

Una esperanza  _inevitable_.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

"Sabía que esta peste, tendría que venir de ti."

La encontró en uno de los balcones. Era una estatua china, clavada en la noche. Congelada. Cuando Slade colocó sus yemas sobre sus hombros pálidos, Raven salió de su estado de reverencia. Slade apretó sus dedos por unos momentos, absorbiendo el tejido de piel, saboreando las chispas eléctricas saltando del punto de contacto. La magia de Raven era tan antigua como la suya, y cualquier fricción entre ellas, causaba corto circuito. Otra razón, por la que Slade siempre debía mantener su distancia.

Todavía no llegaba el día. Pronto. Pero no todavía.

Inhaló profundamente. Oh, sí. La magia de Raven apestaba a trueno y a sangre. A alas quemadas. Clark Kent estaba rodeado de ella. El Ankh entero, estaba empapado. Slade no comprendía en qué demonios estaba Raven pensando, al expandir semejante hechizo sobre el pueblo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para el beneficio de quién?

"Tut, tut." Con un beso en la corona de su cabecita, Wilson la soltó, prosiguiendo a tomar su lugar a su derecha. "Un hechizo de este calibre va en contra de las leyes naturales, no durará."

"Durará lo suficiente." Ah, viva, después de todo. Wilson ya había creído que estaba hablando solo.

"No eres capaz de manipular esta gran cantidad de energía." Raven tenía un cuerpo tan pequeño, tan compacto, que Wilson se sentía como un gigante en su cercanía. "Sigue así, y te quemarás antes de tiempo."

"Ojalá." Raven añoró, en voz alta. "Ojalá que no quede nada de mí. Así, todos estarán a salvo."

Eso no congeniaba con los planes de Slade. Raven duraría hasta el Dia del Juicio, costara lo que costara.

Este estúpido... apego, que tenía sembrado con la humanidad, había dejado de ser lindo. Raven necesitaba enfrentar la realidad. Este hechizo era una farsa, otra capa de fantasía con la que la chica se estaba cubriendo, por milésima vez.

"Sabes que tengo que destruirlo. Este hechicito tuyo."

Raven levantó su cabeza rapada (¿a dónde habían ido sus largos mechones?), estirando su cuello de cisne. Lo encaró. Sus ojos eran tan purpuras, como los de su madre. Slade quería verlos rojos. "Lo sé. Pero, ¿podrías esperar solamente un poco más?" Lo tomó de su codo, implorando. Humillándose por estos humanos. "Sólo... un poco más. Por esta noche, nada más."

"Dudo que Clark Kent duré la noche. La magia ya está desvaneciéndose en él. Su genética no es compatible." Slade cogió la mano aferrada a su antebrazo, tomándola entre la suya. "Me agrada, por cierto." - _Pelearía por ti hasta el final_. Slade podía verlo en el futuro, Clark Kent rebelándose contra el destino, como ya lo había amenazado. "Tal vez él, sí pueda sobrevivir el final."

Raven apretó sus pequeños puños. "No te acerques a él, Aamon."

"Demasiado tarde." Slade no pudo evitar presumir. "Me he acercado, lo he olido, y lo he tocado."

"Clark Kent nunca hará un contrato contigo, así que no te molestes. No tienes nada que puedas ofrecerle."

Tan ingenua. Todos tenían un punto débil. Clark Kent estaba, prácticamente, rodeado de ellos. Su alma podía ser de otra clase, pero tenía los mismos anhelos que el de un alma humana. Aparte de apestar al hechizo de Raven, Kent apestada a una tonelada de pérdidas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, paciencia y una buena planeación para...

Raven lo sacó de su avaricia, empujándolo corporalmente, con una fuerza que se mantenía bajo cuidado, la mayoría del tiempo. "Te lo advierto—"

Slade no le permitió terminar. Ágilmente se hizo dueño de los brazos de la chica, apretando sus bíceps con un ímpetu sobrehumano. Adhirió sus cuerpos, hasta que los centímetros desaparecieran. Raven le envió veneno por su mirada—Y, sí,  _ahí_  estaba, aquel hermoso tono  _escarlata_ , marcando sus irises. "¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a advertir? Y de todas maneras, ¿qué clase de diferencia harán tus advertencias?" Raven no podía lastimarlo. Era las dos caras de la misma moneda. Paños de la misma tela.

"¡Oye!"

Wilson gruñó. Odiaba las interrupciones.

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjala en paz!"

Raven nunca separó su mirada de la suya. "Tara, no te metas."

De su vista periférica, Wilson percibió cabellos dorados entrando al balcón.

"Oye, pervertido, suéltala ya, ¡antes de que te parta la cara!" La voz adolescente volvió a chasquear. Wilson roló sus ojos ante la imprudencia. Soltó a Raven, levantado sus manos en señal de paz. La chica, de nombre 'Tara', se apresuró a colocarse entre Raven y su persona, desafiante. Wilson la reconoció. Era amiga de Montani. Llevándole la delantera en altura a Raven por unos diez centímetros, la chica también le llevaba la delantera en belleza. Era una muñeca de otro universo, representado un mundo distinto, con cabellos rubios, ojos claros, voluptuosos labios rojos—Y un fuego dorado rodeando su silueta.

Wilson parpadeó. Interesante. "Tranquila, solamente conversábamos, Srta. Tyler." Que gracioso. Wilson no recordaba que Tara haya sido el nombre con el que Montani la había presentado.

La mención de su apellido fue lo que la centró. Claramente, la chica pareció reconocerlo como el dueño del Club. Un poco del coraje bajó de intensidad, entonces. Sin embargo, Tyler se cruzó de brazos y prosiguió con su mirada asesina. "Eso no lucía como una simple conversación—Estaba encima de Rachel como—Desde donde yo estaba parada, ¡lucía como si la estuviera lastimando!"

"Estoy bien, Tara." Raven entonó, desde las espaldas de la rubia. "El Sr. Wilson es amigo de mi familia. Nos conocemos."

Amigo de la familia. Que buena manera de ponerlo. "Lo siento, Srta. Tyler, tiene razón—Pero, no fue mi intención asustarla—O a  _Rachel_ —Solamente fue una discusión que se salió de control, lo juro." Agregó un poco de su encanto, y una honesta expresión de culpa a su rostro, y el efecto fue instantáneo. Tyler se relajó.

Raven jaló a la joven del hombro, obligándola a encararla. "Tara, en serio, estoy bien." Una mirada fugaz en su dirección, le indicó a Wilson que ahora, era el momento para huir de la escena. Slade le guiñó un ojo en agradecimiento, y el coraje encendiéndose en el aura de su cuervo, fue una dulce recompensa ante su insolencia. Wilson amaba hacerla enojar.

Se deslizó entre las sombras, retirándose de la escena con una ligera insatisfacción en su estómago. Pero, como ya lo había repetido antes, Wilson era paciente. Podía acorralar a su cuervo en otro momento. Por ahora, tenía otras fuentes de entretenimiento, de la cual disponer.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Tara acompañó a Rachel a los baños, esperando por ella en los lavamanos. "¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo? Me sorprende que no le hayas pateado entre-medio de las piernas, conociéndote, Roth."

"No importa." Fue la genial respuesta de uno de los cuartos de baño. Estaban, extrañamente, solas en el lugar. Aunque, Tara sospechaba que no por mucho tiempo más.

"Sé que el tipo es tu tío—"

"No es mi tío."

"No me refiero a un tío-tío."

"No sé a qué otro tipo de tío puede existir."

"Esos tíos que en realidad no son tíos, pero que se apoderan del título para poder colocar su mano bajo tu falda."

Rachel abrió su cabina. "No uso faldas."

Tara sonrió. "Sabes a qué me refiero."

Raven se lavó sus manos, metódicamente. Sus ojos se encajaron con los suyos a través del espejo. "Sé a qué te refieres."

Las miradas de Roth, siempre, eran demasiado fijas. Daisy bajó su atención hacia sus zapatillas. Una cadenita dorada de sus tacones se había roto. Rayos. Eran zapatillas nuevas. "Admito que el hombre no está tan... feo. Para ser un viejo, me refiero." A decir verdad, antes de toparse con la rara escena involucrando al jefe de Eliot, Daisy había cuchicheado con Melissa y Anna sobre qué tan  _apuesto_  el Señor Wilson era. Daisy no se podía resistir, siempre había tenido un fetiche por los hombres mayores... "Lástima que es una sabandija."

Una risa suave, casi imperceptible, sonó desde el espejo. Tara levantó su mirada. La risa había provenido de Roth.

"Slade... puede llegar a ser una sabandija. Cierto." Rachel conectó sus miradas por un momento. Luego se dirigió al secador de manos automático. Un par de chicas, medio ebrias, entraron. No eran estudiantes de Smallville High, aunque la rubia de cabello corto pareció conocida…

"Espera un minuto. Tú eres Rachel Roth, ¿cierto?" Sorprendentemente, dicha rubia se dirigió a Rachel. Su voz resonó acusadora.

Rachel asintió, y todo rastro de risa se desvaneció. La chica regresó a su usual modo robot. "Chloe Sullivan."

"Clark no se calla respecto a ti, Srta. Roth." Chloe Sullivan le ofreció su mano, a pesar de que su expresión no era de bienvenida. Roth la tomó, sin mostrar duda. "Es perturbador. Pocas personas tienen ese efecto en él."

La otra mujer, que había entrado con Sullivan, hizo un retorcido sonido de diversión desde los adentros de una cabina. "¡Oh, por favor! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Smallvile tiene un imán para los fenómenos y psicópatas! ¡Se  _casó_  con una! ¡Fenómena *y* psicópata! Solamente, mira como está encima de Lex, otra vez—"

"Lo que quería decir, Lois, era—" Sullivan habló por encima de su amiga. "Clark suele cegarse a veces, cuando llega a proyectarse a sí mismo en otras personas. Le gusta cuidar de otros, tanto, que olvida cuidar sus propias espaldas."

Rachel ni siquiera parpadeó. "Para eso se encuentra usted, Srta. Sullivan."

"Exacto." La chica dijo con una amenaza clara en su rostro. "No confió en ti, Rachel Roth. Tienes la apariencia de una niña—Pero, no lo eres. Lo puedo ver, más notoriamente, que Clark. Eres peligrosa."

"Wow, esta noche, simplemente, sigues conquistando corazones, ¿verdad, Rachel?" Tara se introdujo al intercambio. "Primero, viejos mañosos, ahora viejas celosas."

Sullivan giró su cuello, inmediatamente, en su dirección. "Disculpa—"

"No,  _tú_  disculpa." Daisy se acercó a la enana mujer. "Clark es un chico grande y puede escoger con quien hacer amistades, sin el permiso de su mami. Aún más, sin el tuyo."

Sullivan hizo una expresión de fingida tolerancia, como si estuviera siendo obligada a hablar con un individuo de debajo de su grandeza. "Disculpa, no sé quién eres—"

"Nadie de tu incumbencia." Entonces, Daisy sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Excepto, claro, la de Clark. ¿También me darás un sermón?"

Sullivan hizo rápidos cálculos en su cabeza, y no pareció ser tan tonta. "Debes ser Daisy Tyler." Una pausa cargada. "La porrista."

"Tú debes ser Chloe Sullivan, la que el Sr. Kent nunca terminó de llevar al Baile de Primavera."

La otra mujer -Lois- explotó fuera de la cabina, justo a tiempo, antes de que Daisy le preguntara a Sullivan si odiaba a las porristas por honor a la Srta. Lang, y su mejor suerte con Kent. "¡Está bien, está bien, chicas! Sepárense. No hay necesidad de sacar las uñas—Santo cielo, Chloe, ni siquiera me dejaste orinar a gusto—"

Chloe Sullivan mantuvo su silencio, dejándose ser rodeaba por el brazo de su amazona amiga. Pero, Daisy alcanzó a divisar un tono rojo en sus mejillas. Daisy había tocado un nervio vivo, y aún doloroso.

"—Como si Smallville te lo fuera a agradecer. El tipo vive para llevarte la contraria." Lois siguió refunfuñando, mientras se llevaba a Sullivan fuera de los baños. "Deja que Oliver tenga que soportar sus fijaciones en adolescentes con pompones, ¿de acuerdo? Rayos, ni siquiera me lavé las manos—Vamos al baño de hombres—" La puerta se cerró, y junto con ella, los planes asquerosos de acercarse a los urinarios.

Daisy torció su nariz. Ojalá Sullivan recogiera todos los hongos existentes en el baño de hombres.

"Ahora, son dos las ocasiones en las que me has defendido." Rachel Roth se posó frente a ella. Estaba frunciendo su ceño. "¿Por qué?"

Era una buena pregunta. Daisy se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién dice que te estoy defendiendo? Tal vez, es divertido para mi buscar pleitos con viejos pedófilos y perras amargadas."

Roth hizo un buen intento de violarla con sus ojos láser. Cielos. ¿Nadie le había dado una lección sobre la importancia del espacio personal? "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"¿Qué?" Daisy exclamó, incrédula. "No quiero nada de ti, Roth. Demonios. Perdón por interrumpir tus duelos. A la otra, dejaré que tu sola los pulverices con el poder de tu actitud—"

"Sullivan no estaba haciendo nada malo. Únicamente, estaba tratando de mostrar su lealtad hacia Clark."

"Bueno, pudo haberlo hecho sin necesidad de atacar a una chica menor de edad, de manera tan abusiva. ¡Y sin tener al mismo Clark enfrente! ¡Eso fue bajo!"

"Está ebria. No es sorpresa que sus inhibiciones estén por debajo de lo normal. No estaba pensando claramente."

"¡Bien!" Daisy tiró sus manos hacia el techo con exasperación. "Perfecto, la perra sólo quería conversar, ¡la próxima vez no me interpondré! ¡Con un carajo, Roth!" Y porque se había estado aguantando las ganas de orinar, en favor de bajarle los sumos a Sullivan, Tara se metió a una cabina a descargar su pobre vejiga. "No sé qué demonios estaba pensado... Tienes razón, no somos amigas, no tiene por qué importarme lo que te pase, Srta. Maniquí." Sus pies dolían. Mientras permaneció sentada, retiró sus tacones de sus sufridos pies, estirando los dedos hasta hacerlos tronar.

¿Por qué se había interpuesto entre Roth y el Sr. Voz Sexy en primer lugar? Desde el fiasco del campamento, no se habían dirigido la palabra, a pesar de haberse encontrado en los pasillos de Smallville High. Habían tenido un momento de comprensión mutua durante aquel juego de la botella, pero eso no había sido lo suficiente para entablar una amistad—Ciertamente, Tara no tenía la costumbre de meterse en asuntos que no la afectaban directamente. Tenía suficiente drama en su vida.

Pero. Wilson había estado posado sobre la pequeña silueta de Roth como una gárgola, monstruoso. Y Roth había lucido indefensa, de una manera que jamás Daisy había visto. Su primer instinto había sido protegerla... Porque Daisy comprendía el sentimiento de estar atrapada, de ser acechada— _De ser atacada en la piscina de la preparatoria, mientras Franco había estado carcajeándose de su sangre derramada. Daisy lo había odiado tanto en ese momento_ —Tanto como Roth había, seguramente, estando odiando al Sr. Wilson…

…Tara sujetó su cabeza.

Náuseas la sobresaltaron.

Los recuerdos volvieron, con la magnitud de un gatillo.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Lo había estado evitando toda la noche.

Después de salir del baño, dejando a Daisy a solas con sus murmullos de enfado, Raven se dirigió a la pista de baile, donde sentía la presencia de Richard.

Por un instante, dudó antes de acercársele, observándolo desde un par de metros de distancia. Dick conversaba con otra chica más, otra porrista, acariciando un rizo de cabello rojo con su suave disposición coqueta. Era un experto en empujar a personas hermosas a su gravedad. No tenía que esforzarse mucho, además. Era naturalmente carismático. Había estado haciendo reír a una docena de chicas (y chicos) diferentes, desde que había llegado al Ankh, siempre consciente de la presencia de Raven cerca. Lo había hecho a propósito. Había intentado llamar su atención con sus flirteos. Estaba furioso, en el fondo. Tan  _furioso,_  que no se había atrevido a buscarla él mismo.

Pero ahora, Raven pasó la barra del bar, sintiendo su hechizo caer como una cortina sin soporte, dejando el escenario desastroso al desnudo de la audiencia juzgona. El engaño se había acabado, como Wilson lo había prometido.

Clark Kent permanecía en la barra del bar, aún con Lex Luthor, y conforme Raven transitó por su costado, el hechizo dejó de pulsar con vida en su persona. Raven lo miró de reojo, sujetando su cabeza mientras fue atacado por los recuerdos, Luthor acogiendo sus hombros con consternación.

No sólo fue él quien tomó su cabeza, quien gimió con dolor, quien lloró ante la inserción violenta de recuerdos llenos de sangre y gritos.

Richard se percató, de inmediato de la situación, observando a las víctimas retorciéndose en la pista. Sobre el hombro de una desconcertada porrista, su mirada encontró la de Raven. Sin titubearlo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella. Raven aceleró su paso, su autorregulación siempre presente, rompiéndose por el momento.

Necesitaba—Tenía miedo. Siempre tenía miedo. Y estaba harta de sentir miedo.

Necesitaba—Richard.

Richard Grayson se abrió camino entre la multitud, una mano estirada en su dirección. Raven la alcanzó, justo a tiempo, estrechándola.

"Está hecho."

"Demonios, Raven." Richard la jaló con una fuerza que la hizo terminar en sus brazos. "Hiciste lo correcto—Hiciste lo correcto, Raven." Raven. Era tan extraño oírlo utilizar su verdadero nombre. Pero, a la vez, se sentía adecuado. Raven no quería seguir siendo Rachel para Richard. Rachel había sido un engaño. Un antifaz. "Más vale que salgamos de aquí. Las cosas pueden turnarse feas. ¿Dónde está Clark?" Raven lo sintió torcerse, para buscar por el consejero entre la marea de personas. "Mierda, Sullivan y Queen lucen como si quisieran crucificarte—¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí, sin que sea muy obvio?"

Raven lo sintió  _venir_. Empujó a Richard lejos del peligro, y recibió el ataque con una barrera de magia negra frente a su cuerpo.

El puño de concreto chocó contra su escudo. Polvo y partículas duras volaron por el lugar, debido al impacto. La multitud comenzó gritar por diferentes razones, sus jaquecas disminuyendo en importancia, ahora. Raven hizo lo posible por mantener protegidos a Richard, Eliot, Clark y a sus asociados, con capullos de energía, pero no se atrevió a estirar el alcance de sus poderes en presencia de tanta gente. No quería más personas lastimadas por su culpa, pero tampoco quería exponer sus habilidades al pueblo entero, aún más. Entre el humo, Raven reconoció la silueta de su atacante caminar hacia ella con pasos determinados. Con el simple movimiento de una mano, las partículas de humo se partieron a favor de Tara, fieles a las órdenes de su diosa. Sin embargo, Tara fue inteligente. Solamente descubrió lo suficiente de su identidad para ser vista por Raven. Todos los demás apenas podían ver sus propias narices, con la densa mezcla de polvo de minerales, y aglomerado, invadiendo el lugar.

Raven desactivó su escudo. A sus pies, Richard fue descubierto adicionalmente, porque Raven sabía que la odiaría por no incluirlo en el intercambio. El polvo tóxico del concreto causó un torrente de tosidos y Richard no fue la excepción. Raven lo ayudó a ponerse a pie.

Tara estaba jadeando. Raven se preguntó qué tan inmune la chica era a la inhalación tóxica del concreto. Las dos encalaron miradas.

Raven sintió el peso de la culpa encarnar cada rincón de su ser. Merecía esto. Merecía el desprecio saliendo de los ojos celestes de Tara. Merecía mucho más que esto, por lo que se avecinaba a consecuencia de Raven. Tara tenía toda la razón para estar enojada, para odiarla.

Richard tosió dentro del cuello de Raven, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos irritados. "¿Qué... fue... eso?"

Raven no respondió, sus ojos asentados en la figura que caminaba hacia ellos. Soltó a Richard, colocándose frente a él.

Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, Raven levantó su mentón.

Bajo sus pies, el suelo vibró con rebeldía. La multitud vociferó, ahora en pánico, al sentir el comienzo de un sismo.

Tara la abofeteó.

Tan fuerte, que su cabeza fue arrojada a otro extremo.

Lentamente, Raven se reincorporó, rehusándose a huir de Tara. El azul de su mirada había sido reemplazado por un color oro.

Tara la abofeteó, de nuevo.

Las vibraciones subieron de nivel.

"¡Tara!" Richard advirtió en un potente gruñido, sujetándose de los hombros de Raven, diciendo  _todo_  en una sola mención de su verdadero nombre:  _No aquí. No ahora. No ante tantos testigos. No seas estúpida._

La rubia ignoró a Richard, mirando Raven con estragos de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas rosadas. "Te metes a mi cabeza una vez más, y te mataré." Fue dicho con una voz temblorosa, tremendamente vulnerable. "Te mataré, Roth. ¿Me oyes?"

Raven asintió. "Lo siento. Lo siento, en verdad."

Tara negó con su cabeza frenéticamente, sus pasos retrocediendo, al unísono que los temblores se calmaban. Gente comenzó a correr, y fue fácil para Tara revolverse entre el frenesí, permaneciendo a salvo en el anonimato, gracias al excelente velo de denso polvo. La pared que había sido arrancada y manipulada en la forma de un puño, había dejado en su abandono un hueco adornando los restos del bar. Raven apartó su manto protector de Clark y del Sr. Luthor, así como de Oliver Queen y sus dos amigas. No se atrevió a dejar al descubierto a Eliot todavía, no sin estar segura de su estado.

"¡Por aquí, por aquí, gente! ¡No entren en pánico!" Una voz, resonando en seguridad, cortó entre el ambiente de terror. "¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Sigan el sonido de mi voz! ¡Por aquí! ¡No se asusten! ¡Rápido, por aquí!" Slade Wilson estaba floreciendo en su papel de héroe, guiando a temblorosos adolescentes fuera del club. Raven aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse entre las personas, buscando por Eliot. Richard se apoderó de su mano derecha, una leal presencia a sus espaldas.

 _-¡Vete! ¡Si te reconocen, se te echarán encima_! Grayson gritó mentalmente, reiniciando el uso de su privilegiado lazo mental.

"¡Eliot!" Fue lo único que Raven pudo articular. - _Necesito ver que esté ileso. Entonces, los sacaré de aquí._

Así fue. Eliot había estado en el escenario en el momento del ataque, y permanecía aún allí, fuera de peligro. No había paredes amenazando con colapsarse encima de su frágil cuerpo humano. El resto de la banda estaba en proceso de fugarse del punto, demasiado asustados para prestarle atención al miembro faltante. Raven desactivó su escudo. Eliot se puso de pie de inmediato, ahora completamente consciente, y buscando por la responsable.

"¡Aquí!" Richard llamó su atención. Eliot los divisó y bajó del telón, en su dirección. Raven se preparó para los reproches.

Eliot la abrazó. Se sintió como una patada en el estómago, el alivio que la recorrió. "Estoy tan enfadado contigo, Rachel Roth, loca maldita."

"Únete al club." Richard alcanzó a murmurar, antes de ser envuelto en otra cápsula de sombras, siendo tele-transportado fuera del establecimiento. Raven los llevó a un callejón desierto dentro de la misma cuadra. Eliot saltó de su abrazo, en completa sorpresa, mirando entre la oscuridad de la noche, y la luz de la luna.

"Puedes—Diablos, Rach, ¿puede tele-transportarte?" Eliot exclamó, su cara indecisa entre sonreír con emoción, o escupir con indignación.

"Genial, ¿cierto?" Richard interceptó, inclinándose por la primera opción, sonriendo con... ¿orgullo? Raven casi roló sus ojos. Definitivamente, fue  _orgullo_  lo que se filtró por el lazo mental. "Probablemente, tenía tu cara la primera vez que fui manejado como huevo revuelto."

Eliot no perdió ningún detalle de lo dicho. Miró entre Raven y Richard con su ceño fruncido. "¿Tú  _ya_  sabías?" Luego su voz se convirtió en un chillido de un infante haciendo pucheros. "¿Le dijiste a Richard, primero que a mí, sobre tus super-poderes?"

Raven no tenía tiempo para este tipo de reclamos. "Tengo que volver. Tengo que cerciorarme que todos salgan a salvo."

"Espera, Raven—"

Otro chillido. "¡¿ _Raven_?!"

Pero, Raven ya estaba en plena transformación, su cuerpo híbrido adoptando la silueta de alas y pico. Un cuervo negro ocupó su lugar en un parpadeó. Mentalmente, Raven sintió a Richard comprender cierto significado de sus sueños, al ver su nueva forma.

- _Que nombre tan apropiado._

Raven trinó a ambas chicos, para luego volar hasta el Ankh.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Había momentos donde Clark deseaba poder tener la habilidad de partirse en dos (o en tres, o en cinco) personas al unísono, para para poder brindar auxilio a un nivel más completo. Sin embargo, estaba atascado en un sólo cuerpo. Estaba atascado con dos brazos y dos manos. Así que, con una mano empujó a Lex hacia la salida, con su otra jaló a Oliver, y no le quedó otra opción, más que confiar en Ollie para proteger a las chicas. Las alarmas de emergencia timbraron en sus tímpanos sensibles, todo el camino hasta el exterior. Soltó a Lex y a Oliver, en cuanto se encontraron fuera del techo del club. Luego, se tornó de vuelta al Ankh, para volver a introducirse.

Pero, dos manos con dos diferentes dueños lo frenaron, antes de proseguir.

"¡Clark, espera!"

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Lex y Oliver voltearon a verse, posteriormente a sus reclamos. Clark lo hubiera encontrado de lo más gracioso, sino tuviera varios pendientes en su cabeza.

"Creo que Richard y Eliot siguen adentro." Clark trató de hacerles entender, mirando de Lex a Oliver. Lex lo soltó de inmediato, su propio nivel de alarma elevándose, al escuchar el nombre de su protegido. Pero, Oliver apretó su mano sujetando su brazo.

"Clark, si este es otro ataque en contra de esa niña—" Pausó, echándole un vistazo a Lex, lleno de desconfianza. "¡Recuerda que no saliste ileso, la última vez!" Corrección:  _Puedes salir lastimado, no eres inmune a sus ataques._

"¡Deja el trabajo a los adultos, Smallville! ¡No pienses hacerte el héroe!" Lois se unió a la caravana, pero Chloe actuó rápido, tratando de distraerla, a favor de Clark.

"Creo que fue un bomba plantaba en el edificio." Chloe comenzó a armar la farsa. "¿No lo vieron, chicos? Pareció provenir desde el bar—"

Lex miró a Clark. "Voy contigo. Si Richard sigue dentro, tengo que sacar su trasero yo mismo."

Clark asintió. Tomó la mano de Oliver entre la suya, para desenterrarla de su chaqueta. "Sinceramente, dudo que Rachel permanezca dentro." Porque la chica podía  _tele-transportarse_. ¿Cómo demonios había olvidado ese hecho? "Además, estoy seguro que este desastre no fue obra de ella." 200% seguro que había sido una chica rubia, la causante de este. Justo como las últimas dos ocasiones. "Regresaré rápido, no parece haber mucha gente restante dentro—Cuida de las chicas, por favor."

No le permitió responder a Oliver, dándose la media vuelta para correr de regreso al Ankh. Al primero que vio fue a Slade Wilson, todavía guiando a un grupo de adolescentes hacia la salida. Clark activó su visión de rayos-x. Encontró cinco esqueletos todavía en la pista de baile, inconscientes. Le apuntó a Lex con su mentón, y los dos se dirigieron al área. Lex checó sus pulsos, mientras Clark siguió buscando por personas en necesidad de rescate. Encontró a tres esqueletos en el área de los baños, pero esperó.

"Están vivos, sólo desmayados. Aunque éstos dos tienen golpes en la cabeza, están sangrando." Lex diagnosticó, arrodillado en el suelo. Ninguno era Richard. Clark estaba sospechando que el chico estaba a salvo, puesto que conocía su esqueleto, y éste no se encontraba por ningún lado. Estaba resultando obvio que—

—Un pájaro salió del área de los baños. ¿Un pájaro? Y los adolescentes que Clark había detectado, estaban saliendo del pasillo, junto con el ave, tambaleando, pero vivos. Una chica y dos chicos. El ave era completamente negra—¿Un cuervo?

Los paramédicos entraron al club. Clark suspiró en alivio. Cuando regresó a ver al cuervo, el animal ya no estaba.

Clark parpadeó. ¿Había imaginado eso?

Un celular sonó. El de Lex. Cuando el hombre miró el objeto, roló sus ojos en la dirección de Clark. "¿Dónde diablos estás?"

Clark sonrió. Grayson.

"Estoy adentro del club, buscándote. Oh, eso es grandioso—Quédate justo ahí, Grayson."

"¿Está Eliot con él?" Clark se apresuró a preguntar. Lex repitió la cuestión por la bocina, y menos de un minuto después, recibió una afirmación.

Clark suspiró en alivio, por segunda vez. Eso solamente dejaba a Daisy. Pero, Clark no encontró su esqueleto. No estaba aquí. Probablemente, había corrido entre el caos, antes de que alguien la identificara como la responsable. Lex y él, ayudaron a los paramédicos a cargar a los adolescentes inconscientes en las camillas. Clark inhaló el aire nocturno, viendo a Lex adelantarse, caminando hacia donde Dick y Eliot esperaban por ellos, más allá de las franjas amarilladas, ya colocadas por las autoridades.

El cuervo estaba de vuelta. Trinó, por encima de su cabeza. Clark se estiró, para verlo con más detalle. Pudo haber jurado ver tres ojos en el cuervo, resplandeciendo con tono carmín, como una criatura de historias de espanto. Clark estiró su mano, haciéndole caso sus instintos—Sintiéndose conectado con el ave, de una forma absurda.

Increíblemente, el cuervo bajó de las alturas. Se posó en sus dedos. Gorjeó dos veces. Ciertamente, tenía tres ojos. Aunque, sin pista de algún resplandor rojo.

"¿Estás perdido, amigo?" Clark preguntó, con un tono de voz que solía guardar para los animales de la granja, durante la temporada de tormentas.

"No puedo decir que no me lo advirtió, Sr. Kent."

Wilson rompió con el peculiar momento, caminando hacia él con su propio brazo extendido. Para la sorpresa de Clark, el cuervo lo abandonó para encontrar un nuevo hogar en la mano de Slade.

"¿Así da las bienvenidas Smallville, o esta calamidad fue solamente hecha, para mi especial consideración?"

Clark aclaró su garganta. Su cabeza pulsaba con dolor, y todavía se sentía como un campo de batalla. Todos aquellos recuerdos, encerrados bajó presión en su memoria, habían explotado con 700 caballos de fuerza, y Clark todavía no se recuperaba. Podía resultar ridículo, pero no le agradaba la imagen presentada frente a él. En los dedos de Wilson, el bello cuervo pareció encogerse en tamaño, sus plumas finas opacándose con menos vitalidad. "Hizo un buen trabajo allá dentro, Sr. Wil—Slade."

Slade acarició un ala del cuervo, con plena consideración. "Esos fueron mis años como Marino sirviendo de algo."

"¿Es suyo?" Clark indicó con su mentón hacia el ave, la curiosidad matándolo.

"Oh, no." Una sonrisa macabra estiró los labios del hombre. "Los cuervos son criaturas solitarias, Sr. Kent. No puedes pedirles fidelidad. Te traicionarán, al mero final."

El cuervo voló entonces, marchándose como si las palabras de Wilson hubieran tenido una impresión en él.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Estaba acostado en la alfombra de la sala cuando Raven regresó, marcando justo las 3AM.

Eliot se levantó sobre sus codos, su mentón cayendo. Entre ráfagas de listones de penumbras, su amiga fue materializándose, hasta formar una silueta relativamente humana.

No se dirigieron la palabra. Raven no mostró inclinación de querer sentarse. Solamente miró a Eliot con una expresión de resignación.

Eliot se tiró de nuevo en el piso. Golpeó con su palma su costado. No tenía ganas de pelear. Estaba exhausto. Estaba enojado, confundido, y algo  _lastimado_. Pero, todas las reclamaciones del mundo podían esperar. Raven era su mejor amiga. Eso era lo único que importaba, en este momento.

Raven titubeó. Eliot insistió, con más movimientos de su mano. Raven suspiró.

Su amiga se acostó a su lado.

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

Los Tyler estaban fuera de la ciudad. Siempre lo estaban. Tara los odiaba. Nunca estaban disponibles cuando los necesitaba. Era como si su querida Daisy hubiera perdido todo entretenimiento para ellos. Gran sorpresa que se llevarían, cuando regresaran. Daisy ya no existía, Tara no podía re-introducirse a la fachada, para mantenerlos contentos. Si los Tyler ya no la querían, Tara les facilitaría las circunstancias.

Escogió su maleta con más espacio, la tiró sobre su cama y comenzó a vaciar su cajón de ropa interior. Hizo un desastre. Eso, solamente, le provocó perder más los estribos. Gruñó y tumbó la maleta hacia el suelo. Se sentó en la cama, frente a su espejo.

Su reflejo tiritó.

Rayos. Tara cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Hizo todo lo posible por tranquilizar su respiración.

"¿Vas a algún lado?"

Tara tensó su cuerpo. Respiró hondo. Destapó sus ojos, a través del espejo, averiguando la identidad de su nuevo visitante.

A pesar de haberse percatado de no ser la voz del Sr. Kent, cerciorarse de sus sospechas, mató cierta pizca de esperanza. Al principio no lo reconoció. Los ojos oscuros y el cabello rubio fueron desconocidos para sus ojos. Las sombras lo escondían parcialmente en el pasillo, fuera de su habitación. Su ropa de vestir consistía en una chaqueta de piel y jeans—Sus zapatos avanzaron unos cuantos pasos más, hacia la recámara.

Oh.

Tara talló su rostro, librándose de sus lágrimas derramadas. "Sr. Queen."

¿Cómo había averiguado donde vivía? ¿La había seguido? Miles de temores llenaron su cabeza. Se levantó de inmediato, tratando de poner una distancia entre los dos.

Oliver Queen alzó sus manos en el gesto universal de "No te asustes", que resultaba de lo más condescendiente. Tara estaba harta de ese gesto. Aquel tipo, dueño del Ankh, lo había utilizado también. Como si Tara fuera un animal, sin mente propia, sin razonamiento, lista a explotar. Era insultante. Si alguien era verdaderamente peligroso aquí, era Rachel Roth. Ella era la culpable de todo. Por ella, Tara casi había muerto.

"¿Estás bien, Daisy?"

"¿Desde cuándo le importa?" Tara contra-replicó, levantando la maleta del piso. "¿Qué quiere? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo pudo entrar a mi casa?"

"La puerta estaba abierta." Queen se apresuró a tratar de ayudarle con la valija. "Puedes llamarme Oliver, Daisy. No es como si fuéramos extraños—"

"¿Te mandó Clark?"

"No." Oliver respondió con tremenda vehemencia, deteniéndose un segundo para conectar sus miradas. Tara pausó. Le prestó mejor atención. "Y no estoy aquí para detenerte. Si lo que quieres es desaparecer, siéntete libre de pedirme un aventón a la estación de autobuses más cercana."

Eso no tenía sentido. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa tanto,  _Oliver_?" Ejerció su nuevo derecho, el nombre saliendo con un eco de burla ácida.

El contenido íntimo de la maleta de Tara no causó ninguna reacción, a pesar del deseo perverso de la porrista por verlo salir de su estado de altanera calma. Queen manejó la maleta como si tuviera piedras dentro. Una vez cometida la meta de ayudarla, el hombre retrocedió unos pasos, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de mezclilla. "Sé lo que es correr de tus propios demonios. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, tu pasado te alcanza."

El sermón se sintió como un ataque. Tara se le echó encima, casi escupiéndole la cara. "¡No sabes nada de mi pasado!" Levantó sus puños, sin procesar lo que estaba haciendo, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que se había jurado  _no_  hacer. Sin embargo, Oliver no tuvo ningún problema en inmovilizarla, sujetando sus muñecas con una fuerza física suprema. "¿Qué puedes saber tú de demonios, Queen? Eres prácticamente un príncipe mimado, que nunca tuvo que sufrir hambres, o preocuparse por si hoy sería el día donde tendrías que dormir afuera, en la maldita nieve, ¡con la peor escoria de la humanidad buscándote como perros!"

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ahora, los recuerdos fueron inevitables—Sus costillas ardiendo por el frio, sus entrañas crujiendo con hambruna, su cuerpo entumecido por las bajas temperaturas, escuchando a los soldados en plena persecución—"¿Qué sabes tú, de perder a alguien querido? ¿Qué sabes tú, de dolor?"

"Mucho." Oliver la enfrentó, sin vacilaciones. "He perdido todo lo que he querido en la vida."

Tara dejó de pelear contra los sollozos. Maulló vencida, sintiéndose completamente patética, pero cautiva con una urgente necesidad de ser consolada. En lo pardo de la mirada de Queen, había un espejo. Un espejo con las mismas piezas quebrajadas, una araña de impactos torciendo el reflejo de su alma.

"Me he perdido inclusive yo mismo."

"¿Qué quieres de mí? No lastime a nadie—¡Nunca he querido lastimar a nadie, lo juro!"

"Lo sé." Una compasión brilló en el rostro de Queen. Tara tuvo la doble añoranza de rechazarla, y perderse en ella. "Nunca tenemos la intención—Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen. Siempre terminas lastimando a los que aprecias más."

"¿Haz... haz lastimado a Clark?"

La manzana de Adán botó, dentro de su cárcel de piel. "Nos hemos lastimado mutuamente. Probablemente, lo seguiremos haciendo. Clark no es perfecto, Daisy. Él trata de ayudar, pero en ocasiones, es muy obstinado en su visión de la vida. Fue criado con unos estándares morales muy exigentes, y espera que los demás estén a la par con él. Cuando eso no sucede, puede llegar a patalear, gritar, golpearte emocionalmente, y hasta físicamente—Pero, de lo que puedes estar segura, a final de cuentas, es que Clark siempre te perdonará. Siempre te apoyará. Se necesita mucho, pero mucho, para que Clark te dé las espaldas cuando necesitas ayuda. E incluso así, dudo que Clark se harte." Una sonrisa. "Para nuestra suerte, también es un masoquista."

El cuerpo de Tara se fue aflojando como marioneta, súbitamente agotada, drenada de pasión. Su frente cayó sobre el pecho cálido de Queen, sus muñecas aun presas. "…Me viste, ¿cierto?"

"Daisy. Clark y yo, ya teníamos sospechas sobre ti. Pero... Sí. Te vi saliendo del baño." Tara mordió sus labios. Glupyy-glupyy-glupyy. "Antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedería, te vi levantar tus manos y manipular la pared del bar como si hubiera sido fieltro para ti." Una risa. "No tienes por qué tener miedo, Daisy. No eres la única... diferente, en este pueblo maldito."

"No soy un fenómeno." El pecho de Oliver sostenía una esencia a sudor y colonia cara. "No soy un animal de circo que esa tal Sullivan puede incluir en su estúpida Pared de la Raro, para que todos puedan jugar a la ruleta rusa con ellos."

"No, no lo eres. Claro, que  _no_  lo eres." Ahora fue el turno de Queen de maldecir. "Necesitaré tener una plática muy seria con ella, después de esto. Para ser una reportera, suele ser una cabeza dura, a la hora de manejar a las personas. Y Lois es cien veces peor." Sus muñecas fueron solteras, y las manos de Queen cayeron sobre sus hombros. "Pero, no olvides que es la mejor amiga de Clark. No puede ser tan mala, ¿no crees? Confías en Clark."

Era verdad. Difícilmente podía negarlo, después de haber sido salvada por el consejero, en una suma total de dos veces. Confiaba en Clark Kent.  _Pero_. Y este era un gran Pero. "Clark siempre se pondrá de lado de esa loca de Roth."

"Clark no está de lado de alguien. Está de lado de todos ustedes. ¿No has pensado que Roth también puede tener tus mismos problemas? Está comprobado, que es tan diferente como tú. Créeme, no estoy defendiéndola, tengo mis propias inquietudes respecto a ella. Pero, no se necesita ser un genio, para inferir que la chica tiene unos secretos tan peligrosos... como crees, que los tuyos son."

"Ella—Ella violó mi mente. Borró mis recuerdos."

"Borró  _todos_  nuestros recuerdos. Hasta los de Clark." Oliver la apartó de su cuerpo, ejecutando suave presión sobre sus omoplatos. "Todos estamos furiosos por eso. No eres la única." Queen bajó su mentón, buscando su mirada, después de que Tara se rehusará a levantar su rostro. "Y no sé tú, pero yo quiero respuestas. Las quiero directamente de la boca de Rachel Roth."

"Dijiste que me permitirías irme."

Oliver rompió toco contacto físico con ella. "Eres libre de hacer lo que te dé la gana. No soy tu padre." Respaldando sus palabras con acciones, el hombre se movilizó hasta el umbral, dando media vuelta antes de atravesar el marco totalmente. "Solamente quería hacerte saber, que si decides venir conmigo a la Granja Kent para conseguir respuestas, podrás contar en mi como un aliado. No soy la oveja de Clark. Tengo mis propias opiniones, y aunque no le parezca a Clark, Roth nos debe mucho. Ahora, más que nunca. Puedes irte, Daisy. Huir. Pero, no veo por qué tengas que hacerlo. No hiciste nada malo. Actuaste en defensa propia. Yo en tu lugar, con la clase de poder que te cargas, probablemente la hubiera enterrado hasta el núcleo de la tierra."

Terroríficamente, Tara leyó la veracidad de lo dicho en la sonrisa de Queen, resplandeciente en su sed por venganza. Queen no era "buena gente" como Clark. Por primera vez, Tara comenzó a creer en la existencia de una dimensión peligrosa en el hombre. Tara se preguntó si Clark la conocía, si la aceptaba, y si amaba a Oliver Queen, a pesar de ella. O tal vez, en consecuencia de ella. Clark tenía una reputación de gustarles los hombres con un lado oscuro.

Quizás, Clark era tan peligroso, como cada uno de ellos. Como Queen, como Roth, como ella misma.

Tara miró la maleta malhecha, desparramada como los adentros de su dueña.

Recordó a Roth, acechada por el Sr. Wilson, siendo una fracción mínima de lo que usualmente era: segura de sí, intocable, inmutable. Había lucido completamente aterrorizada. - _Y eso es lo justo. Merece saber cómo nos sentimos. Merece sentir miedo, como nosotros._

Recordó sus disculpas, inútiles, pero ahogadas en remordimiento. Tara había querido arrancarle la lengua.

¿Cómo era posible que, de haberla protegido de Sullivan y Wilson con toda la convicción del mundo, Tara hubiera hecho tan semejante salto en juicio, a querer ahorcar a Roth ella misma?

¿En verdad,  _odiaba_  a Rachel tanto?

El ataque de Franco había sido realizado a causa de Roth, por lo que Tara había comprendido. El blanco había sido atraerla. Tara, Clark, Montani, y todos los demás, habían sido reducidos a carnada. Franco había aparecido en  _su_  recámara, como arte de magia, y la había tomado consigo, él mismo. Había estado tras  _su_  sangre, como un demente vampiro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la sangre de Tara? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser la suya? ¿Para qué la habían querido?

Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas.

Y Oliver tenía razón: Tara necesitaba respuestas.

Venganza.

Justicia.

Resolución.

¿Qué era, lo que Tara deseaba más, obtener?

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

No necesitaron comunicarse para ponerse de acuerdo. Sabían que en esta madrugada tenía que terminar todo. Richard había sido muy vehemente, en su promesa de que Rachel se aparecería. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada. Clark estaba en la cocina, una taza de café recalentado en su mano, viendo por la ventana. En un par de horas necesitaría alimentar a los animales. Necesitaría tomar una ducha y prepararse para su trabajo en Smallville High. Se dirigiría a la cancha de fútbol y se preguntaría porque nadie estaba preocupado por la desaparición de Franco, Alan, Michael, o Erick. Obligaría a Chloe a hackear toda información posible sobre los muchachos, buscando por pistas, huellas, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que lo ayudara a encontrarlos. Y si la ayuda de Chloe no llegara a ser suficiente, Clark acudiría a Lex. Acudiría a los servicios que tenía en Nivel 33.1.

Sin embargo, por ahora, estaba esperando.

No sabía a donde se había esfumado Oliver. Le llamaba y su tiempo invertido se iba directo al correo de voz. Clark había discutido con Chloe todo el camino a la granja, no permitiéndole a Clark escurrirse con su usual modus-operandi, y en lugar de eso, metiéndolo a su Beetle con la fuerza de su pura voluntad. Lois había estado vomitando en el asiento trasero, durante todo el camino. Ambas se habían adueñado de la sala, y ahora Chloe tomaba una siesta en el sofá, su cabeza en el regazo de su prima, quien roncaba como troquero.

El motor de una motocicleta se escuchó a pocos kilómetros. Richard.

Clark intentó comunicarse con Oliver, de nueva cuenta. Esta vez, no fue enviado al correo de voz.

"Voy para la granja, Clark."

Huh. Ni siquiera un 'Hola', primero. Clark frunció su ceño. "¿A dónde te fuiste? Te busqué por todas partes."

"¿Ahora  _sí_  me necesitabas?"

Clark mordió el interior de su mejilla. No podía decir que no merecía esa apuñalada. "Oliver, escucha. No fue mi intención…"

"¿Tratarme como tu propia versión de Esposa Stepford, cabeza hueca y cabello rubio incluidos, sólo conveniente para cuando a ti, te da la gana darme órdenes?"

"... Exacto."

Una larga pausa. Oliver tapó la bocina para dirigirle la palabra a alguien más. Clark sintió un torrente de celos invadirlo. ¿Quién andaba con Ollie, a estas horas? ¿Por qué Oliver intentaba ocultarlo? Un suspiró de Oliver interrumpió su festival de auto-lastima. "Te odio. Esperaba a que estuvieras en negación y me llevaras la contra. No a que me dieras la razón. Demonios, Clark. ¿Por qué estás decidiendo madurar tan rápido?"

Clark sonrió. Eso sonaba a perdón. "Ven a casa. Hice café." La moto estaba entrando en la propiedad Kent. "Y lo siento—Fui un imbécil."

"Cállate, no aguanto tanta sensatez estas horas. Ya casi llego." Colgó sin más, pero Clark siguió sonriendo.

Richard se auto-invitó a la cocina, sin tocar, trayendo el olor a campos de maíz de afuera, con él. Registró a Clark de reojo, mientras se retiró la chaqueta y su bufanda. "Miren nada más quien está de excelente de humor, a pesar de la jodida noche que tuvo. ¿Dónde está el resto del café?"

Clark apuntó a la cafetera. Dick debía de estar tan exhausto como las chicas, para perder de obvia vista el artefacto creador-de-milagros de enfrente de sus narices. ¿Y así había conducido hasta aquí, en motocicleta? El chico era peor que Lex, cuando se trataba de tendencias suicidas. "¿Cómo pudiste escapar de Lex?"

"¿Bromeas? La ventaja de tener un bebé en la mansión es que cansa a Lex hasta la muerte. Es pan comido salir de ahí, una vez que el Conde Drácula descansa."

"Aun así. Cuando despierte—"

"Dejé una nota, mamá." Dick roló sus ojos, respirando la cafeína, antes de probarla con su paladar.

El Porsche de Oliver siguió la trayectoria, anteriormente, marcada por la moto de Grayson. Clark apretó sus dedos alrededor de la porcelana de la taza. Como lo había imaginado, Ollie no venía solo. Clark reconocería esa melena rubia, en cualquier lugar.

Después de distinguir a Tara en el asiento del pasajero, todo se desató como una serie de jugadas de ajedrez. Dick se colocó a su lado frente a la venta, sus cejas torciéndose, al ver a la porrista saliendo del Porsche. Clark respiró hondo—Y entonces, un cuervo trinó dentro de la cocina. Ambos tornaron sus cuerpos hacia la dirección del sonido, completamente tomados por sorpresa, justo a tiempo, para presenciar la silueta de un cuervo desmoldarse en dos partes. Luego, la tinta negra desapareció y las identidades fueron descubiertas.

Eliot Montani.

Y la infame Rachel Roth.

Justo como Grayson lo había asegurado.

Oliver abrió la puerta de  _spring_  de la cocina, Daisy incrustada a sus espaldas. Oliver fue el primero en percatarse de las presencias de los últimos visitantes.

Todos permanecieron congelados. Por una larga pauta. Clark miró a Dick y luego a Oliver. Dick solamente tenía ojos para Rachel, pero la chica en cuestión miraba el suelo, abrazando un enorme libro contra su pecho. Eliot se cruzó de brazos, pero encaró todas las miradas presentes, protegiendo a su amiga. Daisy no estaba viendo a nadie en especial, y no lucía sorprendida de encontrar a Roth en la cocina Kent. Había venido preparada.

Clark suspiró. "Aquí no. Las chicas están durmiendo. Vayan a la Fortaleza." Nadie se movió. " _Ahora_." Añadió el truco de Jonathan Kent, que había provocado que hasta Lex temblara de miedo. El efecto fue inmediato, todos se pusieron en acción." Y no se maten uno al otro en el camino, asustarán a las vacas."

"¿Qué no te nos unirás?" Richard, casi, rogó cuando llegó a la puerta.

"Claro que lo haré." Clark reiteró, y levantó el tazón de vidrio de la cafetera en su dirección. "Pero, ¿para esto? Necesitaremos mucho más café del que había imaginado."

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

  **[fin de parte 6]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nda: No tengo excusa para tardarme tanto en mis actualizaciones. Lo único que puedo garantizar es mi profundo amor por este fic, y como nunca me daré por vencida para terminarlo. Algún día será terminado, pero mientras tanto seguiré escribiendo conforme a las demandas de la vida real. Sin embargo, tomarme pautas tan largas me ha enseñado que no todo es tan malo, gracias a ellas me siguen brotando ideas nuevas para agregar.
> 
> Nda #2: Mi versión de Slade Wilson ha sido traído a ti gracias a la existencia de esta [musa.](http://seat42f.com/images/stories/tvshows/Heroes/Season3/adrian-pasdar-heroes.jpg)


	10. 8.- i might become something you need to destroy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó la hora de la verdad.

**8.- i might become something you need to destroy. -THC.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"No soy una mutante, afectada por meteoritos."

Bueno. Una duda menos.

Clark colocó los dos termos con café, en la mesa central de la Fortaleza. Tomó asiento, en el sillón opuesto al que alojaba a Rachel. Ambos conectaron miradas, sus espaldas rígidas, preparados para lo peor.

Simbolizando una silenciosa fuente de apoyo moral, Grayson había escogido plantarse a espaldas de Roth, sus manos tomando el respaldo entre sus puños. Eliot fue otro participante del equipo Pro-Rachel, sentado al lado de su amiga en el sofá. Fue el único en servirse café negro, de inmediato, en la tapadera de uno de los termos. Por su parte, Tara no había dirigido una sola palabra desde la llegada de Clark, alojada en la ventana del granero. Jugaba, desganadamente, con el telescopio. Oliver permanecía cerca de la rubia, encarando a todos los demás presentes. Estaba optando por una actitud de falsa frescura. Una de las que, a Clark, más le disgustaba.

Oliver parecía retarlo con su mirada. Como si Clark fuera el enemigo.

Todos lucían a la defensiva. Todos se mostraban tensos. Todos estaban listos para desnudar sus uñas, si se les obligaba.

Era algo consolante, entonces, que Clark tendría las riendas del asunto. Aunque no lo habían planteado verbalmente, había sido una indicación implícita entre el grupo, que el que se encargaría del interrogatorio, sería Clark.

"Eres… ¿alguna clase de hechicera?" La noción había estado en su mente, desde que había recordaba la manifestación de energía siendo manipulada por la chica. Roth seguía apegada al libro en sus brazos. Pero, cuando registró su pregunta, sus ojos se engrandecieron con sorpresa. Posteriormente, Rachel asintió en respuesta.

"Sí." Pero, esa afirmación, fue tan sólo el comienzo. "Clark. Yo… No soy originaria de este mundo. Provengo de una realidad alterna a esta, llamada Azarath."

La tapadura se resbaló de los dedos de Eliot, el líquido caliente quemando su piel.

Clark tragó saliva. Encantamientos, lo había esperado. ¿Esto? No tanto. Entrelazó sus manos, recargando sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos. Hizo todo lo posible por transmitir aliento a Rachel, para demostrarle que estaba escuchando detenidamente. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió la otra noche? ¿Por qué surgió el ataque contra los alumnos de Smallville High?"

Rachel bajó su mirada. El abrazo a su libro se fue relajando, lentamente. "Fue por mi culpa."

"Dinos algo que no sépanos." Tara inyectó, desde su posición.

Clark la ignoró, dándole prioridad a su conexión con Rachel. "Dime por qué, Rachel. Puedes decírmelo."

"Querían que regresara. Franco, Alan y los demás. Ese era su principal objetivo. Aquella tarde yo me había marchado de Smallville, y no pensaba regresar nunca más—"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué, Rach?—"

"Eliot." Clark le regañó con una sola palabra, otorgándole solamente un milisegundo de su mirada. Eliot se sonrojó, su quijada apretándose. Ahora fue el turno de Grayson para controlar interrupciones, presionando un hombro de Montani momentáneamente. "Prosigue, Rachel. Por favor."

Esta nueva faceta de Rachel Roth estaba comenzando a perturbarlo. Por primera vez, la chica se encontraba expresando emociones fuertes. Sus dedos estaban temblando, aferrándose a la caratula de su tomo. Clark podía escuchar su acelerado corazón y respirar el miedo en su estado neto, saliendo de sus poros. "El día que nací." Clark miró a la joven relamer sus labios, antes de continuar. "El día que nací, se predijo que el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, algo terrible sucedería. A causa de mi padre. Hace más de un año vine a Smallville, a esconderme de él, consciente que ese día estaba acercándose. Creí, que estaría a salvo aquí."

" _Estás_  a salvo aquí, Rachel." Clark no dudó en reiterar. Esperó a que Rachel volviera a concentrarse en su mirada. "Lo estás. Si necesitas ayuda con tu padre, la obtendrás. De eso, no tengas duda."

Sin embargo, en lugar de sentirse reconfortada, Roth lució aún más destrozada. "Ese día de los ataques descubrí que había sido encontrada y que estaba en peligro, así como todos ustedes. Por eso, decidí marcharme. Sin embargo, todo lo que hice fue empeorar la situación." Una pausa. "Tienen que creerme—Eliot, Clark, Tara—Nunca pensé que ustedes saldrían lastimados. Honestamente, creí que todos estarían seguros, una vez que me fuera. Nunca imaginé que los utilizarían contra mí."

Clark no se permitió ablandarse. No era el momento correcto. Necesitaba respuestas. "Durante el transcurso de aquella noche, Franco declaró que lo que habían estado haciendo, había sido mandar un mensaje. ¿Se referían a un mensaje a tu padre?"

Rachel movió su cabeza, en direcciones opuestas. "No, fue para mí. Más bien, fue un mensaje  _de_  mi padre. Utilizaron un hechizo para llamarme de vuelta al pueblo." Roth soltó el libro sobre la superficie de su regazo. "Esos chicos que orquestaron el ataque, están trabajando con él, Clark."

Clark guardó esa pieza de información, con toda la intención de usarlo después. Para su siguiente cuestión, prosiguió con cautela. "De acuerdo. Creo que lo entiendo. Tu padre descubrió que vivías en Smallville, y al enterarse de tu intento de volver a desaparecer de su radar, armó el ataque en la preparatoria, para chantajearte de regreso al pueblo. Supongo, ¿que para tenerte vigilada, de ahora en adelante?" Otra inclinación afirmativa. "Está bien. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme, Rachel, qué hiciste con nosotros?"

"Intentaba arreglarlo todo—"

"¿Con un hechizo?"

"Sí." Rachel fue, de nueva cuenta, tomada desprevenida con la rápida conclusión del consejero. "Utilicé un hechizo para que, todos los afectados por el ataque, no tuvieran recuerdo alguno de ello."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué…?" La chica hizo un sonido incrédulo, bufando una risa antipática. "Podría decirles, que lo hice porque intentaba protegerlos de los medios de comunicación. Que lo hice para simplificarles las cosas, y para que ustedes no acarrearan con mis problemas—Podría dar muchas razones para colocarme como la víctima. Pero, ¿sinceramente? Serían mentiras, Clark. Lo hice porque fui egoísta. Porque tenía miedo. Lo hice para proteger mi pellejo, y para no tener que lidiar con las consecuencias."

Santo cielo. Clark dejó caer su mentón en sus palmas. Frotó su rostro.

"Maldita infeliz." Tara, de nuevo. Sin embargo, la declaración no fue subida de tono. Fue hecho siendo verificado, una frase encerrada en aire casual. Claro, si no volteabas en la dirección de Tyler y no distinguías la furia de su rostro. "¿Quién te dio permiso para meterte en nuestras cabezas y borrar a tu antojo?"

"No borró nada." Grayson rompió con su perpetuo silencio. Se dirigió a Tyler con ojos, y voz, frías. "Solamente colocó un velo sobre los recuerdos del incidente. ¿Cierto, Rae?"

"Richard—"

"¡Oh, gracias! Ahora, ¡me siento mucho mejor!" La mecha de Tyler se encendió sin más ayuda. "Realmente, ¿se supone que tenemos que tragarnos estos cuentos fantasiosos? ¿Brujas? ¿Hechizos? ¿Padres psicópatas?"

"¿Personas que pueden causar sismos?—"

"¿Quién demonios es tu padre, de todas maneras, Roth? ¿Eh?" Conforme el propio interrogatorio de Tara fue tomando forma, sus pies fueron arrastrándola hacia la aproximación de Rachel. Clark estuvo atento por cualquier vibración proveniente del suelo. "¿Por qué mejor no explicas ese gran detalle? Digo, ya que al parecer, tiene secuestrados a unos cuantos compañeros de escuela."

Los dedos temblorosos de Rachel se habían convertido en pequeños puños, apretándose sobre su libro. La chica apuntó su atención en Clark, intentando ignorar las acusaciones.

Pero, Clark no canceló lo dicho por Tyler. Alzó sus cejas, esperando las respuestas que habían sido demandadas, con tanta ansía como Daisy. Richard indicó no mostrarse contento con la alianza, cruzando sus brazos sobre su inflado pecho.

"Es la verdad. Creerla o no, ese será tu problema, Tara." El libro en su posesión fue entonces que entró en la partida, por fin siendo relevante. "Es para ti, Clark." Roth lo ofreció directamente en línea de visión. Clark lo revisó con rayos-x, y no estuvo sorprendido al averiguar que no podía ver más allá de la caratula. "Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre Azarath, se encuentra escrito aquí." Al ver que Clark seguía titubeante, frunció su minúsculo entrecejo.

Clark esclareció su manzana de Adán. "La última vez que entré en contacto con un libro de hechizos, pagué muy caro." Hasta estaba tentado a usar su visión de calor en el objeto. "Si lo toco, ¿resultará después que el libro es el núcleo de tu poder, o algo por el estilo?"

Escepticismo apareció en el rostro de Rachel. "No. Mi magia existe debido a mi herencia genética. Un libro no tiene nada que ver con ello."

"Primero cuéntanos sobre tu padre, y luego aceptaré el libro." Porque no había pasado desapercibida para Clark, la evasión de la chica. "¿Por qué le temes tanto? ¿Qué quiere contigo?"

Atrapada en su truco, Roth volvió a colocar el libro en su regazo. Su expresión se oscureció con un sentimiento peligroso. "Mi padre… Mi padre es alguien muy poderoso. Muy influyente. No lo conozco en persona, pero mi madre me contó sobre él." Ahora, hasta Dick se mostró interesado por el tema, cambiando su protección por su hambre de conocimiento. "Tengo entendido que su objetivo es utilizarme en contra de mi voluntad, para hacer algo horrible."

¿Dónde había Clark escuchado esa historia antes? "Siempre tienes una elección, Rachel. Nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieras." Se volvió más difícil no ablandarse, ante encontrar otra circunstancia en común con la chica. Clark respiró hondo. ¿Por qué la joven lograba afectarlo tanto? "Créeme. Puede parecer imposible tan siquiera considerarlo, pero tu padre no puede lastimarte, si no se lo permites."

"Fui manufacturada para su antojo, Clark." Rachel comenzó a soltarse, entonces. "¿Cómo puedo luchar contra esa clase de control? Ni siquiera se encuentra habitando este planeta—Y mira nada más, que tan grande es su manto sobre mí. ¿Quieres saber que sucedió con Franco? ¿Con Alan y Michael? Vendieron sus almas. Hicieron un trato con él, y una vez que le juras lealtad a mi padre, no hay vuelta atrás. Todos ellos están perdidos, no podrás rescatarlos."

Clark se propulsó fuera del sillón. "¿Sabes dónde se encuentran? ¿Tienes idea de dónde podemos encontrarlos?"

"Clark, ése no es el punto—"

"Lo es, para mí, Rachel."

"No lo sé." Roth se escogió de hombros, desolada, perdida. "No lo sé, Clark. No tengo idea de donde se encuentren."

"¿Vendieron sus almas? ¿Estás hablando en serio?" Montani murmuró, encorvado sobre su tapadera de café, su mirada viajando entre Clark y su amiga. "Estoy con Daisy en esa parte. ¿Tienes idea de que tan… surreal se escucha tal cosa? Lo haces sonar como si tu padre se tratara del mismo…" Clark no perdió de vista la rapidez con la que la espalda de Roth comenzó a endurecerse aún más. Su rostro se blanqueó de cualquier emoción, en cuestión de milisegundos. "…el diablo. O algo así."

"Es una comparación suficientemente cercana, Eliot." Monotonía hizo un excelente regreso. Rachel perdió toda inflexión en su voz. "Aunque mi padre prefiere ser dirigido con el nombre de Trigon."

"¿Trigon?" Clark ensayó el nombre en su lengua. Tenía sofisticación, un sabor de antigüedad.

"Es uno de los demonios más poderosos que jamás haya existido. Es un conquistador de dimensiones intrainfernales—"

"No puedo escuchar una minuto más de estas patrañas." Tara respingó, cortinas de cabello rubio cubriendo su rostro, mientras su cabeza se empeñaba a negar lo dicho. Se abrió camino entre Oliver, claramente con la meta de irse.

Rachel le dificultó el deseo. "Si fuera tú, no me apresuraría tanto a juzgar como locuras, los hechos. Después de todo, no soy la única aquí, que no pertenece."

Tara se congeló.

Deliberadamente, las siguientes palabras salidas de Roth, fueron repartidas directo a la cara de Tyler. "A menos que Markovia haya sido agregado al atlas terrestre recientemente, tu eres tan forastera como yo, en este mundo."

Grayson volteó hacia el consejero, expresando total incredulidad ante la implicación de Rachel. Clark compartía su sorpresa, intensamente. Pero, hizo todo lo posible por no romper con la neutralidad de su semblante. Un paso en falso, y todo esto terminaría en masacre. Tara se encontraba totalmente pasmada, sus labios entreabiertos. Su recién adquirido tono bronceado perdió color, palideciendo a niveles alarmantes. Clark tomó un paso en su dirección—Pero, Oliver se le adelantó. Fue más rápido en reaccionar, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

"Tara, tranquila."

"No tienes idea, de lo que estás hablando." Tyler se escurrió del agarre de Queen, movilizándose en dirección del sofá.

Rachel no huyó de ella, como lo había estado haciendo sutilmente, desde el comienzo de la reunión. Parecía ser que la culpa había colmado su límite. Se puso de pie, plantándose justo frente a su contrincante. "Sé perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Sabes que no miento, Tara. Tenlo muy presente, si pretendes largarte de aquí, con la intención de vengarte de mí, rondando tu cabeza. Si expones mi identidad a otros, yo te expondré de vuelta."

"Nadie expondrá a nadie." Clark gruñó, inyectando fervor en su declaración. "Tara. Sé que estás molesta. Sé que estás confundida. Sé, que todo esto que estamos escuchando, puede ser difícil de aceptar. Pero, créeme. ¿Magia? ¿Brujas? ¿Hechizos? ¿Dimensiones alternas? No son nociones tan descabelladas para mí. He tenido mis propias experiencias, con este tipo de situaciones." Entonces, hizo una pausa, meditando en la lista de cosas extraordinarias que habían salido de la boca de Rachel. "Excepto por la existencia de demonios. Ésa  _sí_  es una novedad para mí."

Grayson introdujo sus dedos por su melena, frotando su cráneo con exageración. Humo, prácticamente, se podía ver salir de sus orejas. "¿Estás diciendo, que esto es un día normal para ti, Clark?"

"Más o menos." Clark sonrió. "Así que, no hay razón para entrar en pánico. Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos secretos. Secretos que resultarían catastróficos, si llegaran a revelarse a la gente equivocada." Caminó hacia Tara, suavizando su voz. Tara cayó en la trampa, atraída como abeja a la miel, a la gentileza del consejero. "Aunque, que yo sepa… en este momento, entre nosotros, no se encuentra la gente equivocada, Tara. Puedes confiar en nosotros. Así, como Eliot confió en nosotros, al exponer su habilidad e intentar salvarnos de Franco. Así, como yo confío en Rachel, porque regresó por nosotros, en el último momento. Estoy consciente de que fácilmente pudo haber elegido no regresar, aquella noche." Permitió que lo dicho calara hondo en la joven, antes de proseguir. Por encima de la figura de Daisy, conectó su mirada con la de Oliver. Lo que encontró en ella, lo ayudó a continuar. "Así, como yo confío en ustedes, con mi propio secreto."

El ceño de Tyler se arrugó. "¿Secreto? ¿Qué tipo de secreto podrías tener, Clark?" Una pequeña risa, frágil y fea, salió de sus labios resecos. "…Eres el más cuerdo de todos nosotros."

Oh, Tara. Clark tragó saliva. Tuvo el impulso de acariciar un mechón rubio, que estorbaba entre medio del rostro de la joven, y le obedeció. Tyler podía tener la coraza más dura, que la de todos los presentes, pero su corazón era tan tierno, e indefenso, como el de una niñita. En ocasiones, Clark se olvidaba de ese hecho.  _Todos_  estos eran niños. Rachel. Eliot. Tara. Richard. Todos habían tenido una vida llena de juicios que superar. "Entiendo, más de lo que puedes imaginar, la necesidad de siempre tener que mentir. Sé, lo que es esconder tu verdadero ser, por miedo de ser lastimado. Uno miente, y miente, diciéndote a ti mismo, que lo haces por tu bien. Sin embargo, cada día, sigues perdiendo personas queridas, con cada engaño. Y no tienes idea de cómo retenerlas a tu lado, así que, te das por vencido. Eventualmente, llegas a creer que estás destinado a estar solo."

"Clark." Con un gemido ahogado de su nombre, Tara se apresuró a cubrir su rostro con sus manos tambaleantes.

"No tienes que decirnos nada sobre tu pasado, en este preciso momento." Clark la atrajo a su pecho, sobando la esbelta espalda de la joven. "Sólo ten presente, que no eres la única bajo la categoría de 'No Pertenecer'. Rachel y tú, no son las únicas foráneas."

"Dame más de ese café." Clark escuchó gruñir, a Grayson. "Para despertar de este sueño inducido por crack, dudo que pellizcarme me vaya a ser de mucha ayuda."

En cuanto Tara se estabilizó en sus brazos, Clark la dejó ir. Ayudó a limpiar sus lágrimas, con un pañuelo que Clark siempre guardaba en sus bolsillos, y la chica sonrió apenada, limpiando su nariz enrojecida. "Ven a sentarte conmigo." Tara no comunicó protesta, dejándose guiar por la mano de Clark sobre su espalda. La sentó primeramente en el sofá, antes de imitarla él mismo. Tenía más que decir, todavía. "Esta indicación va para todos ustedes también: Lo que escuchen en este granero, no sale de este lugar, ¿entendido?"

Richard roló sus ojos, murmurando un "No tienes que decírmelo". Sacudió su mano en un gesto impaciente. Eliot permanecía con conducta introvertida, no brindándole atención específica a ninguno de los demás. Ni siquiera a Rachel. Asintió ante la amenaza de Clark, pero su expresión facial fue una caja abierta para sus emociones.

Clark suspiró. "Rachel, por más que patalees y reniegues, asumo que sí confías en Tara, en algún nivel personal. Si no lo hicieras, no la hubieras aceptado en esta reunión en primer lugar, ¿cierto?" Roth apretó sus labios juntos, petulante. Pero, ninguna negación fue contrapuesta con lo dicho. "Bien. Entonces, basta con las provocaciones. Si conoces algo del pasado de Tara, guárdatelo para ti, hasta que ella dé permiso para que lo revelas."

Esperó por una señal de aceptación, pacientemente. Rachel mordió su comisura labial por un minuto, respirando profundo. Clark fue testigo estelar de la comunicación no verbal brotando entre ella y Richard, por primera vez. Tan sólo un giro del mentón de Grayson, Rachel tomó su decisión de someterse a los términos de Clark, murmurando un sumiso "Está bien." Fue espeluznante ser testigo de la fina sincronización entre sus dos protegidos. Clark no podía esperar para sacar esa historia que los unía, al aire.

"Entonces." Clark aclaró su garganta. "Trigon es el nombre de tu padre. Y no es, exactamente, ¿humano?"

"Lo es." Rachel corrigió. "Un poco porcentaje, pero sí tiene genes humanos."

Clark sobó su frente. "Rachel." Suspiró. ¿Cómo podía asumir esta carga de información? ¿Demonios? ¿Criaturas similares al Diablo? Sus propias experiencias con Raya y la Zona Fantasma, de alguna manera, le servían a Clark, como un ejemplo de la existencia de dimensiones alternas. La tecnología Kriptoniana indicaba haber sido lo suficientemente avanzada como para manipular viajes entre diferentes planos de existencia. Y no solo viajar, sino también cerrar y abrir esos planos, a su antojo. Si Jor-El había tenido poder para crear una prisión en una de ellas, ¿qué tan posible era, que existieran dimensiones de origen infernal y demoniaco?

Mirando a Rachel en esta realidad, sentada frente a él en carne y hueso, debía bastar como evidencia.

¿A quién engañaba? Clark siempre había tenido la certeza, de que Rachel, no era nativa de este mundo. Desde su primera reunión, sus instintos se lo habían indicado.

¿Y sobre la magia? Tampoco resultaba una gran sorpresa.

"¿Qué quiere de ti?" Con resolución, Clark fue al corazón del terror, que podía respirar del aura de Roth. "Mencionaste que el día de tu nacimiento se predijo que algo malo iba a suceder… Además, agregaste que habías sido manufacturada con un propósito específico. ¿En qué consiste ese propósito?"

En aquel rostro de porcelana de Rachel Roth se manifestaron líneas de angustia, todo en él expresando el increíble deseo de la chica por no responderle.

A sus espaldas, Richard observaba detenidamente el contenido del termo, como si el líquido guardara el secreto a la belleza eterna, pretendiendo no estar al tanto de cada inhalación entrando a los pulmones de Roth. Eliot había girado su cabeza en dirección de su amiga, mientras Clark había estado formulando su última cuestión, y a diferencia de Grayson, el chico no se molestó en disimular su necesidad por saber más de Rachel.

Roth, por su parte, miró directo a los ojos de Clark, y se dio por vencida.

"Destruir este mundo." Por un instante, Clark juró ver las irises de Roth resplandor con el carmín de aquel cuervo. "Fui creada con el propósito de destruir este mundo, Clark."

Clark unió su mirada con la Oliver, a través de la distancia. Oliver levantó sus cejas, su rostro casi preguntando "¿Quieres que vaya por las camisas de fuerza, ahora sí?" con todo aire casual y mundano.

"Sí." El consejero sonrió, con Jor-El entonando su destino como Conquistador en su mente. "Eso era lo me temía que dijeras."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Es ridículo." Eliot declaró. "Te cuesta matar hasta a una mosca—Cielos, hasta eres vegana por tu gran respeto por la vida, Rach. No podrías destruir el mundo con esa actitud."

"Formación activa." Roth solamente justificó.

Clark había leído un poco al respecto, impulsado por las referencias sabiondas de Chloe y sus horas de ocio en la biblioteca de Lex. Si recordaba correctamente, consistía en enmascarar tus verdaderas emociones respecto a algo o alguien, transformándolas en lo contrario.

En otras palabras, con cada acción de respeto por la vida que Rachel manifestaba, una sed por destrucción total era abatida, bajo el espejismo de autocontrol de la chica.

Mierda.

Clark no podía creer en los líos en los que se metía.

Estiró sus manos en la dirección de Rachel, pidiendo por el libro con el gesto. La joven se apresuró a colocarlo en sus dedos, con una cortina de alivio cayendo en su postura. Alivio y agradecimiento.

El libro no explotó en sus manos, por lo menos.

"Solamente tú podrás abrirlo." Roth indicó. "Si decides mostrar sus contenidos a otra persona, entonces… confiaré en tu decisión."

"Gracias por tu confianza, Rachel." Clark acarició la careta del tesoro en su posesión. No era como el libro que Lana había obtenido en E-Bay. Era suave, donde el libro de la Condesa Theroux había sido áspero.

Rachel inclinó su mentón. Luego, con la frente en alto, la chica pareció obtener nuevas fuerzas. "Todavía no tengo claras las circunstancias que involucraran mi destino junto con el de mi padre, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por averiguar alguna manera de detenerlo. No sé dónde se encuentren Franco y los demás, pero te prometo, que te ayudaré en encontrarlos."

"Sin ofender, Rach." Eliot sopló por su nariz. "Pero, después de este desastre, es lo menos que podrías hacer."

Richard hizo una mueca, pero no brincó a la defensa de Roth, como Clark lo había esperado. Esa era buena señal. Significaba que Richard no había sido cegado completamente por sus sentimientos por Rachel. No había perdido su objetividad, después de todo.

Clark trazó la cerradura del libro, y justo como había sido prometido, ésta se despedazó a su contacto, brindando acceso inmediato. Sintió la mirada curiosa de Tara en su cercanía, y Clark le regaló una pequeña sonrisa para aplacarla, retirando sus dedos. El libro se cerró de nuevo, a sus órdenes mudas. Interesante.

Había comenzado a amanecer.

Clark miró los parpados de Eliot luchando por mantenerse abiertos, a pesar de la cafeína fluyendo por su sistema. Notó como Tara había doblado sus piernas contra su pecho, abrazándose para mantenerse caliente. La misma Rachel Roth era un faro sin iluminación, las sombras de su pasado (o de su futuro) robándole aun de más vitalidad. Los únicos vibrando con energía parecían ser Grayson y Oliver. El mismo Clark sintió una urgente necesidad por estar solo, con la solemne razón de absorber, procesar, interpretar, y tomar una decisión, sobre toda la información que había escuchado.

"Creo que será mejor, que lo dejemos hasta aquí." Clark buscó por la aprobación de cada uno de los Mosqueteros, y cuando la encontró, les sonrió. "Sesión cerrada. Continuaremos luego."

"¿Crees que habrá clases hoy, Clark?" Tara murmuró. "Porque, no me siento con nada de ganas de asistir."

"Honestamente, lo dudo." Clark se levantó. "Llamaré a Reynolds en unas horas más, para cerciorarme. Aunque, después del ataque en el Ankh, lo más certero es que les dé el día libre." Se encogió de hombros. "Si quieren, pueden irse a dormir a la casa. La habitación de mi madre y la mía están libres. Son bienvenidos a utilizarlas."

Eliot negó con su cabeza. "Paso, en la pijamada. Preferiría que Rach me llevara a casa. Mi madre no debe tardar en llegar de su turno de madrugada." Rachel asintió ante su petición, poniéndose de pie casi al unísono con Montani, como dos gotas de agua.

Clark no lo pudo resistir, se acercó a la pareja antes de dejarlos ir. Revolvió los cabellos de un adormilado Eliot, y recibió una sonrisa amena. Luego, se dirigió a Rachel.

"No será seguro que regreses a tu apartamento. Ahora, que todas las víctimas y las autoridades recuerdan lo sucedido, te buscarán. Te recomendaría que regresaras a la Granja."

"Pasaré a mi apartamento por algunas cosas personales, antes." Fue la aceptación de la chica, antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos de todos, llevándose a Montani consigo.

Tara murmuró apenas algo reconocible a un "Buenas noches", marchándose a descansar, sin más retraso. Clark le aseguró que no tardaría en seguirla, para ayudarla a instalarse en la recamara del consejero. Evitando la mirada intensa de Richard sobre su persona, la rubia asintió a las palabras de Clark, con apenas una onza de atención. Bajó los escalones de madera, con sus brazos todavía rodeando su torso.

Grayson se encargó de enroscar las tapaderas a los termos correspondientes. "Bueno, no que esto no haya sido divertido—"

"Tú no lo olvidaste."

Ante la cortada de Clark a su usual desfachatez, el chico se tensó.

Clark se cruzó de brazos. "Por eso te estuviste comportando de manera tan extraña todo este día. Tu sí recordabas lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rachel te dejó intacto?"

Por un momento, Richard dio la impresión de estar preparándose para otra evasión, o para mentirle directo a la cara. Al final, el juramento de honestidad entre los dos, pareció tener más peso para la consciencia del muchacho. Richard suspiró con mal genio. "No estoy seguro, pero creo que, aunque Rachel lo hubiera querido, no hubiera sido posible."

Oliver fue ahora el interrogador. "¿Por qué?"

Dick miró entre ambos hombres, pausando por un corto periodo de tiempo, antes de proseguir. "Roth y yo… Podría decirse que tenemos un pasado que nos une. Ni siquiera Raven puede manipular esa unión a su antojo."

Chuscamente al unísono, Clark y Oliver cuestionaron un confuso "¿Raven?", que provocó que Grayson maldijera a los cuatro vientos.

"Bien hecho, Grayson." El chico refunfuñó entre dientes, despeinando sus cabellos. "Eso fue un accidente. No sucedió."

" _Sucedió_." Clark se entercó. "¿Raven? ¿Quieres decir que ése es otro nombre de Rachel?"

Grayson suspiró, en esta ocasión, vencido. "…Sí. Pero, no lo oyeron de mí, ¿está bien?"

Todo tuvo más sentido. Mucho más sentido. Las referencias de Franco no habían sido juegos vocales, entonces. De una manera, el chico había estado respondiendo a las interrogantes de Clark. Había sido claro, de cierta manera, al haber indicado  _Debería preguntárselo a su querida cuervo_. Raven. Así, la había llamado el muchacho, una vez que Roth había hecho acto de presencia en el campo deportivo. Clark podía recordarlo, ahora con claridad, y sin la interferencia de magia.

Súbitamente, Clark ya no quería recibir más información. Se sintió desbordado.

"Vete, antes que Lex se percate de tu ausencia." Clark dictaminó, oficialmente concluyendo la exhaustiva reunión. "Te avisaré más tarde, si habrá clases hoy."

Hasta Grayson lució dudoso con la libertad, tan fácilmente, otorgada. No arriesgó su suerte. Con una inclinación de su quijada apretada, Dick se despidió. No transcurrió mucho tiempo, posteriormente, para que Clark captara el sonido de la motocicleta de Grayson, siendo encendida.

Ollie se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. Clark caminó hacia la ventana del granero. Necesitaba aire fresco.

"Hay dos opciones: O la Srta. Roth necesita intervención psiquiátrica inmediata, o tenemos un gran problema en nuestras manos. Personalmente, me inclino más por la Opción A."

"Ollie, ¿en serio crees que está loca?"

"¿Quién sabes? Quizás tanta magia le ha freído el cerebro. Sucede con los mutantes afectados por los meteoritos, ¿por qué no con ella? O podría estar mintiendo, su pasado la preside, después de todo."

Clark recordó el horror en los ojos carbón de Rachel, cuando la muchacha había desatado la historia de su padre. Dudaba que un terror tan potente, se pudiera fingir. "No se sienten como mentiras."

"¿Así que, estás comiéndote todo este material sobre demonios y el fin del mundo?"

"Después de Zod y Jueves Negro, el Fin del Mundo dejó ser un mito para mí. Estuvo muy cerca de suceder en una ocasión, sospecho que no será la última." Si lo consideraba detenidamente, la declaración de Rachel de ser la culpable del próximo Armagedón, parecía ser una repetición de la posesión de Lex. ¿A un proceso similar se había estado refiriendo Roth? ¿Por ello, afirmaba que había sido manufacturada? ¿Era Rachel un cascarón, para su padre demoniaco? "Además. No estuviste conmigo esa noche, Oliver. No viste a Franco, o a los otros jóvenes. El poder que todos ellos manejaban… Fue más fuerte de yo. Me sobrepasaron, sin dificultad alguna. Conocían mi debilidad a las rocas de meteorito."

"¿También estás encontrando plausibilidad en ese embrollo de almas vendidas?"

Clark giró su cuerpo. "Creo que, por alguna razón, no te agrada Rachel, y que estás poniéndole más peso a tu opinión sobre ella, que a los hechos y la información que nos ha dado."

"Y yo creo que estás mirando el fantasma de alguien más, en Rachel—O Raven—Roth."

"¿Y qué hay de malo, si lo estoy haciendo, Oliver?" Clark gruñó. "Si me identifico con Rachel, es mi problema."

"No me estoy refiriendo a tu persona."

"Oh, ya entiendo." Clark giró sus globos oculares. "Siempre regresa a él, ¿cierto?" Ahora que lo analizaba, ambos no habían exactamente terminado con el tema, por culpa del ataque en Smallville High. Ahora, Clark podía sentir la discusión en la Torre Queen tan fresca, como si hubiera sucedido un par de horas atrás. Bueno, ya era tiempo de dejar las cartas sobre la mesa. Clark había tenido suficiente. "Cual sea tu problema con Lex, tendrás que superarlo, Oliver."

Truenos y relámpagos casi se podían percibir del aura de su novio. Ollie se levantó con deliberación, su entrecejo torcido. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué compartir tragos en la barra los hizo amigos de nuevo, y eso arregla todos los errores de Luthor, automáticamente?"

Clark respiró hondo. "Porque ustedes dos son importantes para mí, y los quiero a ambos, en mi vida."

Oliver se perdió unos segundos en su propia incredulidad, su mentón cayendo ligeramente. "Mierda, Clark. Estaba bromeando. ¿Lex y tú, realmente, son amigos de nuevo?"

"Hablamos." Clark tragó saliva. Habían hablado, pero les hacía falta hablar de tanto más. "Decidí darle—Decidimos darle, mutuamente, una nueva oportunidad a nuestra amistad, ahora que el secreto de mi origen no está en el camino." Y el resultado podría ser una explosión en sus rostros, o tal vez no. "Eres la única persona a la que le debo una explicación. No me justificaré con Chloe, o Lois, o ni siquiera con mi madre. Te lo estoy diciendo, porque sé que debo hacerlo. No quiero secretos o malentendidos entre nosotros, Oliver. Y no te estoy pidiendo que quieras al tipo, de un día para otro. Pero, por lo menos, sé civilizado con él cuando yo esté presente. Pueden matarse, en cuanto me largue fuera de sus vistas, si es lo que desean."

Oliver rio con un tenor agridulce. "Maldición, Clark." Clark lo observó tallar su corto cabello con dedos toscos. "No sé por qué estoy sorprendido. No es como si no lo hubiera estado esperando, desde la muerte de Lana."

Clark mordió su labio. Si tal cosa era cierta, Oliver estaba comprobando conocerlo mejor, que el mismo Clark se conocía a sí mismo. "Hay más."

Le contó sobre sus intenciones de manejar el Nivel 33.1, a lado de Lex. Inesperadamente, ante esas noticias, Oliver no se alteró más de lo que ya estaba. Pensativo, su novio asimiló la descripción del lugar que Clark le fue otorgando, no dejando fuera los nombres de los psiquiatras y doctores que Lex le había presentado. Resultó ser, que Oliver hasta conocía a la Jefa de Psiquiatría, Bracco. Clark se sintió más tranquilo, después de compartir toda su experiencia sobrenatural del Nivel 33.1. Había tenido aquella carga en su cabeza durante horas, y no se había sentido correcto atrasarle la información a Oliver. Sin embargo, Clark había estado atascado en boca y mente. Ahora, al triple.

Clark se aceró a Oliver con pasos inseguros, pero necesitando de la cercanía de su pareja. Capturó un puño del rubio entre una de sus manos, acariciándola hasta convencerlo de fundirse bajo sus cuidados. "Tú tienes tu lugar, Oliver. Lex tendrá el propio. Mis asuntos con Lex no los mezclaré con los tuyos, y viceversa. No hay razón que te sientas amenazado por él—"

"¿Amenazado por Luthor? Por favor."

"Entonces, ¿por qué pierdes la cordura, cada vez, que Lex está involucrado?" Clark contraatacó, sabiendo que tenía la razón.

Oliver suspiró, petulante. "Como sea."

Clark sonrió. "Niño consentido." Su sonrisa se mitigó con una dimensión más seria. "Tienes que confiar en mí, Ollie."

La manzana de Adán de Queen saltó, en los confines de su laringe. Con los primeros resplandores del amanecer, las ojeras bajo sus ojos castaños, cansados, se vieron más predominantes. "No confío en Lex. Pero… confiaré en  _tu_  juicio. No te aseguró que será algo instantáneo, o fácil. Sólo puedo prometer que intentaré controlar mejor, mis deseos de meter su cabeza en un retrete. Sólo por ti."

Oh, sí. Clark podía imaginarse que tan divertida su vida sería, de hoy en adelante. "Gracias, cariño." Como el sarcasmo era un amigo cercano, Clark lo utilizó con toda la fidelidad, golpeando el hombro de su novio, con exasperación. "Estoy consciente que pedirles a ambos que maduren, de la noche a la mañana, es toda una hazaña—"

"¡Madurar es aburrido!" Oliver hizo una inmadura mueca de asco. Clark lo mandó a ayudar a Tara, nombrándolo oficialmente su encargado por el día.

"Ya que fuiste tú quien la encontró, misteriosamente." Clark mencionó, haciendo todo lo posible por sonar inopinado, mientras bajaba los escalones para alimentar a las vacas.

Oliver pausó en la entrada frontal del granero. "Sobre eso. Necesito disculparme."

Clark se detuvo, con sus manos sujetando un bloque de paja. "¿Mm?"

"Fui duro contigo y tu… apego en Roth. Sin embargo, he descubierto que…" Oliver clavó su mirada en la dirección de la casa, tras unos segundos, regresándola a Clark. "…sería un hipócrita si continuara menospreciando tu empatía con la chica."

Clark sintió triunfó en su corazón. "Por más que no quieras, crecen en ti, ¿cierto?"

Oliver torció su nariz. "Como hongos."

Cuando terminó con su mantenimiento diario del legado de la familia Kent, Clark retornó a su hogar, introduciéndose por la cocina.

Chloe había despertado. Estaba enroscada en un asiento del comedor, torcida en ángulos inimaginables. Lois seguía muerta en vida, dentro de los confines de la sala. Un aroma a pan tostado despertó el apetito de Clark, y tras seguir la seducción a su nariz, se encontró, con nada más y nada menos, que Rachel Roth. Cocinando. En la cocina de Martha Kent.  _Cocinando_.  _Comida_.

Clark le robó un pan al plato de Chloe, no creyendo lo que estaba presenciando.

Chloe gimió una incoherencia, escondiendo su cabeza entre la cobija robada del cuarto de Clark.

Lo único que Roth hizo para comprobar que estaba consciente de su presencia, fue asentir, como muñeca de resorte. Después, prosiguió a sacar dos panes franceses del sartén, desplazándolos a un plato.

Clark robó otro pan. Se dirigió al segundo piso.

Tara estaba profundamente dormida en la habitación de Clark, acostada sobre las cobijas de algodón. Clark cerró las cortinas, para bloquearle el sol molesto. Tomó su laptop del escritorio antes de irse. Su siguiente parada fue la habitación de sus padres. Oliver estaba igual de noqueado que Daisy, roncando levemente contra una almohada, mientras abrazada otra contra su pecho. Clark besó la corona de su cabeza, haciendo lo mismo con las ventanas de la recamara, para preservar una atmosfera de comodidad.

Se detuvo en el umbral, antes de dejar a Ollie.

El repentino sentimiento lóbrego, fluyendo en sus venas, lo desnudó. Por una breve fracción de minutos, se sintió abrumado, indefenso. Dentro de su pecho, cada lazo que había forjado con Richard, con Tara, con Eliot, con Oliver, con Lex, con Chloe—Todas esas cuerdas amarradas alrededor de su corazón, se apretaron mucho más, presionándolo con urgencia.

Dudó, por ese periodo privado que se le fue otorgado.

Dudó de sus capacidades, y de sus habilidades. Dudó de poder ayudar a Rachel. Dudó de su esperanza por reparar su relación con Lex. Dudó de la determinación de Oliver, por siempre estar con Clark. Dudó de todos y de todo.

Luego, aspiró con profundidad. Blanqueó su mente.

Y con la frente en alto, salió de la habitación, listo para otro día.

Al llegar a la cocina, destapó la cabeza de Chloe con crueldad. "Chloe, necesito que revivas."

Su amiga imitó a una cucaracha pasmada, cegada ante los rayos de la mañana recién nacida. "Clark—¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?"

Clark colocó su laptop frente a Chloe, abriéndose sobre la mesa con propósito. "Franco Collins, Alan Roberts, Elizabeth Montgomery, Gregory Williams, Michelle Morato—"

"—Y debería estar interesa en ayudarte, después de tu negación a ayudarme con mi propia investigación de Wayne, por… Oh, lo olvidé, ¿por cuál razón, exactamente?" Ah. Chloe no estaba tan muerta como había aparentado. Excelente.

Clark sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta ID, tan exclusiva como la suya y la de Dick, que le otorgaría acceso completo a Chloe Sullivan dentro del Nivel 33.1. La plantó en la mesa del comedor, libre de ser verificada por los ojos críticos de su amiga. No agregó más verbalmente.

Chloe tomó el pase entre sus manos. Levantó su ceja.

"Repíteme los nombre y tráeme más café."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lex no podía concentrarse.

Tenía el monitor de su computadora portátil frente a sus ojos, el último informe de los resultados de la terapia física a cargo de la Dra. Ramírez plasmado con el logo de LeXcorp en el encabezado del documento. Por las pocas líneas que había logrado procesar, avances habían sido realizados. Eran buenas noticias. Pero, Lex no podía sentirse satisfecho. Algo se lo impedía.

Le había dado el día libre de Carmen. Sus servicios no serían necesitados, por el día de hoy.

Omar le llamó. Le informó tener una visita.

Así fue como tuvo la certeza de que no se trataba de Clark. Clark nunca se molestaba por anunciar sus llegadas.

Para cuando el esbelto cuerpo de su visitante se aventuró a las puertas de vidrio del estudio, Lex tenía la computadora cerrada y sus sentidos extra-activados. Se mantuvo sentado, detrás de la falsa protección del escritorio. Una de sus manos permaneció dentro del cajón secreto, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de la pistola. No tenía balas, pero sí tranquilizadores, que desvanecerían la consciencia de un elefante con una sola aplicación.

Por lo que había averiguado, por las pistas que había retejido y las hipótesis que se habían armado en su mente, Lex estaba seguro en un 70% que Rachel Roth podía ser incapacitada.

"Señorita Roth." Lex realizó la primera jugada, ganándole la palabra a la jovencita. "Me temo informarle que si busca a Grayson, el chico ya tiene un par de horas de haberse marchado." Y milagros de milagros, Dick hasta le había pedido permiso para llevarse la motocicleta. "Tendrá más probabilidades de encontrarlo en la Granja Kent, que en la Mansión." A pesar del anuncio sobre la cancelación de clases en los noticieros, Grayson no parecía hartarse de jugar al hermano menor con Clark. Tan sólo pensar en la ridícula parodia familiar, le provocaba a Lex apretar sus dientes. Ahora que tendría muchos de sus derechos de vuelta, Lex estaba dispuesto a hacer todas las preguntas que involucraran aquella nefasta asociación entre Dick y Clark Kent. Llegaría al fondo de ello, costara lo que le costara. Clark no tendría opción más que responder, después de su gran discurso sobre Nuevos Comienzos.

"Lo vine a ver a usted, Sr. Luthor."

Las cejas de Lex comunicaron su impresión. Por dentro, profanó. Una vez establecido como el blanco, Lex tenía que prepararse psicológicamente para lo peor. Tantos encuentros con mutantes le habían enseñado este tango, a la perfección. "¿A qué debo el placer de su visita, entonces, Srta. Roth?"

La aclamada señorita, no manifestó alguna muestra de sorpresa, al descubrir la familiaridad con la que Lex se estaba dirigiendo. O Roth era demasiado lista…

"Vine a disculparme."

…o demasiado confiada.

Lex entrecerró sus ojos, dejando salir a la luz su desconfianza. "¿Qué ha hecho para ofenderme?"

Roth se acercó lentamente, sus zapatos de bailarina chocando con el piso. Eran rojos. Lex absorbió las manos pálidas de la chica, la ligereza de su caminado, la profundidad de la oscuridad de su mirada. Roth tenía en posesión una gracia magistral y una máscara de neutralidad, digna de envidia de un Luthor. Lionel la hubiera deseado reclutar en un santiamén, por simplemente ese poderoso don. Cuando únicamente la silla opuesta a Lex y el escritorio, fueron los obstáculos restantes entre los dos, su visitante se detuvo.

"Conozco de su extrema susceptibilidad—No." Roth se auto interrumpió. En una incoherente yuxtaposición con su frente maduro, Roth bajó su cara y sus dedos jalaron de la orilla de su camiseta. "Estoy enterada de sus antecedentes médicos, que sólo adjuntarían un efecto más negativo sobre mis acciones contra usted—"

"Me temo que no entiendo…"

"Manipulé sus recuerdos, así como, los de muchas personas más. Hice todo en mi poder, para no invadir la privacidad de su mente, Sr. Luthor. Sin embargo, el hecho sigue siendo el mismo: después de su trauma ocurrido en Belle Reeve, usted más que nadie, tiene derecho a una disculpa." La inexistente emoción viniendo de la mecánica explicación, erizó la piel de Lex. Eso, y el carácter específico con el que Roth describió lo "ocurrido" en Belle Reeve. Su estancia en el centro psiquiátrico había sido comunicada abiertamente para el público, pero no lo ocurrido dentro de la muralla de pesadillas. Nadie había averiguado sobre la terapia de shock, a menos que Lex hubiera querido lo contrario.

Lex comenzó a sacar la pistola del compartimiento escondido. "¿La mandó Clark?"

Desconociendo que haber respondido afirmativamente la hubiera colocado en mejor luz para los ojos de Lex, Roth negó con su cabeza. "Vine por mi propia voluntad." Roth fijó su mirada en Lex, perturbándolo con su intensidad. "Antes de que pudiera apuntar el tranquilizador en mi dirección, yo ya estaría tele transportándome a otro punto de la oficina, Sr. Luthor. No soy tan ingenua. Me imagino que, desde el momento en el que su memoria se restauró, ha hecho todo lo posible por investigar sobre mí. Debe de tener una idea de lo que soy capaz."

Lex tensó sus muslos, listo para rebotar de la silla de piel. "Estoy confundido. ¿Esta es una disculpa, o una amenaza, Srta. Roth?"

Roth engrandeció sus ojos, su boca colgando por un instante. El minuto que Lex le regaló, no fue en vano. Pareció tiempo suficiente para que la chica cayera en cuenta del tono oscuro, por el que se había colado su justificación. Roth, visiblemente, tragó saliva.

"Lo lamento." Una risa descompuesta salió de sus labios descoloridos. "Parece que es lo único que he articulado por horas y horas.  _Lo siento, lo lamento_. Desde una perspectiva magnificada, aquellas imploraciones suenan tan vacías."

"¿Qué eres?" Lex dejó de rodear. Quería una sola respuesta, para armarse una imagen de lo que se enfrentaba. "No eres un resultado de las tormentas de meteoritos. Lo sabría, si lo fueras."

La joven inclinó su mentón. "No soy, completamente, humana. No soy, exactamente, una nativa."

Dios. ¿Podría ser que…? "Acaso Clark y tú—"

"Soy una extranjera, pero no  _esa_  clase de extranjera."

Mierda, rayos y centellas. Bien hecho, Clark. Sigue con la excelente aplicación de la palabra  _Discreción_. Lex tuvo que luchar contra cada reclamo de sus moléculas, para no golpear su propia frente, en frustración.

Sin embargo, Roth, tenía más por decir. Hasta arrojó una suave curva de sus labios, para aligerar sus palabras. "No debería enfadarse con Clark. De lo que usted pueda conocer de él, yo no estoy tan al tanto. Tengo mis sospechas. Puedo… percibir que no es humano. Pero, más allá de eso, usted aún sigue en la delantera, Sr. Luthor." Un fulgor de humor, ahuyentó algo de la gravedad del rostro de Roth. "Aunque, si Richard pregunta, nunca dije eso."

Lex aflojó su agarre de la pistola, reconsiderado la situación.

Otra vez, con Clark Kent como común denominador, las cosas cambiaban. Todo cambiaba, cuando Clark metía sus narices. Le gustara a Lex, o no. "Grayson." Rezongó levemente, recordando su inclusión en el tour del Nivel 33.1. "Clark necesita aprender a cerrar su boca."

"Sólo intenta enmendar sus errores." Roth lo defendió. Lex hizo una nota mental de su muestra de lealtad. "Mentir y ocultarse. Sé muy bien, que tanto hacer eso, te puede envenenar el alma. No lo culpo, por querer cambiar."

Cambiar. Como si fuera tan factible. Como si se tratase de apagar un switch, y encender otro, en una corriente eléctrica distinta. Ahora fue el turno de Lex para sonreír, imaginando todas las paredes de la realidad con las que Clark iba a romperse la nariz, al hacer impacto con los esqueletos guardados de su pasado.

Lex podía reconocer que Clark había madurado desde su… mutuo alejamiento. Clark ciertamente era diferente en algunos aspectos, y cada fibra en Lex se rehusaba a convertirse en otro proyecto de caridad, de esta nueva versión. Sin embargo, en otras maneras, el joven granjero permanecía siendo el mismo Clark de siempre, y eran aquellos rasgos inmutables que nunca serían modificados en la naturaleza de Clark, los que seguían atrayendo a Lex a su órbita.

Clark era una adicción. Siempre lo había sido.

Abstractamente, Lex quería dejar grabado en la larga historia de su amistad, que él mismo había tomado el primer paso para cortar la relación, en romper el círculo vicioso. Había estado dispuesto a dejar a Clark ir, junto con sus secretos y no tan-secretos. Sin embargo, esta vez, Clark había sido el que se había negado a cooperar con el programa. Lex quería que le constara al universo que ahora había sido Clark el adicto, y no Lex.

"Todavía no hay un veredicto que declare que tanto éxito, Clark tendrá.  _Cambio_  nunca ha estado en el vocabulario de un Kent."

Una tenue arruga onduló las franjas de la frente de Roth. "Sr. Luthor." Toda melosidad que solía inyectarse en su apellido, se convirtió en una silaba severa, saliendo de la voz de Roth. "No puedo entrar en detalles, pero le puedo asegurar que Clark y usted, hicieron lo correcto. Nunca debieron ser oponentes." Roth apoyó sus manos en el escritorio, implorando por su atención con cada señal de su postura. "…Lo vi una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Se sintió como un sueño, pero estaba despierta. Vi el mundo hundido en tinieblas. Vi a Clark como un héroe cubierto en carmín, vacío de esperanza. Había perdido a todos sus seres amados a la mortalidad humana. Y usted… había sido un ser lleno de odio. Vestido de blanco, con buenas intenciones guiándolo directo al infierno. Ustedes dos habían estado destinados a combatir hasta la eternidad, nunca dispuestos a dar el golpe final. Y todo el mundo… habían sufrido por ello."

"Lo sé." Con el oxígeno momentáneamente abandonándolo, Lex sintió su corazón queriendo destrozar su costilla izquierda, demandando salir de su jaula de hueso. Fue horripilante, sentir todos sus miedos siendo reafirmados. Roth le había narrado una culminante combinación, de las tantas pesadillas que habían mantenido a Lex en vela, durante decenas de noches. En su mente, Roth fue reemplazada por Cassandra,  _sangre bañando el planeta, mientras Lex había reinado. Un puño envuelto en piel negra, siendo su antorcha._  Santo cielo. "Sé el monstruo que puedo llegar a ser."

"Sin embargo, se dice que hay muy pocos monstruos, que garanticen los miedos que les tenemos. (1)"

Vaya retorcido estilo de quitapesares.

Lex no pudo conservar las agallas, para continuar viendo a la adolescente a la cara. Colocó su atención más allá de los hombros delgados de la joven, analizando el ámbar de la chimenea. ¿Quién era esta chiquilla, que tenía la capacidad de tocar sus cuerdas más vulnerables? Fue más claro que nunca, que Roth no era una persona corriente. No podías dudar, lo que su fría voz te aseguraba. Lex se sentía más ultrajado que antes, cuando se había levantado otra mortal infracción contra sus recuerdos y la salud de su mente.

"Disculpa aceptada, Srta. Roth." Quería saber más, quería una explicación más explícita, pero pesó más el deseo de Lex por sacar a la chica del estudio, que satisfacer su curiosidad. Por lo menos, por ahora.

Rachel Roth asintió, ante el despache indirecto. Retrocedió.

Lex contó sus pasos, impaciente por su desaparición, para así servirse un trago de scotch.

Al noveno paso, Roth se detuvo. Lex clavó su mirada en la espalda de la niña.

Roth colocó una mano sobre su sien, por un momento. Después, torció su perfil en la dirección de Lex. "…Recomendaría que se dirigiera, de inmediato, al lugar de residencia de Nell Potter."

El móvil estaba en la oreja de Lex desde antes que las palabras terminaran de tener sentido. Con Nell Potter siendo incluida en la conversación, los malos presentimientos en las entrañas de Lex, crecieron a alarmas chillonas en su cabeza. Dio órdenes a su propio equipo de seguridad privada de dirigirse al hotel donde Nell y su esposo se habían estado hospedando, desde el funeral de Lana. Para cuando había terminado la llamada, y las llaves del Laborghini colgaban de sus dedos, no había rastro de Rachel Roth.

Camino al hotel, fue informado que Nell había sido interceptada en la carretera fuera de Smallville, Marlén a bordo. Sin señal del marido de Nell, en ninguna parte. Las autoridades habían sido llamadas por Marcus, el Jefe de Seguridad. Lex agradeció su iniciativa y aceleró hasta la carretera, muy pronto acompañando a un par de patrullas en su viaje. El punto de encuentro fue un desbarajuste, para cuando todos arribaron. Lex abrió la puerta con urgencia, sus dedos temblando con la adrenalina—y con otros sentimientos que no quería nombrar—corriendo hacia el automóvil detenido a un costado del camino. Marcus tenía a Marlén en sus brazos, luciendo ridículo, en su inutilidad para tranquilizarla.

Fue extraño. Desde su nacimiento, Marlén había sido la cúpula de muchas expectativas; había sido el receptáculo de la esperanza de Lex por un nuevo comienzo—gran ejemplo de ello siendo hasta el establecimiento de su nombre; Lex había roto con la dinastía de Lionel—había simbolizado un estatus que Lex había estado codiciando, desde que había averiguado el embarazo de Lana. Marlén era el ojo del huracán, un arquetipo que Lex había estado cuidando con recelo y posesividad. Lex comprendía la importancia que Marlén representaba en su vida. Sin embargo, no fue hasta ahora, oyendo sus llantos histéricos a menos de un metro de distancia, que Lex sintió aquella fantasiosa noción de unión fraternal, como realidad.

Lo _percibió._

Sintió el jalón de su hija. Sintió la veracidad del ADN que los unía, hasta cada terminación nerviosa de su médula.

Nell todavía no había sido introducida a una patrulla, pero se encontraba esposada. En cuanto captó la presencia de Lex entre la conmoción, la mujer se abalanzó contra él. No llegó muy lejos, con un par de policías bloqueándola con sus brazos. Lex caminó hasta ella, furioso con el vil atrevimiento que la mujer había realizado en su contra.

"¡Me tendiste una trampa, maldito infeliz!" Nell vociferó a los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Lex no negó la acusación. Había esperado a que Nell se saboteara a sí misma eventualmente, pero ni Lex la había imaginado tan imbécil. Cuando el juez les había aconsejado llegar a un acuerdo personal entre ellos, respecto a la custodia de Marlén, para evitar un mayor y largo proceso legal, Nell había cedido a los términos de Lex, con tal, de por fin conocer a su sobrina segunda. Lex había esperado que la mujer supiera valorar su suerte, y que no fuera a arruinar el acto de confianza que Lex había estado ofreciendo, tan rápido.

Al contrario, ahora había arruinado cualquier esperanza de credibilidad frente al juez como representante de custodia de Marlén. Sin la ayuda de nadie. Y en su primer día de visita, además. Nell no se había permitido ni una hora de disfrute con Marlén, antes de apuñalar a Lex en la espalda.

- _Después de todo, la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol_. Lex quería estrangularla. Tiempo atrás, le había agradado Nell Potter. La había respetado por su inteligencia, y por su perceptibilidad. ¿A dónde se habían ido aquellas cualidades?

"Si alguien ha mordido un anzuelo aquí, he sido yo, Nell. Fui demasiado ingenuo, al pensar que podría confiarte a mi hija, por una simple tarde." Metódicamente, Lex fue destruyendo la reputación de la mujer frente a la Sheriff. "¿En serio creíste que podrías darte a la fuga con mi hija, tan fácilmente? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para esconderte en Metrópolis? Metrópolis es mi ciudad." No tuvo que fingir el increíble enfado surgiendo por su ser, al acabar con toda distancia separándolos. Nell estaba temblando por su propio coraje. "Al primer paso que hubieras dado, hubieras sido destruida."

La dejó. Se dio media vuelta, no teniendo nada que decirle en el resto de su vida. Lex hubiera apreciado las influencias de Nell y Henry en la crianza de Marlén, pero todo plan reconciliatorio entre los Lang/Potter, los Small, y los Luthors, estaba arruinando indefinidamente. Lex nunca los volvería a aceptar en la cercanía de su hija.

Marcus hacía su mejor esfuerzo por apaciguar los chillidos de Marlén, meciendo sus brazos como péndulo. Marlén continuaba llorando, como si entendiera las circunstancias de su contexto. Lex estaba estirando sus propios brazos, ante de que cayera en cuenta de sus acciones. Hasta Marcus lució sorprendido por su muda petición. Pero, Lex era su jefe, así que traspasó el diminuto cuerpo de seis kilos, envuelto en mantas, a su progenitor, sin tardanza.

Era la primera vez, que Lex la sostenía en sus brazos.

Todo este tiempo la había estado observando desde lo lejos, analizando a Carmen y su experto entrenamiento aplicado en el cuidado de su hija. Lex había observado dormir a Marlén, durante la única noche que habían estado en Nueva York, demasiado temeroso de tocarla. Aterrorizado de arruinar su perfección. Había sucedido durante las altas horas de la madrugada, y Carmen había estado dormida. Al notar a Marlén despierta, pero callada, observándolo de vuelta, Lex había decidido contarle, una que otra leyenda céltica, entre susurros. Le había narrado sobre Isolde y Tristán, sobre la historia galesa de Branwen, hija del rey de Irlanda, con el objetivo de arrullarla.

Lo que Lex había obtenido por su tiempo invertido, aquella noche, había sido una sonrisa de encías desnudas, un hilo de saliva embarrando la pequeña mejilla robusta de Marlén Luthor.

Ser resguardada en la protección de su padre, no la calmó lo suficiente para dejar de sollozar, pero sus maullidos bajaron de intensidad. Lex no tuvo ni la menor idea de qué hacer para ayudar a consolarla. No quería mentirle con ilusos "Todo está bien, no te preocupes", porque nada jamás estaría bien entre Marlén, y la familia de su madre.

Después de que Sheriff Adams le diera permiso de retirarse, antes de que los periodistas llegaran a la escena, Lex le ordenó a Marcus manejar el Lamborgini de regreso a la mansión. Marlén suspiró rencorosa, desde el nido de los brazos de su padre durante el camino. Debía de estar alucinándolo, pero Lex pudo jurar ver acusación en aquellos ojos claros del bebé, preguntándole sobre por qué Lex la había dejado sola con Nell, a pesar de las sospechas de que la mujer actuaría irracionalmente, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Debía ser la culpa jugando trucos sucios, más bien.

En cuanto llegaron al castillo, y Lex se abrió camino al estudio, Marlén solamente empeoró.

Lloró y lloró, irritada, dejando caer sobre la mansión una tormenta.

Le había dado el día libre a Carmen, y Lex estuvo tentado a cancelarle su receso, en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, un lado de Lex—un lado recién despertado—le renegó por lo contrario. Después de lo de Nell, Lex solamente quería a Marlen rodeada de su presencia. Teniendo a Lex, no necesitaría a nadie más. Lex la protegería, la cuidaría. La tranquilizaría, costara lo que costara.

Atraída por el caos, Cecilia tuvo las agallas de escurrirse al estudio, trayendo con ella la pañalera recién rescatada por Omar. Una pañalera que Carmen había preparado para la visita con Nell. Adicionalmente, Cecilia venía armada de una botella con fórmula.

Por lo menos, por esos veinte minutos de silencio que la botella de leche logró proporcionar, Lex pudo estar en paz.

Cecilia le enseñó a cómo extraerle los gases a la pequeña, una vez que se terminó de alimentar. Le advirtió que de lo contrario, Marlén sufriría de cólicos y eso solamente les haría aún más infernal su existencia, a todos los hospedados en la mansión. Tras revisarle el pañal y cambiarlo por uno limpio, la cocinera declaró a Marlén libre de razones para llorar.

Claro, Marlén tenía sus propias opiniones al respecto.

Lex agradeció a Cecilia por su ayuda, pero al final, le pidió dejarlos solos.

Caminó por todo el estudio con Marlén en sus brazos, tratando de negociar su silencio con cuentos sobre Alejandro El Grande, llevándola a la biblioteca del segundo piso para mostrarle cuales eran sus libros preferidos. En periodos, Marlen se tranquilizó, más en otros, retornó a un estado de inmensa irritación, no cayendo en los encantos de su padre.

Durante uno de las instancias en las que Lex y Marlén regresaron al primer piso, se les avisó del regreso de Richard Grayson. Lex dio estrictas órdenes de no ser perturbado, aunque internamente, dudaba de que el chico fuera a asomar sus narices. Vagamente, Lex se percató de que ya había pasado la hora de la cena. Su estómago se quejó.

Lex suspiró. Aunque Marlén lo odió por ello, Lex la acomodó en el porta-bebé.

Se sirvió un trago triple de brandy.

Al ver el piano del otro lado de la oficina, la inspiración le llegó.

En un principio, con las notas de Fur Elise resonando ante la presión de sus dedos en las teclas, Marlén se negó a ser seducida desde su ubicación sobre el piano. Sin embargo, lenta y paulatinamente, las quejas incoherentes de la heredera se fueron relajando a sonidos menos dolorosos para los oídos de Lex. Repitió Fue Elise por segunda ocasión, y después improvisó unas cuentas piezas propias, nunca perdiendo de vista las párpados de la pequeña cayendo, cada vez con más pereza.

Fue cuando le daba el toque final a Moonlight Sonata, con Marlén durmiendo, que Lex se percató de que tenía una audiencia.

Clark sonreía, desde el umbral del estudio, una puerta abierta a medias, sostenida por su mano.

Los dedos de Lex se tropezaron sobre las teclas. Abruptamente, concluyó la pieza. Por supuesto, que Clark pasaría desapercibido por la seguridad, a pesar de sus órdenes. Clark iba y venía a su gusto.

Lex hizo un signo de silencio, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Clark asintió, terminando su entrada. Se introdujo por completo, y cerró la puerta con todo el cuidado posible.

"Me enteré de lo que sucedió."

Lex respondió con el mismo tono bajo de voz. "Rumores vuelan en este pueblo."

Clark se acercó con cautela al porta-bebé. Lex recordó que Marlén y él nunca habían sido propiamente presentados. Cuando Clark lo había acompañado desde el hospital, Lex había estado al borde de la catatonia, y Carmen había mantenido escondida a Marlén en las profundidades del castillo. Había sido demasiado doloroso verla. Para ambos.

"Apareció en las noticias locales, a decir verdad. Vine, en cuanto vi el reportaje." Clark explicó, sus ojos posados en la bebé, aunque manteniendo sus manos en sus costados, como un robot.

Lex esperó por las reclamaciones. Por las acusaciones. Por el interrogatorio.

Clark continuó. "Tiene tu cabello pelirrojo."

"Es muy probable que se oscurezca con el transcurso del tiempo."

"¿Qué harás con Nell?" Ah. Ahí estaba. Lex se sirvió otro trago.

"Yo no haré absolutamente nada. Su destino yace con las autoridades y el juez." Ahora, Clark expresaría su incredulidad ante lo dicho. Insistirá en alguna agenda secreta que Lex, seguramente, tiene preparada para hacer añicos a los Potter.

"Luce tan tranquila." Clark murmuró.

"No dejes que las apariencias te engañen. Estuvo atormentando la mansión todo la tarde." Lex permaneció en el mini-bar, registrando el perfil de Clark con escama. "Solamente el sonido del piano funcionó, para calmarla."

Clark no disimuló su deleite al oír sobre su tortura, su sonrisa tan alargada que su colmillo canino resplandeció. "Ah. Eso explica tu apariencia de muerto viviente."

Lex le dio un trago a su copa, escondiendo la sonrisa que quiso nacer en su propia boca.

Hubo un lapso de silencio entre los dos. Creció a niveles incómodos, en cuestión de segundos. Clark hizo agujeros en el piso con sus botas de grajero. No vestía de Consejero esta noche. Esta noche, una chaqueta de azul primario, y simples pantalones de mezclilla, habían hecho su regreso, trayendo el pasado con ellos. Lex tragó más que saliva, el alcohol entumeciendo su garganta.

Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil. Roma no había sido construida en un día.

"Tuve una interesante visita a medio día." Lex dio el primer paso. "Para ser honestos, gracias a esta visita fui informado a tiempo, de los planes alternativos de Nell. Así fue como pudimos detenerla a tiempo."

"¿Visita?" Clark seguía viendo a Marlén. Lex no aprobó la evasión. Quería que Clark lo viera a él.

"La señorita Roth vino a disculparse, por sus transgresiones contra mi salud mental." Bingo. La cabeza de Clark giró rotundamente, a favor de Lex.

"¿Rachel vino a verte?" Con ver tanta sorpresa en la cara de Clark, Lex tuvo su prueba de que Rachel no había sido enviada por nadie. Clark aún era fracaso, a la hora de mentir convincentemente.

"Es lo que acabo de decir, ¿no es así?" Lex roló sus ojos. Regresó al piano para tomar el portabebés, deliberadamente atrasando la conversación a su beneficio. Clark los siguió como cachorro perdido hasta el sofá, permaneciendo de pie, aun cuando Lex tomó asiento y acomodó a Marlén sobre la mesa de centro. "Dime, Clark, al rumbo que vas, ¿quién seguirá en conocer tu secreto? ¿Lionel? ¿Reynolds? Sólo pregunto para tomar las precauciones adecuadas—"

Clark tuvo la decencia de lucir merecedor de la reprendida. "Rachel no sabe sobre mí."

"Muy convincente, Clark. Intenta de nuevo, ahora sin que suene tanto a una pregunta. La chica está al tanto del hecho que no eres humano. Eso es suficiente, ¿no crees?"

"Bueno." Clark intentó minimizar el daño, suspirando impacientemente. Finalmente, se sentó en el sofá lateral. "Lo que sea que conozca de mí, es sólo lo justo, dado todo lo que ahora sé de ella."

Lex cruzó sus piernas. Levantó sus cejas. No que esperara una elaboración de lo insinuado. Ésta solía ser la parte donde Lex presionaba por información y Clark retrocedía como venado asustado.

"Ella fue la causa del ataque en la preparatoria, Lex." Mmm. Falla en el protocolo. Interesante. "Si tú y yo creemos tener vidas extrañas, piénsalo de nuevo. Rachel Roth trae consigo un bagaje que nos hace lucir normales."

Marlén torció su nariz, entre sueños. Lex esperó a que la bebé volviera a un estado de reposo.

"Miré lo poco que las cámaras de vigilancia de la preparatoria captaron, y el material que los reporteros lograron filmar del acontecimiento." Había visto un corto lapso de 13 segundos donde había sido clara la imagen de Clark sujetando a un adolescente desquiciado, con su torso desnudo, y sangre manchando su lejano rostro. Lex había robado la fuente del material, y había logrado interceptar versiones clonadas antes de que éstas fueran subidas a la red. Y así se lo dijo a Clark. "No estabas haciendo nada extraordinario, pero no duele estar preparados."

Clark frotó su rostro con ambas manos, claramente, conteniendo un gruñido para no despertar a Marlén. "Si Franco es visible en aquellos videos, puede que haya sido reconocido por las autoridades, mucho antes de que nosotros recuperáramos nuestros recuerdos. Se contradice totalmente con las defensa que los abogados de Oliver prepararon."

Lex apretó su puño alrededor del vaso de vidrio. "Nada deja mejor en claro la seriedad de una relación, que cuando tus desastres son limpiados por tu pareja." Le agregó una encogida de hombros, descaradamente utilizando la presencia de Marlén como escudo, ante cualquier muestra de explosiva indignación de parte de Clark. "En mi opinión personal, es el sentido de íntima complicidad, lo que fortalece cualquier relación."

"No está limpiando mis desastres." Abnegación era la mejor amiga de Clark. Y fue bueno ver que su dependencia mutua seguía siendo fuerte. "E incluso si fuera así, sólo puedo asumir que la única razón por la que estarías molesto, sería porque tú ya no eres al que acudo, para arreglar mis problemas."

Un soplo de aire fue golpeado fuera de la boca de su estómago. No exactamente una risa, pero tampoco un sonido venenoso. "Touché."

Pero, ninguna señal de satisfacción transitó por la expresión facial de Clark ante su adecuado tiro al blanco. El joven granjero entrelazó sus manos, y como si éstas estuvieran sosteniendo kriptonita, un eco de profunda angustia torció su semblante. "…No vine aquí a pelear. Pero, me doy cuenta de que esto no será tan sencillo."

"¿En verdad esperabas que lo sería, Clark? ¿Después de todo lo que nos hemos dicho, y hecho, mutuamente?" Lex nunca olvidaría lo que le había escupido a Clark en la cara, cuando había estado bajo la influencia del virus de Fine. Y Clark nunca olvidaría como Lex le había robado a Lana, justo debajo de sus narices. Aquellos eran pecados casi imposibles de absolver.

Clark se tomó una pauta pensativa, antes de responder. Cuando lo hizo, inclinó su rostro hacia Lex, conectando sus miradas con precisión. "Raramente, algo que realmente vale la pena tener en tu vida, es fácil de obtener, Lex."

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?_  Lex lamió sus labios, cada partícula de su cuerpo temblando, con una revolución de diversas sensaciones.

Por primera vez, en años, Lex volvió a ver una sonrisa que Clark solamente había guardado para ocasiones, realmente, especiales. Fue una tortura reconocerla. No tuvo idea de cómo ser recíproco ante el gesto. Lex había olvidado a sonreír de esa manera, ya desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera con Lana había encontrado razón para recuperar tal habilidad.

Así que, escogió la salida de los cobardes: cambió de tema. "Franco Collins y compañía están perdidos en acción. ¿Asumo que estás buscándolos?"

"Buscándolos. No mucha suerte en encontrándolos. Chloe ha hackeado sus archivos personales, pero todavía no tenemos alguna pista útil que nos ayude a encontrarlos. Ahora que los padres de los chicos han recobrado sus recuerdos, están levantando actas de desaparición." Clark retiró su mirada de Lex, para reubicarla sobre la chimenea. "Sé que estoy dejando pasar detalles importantes. Debe de haber una conexión entre Franco y los demás, que nos ayude a descifrar su paradero—Pero, por ahora, no la puedo ver…"

"¿Por qué crees que deben tener algo en común, o qué están todos juntos en un sólo lugar?"

Nunca separando sus gemas verdeazules del fuego ardiente, Clark lamió sus labios. "Rachel lo insinuó."

"¿La Srta. Roth? Vaya, vaya, Clark, esa chica parece que te ha robado el protagonismo."

Una suave risita. Al escucharla, ahora así, Lex se permitió sonreír sutilmente. Las risas de Clark eran una especie en extinción, en su presencia.

"No tiene idea, Lex…"

"La tendría, si me lo dijeras."

Nunca era una buena idea presionar a Clark. Pero, todo debía ser diferente en esta segunda ronda, ¿no? Viejos patrones debían romperse. La noche anterior, Clark había expresado su descontento por siempre tener que hacer las cosas bajo el control de Lex. Pues ahora, Lex estaba haciendo la misma reclamación. Ya no le interesaba ser enredado en las evitaciones y mentiras de omisión, de su supuesto amigo. De hoy en adelante, iba a presionar cuando le diera la gana, y con la fuerza que se le antojara.

Viejos hábitos mueren con mucha dificultad, y Clark lo demostró con cinco minutos de silencio, perdido en sus mismas clausulas mentales que le impedían abrir su boca, y simplemente,  _confiar_  en Lex. Sin embargo, al final, pareció llegar a las mismas conclusiones. Tras una profunda inhalación, Clark le contó sobre magia, demonios y contratos involucrando almas humanas, como material de transacción. Como si hubiera ensayado la explicación miles de veces, Clark soltó los detalles involucrando su encuentro con Franco Collins en la piscina de la preparatoria. Narró la anormal fuerza con la que los chicos habían sido dotados, y como habían podido manejar a Clark a su completo antojo. Lex escuchó sobre Daisy Tyler, hija adoptiva de Vincent Tyler, Presidente de Tyler-Tex—Mejor conocida, como una de las más famosas maquiladoras de textiles de Kansas. Lex oyó sobre la extraordinaria habilidad de la chica para manifestar sismos, y sobre cómo había asesinado a Collins con una pared de concreto.

Boquiabierto, Lex recibió una gráfica descripción de los huesos rotos de Franco volviéndose a fusionar, justo frente a los ojos de Clark, confirmándose en el interior de Lex, el terror que se había vivido aquella noche. Además, aunque no menos importante, le fueron conocidas a Lex las circunstancias por las cuales Eliot Montani había sido obligado a manipular electricidad, para proteger a sus amigos.

Clark le dijo todo sobre Rachel Roth.

Todo lo que el consejero sabía, hasta ahora, por lo menos.

Nadie podía culpar a Lex, si después de recibir todo ese conjunto de relatos fantásticos, huyó a servirse tres tragos más, de escocés.

No sabía de qué estaba más shockeado, de tanta—supuesta—verdad saliendo de la boca de Clark (pero, ¿desde cuándo Clark había sido creativo con sus mentiras?), o de la posible existencia de un Rey Demonio llamado Trigon, ansiando conquistar su mundo.

Aunque, después de ser poseído por Zod, ¿resultaba tan difícil estirar el límite de lo increíble, un poco más? Lex frotó el puente de su nariz.

"Debería… llevar a Marlén a su recámara." Lex concluyó, después de una segunda laguna de silencio plagando el estudio, al término de los relatos.

"Oh." Clark frunció su ceño, sin duda, perturbado por el non-sequitur. Comenzó a levantarse del sofá. "Tienes razón, es bastante tarde."

Lex levantó una de sus manos. "No estoy corriéndote, Clark." Realmente, no lo estaba haciendo. Quería escuchar más. Pero, Marlén debería estar acostada. A pesar de la chimenea, el frio de afuera comenzaba a recalcarse en el estudio.

"Tengo que irme, de todos modos." El granjero se encogió de hombros. "Se reanudan las clases mañana, tengo que levantarme temprano."

Esas sí eran buenas noticias. Menos ocio para Dick.

A pesar de las intenciones explícitamente entabladas entre los dos, Lex y Clark se mantuvieron suspendidos por un instante en el tiempo, ninguno prosiguiendo con su promesa de marcharse de la oficina. Fue incomodo, por tercera ocasión. Lex descubrió que no sabían cómo decir adiós. Clark había dejado tal práctica desde hacía años, optando por desaparecer cuando más le convenía, en cuanto las espaldas de Lex habían estado volteadas.

Cuando la corpulenta presencia de su visita se dio la media vuelta, Lex se obligó a confesar algo que había estado picoteando su mente con insistencia. "¿Sabes, Clark?"

"¿Mm?"

"No es cierto. Lo haz mencionado en más de una ocasión, y no me he encargado de corregirte de tu error, meramente por el placer de verte miserable." Al ver una mueca de afectación en Clark, Lex se apresuró al núcleo de su monólogo. "Pero, no es cierto. Todo lo que siempre he deseado de ti, ha sido tu amistad." Lex cerró sus ojos. "Inclusive…  _más_  que tus secretos. Ahora que los conozco, no significa que tú eres… menos, ante mis ojos." Dios, Lex no podía creer que tan rápido terminaba doblegado, ante Clark Kent. "¿He sentido celos? Claro. De tu familia y de tu libertad—Pero, no a un nivel que arrasara mi genuino interés por ser tu amigo."

"¿Y qué hay de Lana?" Clark susurró, su rostro doblado en su dirección, un temblor rompiendo la compostura de su pregunta. "¿Por qué la tomaste? ¿Por celos, también?"

Lex le robó un vistazo a su hija. "Mi amor por Lana siempre fue sincero. No puedo hablar por ella, pero quiero creer que, por lo menos, al inicio, su interés por mí fue honesto." Al parecer, Clark nunca entendería la completa razón detrás de la específica persecución de Lex, por Lana. Si no lo podía entender en estos momentos, Lex tendría que resignarse a que Clark nunca podría ver más allá de la fachada de amistad, que los había unido en el pasado. La fijación de Lex estaría salvo, en las profundidades de sus baúles emocionales, entonces. No serviría de nada, desnudarlos. Clark permanecería en la ignorancia. "No negaré que nuestros respectivos rencores involucrándote, no hayan servido para crear un lazo entre nosotros dos, Clark. Ciertamente, no dudo que Lana me haya usado para lastimarle, en un principio. Y probablemente, saberlo no me ofendió tanto como lo debido. Yo quería lastimarte, también. Sin embargo, después… todo fue cambiando. Nuestra relación fue cambiando."

Para lo peor.

Clark asintió. Su cuello se restableció en su lugar adecuado, su rostro enfrentando la ruta de salida. "Lo que tengo con Oliver, no tiene nada que ver lo nuestro, Lex. Ni con Lana. No lo planeé. No nació por venganza. Es algo, completamente, independiente."

Lex torció sus labios. Que hermosas mentiras, Clark se había tejido para sí mismo.

"Entiendo, Clark."

Otra sonrisa, acompañada de un giro de globos oculares. "Pues eres el único, porque yo no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo."

"Tal vez la espontaneidad de su relación, es lo que funciona para ti." Lex recordó la mano de Oliver apoderándose de la rodilla de Clark, aquella primera mañana de clases de Dick. Lex había sentido un león nacer en su interior, rugiendo con indignación. "No hay manual para una relación exitosa, Clark." Aunque, sí para destruirlas.

Clark agachó su cabeza, contemplativo. Le dio un último vistazo a Marlén, un dedo abriendo un pliegue de la manta. "Como haya sido. Estoy feliz que a partir de ahora, no estarás solo, Lex."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Oliver Queen, me debes un favor."_

Había sido con aquella línea, que el foco de atención de Oliver había sido adherido a Clark Kent de manera definitiva.

No cuando había conocido al dueño del sobrenombre "Smallville", placenteramente sorprendido por la realidad. No.

No había sido hasta que Clark se había atravesado frente a su motocicleta, que entonces Oliver había sentido la  _tentación_. Había sido el inicio de todo. A partir de aquél momento, cada vez que Lois y Clark habían estado en un espacio compartido, las facciones de Clark habían ido robando su atención, dejando a Lois en las sombras.

Todo, y todos, se opacaban, cuando Clark entraba a un lugar.

Cuando se introdujo a la oficina del consejero, levantó sus bolsas de comida china con énfasis. Clark, apenas procesando su visita sorpresa, sonrió enormemente. "Mmm, algo huele delicioso."

"¿Algo o alguien?" Oliver colocó los contenedores en el escritorio. Clark se levantó de su asiento, demostrándole a quien consideraba más apetitoso. "Cálmate, tigre. Guarda esas mordidas para los rollos de carne."

Clark giró el cuerpo de Oliver, firme en su convicción de besarle su agradecimiento.

"Siéntate, ¡suficiente!" Al pendiente del carácter público de la oficina, Oliver empujó a Clark hacia su silla, poniendo el escritorio de por medio. "Traje refrescos también."

"Todo un picnic." Clark admiró, mientras ayudaba a sacar los recipientes cuadrados de la bolsa de plástico. "¿Qué hice para merecerlo?"

Oliver pausó por un momento, sus narices inhalando la maravilla del pollo con piña. "No se trata de merecer. Quiero estar con mi novio. Es perfectamente normal."

Clark abrió un contenedor de brócolis y chop-suey. "No he sido… el gran ejemplo de los novios, que digamos."

"Compénsamelo." Oliver le guiñó una pestaña, no negando la realidad. Ambos habían estado en terreno rocoso. "¿Cómo ha estado tu día, hasta ahora?"

"Aburrido." Pero, la designa no parecía indicar descontento. "He estado escribiendo citatorios a padres de familia toda la mañana."

"Así que, el secretariado es otro de tus talentos escondidos."

Clark entrecerró sus ojos. "No soy la secretaría de nadie."

"Lástima. Lucirías perfecto en una falda y un par…"

Un brócoli voló a su rostro. Oliver lo recogió, comiéndoselo con desfachatez.

"¿Todavía nada?"

Clark se encogió de hombros. "No. Chloe sigue en blanco también."

Oliver masticó pensativo. "No desesperes. Saldrán de su escondite, tarde o temprano." Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde el ataque en el Ankh, y el ambiente había transcurrido con una tranquilidad que perturbaba.  _Tranquilidad_  no era el estilo de Smallville. Sus abogados habían sido eficientes en extraer a Clark del caso del ataque a Smallville High. Sin embargo, para su tétrica sorpresa, los padres o tutores de Collins y el resto, no habían levantado actas de desaparición como se había esperado. Sencillamente, porque parecían no acordarse de su existencia. Roth juraba que sus mentes alteradas no eran obra de su creación, y aunque Oliver no creía todo lo que salía de su boca, Clark había tomado la promesa de la chiquilla como hecho.

En consecuencia a esto, de ahora en adelante, el único interesado en encontrar a los muchachos perdidos era su consejero escolar, y su búsqueda comenzaba a bordar en la obsesión.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Oliver parpadeó. "¿Mm?"

"Lo que acabas de decir, sobre como Franco y los demás saldrán tarde o temprano."

"Oh. Bueno… Quieren a Roth, ¿no? Vendrán por ella de nuevo. No lo dudes."

Clark ocupó su boca con su almuerzo por un rato, pero fue obvio que lo dicho no se le había ocurrido. Por debajo del escritorio, Oliver chocó su zapato deportivo con un botín. "¿Planes para esta noche?"

"Patrullar." Clark respondió en automático. "Dormir."

Oliver hizo una mueca. "Whoa, desacelera un poco. No te vuelvas loco, Clark."

"Es mitad de semana, Ollie."

"Está bien. Pero, quédate un rato conmigo en la Torre, ¿quieres?"

Una sonrisa más cegadora. "Por supuesto."

"¿Qué tal después de clases? ¿Tienes planes con los Mosqueteros?"

Clark tomó una de las latas de refrescos con detenimiento, limpiando la superficie con su manga antes de abrirla. Oliver supo leer la prolongación por lo que era. Blanqueó su mente antes proseguir, guardando sus comentarios personales donde pertenecían. Cuando se sintió listo para soltar su lengua, continuó. Pero no antes.

"Ah. ¿Fase 1 en  _Ser Mejores Amigos_  entra en acción hoy?"

"Cuando lo dices así, suena a plan de kindergarten." Clark murmuró entre el aluminio del refresco de cola. "Pero, sí. Lex me invitó a comer juntos."

Ollie chupó sus dedos jugosos, rechazando los palillos chinos. "¿En Metrópolis?"

"En la Mansión."

Nop. Nada que comentar. Absolutamente nada. "Como en los viejos tiempos."

Clark suspiró. "Para ser honestos, tengo algo de miedo."

- _Lengua, estate quieta_. "¿Por qué?"

"La Mansión ha sido… el centro de todas nuestras discusiones, de nuestras platicas cuando éramos más jóvenes. Si las malditas paredes de piedra pudieran hablar, solicitarían ayuda psiquiátrica, de inmediato."

La carcajada fue inesperada. Oliver se apresuró su garganta, no queriendo ofender. Para su fortuna, Clark compartió su humor. Alentado por la sonrisa de su novio, osó a decir más al respecto. "Entonces, cámbialo."

"¿Eh?"

"Cambia el lugar. Escoge un área neutral. Dicen que quieren comenzar de nuevo, háganlo en todos los sentidos. Almuercen en otro lugar."

Clark lució tan sorprendido como Oliver se sintió. "No… es tan mala idea."

"Puedo tener  _buenas_  ideas, más frecuentemente de lo que crees."

"No me refería a esa forma—Ollie." Clark se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia su novio, con determinación. "Gracias."

"No lo hagas." Oliver levantó una palma. "No creas que lo hago por el bien de mi corazón. Si dependiera de mí, Lex comería rocas, solo, el resto de su miserable vida."

" _Gracias_ , de todas maneras." Y Clark besó se frente con ternura. Oliver recargó algo de su peso en el consejero, buscando de su calor. Fue entonces, que lo escuchó. Claro. Preciso. Directo a su oído. "…Te amo."

Pestañeando desconcertado, Oliver no tuvo palabras sabiondas para minimizar el poder de la declaración. Clark fue solemne, su mirada una cumbre de seriedad para cuando sus narices se enfrentaron. No se trataba de una broma, o de una confesión afectada por endorfinas durante sus noches entre sabanas. En la plena luz del día, Clark estaba siendo el primero en colocarse en las trincheras.

Feroz, Oliver tomó el rosto de su novio entre sus palmas, decidido en expresar con acciones, lo extasiado que sus palabras lo hacían sentir. Lo besó con la fuerza de un torbellino, marcando cada partícula, para que Lex lo viera y enfureciera.

Clark lo amaba.

"Déjame secuestrarte." Oliver gimió entre sus alientos. "Déjame llevarte lejos de aquí, lejos de estudiantes perdidos, laboratorios subterráneos, y de citatorios—Déjame hacerte olvidar todo esto, por un rato."

Con sus ojos cerrados, Clark se tomó un momento para tomar una decisión. Oliver lamió su labio superior, desesperado por tenerlo a solas. Necesitaba saborearlo, dejar su esencia en él, para que cuando Lex tuviera a Clark enfrente durante su almuerzo, no tuviera duda de su lugar en esta jerarquía. Oliver le rebasaba por un nivel, y quería dejarlo en claro.

Cuando Clark asintió, Oliver disfrutó su triunfo, sonriendo en el cuello de su amante, mientras era movilizado kilómetros fuera del lugar, en cuestión de segundos.

Paradójicamente,  _él_  fue el robado; el que fue tumbado en el lecho de su cama, las sabanas usadas aquella misma mañana, todavía revueltas. Clark lo tumbó sobre la cama, rompiendo su camiseta en dos, botones volando por todas partes. Oliver lo besó, lo besó, y lo besó, gimiendo ante el poder al que se estaba sometiendo. Clark se deshizo de sus propias ropas en minutos, colocándose sobre el humano sin temor o timidez, siendo una criatura desconocida para sus ojos. Oliver nunca lo había visto actuar con tanta… pasión.

Oliver quería más.

Quería todo.

Así que, lo pidió, tornando su cuerpo sobre su estómago, embistiendo su trasero contra el regazo de Clark, el mensaje claro.

Clark gimió con potencia, casi trayendo la Torre a sus cimientos.

"Ollie…" Fue maullado entre sus hombros, un suplico por temple, cuando lo que se necesitaba era locura desatada.

"Hazlo." Oliver torció su rostro hasta tener la boca de su novio a su merced. "Hazlo, Clark. Ahora…"

"No quiero lastimarte…"

"Lo harás—Pero, es lo que quiero—Quiero que  _duela_ , quiero recordarlo."

Los pobres globos oculares de Clark amenazaron con salirse de sus órbitas. Sin embargo, debajo del aturdimiento, una marea de intensidad se derramó por su mirada, una necesidad recíproca. Oliver lo guio durante el proceso de preparación, suspirando con satisfacción al sentir los dedos de Clark en su interior, conociéndolo de una forma que hasta ahora no habían empleado. Oliver fue destrozado desde las raíces de su ser. Sus inhibiciones cayeron como castillo de naipes, dejándolo al desnudo más allá de lo físico. Empujó su cuerpo hacia los dígitos que lo conquistaban, sus piernas abriéndose, sin vergüenza alguna.

Nunca había sido del tipo de amante que rogaba. Siempre era el que recibía los ruegos, el que concebía los deseos, el que apagaba los incendios. Había tenido a Lois en esta misma cama, reducida a una masa de chillidos y rodillas temblorosas, levantando sus caderas con la misma demanda, que ahora Oliver estaba exhibiendo.

Fue tomado con la misma desesperación, con la misma necesidad. Cuando Oliver sintió a Clark entrar, uniéndolos en una de las más primitivas danzas, asumió el dolor como parte del placer, acostumbrado a él. Acostumbrado a tener que pagar un precio para obtener lo que anhelaba.

Oliver sintió el amor de Clark en su precaución, en su constante vigilancia de su propio cuerpo. Manos que podían doblar acero, se amarraron a las caderas de Oliver, guiando las ondulaciones de su regazo con deleite. Comenzaron lentamente, acostumbrándose, conociéndose, en estos roles no antes asumidos.

- _Te deseé desde que puse mis ojos en ti_. Oliver liberó vocalmente su éxtasis, perdiendo la cordura con gusto. – _Pero, supe que podrías ser el_ indicado _, cuando lo primero que hiciste fue desafiarme._

Cuando Clark se había interpuesto en su camino y había exigido por un favor, seguro de sí, consciente de lo que estaba pidiendo a cambio: un igual.

El sonido de piel contra piel, crudo y obsceno, fue tan sólo la base de una sinfonía de gemidos, susurros, jadeos y quejumbres del colchón. Las frustraciones que habían estado manchando la dimensión de maravilla de su relación, fueron exorcizadas con cada caricia dada y recibida. Ninguno de los dos destacaba por sus habilidades de comunicación, renuentes en cambiar sus hábitos de lobo solitario, pero esta vez, la comunicación de sus cuerpos estaba siendo más que suficiente.

Oliver se sujetó de los glúteos de Clark, torciendo su brazo en ángulos inimaginables, dándole permiso para soltarse, para romper un poco más de su disciplina. Su otra mano se encargó de completar el ciclo de goce, manipulando su propia erección con un experto masaje. Clark estimuló todo nervio que tuvo a su alcance, rozando con el premio mayor, con cada una de sus embestidas. Bendita fuera la visión rayos-x. Clark sabía justamente adónde apuntar, vertiendo calor puro directo a su próstata.

"Nn, sí, sí, sí—Clark. No pares—Por favor, no pares." Susurró, con un jadeo quebrantando su voz. No necesitaba alzar su tono, Clark lo escucharía—Clark le otorgaría lo que buscaba. Lo atraparía cuando el placer reventara, violando todo límite de su cuerpo, cuando Oliver fuera expuesto a un estado tan vulnerable, que temería por ser visto así. Clark no lo dejaría caer.

Y no lo hizo.

Con su orgasmo tumbándolo hacia el arrecife, Oliver gimoteó débilmente, dejando que sus nervios sensibilizados pulsaran y pulsaran, sangre corriendo, corazón palpitando, eyaculación manchando las sabanas grises. Sus huesos se dulcificaron, toda fuerza vaciándose de su porte.

Se postró en la cama en un completo estado de embelesamiento, sintiendo los brazos de su amante rodearlo y protegerlo, encerrándolo en un capullo de sudor y aire caliente. Clark solamente se arremetió contra su objetivo un par de veces más, los espasmos de los músculos de Oliver, apresurándolo con su fricción aniquiladora. No usaron un condón, así que Oliver sintió el líquido llenándolo, haciéndolo gemir por nuevas razones.

Clark lo jaló hacia el lado de la cama que todavía estaba seca, invitándolo a acostarse sobre su pecho. Oliver clavó su cara sobre el pecho del granjero, disfrutando del momento, oyendo los pum-pum-pum…

Un beso fue sellado en su frente. Oliver mordió un pezón, luchando contra la ternura.

"Dios… ¿Qué había en ése chop-soey?"

El empujón hacia la circunferencia de humedad del otro extremo del colchón, fue su respuesta.

"Oye, esa no es forma de tratar a las personas que  _amas_."

Clark le dio las espaldas. "Me retracto. No sé qué estaba pensando."

Sonriendo, Oliver se dedicó a pegarse a cada centímetro de la enorme espina dorsal a su disposición. Permanecieron así un rato, incrustados sin preocupación alguna, respirando casi al unísono.

Sin embargo, su novio era la epitome del remordimiento, y eventualmente Clark  _tuvo_  que recordar que tenía responsabilidades, y la existencia de un trabajo todavía esperándolo.

"No tomes un baño." Fue lo único que Oliver pidió, cuando sintió a su novio levantarse de la cama. Lo dejaría irse sin quejas o pucheros, pero solo con esta condición.

Clark pausó. Pareció considerarlo.

Un suspiro. Clark giró su rostro hacia él, leyendo sus intenciones tan anti-puras, sin dificultad alguna. "Idiota."

Pero, al final, la regadera nunca fue encendida.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eran cerca de la medianoche cuando su llamado de sirena surgió efecto.

"Lindo lugar para una cita." Wilson asomó su cara por entre la estatua de un ángel, bien abrigado, siempre la imagen impecable de elegancia. "Puedo ofrecer otra mejor opción para la próxima vez. No soy fan de los clichés."

"No habrá una próxima ocasión." Raven ajustó el gorro de estambre, sobre su cabeza. Esta noche estaba haciendo, particularmente, más frío de lo que se había pronosticado. "¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?"

"Tengo un club que manejar, niñita." Pero, Wilson era indefenso antes el magnetismo que Raven emanó a propósito, desde su asiento en una de las tumbas. Era un jalón que Wilson estaba  _hecho_  para obedecer. Raven era su Dama, el llamado siempre existiría. En cuestión de segundos, el hombre estaba de pie sobre su cuerpo, sus atenciones entrelazadas. "¿Qué quieres, Raven?"

"Tú eres el encargado de todos los contratos."

Wilson sonrió con malicia. "Ah. Ya comprendo."

Raven estiró su mentón. "Entonces dejémonos de rodeos. Dame lo que quiero."

"¿Qué sucedió con tu actitud pesimista de 'todo está perdido'? Pensé que estabas demasiado enterrada en tu desdicha personal, como para preocuparte por las almas de unos cuantos compañeros de escuela."

"¿Dónde están?"

Wilson alzo y bajó un hombro. "No son mi escuadrón."

"Reclutas a todos los escuadrones. No me mientas."

"Pude haberlos reclutado, pero su General en mando del momento, puede tenerlos en cualquier punto del mapa. Lo sabes. No los estoy rastreando. No son de mi responsabilidad."

"Siempre estás atento de los movimientos de tu ejército. Eres meticuloso, orgulloso de tus obras de arte. Dudo mucho que le hayas otorgando todas las riendas a cualquier otro… Comandante, así nada más."

Slade guardó silencio por un momento, analizando a Raven hasta las puntas de sus cabellos. Estaba registrándola. Estaba sospechando. "No puedes esperar que crea, que este cambio en ti por lo directo, sea de confiar. Por primera vez, estás utilizando nuestro vínculo con un propósito. Estás influyendo en mí, porque quieres información."

"No puedes resistirme." Era un hecho, más que un torpe intento de seducción.

"Oh, pero te equivocas. Tu influencia puede ser fuerte, pero todavía no absoluta. Todavía no estás en tu máximo potencial, todavía no puedes domarme, cuervito." El hombre le ofreció su mano, para auxiliarla en levantarla. Raven aceptó, permitiendo que su contacto fuera lo más íntimo posible. "Si te digo su localización, ¿de qué serviría? El Sr. Kent no puede ayudarlos. Pensé que se lo habías dejado claro."

"Es obstinado. Pero, le debo este favor." Raven no tenía ilusiones falsas sobre el asunto tampoco. Para ella, este tema no tenía otra salida. Pero, si Clark quería averiguar lo fútil del asunto por su cuenta, no había remedio.

"El Sr. Kent debe aprender una lección sobre tragar más de lo que puedes masticar. ¿Cree que está listo para la cruel verdad?" Un brillo descabellado en sus ojos oscuros alertó los instintos de Raven, sobre como  _algo_  desagradable ocurriría, si no detenía las maquinaciones del sujeto.

Lo tomó de las mangas. "¿Qué piensas hacer? No te metas con Clark."

"Yo no haré nada." Slade fingió demencia, frialdad adornando sus facciones. "Sólo quiero cumplir tu deseo, mi Dama." Tomando las manos de Raven entre las suyas, un beso fue colocado sobre una de sus palmas, creando una paradoja con las palabras duras, que después saldrían de su boca. "El Sr. Kent y tú, tienen este pasatiempo en común: mentirse a sí mismos. Esconder sus cabezas bajo la arena. Interiormente, son un par de cobardes. ¿Quiere saber dónde se encuentran aquellos chiquillos? ¿Bajo el comando de  _quién_  están trabajando? Perfecto. Dile que me encargaré de ello. Dile que le haré este favor por su bien." Jaló a Raven hacia su pecho hasta que el lóbulo de la chica estuviera a la disposición de sus labios. "…Sólo espero que esté preparado para saludar a unos cuantos fantasmas."

Entre un cortina de plumajes negros, el contratista desapareció, abandonándola en el cementerio, a la merced de sus propias aprensiones.

Richard brotó de su escondite con pasos apresurados. "Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte y tan pocas ganas de hacerlo." Flotó su voz llena de resignación. "Aunque supongo que la pregunta más importante es: ¿qué tan lejos se nos ha salido el tiro por la culata?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Recién llegado de la Torre Queen, Clark se dirigió directo al refrigerador, no dejando de sonreír como imbécil. Oliver no había estado contento con el poco tiempo que habían disfrutado juntos, una vez que Clark había regresado de su almuerzo con Lex, pero Clark había sido enfático en su necesidad por regresar a la Granja, antes de la llegada de la madrugada. Sacó el cartón con leche y se sirvió un vaso. Siempre que visitaba la Torre se le dificultaba despegarse de Oliver, pero en este día en específico, había sido  _doloroso_  marcharse. Su madre aún no llegaba de su tour, así que Clark no podía darse el lujo de dejar la Granja sola por tanto tiempo.

"¿Rachel? ¿Sigues despierta?"

No hubo respuesta. Por el par de semanas que tenía viviendo junto a su nueva inquilina, había aprendido que la chica no necesitaba dormir tanto como los humanos normales. No era extraño verla merodear la sala en los filos de la medianoche, un libro en sus manos.

Tocaron a la puerta de la cocina. Clark terminó su leche, antes de pensar en asomarse. Era demasiado tarde para visitas.

Utilizó su visión de rayos-x, queriendo darse una idea de la persona en el exterior…

Su vaso vacío cayó al suelo.

 _Ese_  esqueleto.

Arrancó la puerta del marco, al abrir la puerta. Se congeló.

Allí estaba. Parada, como si todo este año hubiera sido un sueño. Intacta. Su rostro redondo, curveándose con flirteos invisibles, compuesta de suavidad cerámica. Cortinas de largo cabello caoba, cayendo sobre sus hombros… Todo permanecía en estado estático. Sus enormes ojos expresivos, sus labios anchos—hasta sus largas pestañas, pasmándose con aire de incertidumbre.

"Lana."

 _Viva_.

Clark no razonó. Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, echándosele encima a la figura, decidido en abrazarla fuertemente—

—En un parpadeo, se encontró volando hacia el otro lado de la cocina, destrozando el comedor en el proceso. Restos de un resplandor purpura fue visible para sus ojos, cuando Clark sacudió su cabeza, confundido.

Un par de botas militares se presentaron en su línea de visión. Clark sintió dedos levantar su mentón.

Lana estaba  _sonriendo_. Clark observó sus irises alterarse a unos anillos de color sobrenatural, rojos. Como los de Franco. "Nop. Adivina de nuevo, cariño."

Y el mundo de Clark se oscureció.

* * *

 

 

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**fin de parte 7.**

**(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)(=)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (+) Propiedad de André Gide.


End file.
